The Path of Zero
by ariados26
Summary: Louise has had a hard life. A victim of tradition in her family, as well as getting bullied in her school owing to the fact that she could not cast magic properly, she tried to kill herself. Instead, however, she found herself flung into a new world where she found people who accepted her for who she was. Now, she is back, and is determined to change things for the better.
1. PROLOGUE

Note: I do not own Fairy Tail or Familiar of Zero, and this story has been written simply for entertainment purposes. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

(Louise POV)

One year. It has been a little over a year since I met them, a little over a year since I have joined the guild.

Indeed, we have been through so much together. My friends and I have been through many great adventures... as well as misadventures. Hell, misadventure is probably the more proper term to use for it.

Mission after mission, fighting against Dark Guilds, the Grand Magic Tournament, monsters, mages, dragons, or in general, fighting as well as the destruction of property, has been part of my, our, daily routine. Truth be told, even without all of these happening, it was a natural occurrence in our guild for furniture to get destroyed, what with the constant brawling among the members. Still, they were not really trying to kill each other (?). The only problem is that because of this we are constantly in trouble, both financially, and with the authorities. Hell, our guild has quite a reputation, owing to the fact that we have an almost zero percent failure rate, in other words, the missions we take mostly end up in success. The only problem is that even if our success rate is 100%, the success of us not getting into trouble with our clients is near zero percent, due to our... destructive means, of completing our tasks. Not that we mean to cause much damage of course, but somehow, it seems as if destruction to property is a specialty of every single one of us, including me of course, and thus, there are even times that even if our mission is a success, we don't get paid... and sometimes, we even end up getting debts because of it. In fact, there was actually a time when me, along with my five companions, had to stay and help reconstruct Caldia Cathedral, which has been dealt heavy damage by... well, me.

Still, despite everything that has happened, honestly speaking? The past year had been among the best times of my life. Not everything goes the way you want them to, no matter how you try, and in fact, I've had had to face countless dangerous situations, as well as headaches and worries (lots of it). But if there was one thing which I learned during the time I spent with them, is that it's fun when you're not alone. True, there are plenty of weirdoes in our guild, but when it comes right down to it, each and every member, including myself, happen to be unique, as well as a weirdo, in our own way. But despite all these, despite the fact that we tend to make a mess of things most of the time, the past year had been among my happiest in my entire time of existence.

For despite our differences, despite our different personal problems, pasts, and natures that we may have, the members have a strong bond with each other. They are my friends. They are my comrades. They are my family. They are my nakama.

Which is why, as I look at them one last time... Master Makarov, Levy, Gejeel, Juvia, Grey, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Kana, and all the others... despite my attempt to give them nothing but a happy smile before I left, I could not stop the tears from falling from my eyes, and the same way could be said for them, although at least a few were in control enough of their emotions to stop themselves from crying...

Still, despite the tears, I still managed it, to smile as I bade them farewell. And the last thing I saw, were my friends, my nakama, as they shot up their hands through the air, in the traditional Fairy Tail salute, wishing me luck, before I was blinded by green light...

"Farewell, my friends," I whispered, as I too prayed for their good fortune, before willingly falling through the portal, and knew no more...

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"?!"

It was nighttime. That was the first thing I noticed, the moment I fell out of the portal from whence I was willingly pulled into. Taking a good look at my surroundings, I noticed that I was surrounded by trees, in a place that was somehow familiar. Still, despite this fact, I was not sure if the spell succeeded, after all, forests and woods tend to be identical.

The moment I looked up in the sky, however, my suspicions were confirmed. The spell, which my friends had taken a lot of time and effort in finding and practicing, had worked, for up in the sky, there were two moons, yes two... instead of one. I was back in my own world. Not my home of course, just my own world. For as far as I was concerned, Fairy Tail has been more of a home than my own house, my family by blood, had ever been.

Not that I do not love them of course. In fact, I love them so much, my father, my mother, and my two sisters. And I know too, that they in turn, also love me a lot. However, while I know this for the fact, it is also true that they held pride and tradition as priority over love and affection, which was something I was not happy about. Except for my sister Cattleya, the rest believed that the honor of the family is first and above everything else.

I was trained, from a very young age, how to be a Valliere, a proper noble, etiquette, and everything else that comes with it, including the mindset of a traditional noble. I was taught in the various subjects, ranging from arts, politics, history... and... magic.

And while I did manage to adapt all of these perfectly, I was, unfortunately, unable to do anything about the last one. For no matter what I did, no matter how I tried, I had never, in all my life, been able to cast a spell properly. Whenever I tried, only one of two things would happen: one, if I was lucky, the spell would simply accomplish nothing, for nothing happen. However, if I was unlucky, which was in fact, most of the time, the spell would, literally, blow up in my face. No matter what kind of spell I used, no matter how simple it was, this was always what happened.

And thus, my life began turning for the worst. My father and more especially, my mother, had become distant, and in fact, from this point in time, it has probably been years, since I had been discovered as a failure, that we have had a proper conversation, always using one of the maids, or my sisters, as a channel, whenever they want to tell me something. My sister, Eleonor, had also become worse, and in fact, she had become stricter and harsher with me, for it was her role to teach me the basics, and it seems that my failure, has also been considered by our parents as her own.

Seeing that I had no talent whatsoever, they had also begun taking further control and manipulation of my life. When I was still at a young age of six... yes six, I was forcefully engaged, to a man who was at least a decade older than me, Jacques Wardes. And while its true that I do not hate him for, and in fact, perhaps I may have also liked him a little, I could not help but resent my family for this act. Even at that young age, due to my education, I understood, that I was being used as a doll, as a tool, for whatever political game they were playing.

And when they decided, years later, that I will be sent to the Tristain Academy of Magic, I could not have been happier. To be free, to be away, from the judging eyes of my family, who save for one, were all looking down on me, was a blessing in itself...

...or so I thought...

For as it turned out, if my life at home had become close to hell... my life at the Academy, was hell itself.

It was really unfortunate, but as it turned out, the Valliere were among the highest and most respected families, not only in Tristain, but in the whole of Halkegenia, and was among the cut above most of the noble clans. And because of this, the pressure on my shoulders, the scrutiny, the expectations, were really high... and sadly, I had not been able to meet them. In fact, in our very first lesson, a lesson on using the silencing spell, not only was I the only one not able to cast it, but the moment I tried, like always... everything ended up in smoke.

And things started going downhill from there. My fellow students had all begun looking down on me, and I was thus subjected to psychological torment and torture, mocking, name-calling, and insult, and leading them of course, was one Kirche von Zerbst, a member of a top brass noble Germanian family with bad blood with my own, and was the worst of them all. Due to my constant failures, it was her, she was the one, who had given me the nickname which had become the most popular above all the others, the nickname Louise the Zero. Even the teachers, as well as my peers, had also started looking at me disdain, and from time to time, I could not help but overhear them talking about me, conversations which include phrases like 'a huge disappointment,' 'an embarrassment to her family name,' and the like.

And then, after two months in that Brimir-be-damned school, I've had enough. All the stress, all the pressure, all the despair, the moment I received my first letter from home since I got there, a letter from mother, telling me how much of failure I was, I snapped. Unable to take anymore, I decided to slit my wrists and end it all...

Yes, I wanted to die. I wanted to kill myself, to end the torment which was living. Living but not truly living. And thus, despite the pain I felt from my injury, from all the blood that was spilling from my arms, I did not mind it so much...

However, I did not lose my life, nor did I die alone, in misery and in agony. For as luck would have it...

...it seemed as if fate had other plans for me...

Creak.

Slowly, carefully, I opened one of the doors, before I entered the building.

It had been quite an easy task, to enter the Tristain Academy of Magic. Having learned the art of stealth (surprising as it may sound for a member of Fairy Tail, I have), I had managed to enter the school, despite its security measures, without detection.

It's not like I wanted to come back here, of course, but it was the destination closest to where I appeared, and thus, it was only logical that I choose the nearest location from whence I could gather information and reorganize myself, and since it was two o'clock in the morning, as indicated by one of the large clocks in the vicinity, it was unlikely for anyone to be awake at this hour, and thus unlikely for me to get caught.

Moving swiftly through the shadows, I immediately headed for the kitchens to stea... um, replenish my energy. I was feeling hungry after all, and the kitchen was the only place where I would be able to get something to eat.

It was risky, but thankfully enough, none of the workers were around, and they were probably sleeping in their quarters, and thus I was able to enter without much problem.

"Bingo..."

As it turned out, I was quite lucky. Aside from the loaves of bread, there was still some meat porridge in the pot. True, it was not as good as the guild's cooking, but I was not really the picky type... at least not anymore. After all, I have been able to tolerate eating those accursed flying fish (which were so horrible that even weeds tasted better) that even Happy disliked, so taste isn't such a big deal for me. As long as it's edible, it's fine.

Satisfied with my meal, as quietly as I could, I washed the dishes which I used. Then, I took a few loaves of bread, placing them in my knapsack, as I left some gold on the table. I wasn't a thief after all, and since I ate without permission, paying for the food was the least I could do.

Looking to my left as I walked, I noticed something. According to the date on the calendar, it had been over year since my disappearance... which in itself was a relief. At least, contrary to what I originally feared, time was moving in the same pace in this world as it was in my friends' world, which means that there is still a chance, that I will be able to see them again...

However, now was not the time to dwell on things. Slapping myself twice on the cheek to wake myself up, I started hurrying towards the doorway...

Crash

And found myself knocked backwards, as I ran into something solid...

"Ow, ow," muttered a female voice.

And as I looked at the person who had fallen to the floor... a black-haired female in a maid outfit, who was currently rubbing her backside, cursing myself inwardly for my carelessness...

I wanted to run, to escape, and for someone like me, it would probably be quite easy. Besides, I am still wearing a hood over my head, so it was unlikely that the girl had seen my face. However, as I saw the pieces of broken plates that were scattered all over the floor... knowing that she would probably be the one blamed for it, I knew I couldn't just leave her...

Taking a deep breath, knowing that I would probably regret my decision, I crouched down on the floor...

"Hey, are you alright?"

Upon hearing my voice, the girl opened her eyes.

For a few seconds, the two of us just that there, frozen, as we stared each other straight in the eyes, blue eyes on black ones. Then, her chest puffed up and...

"KY-?!"

It was fortunate, very fortunate, that I have had experience in this kind of thing with my guild mates before. Thankfully, due to being constantly around them, I now have the ability to deduce, based on instinct, when someone was about to scream at the top of their voice, and was thus able to stop her on time, effectively tackling her and moving on top of her, covering her mouth with one hand, while pinning her leg with my other. If it weren't for this fact, the whole castle would have been alerted by now...

"Shhh..." I whispered in a soothing voice. "Please calm yourself. I am not going to hurt you."

Unfortunately, my words had the opposite effect. For as she heard my voice, the girl, instead of calming down, began to struggle frantically, more than ever before, her face turning bright re... wait, she was blushing?!

Oh dear...

_Don't tell me she was thinking that I'm planning to...?!_ I thought exasperatedly, and I knew that my own cheeks were also burning, as I recalled the teasing words Lisanna told me when she saw me staring at her sister.

'_I knew it. You really do prefer girls over boys don't you, Louise-chan?'_

Things had just gotten more complicated...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, this is my first ever Zero no Tsukaima and Fairy Tail fanfic. I hope you people like it.

Now, originally my idea was to try and follow the canon route and add a few inserts, just like the typical FOZ crossover. However, that really isn't my style and I actually don't like doing canon stuff so I won't. I promise, there will some scenes based on canon, but due to the turn of events, there will plenty of differences...

Anyway, this story is also my first attempt at using a true first point of view as the main POV, as you may have noticed with the wordings. I just hope I didn't screw up. But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Later then, people...


	2. CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING**

(Louise POV)

"I see," stated a male voice calmly, although his was staring at me as if trying to read me. "So you snuck your way to our kitchen, stole some food, then on your way out you ran into Siesta here, and in your panic, you accidentally knocked over a couple of dozen of plates. Is that what you are trying to say?"

At these words, I nodded silently in response.

It is now three o'clock in the morning. And presently, I find myself still standing in kitchens, in front of the man who is the head cook of Tristain Magic Academy, and whose name, if I remember correctly, is Marteau. And why am I here, you wonder? Well, I just told it to the man, although I added some slight modifications. In fact, all throughout my retelling, I actually had to step on the black-haired girl's foot twice, to stop her from interrupting my little speech.

Yes, due to my own carelessness and lapse in judgement, I once again found myself in a tight situation. Well, I probably could have avoided it even though I made some mistakes, but due to the unwritten and unofficial 'code of Fairies' which I somehow contracted from my guildmates, I found myself staying to take responsibility for my actions.

And then if that wasn't enough, aside from the 'take responsibility for my actions' mechanism, I unfortunately also happened to have acquired the 'take responsibility for others' actions' attitude, something which I believe I got from a certain fire-breathing dragon slayer. It was rather annoying, but as I was making a tale in my mind as I told it to the cook, I recalled the story I heard from Lucy, about how Natsu dressed himself up as a red-headed female idiot to try and take the blame for a 'destruction of property crime' which was pinned on Erza by the Magic Council (although as it turned out the whole thing was just a show, and thus his sacrifice was unnecessary.). And thus, I ended up once again making another foolish action, by fabricating a story which would not only put the entire blame on me, but would also put the girl in a more positive light.

"Then, what do you plan to do about it?" inquired the man, who was looking at me with calculating eyes. "You know, you could be arrested just for entering this place without permission? Perhaps it would be better if I just hand you over to the authorities?"

As I heard these words, I could not help but feel the sweat beginning to form on my forehead. _Damn._

"NO!" screamed another voice suddenly, which made both me and the chef jump in surprise, making the both of us stare in her direction.

"I-it w-wasn't his fault," said the girl on my side, who was stuttering as she spoke. "I-it was mine."

_Huh?_ I could not help but thought in surprise.

"Siesta, what do you mean it was your fault?"

"W-well," began the girl nervously. "I was actually the one who broke them. It was me. I was collecting the remaining plates at the dining hall and when I was on my way here I stepped on my foot and tripped. And then Mister here came and helped me clean it all up."

_Wait... what?_

"I see," nodded Martaeu at the girl. "So that's what really happened. Thank you Siesta, you may leave now. I need to talk to him alone."

"But..."

"Oh, and on your way, please wake up Janet," stated the chef, and although his voice was still kind and friend, there was a note of finality in it. "I need you two to buy some groceries for breakfast."

"Yes, sir," replied the girl, who, as I noticed, had gone into 'work mode,' and left, although not without taking one last look at me... and wait, was she blushing?

"So then... Ms?" inquired the chef.

"Meredy," I replied, using the first name of a friend that entered my mind, and at the same time, inwardly asking for forgiveness from said friend for borrowing her name...

"So then, Ms. Meredy?" began the man, as he stared at me with scrutiny in his eyes. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Yes, it was annoying. After all my effort trying to get her out of trouble, the girl makes a statement that could make things work. True, I could tell that she meant well, and was actually trying to get me out of trouble, but by doing so, she could actually mess things up even worse than they already were. And as I saw the look on the chef's face, who was waiting for my response, I could tell that he believed her words more than mine.

"Well," I began, clearing my throat as I did so. "Whatever the case, it doesn't change the fact that I broke into your school, and in turn, into the kitchens, without permission. Therefore, it is only fair that I take full responsibility for it. I know that you have every right to have me punished for my actions, but please, I-I don't want to go to jail," bowing before the man as I ended my speech.

If it were the me before, I would have never, not even once, due to stupid noble pride, even think about bowing down to a commoner. But now, after all I've been through, it's not really that bad of a deal. For when it comes right down to it, we are all just human beings, and whatever our standing is in life, we are all equals. Thinking that you are above someone just because you are a noble while the person in front of you is a commoner, as I realized, is one damned twisted way of thinking.

An eerie silence had passed, as I waited for the man's response.

Yes, every single word I said was true. For as of right now, I was at the man's mercy. Well, technically I could escape, and there was nothing he could have done about it. However, I also know that it was wrong for me to run away from this situation, although if worse comes to worse, it was probably what I would do. If ever he decided to turn me in to the authorities, then I'll have no other choice, although even if that happens, I'll find a way to make it up to them somehow.

"Very well," said the man finally. "I will not report this matter to the Principal."

As I heard those, I could not help but feel a wave of relief.

"However..."

Upon hearing these words, though, I could not help but feel my stomach drop.

_There's a catch, there's always a catch,_ I thought bitterly, and now, whatever it was, I simply hoped it was something I could handle.

"... you will still need to pay for the plates which you broke, but since Siesta was also taking the blame for what happened, you would only need to pay half for it, while I deduct the other half from her salary..."

And as I heard what the chef was trying to propose, I could hardly stop myself from sighing. For sadly, the money I have was just enough to pay for the food which I ate. True, I did make a bit of savings from my missions, but Jewels were not the currency in this world, and were thus useless, unless someone was willing to convert them, which would take a lot time. Quickly weighing my options, I knew that there was only one way out of this... one which I would probably regret...

_Oh well,_ I thought inwardly, as I opened my mouth to tell the head cook my alternative proposition, hoping he would agree. _If this works, at least I won't have to look for lodgings for a while..._

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

It was now six o'clock in the morning. And currently, I am still in the kitchens, helping out with the chores. And as of present, my task was to peel and slice the carrots and potatoes.

Yes, this was the deal I made with the chef. Since I do not have any money to pay for the dishes I broke, I told him that I would work for it instead, as well once again doing something stupid... telling him that I would work for Siesta's share of payment as well, since I did say that I would take full responsibility after all.

Well, it's not like I am complaining about such tasks. Heck, after having had to live by myself, or else travelling through forests and having to camp out in the wilderness with my companions, doing all sorts of missions, my current job was actually quite easier compared to those.

Doing the laundry, washing the dishes, cleaning up the house, cooking, even manly labor like chopping wood or carrying things, I have done them all, and thus it wasn't really that big of a deal. And as I thought about it, I could not help but laugh inwardly at how much things had changed. For if it were the me from before, I would have probably screamed in complaint at being made to do such things, even the easiest of them, since nobles always had servants to do it for them, and thus, believed that such mundane tasks are beneath them, a thought which once again made me snort in disgust.

For the nobles in my world, unlike the most of the ones I met in Fiore, were mostly like this, doing nothing but lazing around. And since they are too busy learning the 'etiquette of nobility,' they take for granted doing the very basic tasks that are needed for their daily lives. Heck, if a noble was abandoned by his servants, I seriously doubt if they would survive even a week without them.

Still, it was nice feeling, as I saw Marteau inspect my work with a nod of approval. While I wasn't really that good at making meals, as well as in making flavour combinations, I had become quite handy in using kitchen tools like the knife. Also, the other members of the cooking staff, just like the head chef, were quite friendly and easy to get along with. Yes, perhaps staying here for a while may not be so bad after. And besides, I was not really in a hurry...

However, despite this fact, there was still one thing was worrying me, nagging at me from the back of my mind, though for some reason, I just couldn't put my finger on it, like I've forgotten something really important...

"...but sir, where is he?" I heard a nervous inquiring female voice, belonging to a black-haired female. "I don't see him anywhere."

"What do you mean 'him'?" replied the chef as he raised his eyebrows.

Oh...

"Mr. Marteau?" I asked in a sheepish voice, as I held a large bowl in my hand. "I have finished peeling the potatoes. Is there anything else I can do to help? Perhaps I could chop from firewood?"

"Ah, we still have enough to last the week, so there's no need," stated the chef nonchalantly, as he took the bowl from hands and placed it beside the other ingredients. "We still need some water for cooking though. Why don't you go and fetch some from the well?"

"Yes, sir," I replied, and I was about to make my way for the door when...

"Ummm... excuse me," inquired a female voice, as a hand latched on tightly to my shoulder.

"Hmmm?" I replied in a friendly tone, as I turned around, and found myself face to face at the black-haired female.

"You're new here right?" as the girl stared at me with scrutiny in her eyes.

"Yes I am," I replied calmly. "I only started this morning."

"Strange," the girl muttered as she let go of my shoulder. "I could have sworn I've seen you somewhere before..."

Yep, this was the particular something which had been nagging at me from the back of my head, the girl named Siesta.

Considering what happened a few hours earlier, I was actually surprised that the girl did not recognize me. But then again, with what I'm currently wearing, I guess that could be rather understandable.

I have to admit that despite my misfortunes, luck has not completely left my side, as I recalled what happened a few hours prior. It took a while at the time, but I had managed to calm down the girl down enough for me to let her go. And as good fortune would have it (At the time I thought it was bad luck that someone else found out about my presence, although it was no longer the case.), Marteau entered the kitchens just in time, which saved me the trouble from having to make excuses to the girl for my... um... seemingly improper actions... as well as alleviated the mood. For the chef, as I now realized, was a cheerful and understanding person...

Now, however, it seems that I am once again faced with another problem.

Thinking for a moment, I realized that were two courses of action which I could choose from.

The first option, is that I should tell the girl who I am, that I was the person she met. But then, she might freak out and might start blabbing left and right uncontrollably, which would not be good for me...

The second option, is shutting my mouth and keeping the secret to myself. But if I did that, then Siesta would continue with her personal beliefs about the 'immoral actions' of the 'unknown person' she met the night before, and she might end up blabbing things about 'him' which would be even worse for my reputation, especially with Marteau, who was presently the only other person who knew about it.

In order words, I am trapped between a rock and a hard place.

Damn.

Having realized that there was no other way for me to go about it, I decided to go for the one which was the lesser evil for me. Besides, she might still recognize me later after all, and it was best to stop her from talking unpleasant things about me as early as possible. And thus...

I went for option number one.

Taking a piece of clothe from the table, I wrapped it around my head, in the same fashion when I wore a hood over my face...

For a moment the girl looked at me, her eyes widening in surprise...

"It's you," she whispered in recognition.

And as I watched her reaction I could not help but feel relieved. True, she was undoubtedly surprised by what she found out, but a least she did not freak out. Somehow, despite the revelation, she managed to stay calm and co...

"Y-y-y-y-y..."

Whoops. It seems like I thought too soon.

For a moment I contemplated on trying to stop her, just like I did before. However, that wasn't really an option, owing to the fact that there other people around me who would be there to witness it, and I'd rather not be in more trouble than what I'm already in...

So instead of tackling her, I instead covered my ears, which I believed was the best of course of action, and in a span of less than a second, my assumption was once again proven right, due to the fact that...

"YOU'RE A GIRL?!" screamed the black-haired female, who was pointing an accusing finger at me...

it was really fortunate that my co-workers seemed to be used to all kinds of interruptions to their work. Otherwise, a disaster could have taken place due the sudden outburst.

As for me though, I was torn between feeling amused and feeling quite irritated at my current predicament, as I heard the head chef laughing heartily, clutching his stomach as he did so.

Yes, on one hand, I am amused, at the current distraught appearance of the black-haired female, whose face was riddled with confusion, which was somehow kind of cute.

On the other hand, however, I could not help but feel irritated at my confirmed suspicion: she actually thought that I was boy! Well true, the way I now normally dress, as well as my mannerisms are somehow boyish, but that's not the point. For the point is...

_I'M A GIRL!_

And it had to take for me to wear a maid outfit for her to realize that?!

Yes, there had been plenty of people in Magnolia, who, due to the way I dressed, as well as my short hair, thought that I was male, and in fact, it had been quite useful in some of my missions. However, that did not mean that I was happy about it, a point which I believed I made with my friends in Fairy Tail when I blew up the first floor of the building because they had been teasing me nonstop about it.

Brimir be damned.

Whatever my preferences are, it does not change the fact that I am girl.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

It had been almost a week since I first joined the kitchen staff of Tristain Magical Academy, and so far, things had been going smoothly.

True to his word, my boss, Marteau, had not spoken a word about my 'actions' to the authorities, and whenever people asked about me, he would simply say that I was new employee. It was rather fortunate that the head chef was an old friend of the school's Principal, Osmond, and was in fact, given the freedom to hire new recruits without needing to have him approve it. In fact, while Marteau made it clear that he disliked the nobles, he also said Osmond was among the few nobles he actually truly respected, due to the fact that while he appeared traditionalist on the surface, he was actually friendly with and treated non-nobles fairly, defending them in every discreet way possible (which, due to fellow-noble's possible oppressive judgement, was something which earned my grudging respect, since he was still a coward) and in fact, he was the reason why the chef was working in the school in the first place.

Not only that, but Osmond was also the reason why none of the students, despite being of noble blood, could harm any of the non-noble workers in Tristain Magical Academy, due to the policies which the old man implemented. In fact, as Marteau recalled, there was one student who found himself expelled for trying to sexually assault one of the maids, and after that, none of the students ever dared do anything to the members of the work force.

And thus, I could not help but watch in amusement, as the stuck-up noble brats were forced to be polite whenever they wanted to ask for something from one of the members of the staff. They had no choice in the matter of course, since the honor of their family was at stake.

For even if Osmond was reluctant in openly showing support for the common folk, with his years of experience, and manipulative way of speech, by making it seem like his actions were for the betterment of the new generation of nobility and nothing else, no one was able to question his judgement when it comes to the punishments dished out for the noble students' wrongful actions, especially since their parents had literally signed an agreement where all said necessary elements to give him such authority were in place... the clever old man...

Still, the chef did warn that the old man was also a lecher and a pervert, which was probably the reason why he hired his current secretary, who, as I noticed, did indeed have the right curves. Still, despite my fury at this aspect, I decided not to let it get to me. After all, it was none of my business.

Besides, as my boss continued his 'gossiping' about his 'old friend', I realized that the man actually had to be pitied, since no matter what he did, as Marteau stated it bluntly, 'he could no longer get it up.'

Then, there were the members of the staff, all of whom were both kind and friendly. Well, at first, they had been a bit distant, especially the old lady, Porsha, who was a rather strict and scrutinous individual. However, due to my hardworking nature, I had managed to earn even her respect. Not that I'm bragging or anything, but when it comes to work, I am not the complainer type (although formerly I was.).

Yes, life had been rather peaceful. I knew I could not stay here for long, since there was something which I had to do, but there was nothing wrong with enjoying it while it lasted...

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Hmmm? So you're back again, huh?" I mused, as I saw the head of a large creature that was poking at the window, and the moment I opened it...

The large head of said creature immediately took a dive for the roast chicken that I was holding in my hand, swallowing it in one gulp...

Before assaulting the person who gave it its meal... namely, me.

"Kyuuuu!" cried the Rhyme Dragon, whose name was Sylphid, happily, as it playfully tossed me up and down in the air.

Yes, a Rhyme Dragon, and it had taken a liking to me, which somehow surprised me. Was it because it could sense the scent, or perhaps aura, of a dragon on me? After all, I did spend a number of missions with the dragon slayers in my guild, I do not know. However, one thing I'm sure of is that Rhyme Dragons were supposed to be extinct in Halkagenia, and thus, if some were indeed still alive, it would be a rare sight.

So how did I end up running across one so easily, you may wonder?

Well, it's due to the fact that just a few days prior, the students of the all-so-great Tristainian Academy of Magic had their annual Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual.

For as the students tried, various creatures, some of which I have never been seen before, had been summoned by the young stuck-up-nobles to add to their collection of servants. Well, it's not as if they need any more, but since summoning one was a requirement for passing to the next year, they had no other choice. For if they failed, they would have to pack their bags and leave the school... which of course would shame their families. And as I watched, I could not help but a bit disappointed, at the fact that none of them failed in summoning a familiar.

Still, my disappointment was nothing compared to the excitement that I felt, as I watched each of them summon their unique creatures, which, as I noticed, seemed to match the wielder's element, if not their nature. One of them summoned a hawk, another summoned a snake, and yet another summoned a creature which I could not recognize. Guiche de Gramont, who I remembered by face due to the fact that he was one of my constant bullies, summoned a large mole... which did indeed fit him perfectly, the little rat. In fact, the day before, when he entered the dining hall, his face was black and blue, having just been beaten to a pulp by three girls, all of whom he had attempted to date at the same time in secret, and indeed I could not believe his stupidity. I mean, morals aside, how are you supposed to keep such a thing a secret when you are all literally living under the same roof, in the same school.

Still, at least he was morally straight enough to know that was he was doing was wrong and was thus ashamed of it. Unfortunately, the same could not be said about another person, who was proud about having multiple affairs with the most handsome boys in school, and in fact, despite this fact, all her lovers did not seem to mind sharing her.

I am talking of course, about that Brimir-be-damned Zerbst wench whose name was Kirche. Up to now, I still cannot understand why the girl was selling herself cheap when she was wealthy, and thus had no need to. Perhaps this was her so-called flame of passion which she was always bragging about? Either way, the familiar she summoned, which she called Flame, was indeed compatible with her.

And then there was her best friend (?) Tabitha. Well, naturally, it was easy to assume it as such. After all, she was the one who was constantly seen with the Zerbst, even more so than her so-called lovers. And she is also the one who...

"Kyuuuu!"

Thud

"Ow, that hurt," I groaned in pain, as I rubbed my back side. For the Rhyme Dragon, which had been tossing me up and down playfully like a ball, had suddenly stopped, and thus I ended up crashing to the ground, though thankfully, nothing seemed to be broken...

Cursing inwardly, I got up and walked towards the dragon, to see what it was that got its attention.

"Sylphid," I heard a familiar voice say.

Oh.

"Well then, Sylph, it seems like your master is here," I stated cheerfully, as I saw a blue-haired female gently stroking the Rhyme Dragon on its head. And indeed there was no reason for me to hold a grudge. After all, Tabitha, was its master, and therefore it was only natural for the Dragon to run off if called, although I was not exactly happy with what happened.

And also, I still have a lot of errands to run, and thus I could not afford to linger much longer, and thus I was about to head off for the well to fetch water when...

"Wait."

"Hmmm?" I mused inquiringly, and as I turned around I saw the best friend of one of the people I dislike staring at me emotionlessly.

"Thank you," said the girl.

I let a moment of silence pass. Did I just hear what I just heard?

"What did you say?"

"Thank you," the blue-haired female repeated.

Huh?

"For what?" I asked, as I stared the girl straight in the eyes.

"Giving Sylphid food," she stated, and despite her almost monotonous, I could not help but catch the note of sincerity in it.

And thus I could not help but feel surprised. Tabitha, a noble, sincerely thanking a commoner? Well, yes, due to Osmond's policy, the students in Tristain Magic Academy had to be polite the staff, but whenever they thank us, it was always grudgingly, or at best, half-hearted.

And loathe though I am to admit it, but I could not help but feel my respect rise for the quiet bookworm, even if she was Kirche's friend.

"Kyuuuu!"

"?!"

However, I did not have time to dwell on things, as I found myself getting tackled by the Rhyme Dragon, whose eyes were rather glossier than normal, as if it were about to cry.

"Don't worry, Sylph," I whispered soothingly, as I patted the dragon on the nose (the only place I could reach with my arms, seeing as I was pinned to the ground), knowing that it was trying to apologize for earlier. "I forgive you."

"Kyuuuu!" cried the Rhyme Dragon happily, and to my relief, said dragon finally let me go. Since basically, I was finding it difficult to breathe.

"Come," I heard Tabitha state quietly, before walking off, Sylphid, following its master's pace, walking beside her, both of them giving me one last look, before they disappeared around the corner.

"That was unexpected," I muttered, sighing, as I brushed the dust off my clothes, my thoughts on the blue-haired girl with glasses_. _

And indeed it was a bit of surprise for me. There was more to Tabitha than I had originally thought. But if that were the case...

Then what about the Zerbst?

Yes, I had learned, from my nakama, to never be so quick at judging at people. And indeed, I have met them... people, who were once evil, but had changed for the better. People, who seemed evil, but were actually good at heart...

And as I made my way back up to the castle, I could not help but ponder on these thoughts... if someone like Tabitha was her friend... at the possibility, that there was more to Kirche the Ardent than being just a nymphomaniac, that there was more to her than meets the eye...

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"Well done," stated a middle-aged woman, as she inspected the kitchens, which was now sparkling clean, giving me a warm smile. "I must admit I had misjudged. Despite your aloof appearance, you are actually a hardworking individual."

"Thank you," I replied, as I placed the last of the dishes back in their place.

It was now ten o'clock in the evening. At long last, the work of the day was done, and thus we can finally retire to our beds.

Well, technically, the time most of the maids were allowed to stop working at eight. However, as I saw how the old woman, as well as the head chef, had to stay and clean up every night, I just could not help but join and help them, something which the two greatly appreciated.

Still, as we were about to lock the doors of the kitchens, I could not help but feel that something was off...

"Mr. Marteau?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Siesta? I haven't seen her all day."

Yes, this was what has been bothering me since this afternoon.

Siesta, was a good-natured girl with a rather cheerful demeanor. She was kind, helpful, although she can be quite hyperactive at times, but most importantly, she is one of my friends, as well as the one who had kept me company the entire week. Even though it was just a short time, the two of us had become rather close, and in fact, we actually ended up doing our duties together, something which our boss, seeing our blooming friendship, seemed to have done on purpose.

However, since two days ago, I could not help but sense that something was bothering her. I tried to ask her if there was something wrong, but when I did so, when I caught the worried look on her face, she simply smiled and waved it off.

And now, as I saw the grim looks on Marteau's and Porcha's faces, I could not help but sense a feeling of dread. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"I'm sorry, Meredy," began Porsha, in a surprisingly gentle voice, as if she was almost about to cry. "But we won't be seeing her again."

"Why, what happened?" I asked, my voice filled with worry.

"She was taken to the Mott Manor," spat Marteau, as if the name left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Count Mott has taken an interest in Siesta and has thus decided to hire her as a maid. She left earlier this evening."

"WHAT?!"

Immediately I found myself running to the door, but found myself stopped by a strong hand which grabbed me on the shoulder, belonging to my boss.

"Meredy, please calm..."

SLAM

However, I did not, for I could not, linger and talk. For the situation was grave, and I could not afford to waste a single second.

Yes, it was not pleasant. Count Mott, according to what I've heard from many people, including my own family, as well as the people in the Academy, was a man who could be summed up in one word: corrupt, a man who, like most nobles, used his influence and power to get whatever he wants. And unfortunately, he seems to have taken an interest in Siesta. Taking her in as maid was nothing but a farce. No, he took her because he wanted her, he desired her. And once he was done with her, like the rest of his lovers, he would set them aside, defiled, devoid of their chastity, forever cursed, forever tainted...

And due to his high noble standing, being close to the Royal Family, even old Osmond could do nothing to stop him...

Why hadn't I noticed it? Just this evening, before dinner, there was a carriage with the Mott Manor symbol engraved on it!

I felt hurt, and perhaps a little betrayed, at the fact that no one had bothered telling me about it, especially Siesta, as she was the one who has been accompanying me all this time. However, I also know that the reason why they kept it from me, and I knew for a fact that they meant well. For Siesta, as far as I know her, was someone who did not want to cause trouble for people around her, and thus probably kept it to herself.

As for Marteau, he may seem like a simple and jolly person, but in truth, he was actually really shrewd and observant, and he probably predicted the kind of reaction I would have if I found out...

Oh, how right he is.

However, now was not the time to dwell on trivial matters. The current problem is that Siesta has been kidnapped, a problem which had to be resolved.

**Requip.**

In an instant, I had changed my clothes, to the one which I had on when I first arrived in Halkagenia. It was nothing special really, just my regular clothes, but these particular clothes were designed to allow me maximum mobility, and gives me much more flexibility than the maid outfit I was previously wearing.

Then, I began focusing my magical energy, concentrating on the chariot which I had seen a couple of hours prior.

Yes. Count Mott may be a noble. He may be powerful and influential. However, he was going to take Siesta and keep her his prisoner. He was going to harm my friend.

Money, power, status, nobility? Like hell I care. After all, I am a mage of Fairy Tail.

And a Fairy Tail mage will always protect her nakama, no matter who she has to face, no matter what odds are against her...

I would die before I let any harm come to my friends.

_Don't worry Siesta. I'm coming to save you..._

**-BREAK-**

(Siesta POV)

It was nighttime. And as she looked out of the carriage, and saw the fireflies that were flying freely among the trees, she could not help but feel a tinge of regret and sorrow, cursing the unfair world that they lived in.

Yes, she knew. She knew what kind of man Count Mott was, that he was a womanizer, who collected woman that suited his taste like dolls, playing and abusing each one, until it was broken, or until he had grown tired of it, after which he would discard them like rags.

Still, despite knowing this fact, she also knew that there was nothing she could do. For the man was a noble, while she in turn, was just a mere commoner. She was nothing but a toy, a plaything, which the nobles can use, and throw away whenever they want.

It was hopeless... fate was just too cruel...

And as she felt the carriage stop, she knew that they had arrived at their destination.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

It was the end for her...

"Siesta?" whispered a voice.

"Huh?"

The female could not help but think in mild surprise. For for a moment there, she thought she had heard a familiar voice.

_I must be imagining things,_ thought the girl to herself.

"Siesta?"

But then, if it was just her imagination, then why was it being so persistent?

"Siesta, it's me..." whispered the voice gently.

_No it can't be,_ thought the black-haired female to herself. Slowly, she made her way to the door of the carriage, and when she opened it, she could not help but feel her eyes widen in surprise.

For in front of her, was a pink-haired girl, who was wearing a gentle smile on her face.

"Meredy?"

"Yes, it's me," replied the boyish female, as she let go of a man in armor, who she had been gripping by the neck, letting him fall to the ground with a soft thud. "I have come to rescue you."

For a moment, the girl just continued to stare, at the person who was standing in front of her... and then...

"MEREDY!" yelled the girl, as she flung her arms around her friend...

Siesta did not know how her friend managed to pull it off, but she did not really care. All the black-haired female knew for sure was that the girl she was currently embracing, despite all odds, despite the repercussions, had gone out of her way to save her.

"Thank you, my prince," whispered Siesta, tears of joy falling down her closed eyes, as she continued hugging the pinkette, barely noticing that they were no longer standing on the ground, floating in the air, nor the flash of white light which followed soon after, as the exhaustion overwhelmed her, welcoming the gentle darkness that came with some well-deserved rest...

**-BREAK-**

(Soldiers POV)

In a certain large manor, belonging to a nobleman whose name was Count Mott, a group of armed swordsman, who were serving under said count could not help but tremble in fear.

Yes, Mott was a vocal type of person. He was loud, although his voice always held authority.

And aside from that, he was a triangle class water mage, one who can control powerful water spells. Yes, Count Mott, despite the way he looked, despite his strange and immoral eccentricities, was a formidable...

However, the moment his voice turns from loud to quiet, is one of the worst times for anyone to be near him. For the moment the volume of his voice lowers, is also the moment when he is most displeased, and in this case, the nobleman would turn from formidable to mortally dangerous...

And the report they had just given him had had that exact affect.

"So you say that someone ambushed your group on the way here and took out all of you?" inquired the Count in a calm voice.

"Y-yes sir," replied one of the soldiers in a trembling.

"If that is the case," began the man, the volume of his voice going lower and lower as he spoke. "Then why are all of you uninjured?"

As he said these words, the soldiers immediately braced themselves for what would happen next, as they felt the air suddenly tense up around them, and saw their master raise his staff. After all, it had been a habit of the Count to punish them severely whenever he displeased them.

"MY LORD!" shouted a voice, coming from one the head chambermaid, as well as one of the nobleman's, as far as the soldiers knew, favourite plaything.

"Hmmm? What is it Clarissa?" mused the man, and to the soldiers relief, he had lowered his staff. The maid after all, was one of the Count's top three favourites, and had a calming effect on said person.

"This, sir," stated the female, as she handed an envelope to the Count, although for some reason, the woman's hand, unlike always, was trembling as she did so.

"Thank you very much," replied the Count, as he happily groped his wench on the backside as he did so. "You may leave now."

"Thank you, my lord," stated the woman cordially with a bow, before walking away from the chamber at a much faster speed than usual, the kind of speed which she, as well as the others in the mansion, only had...

...when they brought ill news...

"Well, what are you still doing here?" inquired the Count authoritatively, as he looked coldly at his men. "GO OUT AND FIND HER!"

"YES, MY LORD," replied the soldiers in unison, before they left the hall as quickly as they could...

And it was a good thing that they did...

For just a little over a minute later...

"AAAARGH!"

A loud scream, belonging to the Count, echoed throughout the manor, followed by a large torrent of water which burst out of the front door.

And as their lord continued shouting out profanities at the top of his voice, one of the soldiers noticed a piece of crumpled paper floating in the water... the one which Clarissa had given to the Count...

Picking it up, the man, along with his colleagues, carefully opened said piece of paper, while making sure that they were not in the Count's line of vision... And the moment they managed to do so...

The soldiers were forced to choke out a snort. For on the piece of paper...

Was a badly drawn doodle of a fat man in noble clothes, along with a written challenge to a duel...

Despite the fact that he was their lord, despite the fact that they had been serving him for years, the guard of Mott the Wave could hardly control their mirth, barely managing to control their laughter, as they read the letter that was addressed to their Master, and could not help but admire the courage of whoever it was who had the nerve to mock their lord in such a way...

**-BREAK-**

(? POV)

Inside a carriage, that was driven by flying horses, two young women, one with pink hair, and the other with blonde hair, were currently hurrying as fast as they could, with one destination in mind. And the reason behind their haste, was due to fact that a certain bottle had begun glowing brightly, even if it was just for moment.

Yes, they knew it was unlikely. After seeing the dried blood on the floor of her room at her school, as well as hearing what had happened, they knew it was near impossible. They had tested it after all, and there was no doubt that it belonged to her, and in fact, despite their efforts, had already lost hope...

...which has now been rekindled...

True, the flask in itself was not really important. However, what was truly of value, was what was contained. For inside the small transparent bottle...

Were strands of hair. Hair, belonging to a certain person. Hair, which had been carefully charmed, to react to, and only to, the magical aura of a certain someone, who was precious to them...

And as they continued flying through the clear night sky, the two people were hoping, praying to Brimir, that whatever sign it was they were seeing was not leading to just a dream, an illusion... that it was real... that it truly meant that she was alive and well...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, another chapter out. Well I must admit it's not really writing stuff like this, what with balancing out with my work and other things which I have to do. Still, I did manage to give it some time, so there you have it.

Anyway, it's been fun, writing fanfics is indeed fun, not only for writers, but also for readers, and I am one of those people who enjoy both worlds. Sadly though, no matter how much I want to, I know I don't have enough time to write down everything that comes to my head, so after a while I will be posting challenge fics in my profile for people who want to try then.

And yeah, as for Louise's magic, it would be revealed in the next chapter...

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Later then, people...


	3. CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE NAMELESS CHALLENGER**

(Marteau POV)

It was two o'clock in the morning. And on top of one of the towers in Halkagenia, a middle-aged man who was skilled in the art of cooking, was currently looking up at the night sky, smoking from his pipe. Still, even though he did use tobacco from time to time, he was not really a heavy smoker, and in fact, he rarely ever used it. However, the past few days had been somewhat a special case for the man, and due to the amount of thinking he was forced to make, he could not help but use a high dosage, to minimize his stress.

And it all started when he allowed a certain pink-haired boyish female to join his staff.

Meredy, the girl was indeed an enigma, and also a secretive person. While it was true that she was cheerful and easygoing, she was also quite manipulative with words, and was able to avert questions related to her origins. In fact, Marteau himself, although he did not have any intention of using it against her, had tried to do so, but was unsuccessful. All he knew about the girl was what she had told him, that she was a travelling commoner.

Still, the girl was actually a nice person. She was kind, friendly, and overall good-natured, as well as patient and hardworking, and the only way to get to her temper, as the head cook had observed, was questioning her femininity, like telling her that she was just like a really cute boy...

Yes, Marteau himself might also be carefree and good-natured. However, while this was indeed the truth, he was also shrewd and observant...very, very observant.

For starters, he did not believe, not even for a second, that Meredy was a mere commoner. Yes, most people probably would not have noticed, but he did. For some of the girl's movements, as Marteau noted, were somehow refined and elegant. True, she did fit in with everyone else, but there were times when she exhibited mannerisms, especially during meals, as well as when drinking coffee, that no mere commoner would possess, and it was as if it came naturally to her.

And then, there was the aura that exuded from her. Marteau may not be a magical, but he had the ability to spot a mage when he met one. He kept this to himself of course, but it was one skill which he had developed throughout the years. And in fact, he knew that the Osmond's secretary, Ms. Longueville, was a magical, even though she claimed she was not, and had never performed magic... And the same could be said about Meredy.

However, what disturbed Marteau the most, was not these little details. No, the real reason why he felt uneasy, was due to the fact that Meredy looked eerily similar to another pink-haired female who supposedly died over a year prior. The girl who was the third daughter of one of the most powerful noble families in Tristain... And her name is...

Louise Francoise le Blanc de La Valliere.

The girl Louise, as Marteau recalled, was a victim of harassment, bullying and discrimination. She was a magical, that was for certain. However, despite having magic power, she was unable to utilize it, and most of the spells she cast usually end up in a bang, literally, no matter what it was. In fact, the best spell she had cast, according to what the chef heard, was when it did absolutely nothing.

And then things became worse and worse for her. Marteau had heard about it, as well as seen it with his own eyes a few times, how the girl was ganged upon and mistreated by her classmates. And he also knew, based from what Osmond told him, how the teachers held the girl with disdain and indifference, believing her to be unfit to learn magic, which was a sentiment which even the old Principal himself shared, although he at least, as well as one Jean Colbert, pitied the girl, and did not see her as a disgrace, unlike the other teachers, for being a failure.

And then, only after two months in the Academy, unable to take anymore, she committed suicide, dying, by her own hands.

Marteau recalled, the uproar that the school had been in, the moment what had taken place was discovered. He remembered it, the pool of blood in the girl's room, and the suicide note, which was the last entry of her diary.

He recalled, how he, along with rest of his staff, had been given orders, to try and look for said girl, although people believed it was pointless.

Well, most people at least. For Marteau knew, that even though all the evidences, as well as the judgment of the investigators, pointed to suicide, he could not help but see several loopholes in their deduction.

And the biggest and most glaring of these loopholes, was the fact that no body has been found. While it was true that Marteau believed that the girl did indeed try to take her life, the fact that her body was not present could mean a lot of things.

For one thing it was possible that it was not a suicide, that someone killed her and took her body away. However, the investigators shot down this possibility, for according to them, there was no sign whatsoever, that someone else had been in the room, not even by teleporting (Marteau might not be able to use magic, but he was quite knowledgeable in their ways.) since they were bound to leave a trace, magical or not, which only the highest level mages, even among the square classes, could pull off. The Valliere girl, after all, had been a loner, and thus, only her trace was left in the room.

But if that were the case, then what happened to the body?

Eventually however, the tension had died down, and the investigation had stopped, the final judgement of course was that the girl had committed suicide due to stress and fatigue...

And no one was made to take the fall for it, something which surprised even Marteau...

For the Valliere were among the most influential families in the whole of Halkegenia and in fact, it would be quite easy for them to ruin the other noble families of the other students at the school, which of course, included the ones responsible for the bullying. However, the Valliere did not make any move, not against them, not even against the school. They did not press any charges. In fact, according to Osmond, the girl's parents were actually blaming her, the girl, who had died, for what happened, the girl's mother even saying that perhaps it was for the best, since her third daughter was too weak willed anyway.

Only the girl's two sisters seemed to care for her, and in fact, even though the incident had been closed, demanded, even arguing with their parents, that the room their youngest sister had been using be maintained, that no one be allowed to use it, in the hopes that she was still alive, holding on to the possibility, no matter how slim, that she would one day return. And in fact, they would visit the Academy at least twice a month, even though one of them seemed to be of poor health, even though their parents were against it, just to check, to make sure, clinging on to hope, to the chance, that she was still alive...

And now, a girl who looked just like the one who had died, had come to the Academy.

It was insane, and far from logical, to think that they were the same person. For starters, the one who had recently arrived, even if she was magical, was a nice person, and in fact was very different in nature to the one who had died. For she was kind as she was unfriendly, she was humble as she was proud. She treated everyone, no matter what walk of life they were in, with respect, whereas the other was just like any typical noble, who saw commoners as worthless and beneath her feet. And yet...

The head chef simply could not shake off the feeling, the possibility, that the two were in fact, one and the same.

For while the two may seem like opposites, the keen-eyed chef had observed some peculiar and suspicious facts, that he could not help but see a connection between them.

And also, Meredy, as he had observed, was well-acquainted with the structure and the different locations in the Academy. Despite claiming that it was her first day in the school, she had never gotten lost, not even once. And as Marteau noted, from the way she acted, it was as if she had been, contrary to her claim, living in the Academy for a long enough period of time, to know most of its nook and cranny.

And then, there was the fact that she kept as low a profile as possible, especially with the teachers and the students. For a short while, at the start, Marteau had been suspicious of her, thinking that she might be a criminal, but as he got to know her better, he knew that that was highly unlikely.

Still, even though the head chef was now certain that she was not a criminal on the run, it does not change the fact that her actions were still suspicious. She avoided interacting with people, especially the teachers and the students, even going so far as to change directions and take a longer route when she had to run into them most of the time.

And due to her secretive actions, mixed with the fact that nobles held commoners with disdain, she had managed to blend in, managed to go on unnoticed, by most people anyway... For if the head chef's suspicions were correct, there would be at least five other people in the Academy, aside from himself, who may have noticed...

And as he looked towards the direction of the staff's quarters, his attention on the only room with a candle light still on, he could not help but feel nervous, anxious, about what was to come next...

He knew the implications of what he had seen, he knew that they could get into trouble because of it, and as far as Marteau was concerned, he knew he should tell what happened to Osmond...

However, the head chef decided not to...

For the moment he saw the look in the pinkette's eyes, as she carried her black-haired female friend in her arms, he also now knew, he understood, for the first time, the girl's true nature...

She was someone who would stand up for her friends no matter what...

It was a gamble, Marteau knew, to overlook her actions. However, despite all this, he simply could not fault her for what she has done...

And thus, he decided to turn a blind eye, to ignore, what he had seen. He knew, he could tell, that trouble was brewing. However, even though it was the case... he would give her the chance...

The chance to protect her friends, for Marteau had considered every single person in his staff, like Siesta, as friend and family, yet there was nothing he could do to help her...

He would give her the chance to do what it was that he should have done, but was unable to do...

_The wind is turning,_ mused the head chef to himself, as he felt the breeze that was gently going through his hair change direction, as he walked down the tower, planning his next course of action.

**-BREAK-**

(Mott POV)

"Thank you very much for your understanding," stated a certain Count Mott, as he bowed before a certain old man who was the Principal of Tristain Academy, whose name was Osmond, who also bowed in return, thanking the old man for giving him permission.

Not that he wanted to do it, of course. For the old crackpot, as far as he knew was a commoner-loving-fool, who did not see that they were nothing but mere toys, dolls, which should be abused and utilized to the fullest. The old man may have perverted tendencies like him, but unlike himself, he was foolish, very foolish, for siding with the common folk.

However, loathe though he was to bow and respect him, the Count did not have much choice. For Osmond, while seemingly just a mere Principal and educator, was not only his equal in rank and political influence, but also his superior as a mage, and he knew for a fact that the old man would easily wipe the floor with him if they were to fight.

Yes, and that in itself was a problem. For just a few hours prior, the caravan, which was escorting a commoner girl he had taken an interest in, had been ambushed, and whoever it was, since his soldiers said that it was just one person, then kidnapped said girl who he was planning to turn into his new mistress. Not only that, but if that wasn't enough, someone actually sent him a challenge to a duel... which did not even have the name of the sender... only the time and place was indicated.

_**...**_

_**Tomorrow. 10 AM. Vestri Courtyard.**_

Still, like any noble, Mott had his pride, and therefore he would never back down from a challenge (though of course, if the letter was from a commoner, like the one from the father of one of his playthings, he would simply ignore it and send his men to kill said person). Even if it were someone stronger or more influential than him who challenged him he would take it, although he would of course, surrender the moment things start looking grim, or when the opponent does not agree with the terms 'not a fight to the death.' For despite his noble pride, he was also a careful man.

And this time, he was going up against an anonymous challenger. Normally, whenever a challenger had no name, it came from someone who was not a noble. However, this time around, Mott could not help but feel that it wasn't the case.

Setting aside the doodle of himself that greatly irked him, the way the letter was written, as far as he could tell, could only have been done by someone of noble blood. And therefore, he knew that he had to face whoever it was.

Besides, for some reason, he had a vague suspicion, with good reason, that whoever this person was, had something to do with the events of the previous night. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that Osmond had higher authority in the Tristain Magical Academy than him, he would have already had his soldiers scour every single corner of the place...

"My lord."

"What is it?" asked the Count, as he turned to face one of his loyal subordinates.

"The preparations have been successfully completed," said the man, bowing low before his master.

"Excellent," replied the Count, before waving his hand as a sign of dismissal, to which the soldier nodded, before heading off to his designated location.

Yes, this bastard, noble or not, whoever it was, if he did indeed turn out to be the one responsible for abducting his mistress...

... he would make him pay dearly for it, for the crime of stealing something which belonged to him...

And even if he didn't, just for the blatant insult he had received, he would humiliate him publicly as payback...

...as well as break every single bone in his body...

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

It was now nine in the morning. Having just finished my share of the morning work, I excused myself from my colleagues, telling them that I was not feeling well, and therefore asked for permission to allow me to take a break, and although it did not really surprise me, Marteau, my boss, knowing about the recent loss I had, nodded in understanding, and allowed me to do so, telling me that I could have the day off, for which I was grateful.

My purpose, however, was not actually to have some rest. In fact, it was actually quite the opposite.

For the real reason why I asked for some time off, is due to the fact that in a hour's time, I will be going against the largest obstacle I've had to face ever since I returned to Halkegenia...

Facing off in a duel against Count Mott, also known as Mott The Wave, a corrupt nobleman, yet at the same time, a powerful triangle mage.

Yes, I know that it won't be easy. However, there was no other way around it.

Knowing that it was for the best, earlier this morning, I decided to send Siesta back to her home. Tarbes, her hometown, after all, was under the wing of a duchess who is a square class water mage, and also, someone who Count Mott was not in good terms with, and thus I was certain that she would be safer there than she would be in Tristain. First and foremost, Siesta's family is there, and if I heard correctly, whatever kind of person the duchess was, it seems as if they are in good terms with her.

Still, it had been difficult, trying to convince Siesta to go back to her hometown, and in fact, I failed. Which was why...

_Flashback_

"_Meredy..." muttered Siesta, as she looked at me with questioning eyes with the hurt of someone who felt betrayed , as I caught her in my arms. "But why..."_

"_I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear, before she lost consciousness completely._

_End of Flashback_

It's not that I wanted to do it to her, seeing as she is probably one of the closest friends I have in this world, but I did not really have much of a choice. She was just too stubborn, so stubborn in fact, at refusing to leave my side, that I was somehow reminded of my friends back in Fiore, and she was so much like them. For as I realized, she too, was probably someone who would do everything she could to protect those who were precious to her. The fact alone that Siesta left willingly of Mott's manor, as well as not telling anyone (the only ones in the staff who knew about it were Marteau and Porsha, who had been in conversation with old Osmond) despite not wanting to, so that none of us would get into trouble because of her, was proof of that...

Bump.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"I'm sorry sir," I replied, bowing to before the man before me.

"Hmmmp. Be grateful that I am really busy at the moment girl, so I'm going to let this pass," scoffed the man who was dressed in a formal attire, as he started walking off. "Next time you might not be so lucky."

It took a lot of self control to stop myself from jumping at the man, who I recognized as one of the lesser nobles who worked for the Count, and beating him to a pulp. For in truth, it was not me who into bumped into him. Rather, it was him who deliberately crashed into me, both to show off his noble superiority, and also... to grope me, although I did manage to evade said action without using violence. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that I could get my fellow workers into trouble, the man would have probably been black and blue once I was through with him...

However, now was not the time to dwell on things. It was already half past nine, and I still have an appointment.

Thus, I shook my head, and slapped myself twice on both cheeks to regain my focus, before heading off in the direction of my room.

Yes, the nobles in this world may think themselves above everybody else, both because of their wealth and also because of their magic, which, according to that damned Brimir, did indeed make them superior.

And thus, they look down on us common folk, seeing as us nothing other than tools, slaves, assets, at their disposal...

Discrimination, manipulation, and downright oppression. These were actions which I cannot condone. I may not have the power to topple every single one of them, at least at the moment, but there was no way I would allow anyone to harm the people I care about.

For we are not toys. We are not tools. We are not assets. We are not puppets. No.

We are human beings, with a heart, and a soul, just like them. And being able to use magic, nor their position, does not make them any better than us. For when it all comes right down to it, we are all equals.

In fact, in Magnolia, while it is true that the system of government is somehow similar to Tristain's, the commoners, as the stuck-up-nobles here call them, are not oppressed. In fact, they are quite empowered in the society, as proven by the fact that we get into trouble a lot with the Council due to the mountain of complaints, due to our tendency towards destruction, they receive from our clients, who are common folk, and in fact, in just a year, I was already among the top five most notorious members of Fairy Tail when it comes to breaking things (not that I'm proud of it).

And thus, I could not help but look forward to my confrontation with one of the worst of these nobles, the damn perverted swine wearing wealthy clothes known as Count Mott...

It was time to teach them a lesson...

**-BREAK-**

(Multi-person POV)

It was now five minutes before ten in the morning. And in one of the places of Tristain Magic Academy, also known as the Vestri Courtyard, a crowd of people, consisting mostly of students from said academy had gathered.

Count Mott, was a man who had quite the reputation... and it was not in a positive light. True, they do not really care what happened to the common people who he oppress, but the fact of the matter was that he was considered as someone who anyone would never call as a friend, as his ways of oppression were considered to be immoral and barbaric, even among many of his fellow nobles. And the only reason why he could not be removed in power was due to the fact that he a close ally of the Royal Family.

And now, the aforementioned particular despicable man was standing in the middle of the court yard, staff in hand, and seemed to be waiting for someone to arrive or something to happen.

And due to this, people had gathered all around said area. After all, it was rare, despite being an Academy of Magic, for something very interesting by their standards to happen. Besides, their classes for the day were still in the afternoon, and this was a nice way for them to alleviate their boredom.

Clang. Clang. Clang. A ringing sound could be heard echoing in the surroundings, as the large clock on the tower struck ten.

"?!"

Suddenly, as loud 'eep!' was heard from some of the female students, who jumped in surprise.

For in front of them, as if from nowhere, a person suddenly appeared.

**-BREAK-**

(Mott POV)

The world had gone quiet. No sound could be heard all around, save for the chirping of birds in the distance.

For the crowd of students, who had been bickering with each other, had gone quiet, as a thick tenseness filled the air, so thick in fact, that it was almost as if you could slice through it with a knife.

"So you have come," stated a triangle level water mage who was also known as Mott the Wave, as he stared at the person, who was now standing some distance away in front of him, both of them occupying the centremost part of the Vestri Courtyard. "Tell me, were you the one who sent me this letter?"

"Indeed I am," replied the man in a raspy voice, nodding as he did so.

He was, as far as Mott could tell, a rather strange individual, wearing commoner's slippers, his arms and legs were covered with bandages, while a dark blue cloak covered the rest of his body. But what was most noticeable about him was the strange dark blue headgear he wore, which had a silver plaque embedded on its front, and the green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face.

For a moment the Count was lost in thought, as he contemplated on things. Judging from how he dressed himself, the man was probably a commoner, since the clothes he was wearing were almost akin to rags. However, as Mott contemplated further, even someone like him, who liked to judge people by appearance, knew that it was highly unlikely.

First, was the man's posture. Based from the way he held himself, the Count could tell that his movements were that of someone from nobility.

Then, there was the fact that he chose Tristain Magical Academy as the location for their duel. If he were a mere commoner, Mott knew that he would probably try to launch an ambush on him, by choosing a secluded location for the battle. Instead, however, this man chose, not only a public location, but also a place that held a lot of influence, which meant that one of his plans was probably similar to Mott's: to humiliate the other publicly.

Not only that, but the fact that he specifically chose the Academy would imply that whoever he was, he was probably a resident, and judging from the signs, he was likely a teacher or a student, who was comfortable with the area.

But most importantly, the man was undoubtedly a magical. For the letter he had received was actually blank, and it only showed its content the moment the a person touched it (which included a drawing that made him quite livid.).

And so, the Count concluded that the chance for his challenger to be a mere commoner was almost nil.

But then, there was another issue which concerned the Count. If it really were the case, if he really was simply a noble...

"I see," Mott said finally, his eyes not leaving the barely visible ones of his challenger. "So then, introductions?"

...then why was he wearing a mask?

"Who I am is none of your concern, Mott the Wave," replied the masked person in an even tone. "Your rank is insufficient to demand of me my identity."

At these words, gasps and murmurs could be heard from the people in the crowd.

"Indeed..." stated the Count, and although his voice was calm, there was a trace of other emotions of it: a mixture of fear and doubt.

Yes, he was afraid. For Mott knew that the Royal Family did have spies and agents scattered all throughout, not only Tristain, but also the other countries in the continent.

For aside from his hobby of collecting mistresses, despite being close to the Royal Family, he had also committed acts, out of want for personal gain, that would amount to treason.

And if his suspicions were right, that the man was sent to spy on him, and found some of his hidden skeletons... he was screwed.

However, as Mott looked at the person in front of him, the Count could not help but get the feeling that it wasn't the case. For if he were indeed a spy, then he would never have shown himself, nor would he have challenged him in a duel. All that would have happened would be that soldiers from the castle would come to arrest him, and Mott would probably have never even found out who he was.

So there were two other plausible possibilities.

One, the man was lying.

Two, if he was not lying, there could be another story behind his mask.

Still, while he did deduce this much, Mott found that none of it really mattered much to him.

All he knew, was that the man who was responsible for blatantly insulting him, as well as a possible suspect for the abduction of his new mistress, was standing in front of him, and he was going to make him pay for it, by destroying him completely.

"Very well, then," said the Count finally, as a malicious glint appeared in his eyes. "Name your terms."

**-BREAK-**

(Multi-person POV)

**With the students**

Whoosh

SPLASH!

Whoosh

SPLASH!

The air was filled with the sound of rushing wind and water, as the battle between Count Mott, and his unknown adversary had begun.

Whoosh

A large mass of water, shaped like a snake, was moving at incredible speed toward its masked target...

SPLASH

Only for said mass of water to be dodged by its intended victim.

Whoosh

But then, while this was happening, the Count had already conjured another water snake, which was already heading for the masked man...

Only for the second mass of water to be evaded by its target with ease...

"COME ON NOW, IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE?!" shouted the Count Mott over the rushing sound, as he created a third water serpent...

And as the duel progressed, with the unknown challenger now having to dodge three masses of water all at once, the ones who were watching held different opinions about it.

"He's screwed," muttered a stout boy, whose name was Malicorne, as he watched the duel that was unfolding before.

"I agree," added another Academy Student named Guiche. "There's no way he would be able to win with Mott going all out at him like that."

At these words, a number of students could not help but agree. While it was true that most of them, due to the peaceful times, had never seen such a serious duel before, they noticed that all the other party was doing dodging, and indeed, it does not look he could not even cast a spell, not to mention the fact that he did not even carry a wand or staff. Maybe all that he said was nothing but a lie? Perhaps he was just a mere commoner?

"No, I think he's doing just fine," stated another voice, belonging to red-haired female, as she joined in the conversation.

"And what makes you say that, my dear Kirche?" inquired a boy, who was one of the passionate woman's lovers. "I mean, look at him! He can't even use magic!"

"Oh, is that what you think?" scoffed the red headed seductress, disappointment evident in her voice. "Haven't any of you noticed?"

The others merely gave the woman a puzzled look, unable to comprehend what she was talking about.

"Wind magic," stated a monotonous female voice which came from the petite blue-haired girl who was standing beside the red-headed woman, half of her face covered by the book, although she was currently not reading.

"Wind magic?" asked Guiche, with a confused expression on his face.

"Basically, what Tabitha here is trying to say is Mr. Anonymous is using Wind Magic," stated Kirche in matter-of-factly tone. "I mean really, how else do you think he has been able to dodge Mott's pets after all this time?"

"Focus," suggested the blue-haired female.

Although still sceptical, the others followed the girl's advice, and watched the progress of the match with more concentration...

"HEY, YOU'RE RIGHT!" shouted the fat boy named Malicorne, to which the others agreed.

For by watching more closely, they noticed it. For there was, although barely visible, a small gust of wind that was continuously circling around the masked person.

"I told you so," said Kirche quickly with a smile, before turning her head towards a blonde-haired dot level Earth Mage, with a malicious smile on her face. "If I were you though, Guiche, I would try and practice a leaf out of his book. After all, it would help you escape from tight situations like the one you are in right now."

"Hmmm?" mused Guiche, unable to comprehend what the Zerbst was trying to say. "What do you mean..."

And then he froze, as he looked in the direction to which Kirche was pointing at...

"EEEP!" screamed the manly golem user like a little girl. "Sorry guys, gotta run." And with that the blonde sped off.

For behind them, three people, girls, namely Margarita Montmercy, Katie and Julie, were making their way through the crowd towards them...

For the three girls who Guiche tried to three-time, instead of hating each other, had formed a united front... the purpose of which of course, as Kirche and the others knew, was to make the life of said playboy a living hell...

**With ?**

As all this was happening, another person, a balding man who was discreetly a powerful square class fire mage, was looking at the match with wonder, for the magic the masked person was using was the kind of wind spell that a certain square class female mage who was formerly the head of the Manticore Knights, had tried to create but failed to do so. And aside from that, as he watched the matched, he could not help but feel a sense of nostalgia.

"Just who is he?"muttered the square class fire element using teacher to himself, as he brought himself out from his thoughts. And as he continued watching the battle progress, he knew, he could now tell, that the fight was nearing its end... and it likely won't be in the water mages' favor.

**With Count Mott**

Meanwhile, said triangle class water mage was having a hard time, and was already sweating, panting, and gasping for breath. For controlling water for extended periods of time was not exactly his forte...

Already he had six water serpents... the maximum number he could control, going after his masked opponent. And yet, despite this fact, Mott could not catch him, could not even lay a finger on his target, who was moving at such an incredible speed, that he looked like a blur...

He knew of course, what the masked person was doing, and it was quite troublesome (although Mott could not help but impressed at the way his opponent was using his magic), but what really worried the Count the most was the fact that while he was getting exhausted, his opponent did not seem to be sharing the same problem. The man's speed had remained constant, whereas his attacks were getting sloppy, and thus becoming easier to avoid.

And now he was regretting the deal they made in their duel. For if Mott wins, he would have to give the Count one thing which he wants, as well as be forced to remove his mask in front of everyone and reveal his identity. If the latter wins, then he would be allowed to take any one thing which belonged to the Count. In truth, the deal was to the Mott's advantage, so he agreed.

And now the Count was losing his hold.

Realizing this, Mott knew that he had no other choice.

_I'm going to have to use that,_ thought the Count to himself.

"I must admit, I'm impressed," stated Mott, loudly enough for everyone to hear, as he vanished the water serpents he had been using, bowing low as he did so. "You're good..."

Gasps could be heard from the crowd, who undoubtedly thought that the Count was about to surrender. As for his opponent, he had currently stopped moving.

"However..." stated Count Mott, wearing a malicious smirk on his face, for he noticed that the wind swirling around his opponent had died down...

"**WATER CANNON!"** shouted Mott, as he sent an extremely fast and large, concentrated torrent of water, moving at an incredibly high speed, which was much faster than that of his water snakes, at his opponent.

_You're not good enough,_ thought Mott, as he smirked triumphantly. For he knew that his opponent would not be able to dodge. He was already sure that even with his enhancement, the masked person would not escape. However, just to make sure, he waited for him to let his guard down, which he did...

...or not...

"That was underhanded," stated a raspy voice calmly.

The Count could not help but pale, his eyes widening with shock as he saw that his attack, his most powerful attack has been blocked, completely stopped, by what looked like a bluish barrier with strange writing,..

And the last thing that the triangle class water mage, the great Mott The Wave, saw, before he blacked out, was a flash of blue and white light, as he heard his adversary shout:

"**THREE-LAYERED MAGIC CIRCLE: MIRROR WATER!"**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**.**

Alright another, chapter out. Yeah, it's been hard writing this chapter, especially since I have a lot of things to do, but due to the fact that ideas had been whirring like crazy in my head, I managed to do so. Four hours, I can't believe I managed to write this one in four hours.

But I'll stop there now.

Now on to business, which is, answering some of your queries.

Will I give a glimpse of how Louise ended up in Earthland in the first place?

Answer: Well, yes, but I'll be doing it bit by bit though, although I might make a chapter or two later on fully dedicated it (might is the word though, it's not yet for sure). I'm just waiting for the current arc in the Fairy Tail manga to end.

Will Louise adapt Erza's Death Glare of Doom?

Answer: Hihihi, you'll find out soon enough (the answer is obvious though, isn't it?).

Will Saito show up?

Answer: No.

How come no one noticed her for her pink hair, etc, etc.?

Answer: Well, I hope it was explained well enough in this chapter, though as I think you've read, some people did notice.

How did she discover Sylphid was a Rhyme Dragon?

Answer: Well, she's had fifteen years of education in Halkagenia before she went to Earthland, plus maids always gossip about what they hear around them, as well as the fact that she was watching from the shadows during the Familiar Summoning Ritual, so of course Louise would know.

What other kinds of magic did Louise learn in Earthland?

Answer: Plenty. However, what you've seen so far is not her main magic. Yes, she is still a void user, and the effect of the main type of magic she learned is pretty close to it. Clue: it is used by one of Fairy Tail's S Class Mages. Additional clue: It's not Requip though. Plenty of mages could use requip, the only difference is that Erza has a damn large collection of armor and weaponry which none of the others have.

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Later then, people...


	4. CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3: ZERO**

(Multi-person POV)

The world was had gone quiet. When just a few minutes prior, the area was filled with the sound of fighting, now everything was still and unmoving.

And now that the battle has ended, most of the people who bore witness to it, could not help but fall in silent awe, at what they had seen.

For while it was true that some of them had experience, many were just students, the children of nobles, who had lived sheltered lives. True, while they did scoff on mundane tasks, there were those among who, while not required to do servant tasks, had training when it comes to fighting using magic. However, it was still their first time witnessing a real battle, for the duels they fought were nothing but tests and trials where they had nothing to lose, whereas the one which they just witnessed was a real battle, a magical duel, in which the two opposing sides were putting themselves, as well as their pride and honor, on the line.

And yet, they could not help but wonder, and feel curious, as to the identity of the person who had done the deed, using magic which many of them had never witnessed before. He was a mystery, an enigma.

Still, as of the moment, this did not really matter much for them. For if there was one thing they knew for sure, is that the man was noble, as well as a hero...

And as they saw the unconscious form of Count Mott sprawled on the ground, loud cheering, along with tumultuous applause, echoed throughout the Vestri Court. For they had been moved, pleased, at the fact, that someone had finally put the despicable man, who was a disgrace to all nobility, in his place.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

It was over. The duel between myself and Count Mott has finally ended. And of course I am victorious. The corrupt Palace Messenger, who tried to use a cheap shot to take me out, was now lying unconscious, sprawled on the grass near a wall, having been slammed into it, by his own magic.

Truthfully, it would have been possible for me to take him down more quickly, much more quickly. Not that he was weak of course, and in fact, if I were to judge Mott's skills impartially, negative feelings aside, he was actually quite powerful, even for a triangle mage, and in fact, if it comes to magic alone, depending on output, he could probably match even those at the square class, especially the fire element ones.

However, even though this was true, I would still have been able to beat him easily, and the fight, had I wanted to, would probably have not even lasted ten seconds. For while it was true that Mott's magic was considerably powerful, he was also a slow caster, and thus I would have been able to bring him down before he could even fire one spell.

Still, for me, that wasn't really an option.

For if my plan were to work, I would not only have to defeat him, no, what I had to do was defeat him thoroughly. That no matter how hard he tried, no matter what kind of magic, tricks and strategies he used, there was no way he could win. And by taking this route, Mott would have no way no excuses, no reason, to question the outcome, for he had done his best, yet his best was not enough. And having a large number of people watch our fight is definitely to my advantage.

And now it was time for me to take what it was that I went through all this trouble getting in the first place, and thus I started walking towards the spot where my adversary fell...

"Stop," said a commanding voice.

Only to find my way blocked by the nobleman's bodyguards.

Still, it was kind of amusing, as I watched the group's ringleader, who was actually the proud and arrogant 'noble groper' who 'accidentally bumped' into me a little while ago, looking downright uncomfortable.

Although the fact that he and his minions had formed a circle around me, swords (and in his case, wand) drawn, was not as entertaining.

Damn. I should have expected something like this.

I was just contemplating how I could reason when another voice spoke.

"Leave him."

I must admit I was surprised. Given the blow he received from his own attack which I sent right back at him, I thought that it would take the Count at least a day to regain consciousness, normally at least. So it's either I underestimated his endurance, or else his plump body cushioned most of the impact.

Regardless of the reason, he was now standing, although a bit wobbly, only a mere few minutes after it.

In truth, I was actually planning to revive him, just to make sure that I could finish the deal with him while still in the presence of several witnesses, though it seems like there is no longer any need for it.

"Mott," I addressed him in my disguised voice, as the nobleman's soldiers, though reluctantly, parted to let me pass.

The man was looking at me with an unreadable expression. Then, he smiled.

Huh?

"As expected of an agent of the Palace," began the Count jovially. "I must admit, it is not common to find a mage as capable as yourself."

"And I could say the same for you," I replied, as I took the man's outstretched arm, while reminding myself in my thoughts to thoroughly wash my hands and burn the gloves I used later. "You are truly deserving of your title, Mott the Wave. You're very talented with water magic."

"Though not as talented as you," returned the Count. "I have fought together with or against countless powerful mages before, yet I have never met someone in who could cast a water spell which could reflect an opponent's own like yours. I know it might be too much to ask, but would you mind teaching me ah, what did you call it again, ah yes, Mirror Water?"

"Perhaps another time," I replied, as I stared back at the man. Teach him? So he can use it to oppress even more people? Yeah right. As if I'll ever let that happen.

"Hmmm... I must say though... forgive me, but in all honestly, you are rather short," jested the Count in an amused tone. "For someone your size, you are quite the opponent. If I'm not mistaken, you are a square class mage, aren't you?"

Ouch.

"Well, you know, looks can be deceiving," I kept my response short, while trying to keep my voice calm, though to my irritation, the man smirked when he noticed that my grip tightened before our handshake ended.

Yes, it was a surprise, although not exactly an unwelcome one. For while it was true that I expected Mott to act carefully, due to the fact that we were in public, I still found it hard to believe that he could smile at me like that, not after what happened. Just a few minutes before he was doing his best to drown me.

And now here he was, acting as if we were old acquaintances.

Damn. I really hate politics.

"You have defeated me," admitted the Count openly, "And for that I must commend you. However, I cannot help but wonder, why would someone like yourself wish to challenge me in the first place?" At this Mott's eyes narrowed slightly, curiosity evident in his gaze.

Whoops.

"It's because I was losing my edge," I replied, as I slowly shook my head, while pleading with my brain to help me come up with a good cover story. "I had been doing nothing but surveillance for far too long, that I was afraid that my skills in battle may be declining. So I thought of challenging one of the strongest mages near my location, and you were the first one that came to mind. "

"I see," replied Mott, sounding pleased at my flattery, though he did not seem to be thoroughly convinced.

"And while we're at it, I do hope you forgive me for that, ah, rather unique letter I sent you," I added hastily. "But I could see no other way to get your attention. I hope you were not offended?"

"No, no, it's fine," answered the Count, as he waved his hand, as he seemed to have accepted my reasoning. After all, nobles do tend to do eccentric things on a whim from time to time.

Not exactly as planned, but things were going well.

Still, knowing it was not favourable on my part to let our conversation drag on further, I decided to move on to business.

"So then," I began.

"KYAAAA!"

"Apologies..."

"Coming through... coming through..."

?

Distracted, I turned around to see the cause of the commotion...

And felt my jaw drop.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" the Count asked, to which I nodded calmly in response, betraying no emotion in my voice.

Inwardly however, I was cursing.

For right in front of me, flanked by two of Mott's men, wearing casual clothes, was a familiar black-haired female. Siesta.

Damn.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"Tell us who he is," asked a male voice, asking for the fifth time.

"I don't know," the girl replied stubbornly, as she turned her head to look out of the window.

It had been an hour since my duel with the Count at the Vestri Courtyard had ended, and as of the moment, I, along with Mott and his noble subordinate, as well as old man Osmond and his secretary, were currently in said old man's office, together with a certain maid, who was currently sitting on a chair, while the Count's men stood outside of the door as guards, in case the maid made a run for it, though given the fact that said girl was bound to the chair by magic, it was highly unlikely.

In truth, the reason why I challenged Mott in the first place was because of Siesta. The girl had become someone important to me after all, someone who I considered a close friend.

I tried my best, to get her out harm's way, and by sending her back to her hometown, which was a place where the Count had very little influence, I managed to accomplish that. True, I had to knock her out and paid for her fare which I had taken, Siesta forgive me, from her own savings, but I did it with her well-being in her mind. I was panicking and pressed for time after all, and with her out of Mott's reach, I would be able to think more clearly.

And now my efforts had gone to waste. For whatever reason, though I think I know deep down, Siesta decided to come back to the Academy, and fell right into the hands of Mott's subordinates.

It would have probably been better if I used Sleep Magic on her instead of just knocking her out with a strike at the back of her neck. It doesn't really matter though, at least not anymore.

Had it not been for the seriousness of it all, I would have probably been laughing, unable to control my mirth, at the irony of the situation I was in.

For Mott, having fallen for my deception, had actually invited me to join in his interrogation of the girl who had attempted to escape his employ, basically accusing her with the crime of 'not appreciating noble generosity,' and 'consorting with the enemy,' and while the girl was innocent, he had no idea that that particular enemy was actually...me.

I needed to find a way out of this, and fast. For while I was sure that Siesta would never betray 'Meredy,' and in fact, she actually failed to recognize me, though given what I was wearing it was no surprise, I was not sure of what the Count and his minions would do to her.

For if I allow this continue, Mott would probably decide to take her back to his manor and interrogate her there instead. And without Osmond's presence and authority there (though I was inwardly seething at the fact that the old man was silent and doing nothing), I don't even want to think about it.

"For the last time, wench," growled Raul, who was Mott's second in command, undoubtedly losing his temper. "Tell us who he is."

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" shouted the maid in exasperation.

"Why you," growled the lesser nobleman, as he raised his hand, while the black-haired female winced as she closed her eyes, waiting it for the slap to hit her face...

...which did not come...

"?!"

"Pardon me," I began politely. "But I believe you are going about this the wrong way."

"What do you mean by that?" snarled Raul, as he looked at me with anger in his eyes. "And why in Brimir's name are you defending not only a mere commoner, but also a criminal's accomplice?"

Now all eyes in the room, which had been focusing on Siesta, turned towards me, for I was currently holding the man by the arm painfully, having stopped him from slapping the black-haired female.

"No, I wasn't defending her," I stated, making my voice sound convincingly honest. "However, like I said, you're going about this the wrong way. Have any of you people heard of the story of Queen Triela?"

"Queen Triella?" inquired Osmond, who had been silent up till this time, his curiosity getting the better of him, and from the looks on the faces of the other people in the room, the same could be said about them.

At this I could not help but smirk inwardly. Now I have everyone's attention.

"Once upon a time," I began. "Tristain was ruled and led by a noble and wise queen whose name was Triela. Now this particular queen, while it was true that she was both wise and just, as well as a rare beauty, she was also an independent person. And no matter how many asked for her hand in marriage, she refused all of them. However, her advisors were adamant and persistent, that she get married. For Queen Triela was the last of her line, and thus it was only logical for her to have a heir so that her bloodline, even if it were not her family name, would live on."

At this I raised a hand to stop anyone from interrupting, before I continued.

"And thus, tired from her advisor's complaints, Queen Triela made a decree. According to it, she will marry whoever it was who is able to make her take off her clothes, which was a difficult task, since it had to everything she was wearing."

"What?" asked Old Osmond, unable to stop himself.

"Yes," I continued, amused at the puzzled looks that appeared on my audiences' faces. "That was the decree she made. It did not matter what they did or how they did it, as long as they fulfilled this requirement, then Queen would accept whoever it was, be it a child or an old man, handsome or not, noble or not, as her spouse."

"Even a commoner?" asked Raul, looking outraged.

"Yes, even a commoner," I stated, although seeing the dark look which appeared on his, as well as the Count's face, I hastily added. "But we all know that no commoner would be capable enough to do something like that. And yes, eventually, someone did manage to force the Queen out of her clothes, and thus, they were married, and lived happily ever after."

"So who was it," inquired the secretary, Longueville. "And what does this story have to do with this interrogation anyway?"

As I saw the mixture of confusion and interest written all over their face, I could not help but smirk inwardly. They were hooked.

"The story of who it was that won Queen Triela's hand in the end had everything to do with this interrogation," I stated simply, as I took a deep breath before continuing. "As expected, many powerful nobles in Halkegenia, having heard of the declaration, as well as knowing of Queen Triela's wisdom and beauty tried to win her hand in married. Some of them would send lavish presents, other tried sending her love potions, or else challenged her to a duel, yet due to the fact that the Queen wielded powerful magic, and in fact, she was the strongest mage of her time, none had succeeded, and almost all of them had given up in the end, except for one, a dot level fire mage, Prince Rico of Albion."

"A dot level mage? But..." began Raul.

"Yes, a dot level mage," I stated, as I once again held up my hand. "You may think it's impossible, but that is exactly what happened."

"So how did he do it?" inquired Osmond, his voice filled with interest. "I mean, if Queen Triela was as strong as you say, then how could he have defeated her in a duel and forced her to st... I mean, take off her clothes?"

"That's because he didn't fight her," I answered. "Triela was an Octagon class mage... yes, Octagon, believe it or not, so it was impossible for anyone, other than someone who had the same affinity as the Founder which was impossible, to have beaten her, and since all the suitors were at odds with each other, they never managed to work together to try and gang up on the Queen. No, what Rico did was different. To put it in simple terms, the Prince turned on the heat."

"Turned on the heat?" asked Mott, who, based from the expression on his well, as well as Osmond's, were probably imagining something which is not meant for innocent eyes.

"Yes," I replied calmly, thankful that I was wearing a mask over my face, for it hid, not only my identity, but also the fact that my own cheeks were burning. "You see, Prince Rico was a patient individual. Through certain means that were not told, he managed to enter the queen's household, as one of her chambermaids."

"He dressed like a girl?" asked Raul quietly.

"Yes he did," I replied, though I could not help but notice the strange tone in the man's voice, which made me wonder if the reason he groped me a while back was not because he was a pervert but simply to test something out. "And one night, while Queen Triela was sleeping in her chambers, he used his fire spell, not to burn the Queen's clothes, but rather to increase the temperature in her room, gently and gradually. The Queen, who was really exhausted that day, started feeling warmer and warmer. And slowly, unconsciously, one by one, she removed her garments, until she was no longer wearing anything. And that was when Prince Rico revealed himself to the Queen. And then you know the rest of the story. They lived happily ever after." I finished.

The world was silent for a while, as the people who listened to my story tried to internalize it. I could not however, help but notice with amusement, the fact that their cheeks were red, not to mention the red liquid trickling down Count Mott's and old Osmond's nose. Hmmm, I wonder why.

"I must say, that was quite the story," stated Raul after a while. "Still, I do not understand its relevance."

"Persuasion," stated old Osmond, who was looking at me in the eye, to which I nodded.

"Yes, persuasion," I said in agreement. "You see, there are several ways in which you get an answer out of a person. One of them of course, is the use of force, and while it's true that it does yield results, it does not work in all cases. There are people from whom you cannot pry information, not from pain. I have met some who had the proper conditioning and high level of tolerance to torture that physical pain was rendered useless."

At this I took a deep breath before I continued.

"So how do you get what you want? By persuasion, not through physical force, by going through their defences slowly, gradually, one step at a time, that once you're through with them, they won't even be sure of what happened."

"You seem to have a lot of experience in this matter," commented Mott, as he nodded at me approvingly.

Perfect.

"Of course I do, it is part of my job after all," I said with a shrug. "By the way Count Mott, remember that favour you owe me?"

"Of course."

Now is my chance.

"Then I would like for you to hand this girl over to me," I stated, making a gesture at the girl who was sitting behind me, not daring to glance at her, lest I give away a trace of emotion.

This was it.

"Now that is an unusual request," stated Mott, curiosity filling his voice, as he pointed his hand at Siesta. "Out of all the things you could have asked from me, why choose that, when it is obvious that it has already been defiled?"

In truth, I was actually seething with rage on the inside as I heard the words come out of the damned Count's mouth.

However, this was a golden opportunity which I simply cannot miss.

"Perhaps you are right," I said calmly, as I used every bit of willpower I had to reign in my emotions. "However, she may also be a useful asset."

"A useful asset? In what way?" inquired the Count.

"As bait," I replied. "That wench is an accomplice, is she not? If that is the case, then we should be able to use her to lure out from hiding whoever it was she was working with."

"You intend to go after the criminal?" asked Osmond quietly.

"Of course," I replied automatically, before turning my attention back to the Count, waiting for his response.

"Very well," said Mott after a while.

As I heard these words, I could not help but sigh in relief.

"Thank you very much," I said cordially, reading the documents which the Count handed to me carefully, before placing them under my cloak. "Do not worry though. I promise I'll hand him over to you once I catch him... alive. Then you can decide what to do with him." I added, as I saw the dark look on the Count's face.

"Will you swear on it?" inquired Mott, whose face seemed to lighten up at my statement.

"Of course," I replied automatically, as I removed the binding spell on Siesta, who had fallen asleep, before I gently placed her, bridal style, in my arms. "I swear, as the Head of the Great... wait... I mean, my family name. I must admit, that was clever. You almost had me there."

"It was worth a try," said the Count with a malicious smirk. "Regardless, I wish you luck on your endeavour. Still, couldn't you at least give a name, or an alias, with which people can address you with?"

"Hmmm..." I mused, and though I greatly dislike the man, I could not help but agree with him on this one.

Using 'Mystogan' was out of the question. I have already done him wrong by imitating him and his magic... well, not exactly his magic, since unlike him, I do not need to use staves. Besides, it should be something that suits me...

In my fifteen years of life in Halkagenia, I had been considered as worthless, akin to nothing, frowned upon by my family, looked down upon by most, simply because I could not perform magic.

During my time in Fairy Tail, I had gained a reputation, just like my guildmates, of never failing a mission, yet never getting anything in return, due to our habit of 'creating destruction.'

And as I thought about it, I could not help but smile. It was kind of ironic really, but the nickname that a certain annoying red head gave me really does suit me.

"Zero, you may call me Zero," I said finally, before teleporting Siesta and myself to another location.

**-BREAK-**

(Siesta POV)

?

A black-haired female awoke with a start, and as she looked around, and found herself inside her room in the Academy, she could not help but smile. She did not know why, but for some reason, she could not help but feel a sense of relief...

And as she sat up and iooked out of the window, she noticed that clouds in the sky had a red-orange tinge to them.

"Oh no, I must've slept in," she muttered to herself, panic in her voice, as she slapped herself on the face. For the last time she had failed to attend to attend to her duties, she found herself getting yelled at by the head maid Madam Porsha, and it was not exactly a pleasant experience. It might be a little late for that, but she would at least make up for it by working three times as hard, as she got out of bed...

"I wouldn't go out like that if I were you," stated a raspy voice.

As she heard these words the black-haired girl froze. Then, slowly, she turned her head in the direction from which the voice came from.

For near the door of her room, a man clad in a dark blue cloak, whose face was half covered with a strange-looking mask, while his arms and legs were covered with bandages...

And as she saw the stranger, the dazed girl could not help but wince, clutching her forehead, as she felt something click, triggered, as a rush of thoughts, flowed through her mind...

Count Mott... the undeniable request... fear, despair, helplessness... the rescue... worry, concern... Meredy...

"?!"

In a span of a few seconds, it all came back to her...

She remembered now.

Meredy, as far as she, Siesta was concerned, was one of her dearest friends. The circumstances surrounding their first meeting may not have been exactly normal, and in fact, due to it, Siesta had been reluctant when her superior, Marteau, suggested that she, Siesta, would be the one to accompany the new employ. Still, despite this fact, she eventually opened up to the newcomer, and in a span of few days, they had somehow managed to form a strong bond. For there was just something about the carefree boyish pink-haired female's nature which made it hard not to like her.

She recalled. how Count Mott, the palace messenger, had taken interest in her, and there was nothing she could have done about. She was weak, helpless, unable to resist, due to the fact that she was just a commoner. And then, just she was about to give up, just when she thought that all hope was lost, her friend, Meredy, had come to rescue her.

And Siesta could not have been any happier. The fact that someone had actually come to save her could not help but make her well up with joy in the inside. However, even though she knew this was the case, she also knew that it was still in vain.

For Siesta was not blind. Even though she was still disoriented at the time, she knew, she could tell, that her pinkette friend was a mage. After all, it was the only logical explanation. For her to be able to defeat Mott's men, as well as be able to travel a large length of distance in a short period of time could only mean that she could wield magic.

However, while this true, while Meredy was indeed a magical, Siesta also knew that she was not a noble. For as far as Siesta was concerned, no noble would bother with the kind of work which the pinkette did not seem to mind. And even she was a noble before, the fact alone that she had no money, even having to resort to stealing food, implied that she was no longer one. In other words, magical or not, in the eyes of the noble society, Meredy was just like her, a mere commoner.

And so, Siesta, not wanting to get her friend into trouble, decided that it would be best for her to voluntarily hand herself over to the Count before things escalate. Having seen Mott enter the Academy, she was about to surrender herself when she found herself dragged in the opposite direction by the pinkette, who told her that it would be best for her to return to her home town, and that she would take care of things for her.

And before Siesta could even argue, before she even ask a single question, her world turned black, and when she came to, she was already on a carriage, on its way to Tarbes.

"Siesta."

"?!"

The black-haired maid could not help but jump in surprise, as she found herself brought sharply back to reality.

"You know it's not good to walk around without your clothes on," stated a voice, belonging to the cloaked figure in front of her. "You might catch a cold."

"Who are you?" she demanded, her voice filled with dread, as she took a step backwards. "Why are you here?"

Instead of answering however, the man instead began advancing towards her.

In truth, she already knew the answer. She was already aware that this man was the noble who was probably Mott's acquaintance. And although she had not seen it for herself, she knew, based from what she had heard, that this was also the man who not only outranked the Count as a noble, but also defeated him in a duel...

And it seems like the man chose her as his prize for his victory. Judging from his actions, Siesta could tell what it was he was planning to do...

"STOP!" she shouted, which made the cloaked figure halt for a moment.

Taking advantage of the man's distraction, Siesta immediately ran towards her drawer and took out a knife.

"STAY BACK! I'M WARNING YOU!" she screamed threateningly, as she took a step sideways...

She did not really know if it would make much difference, seeing as the person she was facing was a mage, but at least she would no longer be completely defenceless. She was not going to take it lying down. She will make him fight for it. She will not make things easy for him.

"?!"

Suddenly, the girl could not help but panic, as she slipped, stepping on a basin of water one the floor, as she instinctively tried to keep her balance.

"SIESTA!"

_Huh?_ thought the black-haired female to herself. _That voice..._

Thud.

Splash.

"Siesta, are you alright?"

As she heard it again, the voice which was somehow familiar, the black-haired female opened her eyes...

"No way."

And as she stared at the person lying on the floor, she could not help but stare in shock and confusion, as she saw the face behind his mask, which had fallen off...

"Meredy?" she asked in a weak voice, unable to believe what she was seeing.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, another chapter out.

Now, first, to answer some of your queries.

Will Delfinger become Louise's partner?

Answer: No

Will other mages show up from Fiore?

Answer: I'll leave it blank for now.

Who is the masked person?

Answer: It's already answered in the chapter.

Now, on to the next business. I noticed that one among you had pointed out some of the weaknesses of my story.

* * *

To sagitarius

Honestly, I appreciate your comments. What I see is constructive criticism, and yeah you have a point. And yeah, I will fix that critical error on the letter thing, thanks for pointing it out.

On the other hand though, while your points are almost all valid, there is one which I have to disagree with. Telling me that I have unlimited time and resources and means I have no excuse is something which, I must admit, offended me. For you see, the main reason why I write fanfics is for fun, and I post it here so I can share the fun with others, but it's not the center of my life. While it is true that I may be making tons of mistake, that's because I'm only doing this for pure entertainment. If other people enjoy reading then that's great. If people think my work sucks, has poor grammar, etc. etc. then sorry to hear it, I won't take it against them, but there's nothing much I can do about it since I also have both work and school to take care of, which honestly, are my main priority. I know you're concerned that this little project may end up as an Epic Fail due to my weaknesses, but if it did then there's nothing much I can do about it. As for the word count thing, well while it's true that I like to increase the word count, I don't do it intentionally, since this is simply my writing style.

I know you mean well, but I hope you understand.

* * *

As for those demanding quick updates, I hope you also understand that fanfic writers also have a life... as well as a love life, which is the best way to blow off stress at night but the worst way to create one during daytime, if you know what I mean...

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Later then people...


	5. CHAPTER 4

**CHAPTER 4: DOUBTS AND REGRET**

(Siesta POV)

"Siesta..."

"Get out..."

"Please..."

"Get out..."

"Let me explain..."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

SLAM

Night has finally fallen. And as the last rays of sun disappeared from the horizon, a black-haired female, who went by the name, was sitting on her bed, clutching her legs, as she stared in the direction of the doorway, the image of the person who had incited her turmoil of emotions still clear in her mind.

Ever since she had been a child, Siesta had always been a reclusive type. True, she was a nice person, and managed to get along well with people, but she never actually had the chance to make any close ties aside from her own family, nor did she really try. For her focus was on helping raise money for her large family, and being the eldest among her siblings, she took a large portion of the responsibility for herself. And because of it, she never really had time to form close bonds.

She had entered various jobs, mostly as a maid, and eventually, she found herself working at the Tristain Magic Academy, were the pay was considerably higher and more reasonable than the rest of the places she had worked. And while it was true that she got along well with her colleagues, their relationship had been mostly professional.

Which was why, to her, Meredy was special. For unlike most people she had met, her aura was different, and the maid could not quite put her finger on it. However, what really caught Siesta's attention the most, was that the pinkette, was always smiling.

Due to her many problems, due to the burden on her shoulders, it was rare for Siesta to ever feel truly happy. While it was true that she also managed to smile when greeting people, like many of her fellow maids', hers was mechanical, devoid of true joy.

But the pinkette was different.

Yes, Meredy was always smiling. Not in the lunatic kind of way of course, but her lips, for some reason, were always curled, ever so slightly, upward. She was calm most of the time, yet at the same time, she could not help but feel the cheerful aura coming from her, at times humming even when given the most dreadful of chores, and the black-haired female, having been the one to accompany her all the time, could not help but be infected by it.

In the pinkette, she had found a friend, someone who she could trust, and believe in, and despite the fact that they had not known each other that long, Siesta had become closer to her than anyone else she had ever met, and the black-haired female already considered her like family, and as she continued being around her.

Had she simply been a noble who was hiding as a commoner, perhaps she would not have been like this. On the contrary, she would have been ecstatic, excited, at the discovery.

For it would have been a scandal, a wonderful source of gossip, for them to talk about. The idea of a mask-wearing noble, who had not been stripped of title, who was not only disguised as, but was also capable of mingling with the common folk, would have definitely been quite the topic.

When Siesta found out that Meredy could use magic, it did not really bother her that much. In fact, she was actually really happy. For all she knew for sure was that Meredy, her dear friend, had come to save her.

She had always been a passive person, and had always gone with the flow, and has always shied away from trouble. She was, generally speaking, just like most of the common folk, afraid of the nobility.

However, she was also a loving and caring person. Meredy may not have told her what it was she was planning, but Siesta could tell that whatever it was, it was something which would get her into trouble. Which was why, despite her fear of the nobility, she decided to return to the Academy, to try and find her pinkette friend, hoping she could stop her from whatever it was she was planning to do. Before she could find her, however, she found herself caught by Mott's guards.

And for her to discover, that her friend was not just a noble, but also an old friend of the Count, Siesta could not help but feel a storm of feelings whirl inside her, a mixture of shock, fear and confusion, but the most powerful emotion which rose above all else...

...was the feeling of hurt...

It was normal, for any noble, to talk about her like that. After all, Siesta was just a mere commoner, and so, it did not really surprise her. Insults, curses, getting looked down on, was already a norm for her.

'_... she may also be a useful asset...'_

'_...as bait...'_

'_...we should be able to use her...'_

But for her to talk about Siesta in such a way...

Had it all been a lie? Was the cheerful, carefree persona Siesta had seen from her nothing but an act, an illusion? Was everything that happened nothing but part of some sick, twisted game which the nobles were playing? She did not know what to think anymore. It was just too much.

"Why Meredy," whispered Siesta to herself, as she curled herself up on her bed, tears falling from her eyes, the feeling of betrayal stabbing painfully at her heart...

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

I blew it. If there was one thing I was sure of, it was the fact that I blew it.

To say that Siesta was angry would be an understatement. No, she was furious, very much so, and I knew with certainty, that she probably hated me now.

If people take things from my perspective, it would be easy to say that her anger was in the wrong place and unjustified. After all I've done to try and save her, even having to go so far as to risk my life, as well as swallow my pride, to show respect to people that did not deserve it, she was being grateful. However, I knew exactly the reason why she was acting this way, and personally, I simply could not blame her.

Logically I knew that not keeping it to myself was the better course of action. Telling Siesta about my plans, after all, would have made things more complicated. I guessed what kind of reaction she would have had, if she knew that I had been planning to fight Mott, and thus I thought it was best to leave her out of it. The fact that she tried giving herself up to the despicable Count for my sake is proof of that, and I could not risk it happening a second time.

However, the fact that I did not tell her about it was what led to this particular situation.

It was a misunderstanding, plain and simple, and I wanted to tell her, to explain to her, exactly why I did what I did. However, she did not give me the chance, and before I could say my piece she kicked me out of her room. And now I am faced with a grave problem.

For Siesta, had seen my face. She knows who I am, and if she wanted to, it would be an easy task for her to tell on me, an act which would cause a lot of complications. And while it was true that a noble's word is always given credit, whether it be true or not, above a commoner's, it would still raise a lot of suspicions, and if she decided to tell someone like say, Principal Osmond, it could end up reigning in the attention of higher ups and put me on the spotlight, and if that happened, I would not be able to keep up my facade for long, and I might find myself becoming a fugitive on the run, and I'd rather not have that kind of problem. Well, I may be able to bluff my way out of it, but it will be extremely difficult.

Still, being considered a criminal, having to face off against powerful opponents? With the experiences I had in Fiore, it wouldn't really matter that much. Different circumstances, perhaps, but overall the risks are the same. No, the real crisis I am facing right now, is much worse.

For I had hurt Siesta.

And the fact that she hates me now, it hurts, and is much worse than having to face powerful wizards from Dark Guilds.

And as I looked up at the two moons in the clear night sky, I could not help but wonder, what my friends in Fairy Tail, especially Natsu, would think, if he found out that I made someone cry.

"Pardon me," said a voice.

?!

"Hmmm?" I replied cordially, my voice and posture calm and serene.

If I were to be honest though, I was actually surprised, very much so. For the man had actually managed to sneak up on me, and in fact, even though I had honed my instincts to a considerably high level, I did not even sense his presence, although this may be due to the fact that I was too deep in thought. Regardless, had he been an assassin, I would have probably been dead by now.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," began the man politely. "But could you please explain what you are doing here at such a late hour?"

"I was just admiring the scenery," I replied, an excuse which could work, since I was actually on top of one of the towers, staring up at the sky. Besides, it wasn't exactly illegal for someone to walk around the Academy as they please, since curfew only applies to the students.

And before he could question me any further, I teleported myself to another location, to my room.

For when I stared at the balding man wearing glasses, whose name was Jean Colbert, I knew now, unlike a year ago, with certainty, that he was more than what he seemed, and was not someone to be underestimated.

Yes, I could feel it, I could sense, that the man was suppressing his magical energy. And I could tell, based from his body movements, that he was prepared to fight should the need arise.

And while I never really intended to confront him, if that ever happened, I would be at a disadvantage. For I have no knowledge, no idea, of what it is the man was truly capable of, while he, on the other hand, had seen me use some of my abilities.

"Requip," I whispered, as I changed from my 'Mystogan' outfit to my night dress.

Going back to my current problem, I knew that I will have to try to persuade her, no, not just try, I have to succeed no matter what.

For now though, I should first get some rest. I have not had any sleep for a day after all, and lack of it is not good for a growing young woman like me. Besides, the way Siesta is right now, I doubt if she would even listen to me.

I will do it tomorrow, find a way to settle things with Siesta, tell her the truth.

And hope and pray, that she understands and forgives me.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"Ugh."

As it turned out, I couldn't even get any sleep. It's been two hours already, and yet no matter how I tried, I just can't seem to succeed to drift off.

Getting out of bed, I quickly dressed myself to my usual maid outfit, turned on a lamp, and headed for Siesta's room. After all, since it was useless for me to try and get some shut eye anyway, I decided that it would be better to wait outside her room.

Yes, it was annoying. Whenever I was feeling too depressed or pressured, this always seemed to happen. Stress-induced insomnia, one of the worst possible ailments a person could have, and unfortunately, I've acquired this particular condition. It was actually for this reason that I studied and learned Slee... wait.

"Oh, right. Sleep Magic," I muttered to myself, now feeling even more irritated. Genius. Now why didn't I think of that?

Either way, it was already too late for me to regret, seeing as I've already arrived at my intended destination.

Arriving outside Siesta's room, I gently turned on the knob, expecting it to be locked.

Click.

It wasn't.

I opened the door, and entered the room to check on Siesta, as quietly as I could, not wanting to disturb her...

Thump.

At that point in time, I could not help but feel my heart pumping faster, as a wave of fear and dread washed over me.

"Damn it," I cursed under my breath, as I started running as fast as I could in panic.

For she was gone. Siesta, the girl who is my closest friend in this world was no longer in her room, and I have absolutely no idea where she went.

**-BREAK-**

(Siesta POV)

It was five o'clock in the morning. And in the faint light of the early morning sky, a girl with black hair, wearing casual clothes, could be seen walking, on the side of the road, which led in the direction of Tarbes, the girl's hometown.

Normally, the girl would have probably preferred to ride a carriage. After all, not only was it dangerous to travel alone on foot, but with the amount of luggage she had with her, it was definitely a strenuous task.

Unfortunately for her though, that was not an option, for one simple reason: she did not have any money. After all, she sends most of her salary back home to her family. And the little she had left was no longer enough for a ride of that distance, owing to the fact that that exact same amount had been removed from her savings...

"Siesta..."

She knew who it was. She knew who the voice belonged to. However, she chose not to listen to it. Even though she heard clearly, even though said person was standing in front of her, she ignored her, and walked right past her, as if she did not exist.

For the one who called out to her, was the person who had wounded her deeply.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

It hurts. To be treated like this is truly painful.

I know that I should be used to it by now, having been treated with disdain by own family for fifteen years, having been looked down upon with scorn and indifference by my classmates, fellow students, as well as the teachers in Tristain Magical Academy, something like this should not have really bothered me.

But it does. It does bother me. And worse, it hurts a lot, and I feel as if countless needles were penetrating my heart.

I wanted to cry, like I have always done when I was feeling hurt, and I could feel that tears were forming in my eyes, but I held them back, and did not allow a single one to fall. For I knew, that I had no right to do so.

What happened here was my fault, this much I was sure of, and if there was anyone who had the right to wail and complain, that would be Siesta, not me.

Lies. Secrets. Deception. Even though I did it for her sake, it does not change the fact that what I did had hurt her.

She hated me now, that was for certain, and from the way she acted, based from the cold stare that she was giving me, I could tell that it was unlikely for me to able to reconcile with her.

Still, even if it were no longer possible, even if the chance was slim, I knew I had to try. And as she tried walking past me, I reached out and grabbed one of her arms.

"Let go."

"No..."

"Let go!"

"No..."

"I SAID LET GO!"

"No! Not until you hear me out!"

For even she would never be able to forgive me for what I've done, even if she didn't believe me, even if we can no longer be friends, she deserved to hear the truth.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"...I'm sorry if I kept it from you, but by the Founder, I swear I'm telling you the truth..."

I told her everything, which concerned what happened, starting from her rescue, up to present. True, I avoided telling her my circumstances, but overall, I did not tell a lie. However, even though she did agree to listen to me...

"I don't believe you," stated the girl flatly. "Now if there's nothing else, I'll be taking my leave."

And with that response, I knew for a fact that I had failed. Still, after everything that happened, I really should not have expected anything else.

I know it was useless. After all, it was impossible, to force people to believe you, even if what you are saying is the truth, if they don't want to.

Still, when I stared at her cold, distrustful eyes, I could not help, based from the light that I saw appear on them briefly, get a strange feeling. Perhaps, deep down...

"WAIT!"

There was still hope.

"What is it now?" Siesta inquired in an irritated voice, as she once again glared at me with her disbelieving eyes, yet there it was again, the contradiction in her expression, as if she...

"You really don't believe me?"

"I don't."

I was taking another gamble, I know that for certain. However, if my feeling is correct, based from what I've seen, perhaps, there was still a chance...

"I see," I replied, unable to contain the sadness in my tone. "Then if that's the case, is there any way I can make it up to you, so that I can at least earn your forgiveness?"

**-BREAK-**

(Siesta POV)

She was confused, distraught, and in a disoriented of mind, which was the reason why she decided to leave, and go back to her hometown for good, so that she will be able to move on, to forget, what happened. It was painful, too painful for her to bear. For it was the first time, in her entire life, that someone had hurt her badly, the first time, that someone had betrayed, and it just had to be someone who had become close to her heart, which things even worse for her.

And when said person, who was the cause of it all, had come to find her, she was once again, in a turmoil of emotions. And while on the surface, she had acted cold and uncaring, she was, at the same time. actually happy to see her.

Which was why, when the pink-haired girl stopped her, and told Siesta that she wanted to talk, the maid decided to listen. Even though she was reluctant to do so, out of fear and distrust, a part of her still wanted to believe her.

Yet when she heard her speak, the black-haired female simply could not do so. For she did not know, she could not tell, whether or not Meredy was telling the truth or not. For after everything she had seen, Siesta was no longer sure which was the pinkette's true self. Was she, like she claimed, Meredy, her friend, who was a carefree and good-natured person who could use magic? Or was she Zero, the man under the mask, who was a friend of Count Mott, and agent of the Palace, and a typical noble?

She was split, torn apart, whether or not to trust her words. Yet when it came right down to it, it was only logical not to. For the girl had been lying, and keeping so many secrets.

_...useful asset..._

_...as bait..._

And the memory of the way she talked about her with scorn was still fresh in her mind. Which was why no matter how much she wanted to, she simply could not believe her.

"Then if that's the case, is there any way I can make it up to you, so that I can at least earn your forgiveness?"

And when she heard these words, it was the last straw, for by saying these words, Meredy had just admitted to everything. The deceit, the deception, the betrayal, it was the same as telling Siesta that she had been right all along, that everything had been nothing but a lie, and the black-haired female simply could not take anymore...

"Forgiveness?" whispered Siesta in a quiet voice, which was slowly beginning to rise. "Forgiveness? After lying to me all this time, now you're asking me to FORGIVE YOU?!"

...she snapped...

"WELL, WHY SHOULD I? AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE? AFTER ALL THE PAIN YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH? WHY SHOULD I?!"

"IT'S YOU, IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED ALL THIS! YOU'RE THE ONE TO BLAME FOR ALL OF IT!"

"GOING OUT OF YOUR WAY TO RESCUE ME? CHALLENGING COUNT MOTT TO A DUEL TO SAVE ME?! PSSSH! LIKE I'D BELIEVE YOU! FOR ALL I KNOW, IT'S JUST PART OF SOME SICK TWISTED GAME YOU AND THAT BASTARD WERE PLAYING! YOU DECEIVED ME! YOU LIED TO ME! I BET YOU WERE HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE, TOYING AROUND WITH MY EMOTIONS, WEREN'T YOU?! WE'LL YOU'VE HAD YOU FUN, SO WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

The black-haired female had stopped shouting, panting, as she gasped for breath, having shouted herself hoarse, as she let out all of the pent-up frustration within her.

"So is that what you want?" asked the pink-haired girl after a while. "If I leave you alone, will you be able to forgive me?"

Upon hearing this, the maid could not help but snort in amusement. A noble, asking forgiveness from a commoner? The incredulity of the situation was just too much for her.

"Leave me alone?" scoffed Siesta, as she stared at her friend, or someone she thought was her friend, coldly, disgusted, that even up to now, she was still trying to play with her. "If you really want to forgive me you, I don't want you to just leave me alone. I WANT YOU TO DISAPPEAR!"

As she said these words, the air around the area froze, as a long moment of silence passed.

Still, as she watched the contorted which appeared on the pinkette's face, the black-haired female could not help but watch with grim satisfaction .

"I see," said the pink-haired girl finally, in a quiet voice. "So you'll only forgive me if I die, is that what you're trying to say?"

"?!"

Suddenly, the black-haired female could not help but feel a wave of fear wash over her, as a knife, seemingly out of nowhere, appeared in the pinkette's hand.

Yes, Siesta was afraid, terrified. It was only normal after all, to fear for one's own life. Still, she had already expected something like this to happen, and accepted her fate. After all, the person in front of her was a noble, while she, on the other hand, was just a commoner.

"I understand..."

Slash

To say that Siesta was surprised would be an underestimated. For what happened next, was something which she had never expected...

For instead of attacking her, of stabbing her with the knife, or using magic to kill her, Meredy...

...had slashed herself, had cut herself on the right arm...

And before the maid's widening eyes, the pinkette, in one swift motion, moved the knife to her right hand, and slit open her left wrist...

And it shook Siesta's world to the very core.

"No..."

Clang.

And as the girl let the weapon drop to the ground, the pinkette said two words, two words, which carried the weight of her emotions, that it finally managed to reach the black-haired female's heart.

"No..."

"I'm sorry," whispered the pink-haired girl, who was wearing a sad smile on her face, her voice holding nothing but sincerity, blood flowing steadily from her wounds, before she took a step backwards, and allowed herself to fall into the lake behind her.

"MEREDY!"

And as the sun began rising from the horizon, a loud shrill scream echoed throughout the area, coming from a black-haired who was filled with sorrow and regret, tears flowing endlessly from her eyes, as she finally realized that she had been gravely mistaken, finally accepting the truth, that the pinkette was truly her friend...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, another chapter out. Now, to answer some of your questions.

First, why does Siesta act like this and like that? Well, it's human nature. You know how people, no matter how smart (Siesta is passive but not stupid), can act rashly and irrationally from time to time.

Also, the same could be said for Louise. Yes, she is quite intelligent, but that doesn't mean she's perfect, and she does have her weaknesses. And let's not forget her experiences, not to mention the traumatic ones. All of those would of course count for something.

Yeah, it's always been a habit of mine to portray characters as human, strong perhaps but not perfect, since I'm not really into writing god-like characters. I just don't have any feel for them. But that's another issue altogether.

Now, this chapter may be a bit of drama (though honestly speaking, I think I suck at it so I hope it went okay with you), and I tried to minimize it as much as I can, but it is necessary for the plot I'm trying to make. Don't worry the next chapters will be a bit lighter.

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Later then people...


	6. CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 5: DISTANT BONDS**

(Multi-person POV)

"It was me! I t-told her that I w-wanted her to disappear. If only I, if only I... It's all my fault!"

It was nine o'clock in the morning, and outside of the school infirmary, a girl with black hair, whose name was Siesta, full of sorrow and regret, was crying her heart out, blaming herself for what happened...

For inside the infirmary, a girl with pink hair, whose name was Meredy, was currently lying down on a bed, unconscious, her wounds being tended to by the resident healer.

The head chef Marteau, who was their boss... or at least, Meredy's, since Siesta was officially no longer under his employ, was doing his best, along with the head maid Porsha, as well as the other maids, to console the girl, trying to calm her down, but to no avail...

And as time slowly dragged on, all they could do was wait, hoping, praying, to the Founder, that the girl would pull through, for the pinkette, despite the short time she had been with them, had somehow found a special place in their hearts...

**-BREAK-**

_The girl was in a daze. The world around her, as far as she could tell, was covered in fog, everything else before her was vacant, nothing but empty space..._

"_I see, so this must be where you go when you die."_

_Yes, it would have only been natural for her to think that way. After all, the last thing she remembered before being in that white world was her cutting herself in the wrist with a knife._

_Yes, she was dead, there was no doubt about it, and it was in a way, painful. For someone so young as her, to lose her life before she could find love, before she could prove herself, before she could achieve his dreams and ambitions, was indeed painful._

_Still, despite her regrets, at least she would be able to find some peace. For she no longer had to feel pain, she no longer had to feel hurt, to be ridiculed, ostracized, put down, by the people around her, due to her weaknesses. _

_And as for her goals? She never actually had one. She may have had several, but she knew in her heart that they were never really hers. She was a blank, a void, and she had only been following the path which had been set for her by her peers, without knowing for sure if it was really the one she wanted to take, for she did not have a clue, did not have any idea, what it was she truly wanted for herself. _

_For she was never given the chance, and was only taught to follow, to obey._

_And as she took a better look around, she saw that she was standing on a path, a path that was made of smooth stone and marbles, noticing, while at both its sides, there was nothing, a white abyss, which would lead to a fall of immeasurable heights._

_Yes, the road seemed easy enough to take. However, the girl could not help but feel pain rising in heart, feeling bitter, as she realized, that it did not matter where she was, whether she was alive or dead, whether or not she was in the afterlife. For like always, she had no choice. There was only one road to follow. Things still remained the same._

_Still, despite the hurt, despair and disappointment, the girl decided to continue treading it, and took a step forward. After all, if she started moving, at least she would have less time to think about what ifs, less time to think about her regrets and sorrows._

"_Are you sure you want to continue going down that path?" asked a voice._

"_?"_

_As she heard the voice, she turned to her side to see who It was, feeling mildly surprised, for she thought that she was alone._

_It was a girl, with long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single strand pointing upwards, and wore a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck._

"_Well?" asked the girl, as she stared up at her curiously with her large green eyes._

"_It does not really matter," she replied, her voice filled with sadness. "In case you haven't noticed, there is only one road here, so my only options are either to go back or move on, and there's no way I'm turning back."_

"_You do know what awaits you at the end of the path you are treading, am I right?" asked the blonde girl quietly._

"_I do," she responded in a whisper._

"_But you do not want to, right? It's too early fo," the blonde female began, but the other girl cut her off…_

"_WELL, WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF LIFE I'VE HAD! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"_

_Yes, she was screaming, shouting at the top of her voice, venting out every bit of pent up frustration inside her._

_An eerie silence passed, as the two girls stared at each other, pink eyes on green ones._

"_Still, you shouldn't be so quick to walk to your death, young lady," spoke the blonde finally after a while. "You're still young. You have much yet to learn and experience. You can still change things for yourself, change things for the better." _

"_So what you have me do?" she scoffed. "Go back? Oh, you really have no idea. Compared to that, death would be the better alternative. At least I would be free, no more rules, no more expectations, no more worries, no more heartache. Ah heaven."_

"_I see," stated the blonde female after a while. "So you're a coward."_

"_I AM NOT A COWARD!"_

"_Oh, yes you are."_

"_NO, I'M NOT!"_

_Upon hearing those words, she could not help but feel her anger rising. Her, a coward? It was too much of an insult._

_However, deep down, she knew that this was the truth. _

_Everyone was afraid of dying, and to that there is no exception. Even people, who seemed not to fear it actually do, and the only reason why it does not seem that way was because they are able to overcome it…_

_And in her case, her dislike for living, had become so great, that even though she was afraid of death, she was happy to choose it. No, she was not afraid of her life, she simply hated it. But then, in truth, her hate was also just an excuse, a cover, to hide her fear._

"_Prove it then," said the blonde girl._

_ROAR!_

_Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, large, winged, creatures appeared. Wyverns._

"_?!"_

_And to her horror, the part of the road where she was standing on suddenly collapsed, and when before she did not seem afraid of walking to her death, now she was afraid, hanging on for dear life. _

_ROAR!_

_Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind was sent at her by one of the creatures._

"_KYAAAAA!" The girl could not help but scream in terror, as she lost her grip on the road, and began to fall..._

_And below her, one of the dragon-like creatures was waiting airborne, its mouth opened wide, to swallow its prey._

_The girl, realizing there was no hope of escape, merely closed her eyes, and accepted the inevitable._

"_**SOUL EXTINCTION!"**_

_BOOM_

_Suddenly, the sound of an explosion was heard in the area, and the girl, who had been expecting to get torn to ripped to shreds, instead found herself..._

_To most people, it would have been a terrifying experience. To find yourself in the arms of someone who is shrouded in evil and darkness would be enough to frighten anyone. To the girl however, she was a god-send._

"_Mira-chan?"_

_The silver-haired demon, however, merely smiled in response, as she carried the girl in her arms._

"_**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"**_

"_**ICE MAKE: ICE CANNON!"**_

_BOOM_

"_HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THAT!"_

_CRASH_

"_WHAT, YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME, FLAME BREATH?!"_

"_YEAH I HAVE, YOU EXHIBITIONIST!"_

_CHING_

"_SHUT UP YOU TWO!"_

"_**HEAVEN'S SWORD WHEEL!"**_

"_UWAAAH! ERZA! WE'RE SORRY!"_

"_Some things never change..."_

"_I'LL SHOW HOW TO BE A REAL MAN!"_

"_**GATE OF THE LION, I OPEN THEE! LEO!"**_

"_SO YOU CALL UPON ME AT LAST, MY FAIR LUCY."_

"_HEEEEE, LIKES HER!"_

"_UH... GET OFF ME! HOW THE HELL DID I GET STUCK WITH THESE WEIRDOES!"_

"_You're forgetting that you're one as well..."_

"_Kihihihi, this should be fun."_

"_Alright, people, ENOUGH BICKERING! CONCENTRATE! WE'VE GOT WORK TO DO!"_

"_AYE, AYE! CAPTAIN!"_

"_Wait here, Louise, I'll get back to you in a while..." said the woman, as she gently placed her on the ground..._

"_...and miss out on all the fun?" she cut her off, to the other female's mild surprise. "Not a chance." And before anyone could stop her she was shouting at the top of her voice._

"_HEY, LEAVE SOME FOR ME!"_

_And as the battle raged on, despite the imminent danger they were in, she could not help but smile, as tears of joy began flowing from her eyes while she cast another waver down to the abyss. For despite the numerous powerful creatures surrounding them, she felt secure, protected, certain, that no harm would come upon her..._

_She was safe..._

"_You are not alone."_

_And as the world slowly blurred, as a white light engulfed the entire area, she once again saw, the petite blonde-girl, who was now looking at her with a smile, and even though it was just one short sentence, she knew, she understood, the message she was trying to convey..._

"_Master..."_

_Yes, every person in the world, in a way, was a coward. No one is born into the world and not have fear in their hearts. However, even if that were the case, as long as you have friends, as long as you have people who will stand by your side, even if they are not there with you physically, even if they are far away, as long as they remain in one's heart..._

_...then, there is nothing to fear..._

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

?

My head feels light. That was the first thing I noticed the moment I regained consciousness. And as I looked out of the window, I noticed, through the gaps in the closed curtains, that the sky was dark. It was night.

And as I looked closer to home, I could not help but smile, a mixture of joy and sadness, as I saw that a black-haired female was currently fast asleep, her head currently laying peacefully on one side of my bed while...

?!

Both of her hands were closed together in as if in prayer, clasped, over mine.

Yes, I remember. I may not recall everything that transpired, but I have seen enough, to know what had happened. After all, the last thing I remember seeing the worried face of the girl before me, grabbing me and pulling me up and out of the water, before I passed out...

Ever since I became a member of Fairy Tail, recklessness has become part of my nature, or perhaps, it has always been there, just unacknowledged by the one who possessed said nature, namely me.

However, recklessness is different from suicidal. A person who is reckless, knows the danger of what they are getting into, yet they do everything they can to survive. A person who is suicidal, on the other hand, takes risks in the hopes of the chance that they will not survive.

Unlike the way I was before, I no longer feel frightened, nor do I falter, whenever I face enemies, even those of the highest calibre. Well, maybe a little, but unlike before, I no longer freeze or stiffen, and it no longer affects my performance in battle. However...

_WENDY!_

I thought that I was already cured from it, that I had already gotten past it, since it has been a long time since they surfaced, but it seems like I have not yet gotten over my suicidal tendencies. And the worst part is that while I am not in control, I remember everything, every single bit of it, as if it is a subconscious part of myself, which surfaces whenever I get into situations when my will is tested to its limits. The last time it happened was when I thought one of my friends died, and it seemed as if what happened this time around, while different, had the same triggering effect.

And because of it, because of my condition...

_...you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant..._

I have broken one of the sacred rules of Fairy Tail. I may not have officially left, and as of now I still bear the mark of my guild, but I still broke it regardless.

Perhaps, that is the reason why I had that dream, for it served as a reminder. For whether I had done it consciously or not, I once again tried killing myself.

Still, I did not mind it that much, and to be honest, I was actually glad, for even if it wasn't real, even if it was just a dream, I got the chance to see them again. It's only been a short time and yet I'm already feeling homesick. I really wish I was back in Earthland with my nakama.

But no, even if I wanted to, even if I found a way to return right now, I cannot go back, at least not yet. For I returned to Halkagenia, not because I wanted to, but because I have a mission, one which, Brimir-be-damned, I know I must not fail, for the lives of people depend on it.

"Nnn..."

Hmmm. It seems as if I was so engrossed in thought that I almost forgot that she was still holding my hand, her hair brushing gently against my... damn, why in the world am I thinking such thoughts?

Still, I must admit that she really is kind of cute.

?!

Brimir be damned.

Suicidal tendencies aside, during my stay in Earthland, I had somehow ended up getting a whole new perspective when it comes to women, no I swear, this is his fault. I was never like this from the start, or was I? No, it's impossible.

This is definitely his fault. Due to my unique circumstances, Master Makarov has placed me under the wing of one of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail, forcing the man to take me with him in his travels for a month to help train me. And in that time, while, despite his seemingly lax attitude, he did help me improve a lot in my magical abilities, which was of course a hellish 'Crash Course' regime, I, unfortunately, was also subjected to something else which, while not physically painful, was probably even worse than my training.

Well, it was not really my choice, but the man he... well, let's just say that he was pretty good with handling women, and while I wasn't attracted to him in that way, as I saw him as some sort of father figure, I have to admit that he was damn good with pleasing them...

Thirteen, according to the rumors in the guild, that was the number of women he had all over him. At first, I thought it wasn't true, and I was right.

For the number was not thirteen, it was more than that, and since I only spent a month travelling with him, even I do not know just how many he managed to have. For the number which was 'shared' to the guild by our master, as far as I could tell, did not include the ones which he had in his one-night stands, believe me, I know.

Why do I know?

Well, the fact is, staying in inns was quite expensive, and because of it, the man would only take one double bed room instead of two separate rooms. Normally, when two people who are not related by blood, are of opposite gender, and have a large age gap 'sleeping together' would not look that good to others's eyes, but since the man would say that I was his 'nephew', not to mention the fact that due to the way I dressed, as well as my hair style, and, damn I almost feel like crying, rather small assets, it was easy to pass me off as a boy.

And from time to time, my 'Uncle' would, dare I say it, bring to the room with him some of his 'girlfriends,' all of whom had larger assets than mine, although some of them were at the same age as I am which would make them young enough to be her daughter, and I can't help but feel bitter at the thought, and 'have his way with them,' completely forgetting the fact that there was another girl in the room! Or is it simply because he does not see me as a girl? If it wasn't for the fact that I was afraid she would be jealous at me for getting to spend time with her father, I would have probably told a certain female card user about it.

"Curse you old man," I muttered under my breath.

Yes, it was definitely his fault. For it was probably because of this 'traumatic experience,' that I ended up getting attracted to girls, even though I am one. I most certainly wasn't like this at the start, and I definitely do not have feelings like this for my older sister, no, I definitely don't, I swear it.

(Meanwhile, somewhere in Fiore, a man with a prosthetic arm and leg, has found himself forced to camp out in the woods. For some reason he couldn't quite explain, he suddenly sneezed, and thus, in his drunken and distracted state, he accidentally ended up destroying the entire right side of the building, which of course, led to him being kicked out of said establishment.).

"Hmmm? Wha... where is..." a black-haired female was muttering in a confused tone, as she rubbed her eyes, having only woken up.

"Good evening, Siesta," I greeted, as I looked the girl straight in the eyes, giving her a warm smile as I did so.

For a moment, which seemed to last a long time, the girl was staring at me in disbelief, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then...

"MEREDY!"

"?!"

"Thank goodness... I thought you were... it's all my fault... I'm so glad... I shouldn't have... I'm so sorry..."

I found myself held by her in a tight embrace, a really tight one mind you, as she started apologizing, blaming herself for everything that happened.

In truth, I was happy, truly happy because of it. For despite all the lies and secret I spouted, I have not lost her. However...

"Ummm... S-siesta?"

"Y-yes?" she asked me between her tears.

"You're choking me," I croaked.

"?!"

"I'M SORRY!"

It was rather fortunate on my part that the wounds I inflicted on myself had already healed, and whoever did it was probably a talented water mage. Otherwise, with the amount of pressure in Siesta's embrace, they probably would have opened again, not to mention the fact that I could have probably ended up dead due to suffocation because of it.

A long silence passed between us, and the only sound that could be heard in the room was Siesta's sobbing. Truthfully, I was also on the verge of tears, but I stopped myself from crying.

"No," I said quietly, as I stared her straight in the eyes, gently twirling her hair around my fingers as I did so. "I'm the one who should apologize."

"?!"

And before she could respond, I pulled her closer to me, and this time I was the one who was holding her in my arms.

"W-wait here, I'm going to get the nurse," began Siesta, as she tried to pull free...

In response to her actions, my arms, on reflex, tightened their grip.

"?!"

"Meredy, please, I need to..." began the girl, as she found herself unable to move, as she tried to struggle, muttering something about having to get the medic.

However, I was not really listening to her, and before I knew it, I was also crying, for I was unsuccessful in controlling the emotions that had been welling up inside me.

"Thank you," I said softly, as tears began flowing down from my eyes. "For saving me..."

Still, even though Siesta gives one hell of bear hug, it was not as if I did not like it. For that alone was enough to assure me, that she was still my friend. And as I continued to hold her in my arms, I could not help but feel a sense of warmth and comfort, as the girl, whose arms I did not bind like she did mine, returned my embrace.

"Thank you, for not hating me..."

And at least this time, her hug was gentler, and did not have the strength to hinder my breathing...

**-BREAK-**

(Multi-person POV)

It was eleven o'clock in the evening, and inside the Headmaster's office, three people, which include the Principal, Osmond, the school's best healer, Madam Emily, and the chemistry Professor, Jean Colbert, were currently engaged in conversation, about a certain recent occurence, which centered around a certain maid who had recently join the school's workforce.

Based from what the head chef, Marteau, to whom the maid confided in, told them, the black-haired female was the one responsible for what happened. Apparently, she and the maid, Meredy, had some sort of misunderstanding which the chef did not elaborate, a situation which escalated to such a degree, that it eventually led to the other girl's attempted suicide, and would have probably died, had it not been for the black-haired female, realizing her mistake, saving the pink-haired female from drowning, closing her wounds with her cloth, and then carried the girl, as fast as she could, back to the Academy to be treated.

Normally, such an issue would not have been held with much relevance. After all, it was simply a case of 'commoner,' committing suicide and almost dying caused by a quarrel with a fellow 'commoner'. However, this time was an exception, due to the unique circumstances revolving around the two parties involved.

First, was the girl Siesta, the one who was responsible for what happened. Supposedly, the girl was no longer an employee of Tristain Magical Academy, and was actually, from the agreement with Count Mott during which Osmond was present, already under the employ of another noble who was only calls himself Zero. According to Marteau, however, Zero left Siesta under his wing, and thus, she was still officially in the employ of the Academy, despite her circumstances.

Yes, the maid Siesta's, situation, was indeed suspicious, as far as they were concerned, but the one who had caught their attention the most... was the other girl, Meredy.

Meredy, as far as most people could tell, was just the average maid, and the reason behind it was because due to the fact that she was a commoner, no one actually gave her much bother. Even the three of them, at first, thought the same, and while they did not hold the same prejudice which other nobles held for the common folk, they too, initially saw her, as just an ordinary girl who was just trying to live her life.

However, it seems as if they were mistaken.

"So it's her?" the old Principal stated slowly, as he stared at the experienced female medic, who was probably around his age, intently.

"Yes, Osmond," replied Madam Emily. "There is no doubt about it."

"But how?" asked Colbert in a quiet voice, as he joined in the conversation. "How can you be certain?"

"With this," the medic replied, as she held out a small bottle, which contained three long strands of something pink. "This was left in my possession by a friend of mine a year ago. They are strands of hair which belonged to her little sister. To be honest, I never thought it was even possible, given what happened, but there is no doubt about it. Meredy, that girl, it's definitely her."

"This is indeed quite the discovery," replied the fire mage calmly, as he nodded his head in understanding, although on the inside, his mind was actually whirling, as he tried to analyze the situation. "So what would be our next course of action?"

"I believe the first thing we should do is inform her family about it," said old Osmond.

"I already sent a message to young Cattleya hours ago," the old medic replied. "She and her sister would probably be arriving here tomorrow morning."

"I see," replied the Principal, as he stroke his long beard. "Then, I believe we should keep a close eye on the girl for the time being."

"What about the other one?" inquired the medic, who was referring to the black-haired female Siesta. "You do remember that that girl has been suspected of having connections with a criminal?"

"And Mott is not?" replied the old Principal calmly, although there was a hint of a scoff in his tone. "As for the girl, I suppose we could leave her alone for now."

"But that girl might cause..." began the medic, but the Principal cut her off.

"I trust Marteau," stated Osmond firmly. "He is an excellent judge of character, despite his appearance. Do not worry, I assure you that nothing bad will happen by letting her stay here. For now we should focus our attention on the Valliere girl."

"I agree," said Colbert, as he nodded in agreement. "She seems to have suicidal tendencies, so I suggest that we keep her isolated, away from sharp objects, to minimize the chance of her making another attempt on her life."

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"Get back to bed young lady!"

"But..."

"No buts! Now stay here while I get Madam Emily."

And without another word, the woman closed the door behind me, accompanied by some clicking sounds.

It was morning. And currently, I am in the infirmary of Tristain Magical Academy, feeling annoyed and irritated.

Unfortunately for her though, doing something like locking the door from the outside does not actually work on me. Besides, while it was true that Madam Emily was supposed to be the best healer around, while they do not look alike, the expression on her face reminds me eerily of a certain pink-haired old h...lady back in Earthland.

Not that I'm being ungrateful but she was just too scary. I may owe her for saving my life, twice in fact, and I actually consider her as family like I do everyone in the guild, but that does not change the fact that she is scary. Heck, the two times I've been brought to her place for treatment, she literally mopped me out of her house once it was clear that I was fully recovered, and that was an experience I'd never forget. And honestly speaking, she was even scarier than my mother.

And so, one teleport later, I was outside, hidden among the leaves, lying on top of one of the branches on a tree, enjoying the fresh air, while I ate my breakfast, as well as finding amusement, at the current bustle of activity.

For on the school grounds, some of the students, who did not have scheduled classes, were currently training their familiar, trying to make them learn various tricks. It wasn't really that much of a surprise. After all, a Familiar Talent Show would be held in three days, and according to rumours, someone from the Royal Family would come as the judge.

In some cases thought, it was the master that was a taught a lesson by its familiar, as in the case of the Gramont kid, who yelped, screaming, as his familiar happily dragged him underground. In my opinion though, he should be thanking his mole, since just a few moments later, three girls appeared, who I knew were currently in 'playboy hunting mode,' and the looks on the dark looks on their face would be enough to scare even someone like Loki, Lucy's Celestial Spirit, as well as one of Fairy Tail's resident players.

Kirche, on the other hand, was training her familiar Flame, how to create artistic forms in the air with, well, flames. And while I do feel some resentment against the Zerbst, I must admit that she was quite a good teacher, or perhaps she simply had a good student. Either way, it was fun to watch, as beautiful shapes of different kinds made out of flames formed in the air, and one of them even took the form of a load of bread. If Natsu were here, I bet he would love that.

In truth, I was actually tempted to go to the kitchens, partly since it has already been part of my daily routine, partly because I wanted to talk to Siesta, since she was working there again, who reluctantly agreed to do so, after I convinced her that I would be fine on my own. Apparently, Marteau bought her, our little story, about how she was told to continue working in the Academy, upon 'Zero's' orders, but I decided not to, since I also know that if I did so I would probably find myself dragged back to the infirmary.

Yes, last night, the moment we both calmed down enough, I told Siesta about it, about the truth behind the whole affair. I know, that from a tactical point of view, what I did was risky, but it does not matter. Siesta trusts me, and therefore, I should also trust her in return.

Still, I could not help but get the feeling that Marteau knows more than what he was letting on, and if my intuition was correct, he probably did. However, he too, had proven himself someone worthy of respect, and as far as I could tell, he was the kind of person who cared for his subordinates.

Yes, things were looking up. I know that I would have to leave eventually, but at least, for the time being, I had place to stay. But most of all, what really made me happy, is the fact that I still had Siesta as a friend. Still, while it was true that she is the one I am closest to, she was not the only friend I made, for aside from her, I also got along well with the rest of the staff, as well as...

"Kyuuuu!"

"?!"

And here she comes, the big, no, huge blue Rhyme Dragon known as Sylphid, and its master, both of whom I also consider as my friend... well, the dragon at least, although at least I'm on speaking terms with Tabitha. She was hard to read, but I could tell that the quiet girl with glasses seemed to approve of me, probably because I get along well with her familiar.

Still, while it is true that I am tempted to stick around and play with the dragon, whose master was currently sitting on the grass, reading a book as usual, I could not afford to do so.

For approximately eighteen minutes had passed since I left my room, and the time it takes to walk from the infirmary to the dining hall is at around twenty minutes.

Which means that I have about two minutes to get back to my room or else risk causing a panic, as well as the possibility of damaging my eardrums, and though I have not yet heard the old medic scream, well there was always that chance, a chance which I definitely am not going to risk.

"CATCH!"

"Kyuuuu!"

Having distracted the dragon with a piece of chicken leg I threw in the air, I immediately moved to a shadier section among the branches, before teleporting myself back to the infirmary.

And it seems like I was just in time. For already, I could hear footsteps approaching.

"How is she?" asked a gentle female voice.

Wait... that voice.

"Oh, she's fine. She's in here."

The moment the door opened, the moment I saw them, I could not help but feel my heart leap, feeling a mixture of shock, joy and sorrow. I did not know what to do.

For standing in front of me, were to people, two people who I knew really well, two people, who were close to my heart...

"Louise, is that you?" whispered the gentle voice.

Founder.

"It is you!"

And before I knew it, I found myself wrapped, in a tight hug, by a tall woman who had the same identical pink hair which I possess, tears flowing from her eyes... my sister Cattleya...

"THANK THE FOUNDER, YOU'RE ALIVE!" shouted my other sister Eleonor, was also crying, in a burst of emotion, as she joined the embrace.

This isn't happening! This can't be happening! I wasn't prepared for this.

I felt weak, really weak, and all the strength seemed to have left my limbs...

And as I contemplated on my situation, in my disoriented state of my mind, I could think of only one way around it...

"Who are you?" I asked, as I stared at my sisters straight in the eye.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, another chapter out. Now, as I promised, I tried to make this chapter as light as I could, although I never said that there will no longer be any drama.

I have to admit, it took a while to piece this one together, since I had to think of how the story flows, though hopefully I made it. Of course, that's up to you to decide.

Still, like I said, to all those who complain about how my work sucks, about how the drama is not in the right place, about how it's annoying, or how I wish Saito were here, etc, etc, etc, don't worry I'm not taking it against you and I don't blame you for it. After all, everyone is entitled to their own opinion.

Like I said before, if you think I've done a good job, then I'm glad to hear it. If my work sucks, then I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about, since I also have a lot important things to do, and basically, fanfic is not my priority, I just write it for fun and blow off steam.

If you no longer have fun reading my story because it's of poor quality, then I suggest you stop reading. However, if you enjoy reading my poor quality story because you enjoy bashing me for my errors and shortcomings, then do so, by all means. As long as the snide comment is aimed at me and my stories, and only me and my stories I will tolerate it. After all, like I said before everyone is entitled to their own opinion.

As to the question of some of you, as to whether or not Louise will summon a familiar. Well, here's the clue. Louise is a void mage, so she will have a void familiar. However, she will not summon. Hehehe. Take a guess.

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Later then, people...


	7. CHAPTER 6

**CHAPTER 6: HEARTACHES AND SUSPICIONS**

(Eleonore POV)

It was morning, and as if to go with the mood, the sun was bright and sunny, and it helped lift up the spirits of two people in particular.

In truth, Eleonore loved her little Louise, just as much as Cattleya did. Even though she had been strict with her, even though she had treated her harshly, she did, in all honesty, love her, and was just as devastated.

And they were not the only ones. For she knew, that even their father and mother had also been stricken with grief. However, unlike her and Cattleya, their parents had better control over their emotions, taking their pride, as well as politics and their position as aristocrats, as priority, and thus hardened their hearts. They acted cold and indifferent to what happened, banned the mentioning of anything relating to their third daughter at mealtimes, and overall, considered her as if she did not exist.

And the worst part was, despite the fact that she was already dead, their mother, Karin, actually even suggested disowning Louise, for bringing dishonour to their family name by her 'act of cowardice'. And the fact that she did so was something which either sister could not come to terms with, and for the first time in her life, Eleonore had actually found herself cursing the ways of the nobility, and before she knew it, she was shouting at the table, completely disregarding the rules and her fear of her mother, as she rowed with the formidable former Captain of the Manticore Knights. In fact, if it wasn't for their father intervening and calming things down by deciding to not remove her little sister from the family tree, she would have probably been given a painful punishment, as well as disowned, although given the circumstances, she probably would not have cared.

And the only reason why she had stayed, and continued to be compliant after the incident, was because of her other younger sister. For unlike Eleonore, Cattleya, while not weak-willed, had a frail body, her condition having gotten even worse upon their little sister's death, and thus she knew she had to remain strong, for her sake.

Still, despite everything that happened, despite everything that they saw, Eleonore, as well as her sister Cattleya, had not been thoroughly convinced that their sister had died, for one particular reason: no body has been found.

Defying their parents one again, the two of them had been discreetly making their own investigation. Most of it though, was done, by Eleonore, who, aside from having good health, also inherited their mother's talent with words, and thus, while Karin may have been able to see through them, she had been unable to argue against her 'petty excuses' to go travelling, which the blonde had been successfully able to prove as significant.

And so, they searched left and right, here and there, without knowing exactly where to go, without any particular direction, in the hopes, no matter how slim it was, that they would be able to see their little sister again, hoping, praying, that they will be able to see her again, and if it worst comes to worst, if she really was dead, that they would at least be able to retrieve her body.

And as it turned out, their hopes were not in vain. For the day before, they had received a letter, coming from a good friend, that she had been found, that their little sister, Louise, who they believed was dead, supposedly committing suicide and dying by her own hands, was still alive.

In truth, at the time, Eleonore and Cattleya were actually in the city that was the closest to the Academy, which was why they were able to arrive quickly. For the week before, they noticed that it was glowing, and it happened more than once in the past few days. The hair, which belonged to their little sister, and had been enchanted by Eleonore, were glowing, which could only mean one thing.

The person, to whom the hair belonged to, was using magic, which could only mean, that they were still alive, which was what led the both of them to go out and search, to trace, to the location, where she might have been.

"Louise, is that you?"

And now here she was, standing right in front of them.

"It is you!"

Her pink hair, her face, her eyes, but most of all, the familiar feeling that exuded from her. There was no doubt about it. It was her, it was Louise, their precious little sister.

"THANK THE FOUNDER, YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Unable to control her emotions, the blonde-haired woman moved forward to join Cattleya in hugging their sister in their reunion, tears of joy and relief falling from their eyes. And Eleonore was sure, that everything was going to be fine.

"Who are you?"

She was wrong.

With one short sentence, the feeling of happiness that she felt started fading.

"Louise?" asked Eleonore in a quiet voice, as she and Cattleya released their youngest sister from their embrace.

"Louise?" replied the pinkette in an inquiring tone. "Who is this Louise? I don't understand."

And as Eleonore saw the girl looking confused, she could not help but be shocked, as a feeling of dread began creeping up inside her.

"Your name is Louise, is it not child?" stated another voice calmly, belonging to the old headmaster, Osmond.

"No, it is not, sir, my name is Meredy," replied the pink-haired female with a small frown, as a look realization appeared on her face. "I am sorry, but I believe you have mistaken me for someone else."

And as she heard these words, the blonde-haired woman was unable to take anymore.

"Louise, you really don't know who we are?" asked Cattleya in a sad voice, as tears once again began forming in her eyes. "You really don't remember?"

At this, the shorter pinkette merely shook her head.

"Louise," began Eleonore in a low voice. "If this is a joke, you can stop now. It's not funny."

And before anyone could stop her, she launched herself at the pinkette and began pinching her cheeks furiously.

"SISTER! STOP!"

"MISS ELEONORE, CALM YOURSELF!"

It was just too much for her. It was as if fate had been toying with them. In one moment, upon finding that their sister, Louise, was truly alive and well, Eleonore felt as if her world has been renewed. The next moment, that world had once again begun falling apart.

For despite the fact that she had just pinched her painfully on the cheeks, the pink-haired female did not scream in rage, nor did she try to hit her back like she had always done, and had merely rubbed her face, as she looked at them with a mixture of pity and confusion, without a trace of recognition.

And as she found herself being pulled from the room by a pair of strong hands, the blonde-haired woman could not help but bow her head in despair, gritting her teeth, crying out in frustration, tears flowing endlessly down her face, as the final nail hit the coffin, having now confirmed, having now realized, that she really did not remember them, and that to Louise...

...they were nothing but strangers...

**-BREAK-**

(Colbert POV)

"They did not take it well, I presume?" inquired a male voice, belonging to the headmaster.

At this, the school medic, who was the one who conversed with the two Valliere sisters, merely nodded her head in response.

It was now eleven o'clock in the morning, and as of present, four people, which included Principal Osmond, the school medic, Madam Emily, the head chef, Mr. Marteau, were inside the Headmaster's Office. Some distance away, the secretary, Longueville, was at the desk, taking care of the paperwork, but the square class fire mage, Jean Colbert could tell that she was listening in on their conversation.

Speaking for himself, he too, despite being part of the conversation, was also playing the same role as the secretary, although in his case, he was only half-listening, for he was currently deep in thought, not just about what happened earlier that morning, which his colleagues were discussing, but about the entire affair, about the occurrences which transpired, ever since the girl Meredy, who they now knew was actually Louise Francoise le Blanc de La Valliere, the third daughter of that noble family, had returned to the school, after her supposedly tragic death.

Unknown to everyone around him, aside from old Osmond, Jean Colbert, the kind, approachable chemistry professor, who held a lot of interest for research and discovery, while he is exactly what he seems to be, also had some scars from his past.

For despite his peace-loving nature, the balding man with glasses, was actually once a feared and powerful square class fire mage, who went by the runic name Flame Snake, and was infamous for decimating countless enemies, leaving nothing but destruction in his wake.

Still, while he had gained infamy because of his actions, in truth, he was actually a good person at heart, and his objectives were, in the true sense of the word, noble. However, one incident, one order that he followed, which he found to be unjust, that cost the lives of hundreds of innocents, changed him, and he had left the military service, unable to continue due to the guilt and regret that he felt, and had since focused his attention to research and non-violent means to achieve his goals, becoming the friendly professor he was at present.

And it was because of this, because of his skills, experiences, intuition, and instinct, that the retired captain was able to tell that something… many things, about the current situation, were amiss.

He could already tell, from the first time he had seen her, that the newly-hired maid, Meredy, that there was something about her. He did not know exactly why, but Colbert could not help but feel uneasy, as well as somehow suspicious, of the way she acted. For the girl, as she had noted, had been doing her best to keep a low profile.

Still, at the time, he did not give it much thought. After all, it was normal for a commoner, bitter though Colbert was about the way the system works, to treat nobles with respect, to avoid trouble. However, the girl was an exception, and instead, was actually avoiding meeting them, both students and teachers in the school, and Colbert could not help but get the feeling that she was not only trying to avoid trouble, but rather, she was trying to avoid a situation in which she would be forced to bow down, respect, and be polite to a noble, though the fire mage must admit, that from the common people's point angle, that many of them really did not deserve it.

And as he pondered about it more, many questions began whirring inside the balding professor's head.

What happened to her? If she was alive, then why did she fake her death? Where had she been all this time?

But most of all, the most important pieces of information which Colbert wanted to know, was why she had come back. Why did she return to the Academy, posing as a maid, when everyone thought her dead? What was her purpose? What was she hoping to accomplish?

And now, with the situation which had arisen, the former soldier turned school teacher wished he had paid her more attention.

Was she a spy? Had she been brainwashed? Was it the reason why she did not remember her family, why she did not recognize her sisters? Colbert did not know for sure.

However, he was not convinced with the last part.

For as far as the fire mage could tell, the girl was acting. He did not have proof of course, but the moment they entered the room, even for a fleeting moment, he had seen it, the look in her eyes, the tension of her muscles. Based from her reaction, there was no doubt that she recognized her sisters, which means that it was more likely than not, that she remembers, and that she was only pretending not to.

Already a number of theories were forming in his mind, as he analyzed the recent events.

"Pardon me," stated Colbert, as he gestured his request to excuse himself from his three companions, to which they replied positively in like in response, before leaving the Headmaster's office.

Yes, he had a lot of things to think about.

And as he pondered on his thoughts, he could not have help but get a sense of foreboding, his face alight with realization, his eyes narrowing slightly, as another thought, another theory, came into his mind.

"Zero," whispered Colbert to himself, as he headed off in the direction of his studies.

"Louise... the Zero?"

**-BREAK-**

(Cattleya POV)

"There, there."

Inside one of the rooms in Tristain Magical, a room which was once used by a certain pink-haired female when she was studying there, a young woman, who had pink hair like the room's former occupant, and whose name was Cattleya, was currently comforting her blonde-haired sister Eleonore, who was weeping silently, for she no longer had the strength to continue shouting, as she gently brushed the hair on her older sister's head, which was buried in her chest, like a mother would for her child.

Normally, this should have been the elder's sister role. But, Cattleya, despite being younger, as well as having poor health was the one who was more emotionally mature between the two, and so, took up the role.

The moment her sister fell asleep, the pink-haired gently removed the blonde from her grasp, and placed her on the bed, covering her in a blanket, drinking her medicine, before she herself slumped into an armchair, tired and exhausted, as she pondered on the events which transpired.

Amnesia, the state in which a person temporarily lose their memories. According to Emily, who was Cattleya's old friend, as well as the one who was making her medicine for her, free of charge, that was the condition that their youngest sister, Louise was currently in. And the amount of time it takes to recall said memories varies depending on circumstance, and in some case, the memories never return.

And it had been hard for them to bear the pain, the sorrow, of finally being able to see their loved one, their little sister, who they once thought dead alive and well, only to discover that she did not even remember them.

However, the fact that she had memory loss was the least of their worries. For as they found out, the circumstances revolving around their little sister's discovery was not a pleasant one, for the reason why she had been found in the first place, was because, to their horror, they discovered that she had once again tried committing suicide.

Cutting oneself by the wrist, that was how, according to the investigators, their little sister had taken her own life. And the present situation was the same, only this time, as if to make sure she succeeds, Louise also tried drowning herself, by throwing herself into a lake.

And because of it, because of her condition, the medic suggested that it would be best if they her left alone for now. For as it stands, their little sister was mentally unstable, and thus she feared that their continued presence around her might trigger it. Which was why, despite the fact that it pained the greatly, both Cattleya and her elder sister reluctantly agreed. They would have to take things slowly, one step at a time.

And it was really painful. However, the reason Cattleya was hurting, was not because their little Louise could not remember. No, the real reason why she was in pain was because of something else.

Cattleya may be not be as strong, nor perhaps, as politically able as her elder sister, but she knew her little sister, better than anyone else in the family. For Louise, when she was feeling sad or lonely, would usually come crying to her arms, and in fact, in their family, Cattleya was the only one who could read her, even better than their mother, Karin, could.

Which was why she knew, no matter how she much tried to hide it, no matter how she tried to conceal it, she knew that she recognized them.

For based from her little gestures, based from her pulse, Cattleya could easily read Louise, and those exact mannerisms, the exact rate of the beating of her heart, the older woman knew, that not only was she without a doubt their little sister, but that she was also, without a doubt, lying about not recognizing them.

And the fact that she rejected them, the fact she refused to recognize them, the fact that Cattleya had sensed her feelings of hate and resentment, despite the fact that she had also sensed love, joy, and sadness, mixed in with her other emotions, hurts, much more than not remembering them would have done.

Still, despite all these, despite the tears that were now flowing down her eyes, Cattleya could not help but smile, for despite everything that happened, she was alive. Their little sister, their precious little sister, was alive and well...

"Thank the Founder," whispered the pink-haired woman, as she finally managed to fall asleep.

And for now, that was all that mattered...

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"Miss, Valliere, what are you doing here?"

"Cut it out..."

"Careful Miss Louise..."

"Cut it out..."

"Here, Miss Valliere, let me help you with t..."

"CUT IT OUT!"

SLAM

As I shouted these words, the world grew silent, as I slammed the bowl I was holding onto the table so hard, that it was a miracle that it didn't break.

It was just another typical working morning for me in Tristain Magical Academy, or should have been, had it not been for some significant, significantly annoying, differences.

For unlike the other days I was at work, for the first time ever, I found myself, in noble terms, royally pissed off.

The events of the previous days were already bad enough if you ask me. For some unknown reason, a series of circumstances, which I could only blame on Founder Brimir, who is probably paying me back for all the times I've been using his name in vain, my cover, as a commoner, as a plain, ordinary, maid, has been blown. Then again, given what I found out about him, no one could blame me for no longer worshipping him.

I was aware of the risks, the moment I started working at the Academy, of the possibility of being found out. However, I had been careful, real careful, and I thought I had been able to blend in the sideline perfectly. And aside from that, in the first place, I was a commoner, and was therefore hardly worth anyone's notice.

And it was a mistake on my part, for me to have thought that way. For as it turned out, someone did notice. The fact that I was injured may have been an added factor, but it was more likely than not, that even if my little incident with Siesta had not happened, I would have still been found out anyway.

And now I am paying the price for my errors.

"Meredy?" inquired Siesta in a quiet voice, with a look of shock in her face.

I decided to ignore her, however, and instead I made my way towards my boss.

"Mr. Marteau?"

"Yes, Meredy?" the man answered me in his usual cheery voice.

"I have finished slicing the vegetables. Is there anything else I can do to help?"

"As a matter of fact there is," replied the head chef, with a knowing look in his eyes. "We are currently low on firewood. Would it be okay for you to go and get some?"

"Of course, sir," I replied in my usual polite tone. "Siesta, I need your help. Would you mind coming along with me?"

And before she could even respond, I grabbed her hand and started marching towards the door.

"Mr. Marteau, how could you!"

"Ms Vall..."

SLAM

And once again, the world grew silent.

"I'm going now," I said, as I grabbed hold of an axe and swung it over my back with one hand, while not letting go of Siesta's arm with the other, staring at the other people in the room with a glare that would probably make a certain scarlet-haired friend of mine proud. "Look, I don't know how or where you heard or got that idea from, but I assure you, I am NOT this LOUISE, or this, VALLIERE person who you seem to believe I am. My name is MEREDY, ME-RE-DY, and I most certainly am NOT a NOBLE. I am just a COMMONER like the rest of you."

SLAM

And with that I left the room, and set out to destr... get some firewood. Honestly speaking though, the reason I am doing so was actually because I wanted to vent out my frustration, and fortunately enough, my boss seemed to understand, for in truth, the amount of firewood available in the kitchens was still enough to last three days.

To think that just a day before, they had been treating me like a friend, a companion, as one of them. Yet now they were actually worshipping me as if I was some sort of deity, as if I was some fragile idol, just because of some Brimir-be-damned rumour about me that had been spreading around.

And it hurts. It really hurts.

Still, I think I should thank them, for pissing me off this much, for it actually gave me strength. At least, with anger dominating my being, there is no room for my other emotions to overwhelm me, and it was actually a better alternative, rather than feel weak and depressed all day.

"Meredy?"

"Hmmm?"

"My hand, you're hurting me."

"SORRY!" I shouted apologetically as I let go of her. In my angered state, I actually forgot that I was still holding Siesta's hand.

To my surprise, however, my friend actually started giggling.

"What's so funny? I asked in an irritated tone.

"Your face," she replied smiling. "You look different when you're angry. It's actually kind of cute."

"Whaaa..." I stuttered, and, damn nab it, I could feel the color rising to my face. I can't believe she managed to catch me off guard with that.

Before I could think of a good comeback though, she grabbed both of my hands.

"Siesta?" I asked in a quiet voice, and as I saw the expression on her face, I could not help but feel nervous.

"Are you alright?"

"Mmmm," I replied, as I nodded my head, and I was unable to help but sigh in relief. For a moment there I thought she was about to ask me something else.

"That's good to hear," she said sincerely with a smile, as she let go of my arms. "Oh no, look at the time. I'm sorry, Meredy, but I have to help out at the dining hall."

"Okay, I'll see you later then," I replied, as I waved my hand.

I have to admit though, she really does look beautiful.

?!

Brimir be damned.

She's a friend. A very good friend. I must not think about her that way. I must not think about her that way.

No. For now, I should focus on chopping some firewood.

Wait, where did my axe go?

Wait a minute.

Oh great.

And as I realized what happened, I could not help but facepalm. I know she meant well, but...

She tricked me! Siesta tricked me!

And I feel like there is a plaque on my forehead, with the word 'sucker' written on it.

Still, despite my irritation, I could not help but smile in amusement at what she did. For despite my somehow hurt pride, I knew that she meant well.

She simply did not want me to overexert myself.

And somehow, her actions helped lighten my mood.

Sighing, I decided to make my way back up the castle, to inform Marteau, who I knew for sure was going to make fun of me, about what happened.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

And as expected, the man really did have a hearty laugh. Well, I know I shouldn't feel angry about it, since the blunder was on my part, but when he confessed that he was the one who suggested it to Siesta, it took every bit of my willpower to stop myself from kicking the man's prized jewels. And as I marched towards my room, my mind was filled with wicked thoughts, as I contemplated on the best way for me to return the favour.

One day, I swear, I'm going to get them back for thi...

"TAKE THAT!"

?!

As I heard the shouting voice, I could not help but feel distracted, as I turned in the direction where it came from. For not only did the voice itself familiar, it was accompanied by a sound which was similar to that of...

For a moment I could not help but stare, as I saw the sight before me. For as I poke my head inside the dining hall, I saw a familiar blonde-haired woman, with her back turned to me, as she held her all too familiar whip in her hands...

"AND THAT!"

"KYAAAA!"

For a fraction of a second, I could not move, stiff as a board as I heard another female voice, belonging to a black-haired female who I only knew too well, kneeling on the floor, whimpering in pain, her arms full of cuts and bruises.

And then my world turned red.

"AND TAKE SOME OF THIS!"

"?!"

It was just too much. There was no way I would just stand idly by and watch.

"WHO DARES..." the blonde haired woman began in a screaming voice, as she turned around to see who it was who caught her little toy, but the moment she saw me, the moment she locked eyes with me, her voice softened. "Louise?"

"You," I growled, gritting my teeth in anger and frustration, tightening my grip on the other end of the whip, as I glared at the blonde-haired woman wearing glasses: my Brimir-be-damned sister, Eleonore.

"Louise?"

"Valliere?"

"That girl is...?"

"So she really is..."

"No way..."

"Is she a ghost?"

"I thought she was dead..."

I could hear gasps and whispers coming from the students, undoubtedly because of the name that was mentioned, but I could care less what they think.

Blood related or not, the bi...woman in front of me had been hurting one of my precious nakama, while these damned stuck-up-noble excuses for students did not even lift a finger to help her, and some of them were even wearing smug smiles on their faces, undoubtedly enjoying what they were seeing.

And this was something which I simply could not allow to pass.

**-BREAK-**

(? POV)

On top of a certain building, a balding old man of short stature was currently holding a jug of liquor, wearing a weird smile on his face, drinking merrily, as he looked out to the horizon. Well, normally that would be the case. In truth, however, he was only pretending to be drunk, and the reason behind it, was because someone actually had the nerve to pull a prank on him, and replaced the beer with water.

He knew that alcoholic beverages were not good for someone his age, but due to habit, but more because of the stress he had to endure as the master, it was the only exit he had. In fact, the reason why he had been drinking was because of the problems caused by the members. And once again, like always. complaints had been filed against his guild. And as usual, it was a case of 'destruction of property'. Then again, on the bright side, at least this time only a couple of buildings were destroyed, for the normal amount of wreckage that particular group caused was normally far worse.

However, his mind at the moment, was not focused on this particular problem, for his thoughts were actually focused on a certain pink-haired female who had become part of his family, and who the old man considered as one of his brats.

True, at first, the girl had been distant, and acted like a proud, stuck-up know-it-all, and was always moaning and complaining about the building, the dirt, the members, and just about everything, and because of it the other people in the guild disliked her for it. As time passed, however, she slowly began to open up, and eventually, as people began to understand her, as she slowly started to change, she too, was accepted, and was now considered by the rest as one of the flock, as one of their precious nakama.

And the old man could not help but worry about her.

For the real reason why the girl returned to her own world, was because of the visions, very troubling ones, related to her place of origin that was seen by their member who had prophetic powers.

Had he known the reason why she decided to leave in the first place, he probably would not have allowed her to go, at least not alone, a sentiment which the girl's closest companions shared. For while they were upset at the fact that she decided to keep it from them, it was only because they cared about her. And when they heard about it, when they heard about one of the visions, wherein their friend had cut herself and thrown herself into a lake, which was probably the reason why the one who saw it shared it in the first place, they could not help but worry, fear gripping their hearts, at the thought of losing her.

Which was why the old man had come to a decision. It had been difficult, really difficult, to create a portal leading to that place. For unlike how Edolas had been before the path to it was completely closed off due to lack of magical energy, it was a parallel world, and was thus at close proximity, compared to the place where the girl had come from which was much further way, and it took an enormous amount of magic just to create a passage leading to it. However, it did not matter. True, the process will require a lot of magical energy, but it doesn't change anything.

One of his children was in mortal peril, and as a parent, it was something he could not allow.

"Just a bit longer," muttered the old man to himself, as his graven face was illuminated by the rising sun, his eyes focused on the device behind him, which was continuously gathering magical energy.

True, he could not send everyone to her aid, for it would leave the guild vulnerable without them, but he would allow the girl's closest companions to leave, to be able to help her, and hopefully...

... bring her back with them, safe and sound, once it was all over.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, another chapter out. I must admit, it is not easy balancing out my work time with my leisure (aka fanfiction writing) time, which is why I am actually quite pleased that I managed to finish this chapter. There isn't much action here, but I really meant to write it this way. The next chapter though will be different, as it will have the next major battle, though I'm sure you can guess who she will be up against. Yeah, it's gonna follow canon a bit, but this story will divert from it mostly.

And as for the earlier question about whether or not other characters from Earthland will appear, I guess this chapter answers that question.

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Later then, people...


	8. CHAPTER 7

**CHAPTER 7: CRUMBLING DIRT**

(Multi-person POV)

"Hey did you hear about it?"

"About what?"

"About what happened in the dining hall?"

"The maid?"

"The third daughter of the Valliere?"

"The girl who supposedly killed herself a year ago?"

"You mean that sorry excuse for a mage whose spells all end up blowing on her face?"

"She would have been better off dead."

It was now eleven o'clock in the morning, and in a matter of a few hours, news of what happened at the dining hall earlier that day had spread to almost everyone in the Academy.

The night before, rumours about a certain student who was a failure as a mage, and who had committed suicide a year before being alive had already begun circulating, although the source of said story was not known. And now, after the confrontation between the eldest daughter of the Valliere and a certain pink-haired maid , while there were still some doubts, to most people, the speculations had now been confirmed as true, and thus, was now spreading at a much faster rate than before, like wildfire.

And as the story was passed from one person to another, some things were added, whereas some were removed, depending on the one who told it, and thus, in a short period of time, several versions of the affair had emerged. One version told that the Valliere girl had been actually in Tristain Academy all along and had not left, forced to take employ as a maid, having been disowned by her family. Another version said that the girl was the twin sister of the one who committed suicide.

The most popular version however, which, incidentally is the one closest to the truth, is that the third daughter of the Valliere had actually been kept in a room somewhere in the Academy, that she had been in a coma, and that she had recently woken up, without any recollection of what happened to her before it. However, for some reason, said girl was still traumatized by what happened and, as if on reflex, when she saw who was responsible for what happened to her, which surprisingly, according to the rumours, was not one her classmates, and was not even the Zerbst, she once again tried committing suicide. For according to the new rumours, which started from the ones who watched the confrontatio at the dining hall, which included more than of the student population, the one to blame, the one responsible for the girl's attempts at taking her own life, was actually one of the maids.

And now, due to the recent events, the school was in turmoil, or rather, a bustle of excitement and activity. True, they did not care one bit about what happened to the girl, especially since it was proven during her time with them that she was inferior and could not even cast magic, but at least, for the time being, they have something to talk about, to gossip about, especially since while the girl was a failure, she was also a or formerly a Valliere, an issue which was outside from the norms…

…and was therefore an excellent source of entertainment.

**-BREAK-**

(Cattleya POV)

"THE NERVE OF THAT! HOW DARE SHE… TO LOUISE… "

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH, YOUNG LADY! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, EVEN IF YOU ARE A VALLIERE, EVEN IF YOU ARE THE QUEEN OF TRISTAIN HERSELF. NO ONE DISTURBS THE PEACE INSIDE THE LIBRARY! NOW OUT!"

And with that, the one who was in charge of the place of knowledge, and who had been dragging a certain blonde-haired woman by the arm, while a pink-haired woman followed quietly, threw her out of the door with as much force as she could, before slamming the door of the library on them.

"Curse that old woman," grumbled the female under her breath, as she adjusted her glasses, as she continued walking in the direction of their room.

And as her elder sister continued on with her rants, Cattleya decided that it would be better to stay quiet for the time being, until she calms down enough and regained her rationality, before she talked to her. For while the pink-haired female did understand the reason behind her elder sister's actions, she did not approve of it. In fact, it was probably the reason why Eleonore had not woken her up, and gone out without her.

For not only was it, as far as Cattleya's kind nature was concerned, wrong from all angles, she also knew, that it could have grave consequences relating to the mental health of their younger sister…

_..._

_The air was tense, everyone was hardly breathing, as everyone inside the dining hall had stopped eating, and the only sound that could be heard was the of the whispers among the students, as they beheld the spectacle before them._

_For near the center of the hall, were three people. The first one was a black-haired female, one of the maids, who was currently whimpering on the floor, her arms and legs full of cuts and bruises as she struggled to get up. The second was a blonde-haired woman in her late twenties, her sister Eleonore, who wore as shocked expression on her face. And third one… was Louise, who was holding in her hand, the end of something long and familiar… a whip, which Cattleya knew could only belong to one person: her elder sister, who was actually holding the handle of said torture device. Seeing the state all three were in, as well as the expressions on their faces, as well as the whispering amongst the students, it would not take a genius to guess what happened._

_Before things could escalate further, however…_

"_ENOUGH!" stated a calm cold voice which held authority, belonging to the Headmaster, Osmond._

_..._

It was really fortunate, that one of the maids had rushed to the headmaster's office to report what happened. Otherwise, things, which were already as bad as they were, could have gotten even worse, in various ways, but only for her elder sister.

"And that old lecher Osmond actually had the gall to say that they were close friends. Close friends? CLOSE FRIENDS?!" the exasperated woman shouted incredulously, her voice full of rage and confusion. "THAT COMMONER IS A BITCH! IT'S HER FAULT! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO DROVE OUR SISTER TO COMMIT SUICIDE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Eleonore," began Cattleya, but the person she was talking to ignored her, and continued on with her rants.

Suddenly, the woman's voice changed, from one who was full of anger, as it started to break, to one who was feeling hurt and sorrow, as she threw herself, like a kid having a tantrum, onto the bed.

"Why? Why in the Founder's name was Louise defending her?! What's wrong with what I did?! I WAS DOING IT FOR HER!"

For before she left dining hall...

_..._

"_Louise?" asked Eleonore in a weak voice._

"_Like I told you before, I don't know this Louise person you are talking about," stated the pinkette in a chilling voice. "If I were her though, I would be ashamed of being acquainted with the likes of you._

"_You disgust me." Finished the girl, as she left the dining hall, earning glares and snide whispers of shock and hate from the students for the crime of foulmouthing a noble. The person who was the aim of said insult however, merely stared at her retreating, unable to utter a single word in response. _

_..._

Hearing such words from someone they loved dearly, it was no surprise that she took it hard. And even she felt like the words were piercing her heart.

In truth, the pink-haired woman wanted to talk to her sister, to try and console her, for she was once again sobbing. However, the moment she started hearing her elder sister snoring, she decided to put off their discussion for later.

Gently closing the door behind her, Cattleya went off to find two people: the Head Chef, Marteau, and the chemistry professor, Jean Colbert.

For she could tell, that that the two of them, based from the way they reacted, knew more about what happened than they were telling, and since it was concerning Louise, Cattleya believed that she and Eleonore had the right to know...

It was time for her to get some answers...

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"How is she?"

"She's fine," replied the school medic, as she finished healing the last of Siesta's wounds, as she put her wand down. "A few hours rest and she'll be good as new."

"Are you alright, Madam Emily?" I asked the old lady, who was currently wiping the sweat from her forehead with a towel.

"Alright?" asked the old lady in an irritated tone. "Alright? I had to use most of my magic to heal two people with those kind of injuries in two days! Of course I'm not alright!"

"I'm sorry," I said in a low voice.

"You should be, Louise Valliere," replied the old medic flatly.

"I already told you, I don't know who…" I protested, but Madam Emily cut me off.

"Don't lie to me girl," she stated harshly.

"I told you I'm n…"

"Look girl, I don't know your reasons or what your circumstances are, and I do not intend to learn about it, since it is none of my business anyway. Know, however, that your actions are hurting the people who are dear to you, like that girl, and also your sisters. Now if you'll excuse me, I still have another patient to attend to."

And with that, the healer closed the door behind her, to tend to a stout blonde-haired boy who had been brought in because of a stomach ache, probably caused by overeating.

"Meredy…" moaned Siesta in her sleep, and based from the tone of her voice, she was probably having a bad dream.

"Shhh, it's alright Siesta, I'm here," I whispered to the girl, as I held her hand. And soon enough, I could not help but sigh in relief, as her breathing calmed down. It is kind of strange, really, the just the day before, our positions had been in reverse, for this time, I was the one who was acting as her support.

And some friend I turned out to be. For even though I hate it, even though I was furious at what the old healer told me, I could not speak a single word in retort. For what she told me, there was no denying it, all of it, was true.

The present situation which I, which we were currently in, it's all my fault. I'm the one to blame.

True, it was never my intention to hurt anyone. However, even though it wasn't my purpose, it still ended with the same result.

And it was all thanks to the foolish choices I made. I really wish I could blame Brimir, but I know couldn't, not this time. Because of my actions, there were people, people who were precious to me, people who were close to my heart, who were hurt.

Yes, I have to admit, that I hold a grudge against most of my family, and that included my sister Eleonore. Still, despite this fact, despite all I had to endure because of them, I still love them.

I love them and yet at the same time I hate them. Having such conflicting emotions, it was hard to think things through rationally.

And perhaps this was the reason why despite the rage I had felt, no matter how much it was urging me to, I managed to control myself. Yes, I was angry beyond words, because of what my sister did to my friend. However, the moment our eyes met, the moment I saw the sadness and longing in them, it took every bit of willpower I had to stop myself from breaking down then and there.

For no matter how much I wanted to, I just couldn't find it in my heart to raise my hand against her.

There was no doubt about it. I made another mistake. I chose to play the innocent victim, who had no recollection of her past. At the time, I thought it was the best course of action to do so, since I wasn't prepared to face my sisters, yet I was wrong. And now, as I look back, I wonder how things would have gone if I had told the truth from the beginning. Maybe things would have turned out differently, and despite the possible consequences of said action, perhaps things would been better.

But no, it was too late for that now, For what is done is done. And now, it was not only me who was in pain. For the people I care for, Siesta, big sister Cattleya, big sister Eleonore, were also suffering because of me.

And I know, hard though it will be, what I must do. And as I placed a towel on Sisesta's forehead, which I know she did for me when I was the one lying on the bed, and saw the pained expression on her face, I could not help but feel riddled with guilt and regret, as I thought about my next course of action.

Somehow, I must find a way to fix things, I must find a way to set things right...

**-BREAK-**

(? POV)

It was early morning, half an hour after midnight. The world was peaceful, and no sound could be heard, other than the soft buzzing sound of insects and the slight trickling of water leaking from a faucet.

And it was during this unholy hour, that a hooded figure, who was wearing a mask over his face, chose to make his move, gliding swiftly and silently through the shadows, until he came to a stop in front of the Tristain Magical Academy, right outside the Headmaster's Office. For the person in the mask knew, that right beside it, was the vault, a high security vault, in which a powerful magical artefact, the Staff of Destruction, was kept.

Like any high security safe, the vault was immune to magic. In fact, according to old Osmond, the protective spells were powerful enough to repel multiple assaults from square class spells. However, by means of asking questions and investigation, as well as a bit of persuasion, the hooded figure discovered, that it had a critical weakness.

For while it was true that the walls were immune to magic, it was, according to his reliable source, vulnerable to physical attacks. And as silently as only a master of theft and stealth could, the masked figure summoned a giant creature walking on two legs that was made out of earth and rocks... a golem.

Yes, now was certainly the best chance to put his plans into action, owing to the fact that everyone's attention were focused on the recent events. He originally planned to strike a couple of days later, when he would use the Familiar Evaluation Fair as a distraction. However, as contemplated, having a large number of soldiers and mages around would put him at a disadvantage, which was why he had decided to make his move.

Ching

And it seems as if the information he gathered was correct. Using nothing but her knife, he was easily able to scratch the wall with it.

Grinning to himself, the hooded figure immediately positioned his golem into a stance...

CRASH

And with one blow, the part of the wall, which he knew where the vault was, crumbled.

Yes, it was a success. However, it was only the first phase of his plan. Having caused a lot of noise with that attack, as well as having activated the alarm, he knew that the teachers, all of whom were powerful mages in their own right, may be on their way... that is, if he hadn't placed a silencing and anti-disturbance spell around the area to ensure that no one would here, as well as deactivated the alarm mechanism.

Still, he thought it would be best to finish things as quickly as possible. For even if no one heard, there was still the possibility, slim though it was in the semi-darkness, that someone had seen what happened.

Having found what he was looking, the man, without spending even a single moment to gloat at his success, immediately jumped back on his golem, and set out to make his esc...

CRASH

Instead, the masked person found himself holding on to his golem as well as he could, hanging on for dear life, having been taken by surprise.

"Well, well," he mused, having regained his composure as he stared at the giant figure in front of him, before shifting his gaze towards the balcony of the school, where a woman was currently standing, her long pink hair swaying gently in the breeze, with an unreadable expression on her face. "It seems as if I wasn't the only one taking an evening stroll."

The hooded figure knew that it would be best for him to leave as soon as he could. However, he would first have to get rid of the obstacle in his way, who he knew, based from the woman's creation, was not someone to underestimate.

Still, despite the annoying setback, the hooded figure was could not help but smirk at the recent development.

_So I'm going against a fellow earth mage_,_ and the daughter of the Heavy Wind at that,_ thought the hooded figure to himself or rather, herself, for he was actually a she, the infamous thief, Foquet the Crumbling Dirt, her lips, behind the mask twisting into an amused smirk, preparing to face off against her opponent, as the two giant earth golems roared, preparing to brawl against each other.

_This should prove to be interesting._

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

?!

Splash

I woke up with a start, feeling slightly dazed and irritated at the fact. For when I looked at the clock, which indicated that it was almost one in the morning.

These feelings, however, were nothing compared to the feeling of nervousness that I felt. For the reason why I had been awoken from my slumber, was due to the fact, that I had felt a familiar magical aura, and aura, which I only knew to well, due to the fact that I had been around its owner for most of my life. And the fact that said energy was leaking out enough for someone like me, who was not an expert in the field of sensing magic to notice, being limited in that area, unnerved me, not to mention the fact that there was a different magical energy spiking at the same time, as if the two sources were...

?!

Suddenly, an unbidden image flashed through my mind, the image of a tall woman with pink hair who I've always seen as my role model.

And I could not help but feel my dread rising, for one of the energies, her energy, was starting to drop.

Taking one quick glance at Siesta to make sure she was alright, I immediately cleared my mind, and focused my attention on her, on my big sister, Cattleya.

For despite everything that happened, I still truly love my family. Cattleya may have been my favourite, but even if it were Eleonore who was in danger, I would not hesitate to go and help them...

And there was no way I'm going to let the people precious to me get hurt...

I will protect them, no matter what.

**-BREAK-**

(Cattleya POV)

CRASH

Crunch

Whoosh

Whoosh

Crunch

A huge creature made out of earth fired a set of spikes, sending them, with incredible speed, at its intended target.

Seeing this, a pink-haired woman in her twenties, immediately used her own giant to block the attack, effectively absorbing earth, before firing its own set of sharp jagged rocks back at the former's creation. The other golem, however, absorbed back the attack with one hand, while using its other hand to fire a large boulder at the female, who immediately made her own giant earth creature move to defend her.

It was midnight, and presently, on the grounds of Tristain Magical Academy, a battle between two mages, two triangle class earth mages, was commencing.

"I must commend you girl. You are one of the few people who had ever been able to give me this much trouble," stated a person wearing a hood and a mask, as he stood haughtily on top of his golem, addressing a pink-haired woman in her twenties, who was standing on top of a balcony, and who was now panting, sweat running down her face. "However, it seems like you have reached your limit."

At the start, the fight had seemed evenly match. Both sides were adept at their magic, mainly making use of their golems, both for offensive and defensive purposes. However, as time passed, one of the two slowly gained the upper hand, and soon enough, it was evident who was superior between the two, and it wasn't her.

It was not that she was less skilled than her opponent, and if Cattleya were to hazard a guess, when it comes to that aspect, she and her opponent were evenly matched, and perhaps, she might even be slightly better than her. However, there were two points, two critical points, in which her opponent has her completely floored: stamina and battle experience. And now, given her poor health, as well as her sheltered lifestyle, Cattleya knew she would not be able to hold her opponent off for much longer.

In truth, the pink-haired woman did not actually know about the impending attack, and in fact, the reason why she was still awake was because she had a lot of things in her mind. For a few hours before, she had gone around the Academy, gathering information, and what she found out disturbed her, especially the theories which a certain chemistry teacher told her.

_Your sister is hiding something. I have no idea what it is, but it is possible that she may have gotten herself involved in something big, which we have yet to figure out._

And now she found herself caught up in this mess, owing to the fact that she decided to take a midnight stroll. However, she did not exactly regret it. For while she may have a weak constitution, Cattleya also had an impregnable sense of justice, not to mention the fact that she, despite her kind demeanour, was also looking for a way to vent out her stress.

Her opponent was right, however. Having reached her limit, Cattleya's golem slowly started to crumble, as she took a step towards the railing to support herself, while her opponent's slowly started to turn away to make their escape. There was nothing more she could do.

"?!"

And unfortunately, the railings, instead of helping her, ended up becoming the bane of her existence, for said area, having received damaged from the attack, gave way, and now she found herself falling towards the ground, towards her doom...

Or not...

BOOM

The intense pain she expected from the fall, however, did not come.

"Are you alright?" inquired a muffled voice.

"I think so," Cattleya replied.

Instead she found herself in the arms of a stranger, a stranger who saved her life. He was wearing a blue dark blue cloak, and arms were covered in bandages, and his face was hidden underneath a mask.

"Thank the Founder, you're okay," the masked person whispered, and to Cattleya's surprise, the stranger had wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace.

Normally, such an action would be seen as suspicious, and from an outsider's point of view, it was nothing short of a sexual assault, and even to Cattleya, it would have normally seemed that way. However, for some reason, she did not find the man's actions as revolting, and in fact, the way he hugged her seemed somewhat familiar.

_?_

"Thank you," whispered Cattleya sincerely, as the masked person placed her gently on the ground, to which said person merely nodded in response.

"Brimir-be-damned, he escaped," the man cursed to himself, and the pink-haired woman could tell why. For the other masked person, who Cattleya had been fighting moments before, was nowhere to be seen. He had escaped.

"B-Ms. Cattleya?"

"Hmmm?"

"Please go and alert the teachers."

"I'm sorry, but as of the moment, I do not have enough strength to move," she replied.

"I see. Then if you don't mind, I could hel..." the masked figure began, but he found himself cut off by a scream.

"OVER THERE!"

"Well, I guess that won't be necessary," he finished, with a sigh of relief, and in the distance, Cattleya could see five people, with a familiar blonde-haired woman in the lead, heading towards them.

"By the way, before I forget," the masked person muttered, as he fumbled in his cloak. "A friend wanted me to give this to you."

"What is it?" the pink-haired woman asked, looking puzzled, as he placed a small bottle with small pills in it, along with a note, in her hands, as he gently closed it, clasping his over hers.

"It's the cure for your illness," stated the man in a sincere and honest tone, as he stared at her straight in the eyes. "Just follow the instructions, and you should be fully healed in no time."

_?!_

Crash

"YOU! WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER?!"

"Well, I supposed I should take my leave now," said the man with a sigh, as he dodged another chair that was sent flying in his direction.

And without another word, he left, disappearing in a swirl of cloak and a flash of white light.

"CATTLEYA!"

And soon enough, the pink-haired woman found herself being embraced by her elder sister, while the other four went off to investigate the hole on the wall, Old Osmond giving her a meaningful look before he did so, to which Cattleya nodded in response, as she continued consoling her sister Eleonore, who was scolding her for making her worry.

The pink-haired woman took in all of this calmly, as was her nature. In truth, however, she was in a turmoil on the inside, her thoughts focused, not on the person she had fought, or what his objectives could have possibly been, but on the other one, the masked person, who had saved her life.

For he gave off a strange, a strangely nostalgic feeling about him.

Despite being a stranger, despite the fact that they had only met for the first time, Cattleya could not help but feel comfortable in his presence, as if he was someone familiar, as if he was someone who she had known for years. The moment their eyes met, however, the pink-haired woman could not help but feel shocked...

For the moment she stared at him, the moment Cattleya had looked him straight in the eyes, she knew, she realized, exactly who he... who she is, and it was probably the reason why she could not help but feel at ease around him, her.

For she is someone who is close to her heart.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, another chapter out.

Now, some of you are asking whether I will follow the anime canon or the light novels of Familiar of Zero. Well, basically, I will be following some of the canon storyline, but in the later chapters it will completely divert from that, due to the unceremonious entrance that will be made by certain people, although generally, I will be incorporating elements from both the anime and the light novels in this story.

So, for the other questions. How did Louise get her hands on Mystogan's cloak? Well, don't forget that Jellal, while he may be an alternate self of Mystogan, the disguise he wore, while similar, was not the same one his counterpart wore, unless of course he got it by opening the anima and stealing from his counterpart. There's plenty of those around, and that includes even the staves. As for Louise pulling off the Mystogan look, she does not have the height to do it completely.

And as for her hair, well, Louise's is slightly shorter than that of Agnes, the head of the musketeers that serve Tristain.

Oh, and on a side note, the parts which are indented, and begins and ends with an "..." are flashbacks. Originally when I make them, I write the words "Flashback" at the beginning and "End of Flashback" at the end, but I found it rather crude, so I switched.

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Later then, people...


	9. CHAPTER 8

**CHAPTER 8: CONFESSION  
**

_(Multi-person POV)_

"_What did you just say, flamebreath?"_

"_I'll take you on anytime, snowflake!"_

"_BRING IT ON THEN!"_

_As expected, a cloud of dust formed in the center of the hall, where a fire element dragon slayer, and an exhibitionist ice mage, were duking out against each other._

"_HEY! WATCH IT!"_

"_YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT!"_

"_CRAP! THAT WAS MY LAST BOTTLE OF BEER!"_

"_THAT'S IT!"_

_And soon enough, more than half of the guild had joined the fray, the mass of brawlers spinning like a top, sending chairs and tables flying in every direction._

"_ENOUGH!" shouted a red-haired swordswoman in her most intimidating tone._

"_HAHAHA! THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT ?!"_

"_I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO FIGHT LIKE A REAL MAN!"_

_No effect. The fight continued as if they had not heard anything._

"_I SAID ENOUGH!" shouted the female, this time with even more force, only for her to be ignored once again._

"_YEAH, THAT HURT, DIDN'T IT, PINKY?"_

"_YOU WISH, YOU STRIPPER! YOU HIT LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!"_

"_Kihihihi, this looks like fun!"_

"_Darn it," cursed the scarlet-haired female, as more and more people started to join in the mess. "Why the hell are they not listening to me?"_

"_Want me to make them stop?" inquired another female voice._

"_Please do," the other woman sighed. "It seems like my threats are no longer working like they used to."_

"_Alright then," replied the other female._

"_HEY GUYS, MIND IF I JOIN?!" she shouted in a cheerful voice._

_Suddenly, a chill was felt emanating through the air, the noise coming from ongoing brawl suddenly stopped, as everyone became stiff as a statue._

_The brawlers slowly turned their heads toward the direction from whence the voice came, and saw a pink-haired female looking at them, her eyes closed, wearing a 'gentle' smile on her face._

_For a moment, everything was still, as if time itself has stopped. Then..._

"_SHIT!"_

"_EVERYONE GET DOWN!"_

"_RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"_

_It was fortunate that all of them had managed to either get out of the hall, or find cover under a table, for in the next moment..._

_BOOM!_

_There was a blinding flash of light, and soon enough, dust and smoke was flying everywhere, as the boyish female with pink hair unleashed her wrath upon them, firing a powerful explosion which brought destruction to everything in its wake, except for the lives of its victim, the poor fools who dared piss her off now cowering in fear._

"_There, that should do it," said the girl cheerfully, as she rubbed her hands together, wiping the dust off them._

_For as they soon realized, the girl, while she had a rather long patience on most things, unfortunately had a short fuse on others, and aside from that..._

"'_Cough. Cough.'Hey salamander, you still alive?" asked a spiky haired man with nails on his face, who was currently wearing his usual annoying grin on his face but it was obvious he was shaken: the fact that he was sweating profusely, as well as the fact that he was clutching his jewels, gave him away, remembering that his __**Secret Dragon Slayer Arts: Balls of the Iron Dragon,**__ had not been able to save him when he irritated her in the past._

_The person he was talking to, however, was not listening, for he was too busy contemplating on his misfortune._

"_Why," wailed a pink-haired male, tears flowing from his eyes. "Why, of all people, did she have to end up being friends with ERZA?!"_

_And as he continued crying his heart out, many in the guild could not help but bow their heads in sympathy, both for the others, and for themselves, for each one of them, having faced the pinkette's fury before, despite their personal differences, could not help but share the same sentiment._

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Mmmm," the girl replied to my questions, nodding head, as she began rinsing the clothes.

As she told me this I merely smiled in response, before turning my attention back to the task at hand, as I tried to take as much of the work off her a possible. For Siesta may try to act fine, but there was no way she could fool me. The fact alone that her hands were slightly trembling was a dead giveaway.

I wanted to talk to her, about what happened, but whenever I tried, I found that I couldn't. For from what I could tell, she did not seem to want to talk about it, and I thought it would be best not to press her. In fact, if I were to be honest with myself, I have no idea what to tell her, and since we were apparently in silent agreement with the issue, I decided to put it off for later. Besides, there are more pressing matters at the moment.

It was morning, and currently, Siesta and I had been tasked by Madam Porsha to take care of the laundry, and I have to admit, I could not help but be grateful to her for it. For as of the moment, the rumours about me were still on the go, and the fact that my fellow worker, save for a few, had been treating like I was some superior entity, something which really irked me, and I was glad to get away.

Yes, it was annoying. Ever since I returned, I ended up having to face plenty of problems. True, my objective for coming back to Halkegenia in the first place was not to take a vacation, yet I never expected other complications rising, and they just had to come one after the other. Just my luck.

"Right, we're done here," I said, as I hung the last piece of laundry and left it to dry. "Let's get back to the castle."

As we walked towards our quarters, however, I could not help but notice some of the students gossiping as usual, although this time, I was not the centre of their attention. True, some of them would still stare at me when we passed, but the topic they were talking about, however, was something else.

"Hey, did you know?"

"I heard Osmond's office was attacked."

"Have you seen the large hole on the wall?"

"It must have been a powerful spell for it to be able to do something like that."

"They say Foquet was behind it."

For what happened the night before was one which made me greatly worried, not because of what happened to the wall, not because the mage who had caused it was powerful, no. The reason I was on edge, was because of the fact that my sister was involved, and I have to admit I was really badly shaken.

For while I no longer consider myself a Valliere, that did not mean that I no longer care of them. And if I hadn't made it on time, I don't even want to think about what could have happened to my sister. Still, at least because of it, I had been able to achieve one of my objectives, at least I hope so. If not, then I'll just have to find another way to convince her to take it, perhaps I could have Madam Emily back Zero on this one.

After all, it was for Cattleya's sake that I had, with difficulty, asked our guild's medic to make them.

That aside though, I was once again faced with another crisis.

To be honest, I did not really have much of an idea as to what exactly was going on, and I actually contemplated on visiting Old Osmond in my mask to ask him about it, but I decided not to. For the night before, I had just allowed myself to be seen. True, it was dark at the time, so it was unlikely any of them could have recognized me, but if... no, once Cattleya tells them about what happened, they might realize that the person they saw with her was Zero. And while I did save her life, and I could not help but feel that she will try to defend me, but the fact that I was in the school at the middle of the night, at the same time that an attack occurred, was just too suspicious.

True, I could always say that I was there in the act of apprehending a criminal, but the timing of my appearance... well, it would be best not to draw too much attention to myself than I already have.

Thus, I had to gather information through other means, and directly asking for answers was not an option.

Based from the rumours, however, I somehow managed to piece some things together. True, gossip normally has a lot of inaccuracies, but that did not mean that none of it was true.

Foquet the Crumbling Dirt. According to the rumours , he is an infamous thief, stealing valuables from the nobility. Once he has set his eyes on something, no one is able to stop him, and not even the most powerful mage/s, nor well-laid traps, and not even vaults protected by powerful spells, could keep them away from his grasp.

An earth mage who wore a mask over his face, able to summon a powerful golem, and most of all, a master of stealth. Based from the descriptions, the person I encountered the night before definitely fit the bill.

For the night before, after I left my sister, I attempted to track him down, but no matter how hard I tried, I was unsuccessful. True, I was able to lock on to his energy for a while, but then, all of a sudden, it vanished, and I was left without direction, and since it was pointless to continue, I decided to let it go. True, I held a personal grudge against him for what he did to my sister, but there were other things I needed to prioritize, namely taking care of Siesta. Besides, despite the damage, no one had been hurt in the encounter. And letting a thief get away with stealing some jewels wouldn't harm anybody.

Or so I thought.

_..._

"_... if it falls into the wrong hands, it would doom us all..."_

_..._

In truth, I only heard about it by accident. Given what happened, as well as the fact that some member of the Royal Family would be arriving in two day's time for the Familiar Evaluation Fair, I knew that security would become even tighter. And it is for precisely this reason why I refrained from attempting eavesdrop on their conversations. For while did have some skill when it comes to stealth-related magic, I was not sure if it was enough to bypass any and all security measures that had been put in place.

However, that one phrase, which I accidentally overheard old Osmond telling Colbert the moment they went out of the office, was enough to put me on alert.

For based from what he was saying, whatever it was that had been taken, was not simply wealth or riches.

It was something dangerous.

"?!"

Thinking about things while walking is certainly not a good habit. For when you don't pay attention to your surroundings, a lot of things could happen. You could end up tripping on a branch, slipping on a wet floor, or if you're unlucky enough, walk headfirst into a wall like an idiot.

Which, due to my distracted state, was exactly what happened to me, except that instead of banging into a wall, I ran into a moving pile of books, though given that it was a moving pile of books, it meant that whoever was carrying them, since they couldn't see up front, had been just as much of an idiot as I've been.

Plump.

Still, at least I did not fall to the ground in a pathetic manner, for while I lost my balance, my head ended up landing on something soft, which prevented my...

Wait... something soft?

"WAAA! I'M SORRY!" and before I could stop myself I was shouting on reflex, as I bowed my head in apology, partly for being partially responsible for the accident, but more because of the thought that entered my mind. Damn it. Why the hell am I having these kind of thoughts?!

"No I should be the one apologizing," replied a gentle female voice. "I was the one who wasn't looking where I was going."

As I heard the person speak, I could not help but feel my heart leap, for that voice.

Slowly, I raised my head, and found myself face to face.

With my sister, Cattleya.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"Oh, Founder," squealed a female voice in delight, as she cuddled a fluffy little creature in her arms. "He's so cute!"

"She, actually," another female voice, belonging to a pink-haired woman, corrected her.

"I really wish I could keep her," the black-haired female pouted, as she handed the furry white cat back to her owner.

Meow

To the pink-haired woman's mild surprise, however, said cat suddenly slid out of her grip, before jumping onto the maid's shoulder.

"Oh my, she seems to have taken a liking to you, Siesta. Perhaps it would be better if she stayed with you instead?"

"Really? Can I really keep her?"

"Of course."

"Thank you very much!"

And with that, the black-haired female once again squealed, while the ball of fur started rubbing itself against her cheek.

Yes, the scene unfolding before is quite amusing, and thus, I could not help but feel my lips curling upwards into a smile. After all, it was nice to see that some things haven't changed.

"Meredy, are you alright? You look kind of pale." My friend Siesta looked at me, worry written all over her face.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I replied in assuring tone, and as I moved my eyes to the side, I could not help but notice that my sister Cattleya, was wearing the same concerned expression.

In truth, I already had a feeling that my body would react like this. After all, the room we were currently in, was the exact same room that was once used by Louise Francoise le Blanc de La Valliere. The room where she... where I, spent my time crying in agony, yet having no one to hear me, no one to give me support, no one to give me words of comfort, and the only witness to my struggle were the four walls which surrounded my room. There were so many places in the Academy that brought back painful memories, yet this one place was where all of it was fused together.

For this was the room where I had taken my life, a room that was filled with memories of nothing but the nights I spent in torment.

In truth, I already knew where we were headed, the moment my sister told us we were going to her room. After all, it was no secret that my two sisters had been it as their living quarters whenever they visit the school, having made sure that no one else would occupy it, and while I must admit that I was touched by their gesture, it did not exactly made me feel any better.

I actually wanted to run away, to refuse, but I had been unable to, for the care and worry I felt for my sister Cattleya overwhelmed me, and thus Siesta and I helped her carry her them. Besides, as I thought about it, it would look even more suspicious if I refused anyway, since it might appear to her that I was afraid of coming here, which was actually, exactly correct.

And now I could not help but sense a feeling of dread, adding to the already unpleasant state I was in, in fear of being discovered. For already it was taking a lot out of me just to keep my composure, yet despite this fact, my discomfort was still evident to my companions. I need to find a way out of this and fast, for I was almost at my limit.

"Oh, look at the time," I began, while I thought up a good excuse in my head. "I'm sorry, Ms. Valliere, but I believe it's time for us to..."

?!

A few moments before, I was afraid, afraid of the possibility that I would get caught up in my lies. Now, however, as I saw her fall to her knees, trembling, clutching at her stomach, I could not help but feel fear, fear which was much worse than what I felt before.

"MS. VALLIERE!" shouted Siesta, as she rushed forward to support her, the cat jumping off her shoulder, hissing in protest at her sudden movement.

"Wait!" I cried, as I grabbed Siesta's hand, who looked at me with a puzzled expression mixed in with her worry.

"Wha..."

"Siesta," I cut her off, keeping my voice as calm as I could. "Please go and fetch Madam Emily."

"But..."

"NOW!"

Upon hearing me shout, Siesta seemed to have been brought back to her senses, nodding, before she went off, her new pet following behind her.

It had been difficult, extremely difficult, to keep my composure, and the fact that I was now riddled with worry was not helping. However, if I allowed myself to panic, if I allowed myself to lose to my fear, I would not be able to help anybody. I would not be able to help her.

"Ms. Valliere?" I asked, as I approached my sister, who was still in a kneeling position.

No response. It seems like she has fallen unconscious.

"Ms. Valliere, are you alright?" I asked again, as I reached out to tap her gently on the shoulder, only for my sister to slump sideways on the floor, still and unmoving.

I have already seen it. The number of times I have seen something similar happen was so many that I have already lost count. However, every time it happened, even if it happened to an enemy, I have never really enjoyed it. True, it was fun taking down opponents, and leaving them lying face-first into the dirt, but it had never been amusing, and had in fact been painful, whenever I had been forced to take the extra mile, even if my objective was to protect my friends.

For no matter how evil they had been, in the rare occasion that we were left with no other choice, no matter how many people had suffered, how many innocents had lost or had their lives ruined because of them, even if they were a hopeless case, even if we knew that if we let them live, they will only continue destroying the lives of more people, it had never been fun, nor had it ever been easy, to kill them. Whether friend or foe, innocent or not, it had always brought us grief, to see people die in front of our eyes.

But when it was your friend, when it was someone who you loved dearly, it was even worse, much worse, as if the world around you was falling apart.

And right now, the fear that I felt, which had already increased tenfold, had gone even higher, and for the first time in a long time, I was terrified. For I realized, that my sister Cattleya, had no pulse.

?!

And to make things even worse, lying on the floor, was the bottle, from which my sister had swallowed something just a few minutes back. It was the bottle of medicine I gave her!

"No, it can't be, it was supposed to heal her! It was supposed to cure her!" I could feel my vision becoming blurred, as I desperately started shaking her limp body.

"Ms. Valliere?"

No response.

"Ms. Valliere, can you hear me?"

Still no response.

"Ms. Valliere, please wake up!"

No, this isn't real.

"Ms. Valliere, please... wake up!"

This can't be happening!

"Ms. Valliere..."

No, this has to be a dream. There's no way that... no...

"Big sister... big sister... please..." I pleaded, as I felt hot tears begin flowing down my cheek, yet no matter what I did... it was just too hard to accept...

"Big sister, please wake up."

I know it was useless.

"Big sister!"

I know there was no point, yet I just couldn't stop myself.

"BIG SISTER!"

There was nothing I could.

"I'm s-sorry. I know I shouldn't have lied to you... I was scared. I didn't know what to do."

And as I held her lifeless body in my arms, I was unable to stop myself from crying in grief and sorrow, as I shouted the words filled with the truth, words the contained my true emotions, yet it was too late.

"BIG SISTER, IT'S ME! IT'S ME LOUISE! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

For my words, no matter how loud I say them, she would never hear them, my feelings, no matter what I do, would never reach her.

"I know, little Louise, I know."

?!

The moment I felt her pulse gone, the moment I realized she was no longer breathing, I felt as if the world was falling apart around me.

But now I could feel it once again, her pulse, her heartbeat, her warmth.

And as I looked down at her face, tears flowing down her eyes, as she wore a gentle smile on her face, I could not help but feel joy and relief at what I saw.

"And just so you know, I love you too."

"BIG SISTER!" I cried, burying my head in her chest, as my sister wrapped her arms around me.

I was confused. I was puzzled. I did not know exactly what was happening. Still, it was not really that important. All I know was that my sister was alive.

And to me, that was all that mattered.

**-BREAK-**

(? POV)

Inside of a carriage, which was being driven by winged horses, two people, an auburn-haired female wearing armor, and a purple-haired woman, whose body was wrapped in a brown cloak, were currently seated, the former eyeing the latter, who was currently looking out of the window, curiosity written all over her face.

"Your Highness?" inquired a stern, but respectful female voice.

"Hmmm?"

"I hope I'm not being rude or anything, but I thought that affair at the academy did not interest you? What made you change your mind?"

As she asked this question, an eerie silence passed between them, and the only sound that could be heard was the gentle flapping of wings..

"I'm sorry," the purple-haired woman whispered after a while. "But this is something personal."

"I see," replied the auburn-haired woman, before she too looked out of the window, not to enjoy viewing the clouds, but to hide the grim expression that appeared on her face.

Yes, she knew that it was not her place to question her superior's decisions, especially if they did not have anything to do with military affairs. However, as it was her to duty to protect her at all cost, she firmly believed that even if that were the case, she should at least know the reason behind it.

For the female knight remembered, the number of times that the two of them had gone out in secret, personal affairs of her superior which, while normally harmless, one of which was now a possible threat to the very security of their country. And while their current trip had a legitimate cause, she still could not help but feel worried.

"?!"

Suddenly, with a reflex that could have only been gained through years of training, the auburn-haired female knight caught her purple-haired companion before she fell to the carriage floor, and allowed her to slump her head on her shoulder, for she had fallen asleep.

She knew what her duty was to her country, and she knew that she should have told her superior's mother, who was in turn, her superior's superior, about it. However, she had not, she had not performed that particular obligation, for her superior was no longer just her superior...

...she was also her friend...

Still, she could not help but wonder exactly what it was that piqued her friend's interest.

And as she too, closed her eyes to get some rest, though one of her hands never left the hilt of her sword, she hoped, and prayed to the Founder, with all her heart, that whatever it was would not add to her list of problems. For she already had enough on her plate, worrying about the well-being of her friend, while at the same time, making her own personal plans, to uncover the truth of a certain affair, in which her whole family, was burned along with an entire town...

...so that she can take her revenge upon the ones who were responsible for it...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, another chapter out. Well, I have to admit, this chapter was quite the challenge for me, since I attempted to write a heavy drama scene using the first person point of view. Yeah, I know it might suck, and perhaps some of you really think that it does, but really, this is the best I can do with it, so I hope you find it good enough.

Anyway, as of the moment, I am actually having some trouble with making flashbacks of Earthland, owing to the fact that there is a possibility that there will be character deaths, and apparently there was one, in the FT canon. Yeah, Mashima's plots are great, but I really hope he's just trolling with the supposed death of a certain cool ice mage from last week's manga release, and that puts me in a dilemma as to the time Louise spent in Earthland, as well as the ones who will appear in my story. Of course, I always have the option of making an alternate route, but I really want to follow FT canon to an extent at least.

Also, as for the thing about Saito not appearing thing, well, a friend of mine advised me to think about it, due to the fact that I'm planning to follow some canon facts of Zero no Tsukaima, and if I say part of what I intend to remain canon-based is related to the twin moon'seclipse and Staff of Destruction, I think you can guess what I mean. Well, I am already firm on my decision that he will never be summoned by Louise, but who knows, he just might make an appearance later on the story, but that's still up for debate.

Back to FT, we all know that they refrain from killing people, or even their target monsters as much as possible, and mostly they are shown to have only been beaten to a pulp. However, FT was made to look that way, and even though it was toned down, and even if they avoid taking lives if they could, it is unlikely that none of the protagonist characters had killed anyone (well, except Lucy and a few others, but who knows what happened in the unwritten missions) in the past. I'll post examples at random.

Natsu for one, killed Brain/Zero (and since he ate Jellal's flame of guilt, according to Brain/Zero, it would be as if he committed the same crimes as its source), Jellal killed Simon (and together with Ultear and Meredy, annihilated several Dark Guilds later on as atonement), Mystogan obliterated Phantom Lord's branches, and Erza's weapons are blades, so it's unlikely that no one has fallen to her blade, especially during her escape from the Tower of Heaven, Gajeel and Juvia were once members of Phantom Lord and we all know what type of person their guild master Jose was, and as for Ultear, well it's obvious, and with Mira's former personality before Lisanna disappeared for a while and everyone thought she was dead, as well as the fact that she was said to have destroyed an entire city with Satan Soul: Halphas (correct me if I got the spelling wrong), it's even more obvious. Oh, and I forgot to mention, when the Raijin tribe was first introduced in the anime, the four had obliterated an entire guild, and since Laxus was still more of a hothead, proud, ruthless, and headstrong at the time, even though he had undergone a lot of development and had actually matured to a point that he could keep his cool even against the worst insults instead of immediately blasting them with lightning, well, they were unlikely to have been simply beaten to a pulp.

Yeah, the plot's somehow romanticized, but it's more likely than not that they have killed before, even Wendy, one of the nicest among them.

And as to the reason why Louise returned to Halkagenia, well, I've already placed bits and pieces about it, and I will be slowly revealing it.

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Later then people...


	10. CHAPTER 9

**CHAPTER 9: THE THIEF AND THE VOID PART 1  
**

(Siesta POV)

"Louise..."

"I told you, my name is Meredy. Honestly, I don't even know who that person is. Anyway, thank you for the tea, Ms. Valliere, we'll be taking our leave now."

"I'll see you later then, Siesta, little L-Meredy."

"Hmmmp."

And with that, the pinkette gently shut the door behind her.

And as they walked in the direction of their quarters, the maid, who went by the name Siesta, could not help but feel confused... very, very confused.

A few minutes before, she was in a state of panic, for the new friend they had made, Cattleya, with the maid calling her on a first name basis due to request of not addressing her with honorific, had collapsed, as she ran as fast as could to get medical help.

When she got there, Madam Emily, the head medic, immediately rushed in response. She did, however, ask Siesta to take of the medicine she was brewing before she left, specifically instructing her to add and mix the bowl of ground leaves to the boiling solution after fifteen minutes, then turning off the heat of said concoction after another fifteen minutes.

And thus, she followed the old healer's orders, having managed to calm down enough to do so. After all, it was just a simple task.

However, it was also because of it, that she felt that she had once again missed out on something. For when she went back to the room of Ms. Valliere, after the old medic had returned and informed her that everything was fine, she was met with an odd sight.

In her mind, based from what she last saw, Siesta was imagining the older of the two pinkettes lying on the bed, while the younger one placed a towel on her forehead. Instead of finding Meredy taking care of Cattleya, however, it was Cattleya who was apparently taking care of Meredy.

What met her eyes was exactly the opposite of what she thought.

"Doing that to her own sister... really thought she was dead... then again I did the same... still that was mean... never thought she'd do that to me..."

"Meredy?" inquired Siesta nervously, feeling disturbed, as she noticed that her friend was muttering to herself.

"...never would have expected it from her of all p... yes Siesta?"

And now, as she looked at her pink-haired friend, the maid could not help but feel even more nervous, as she saw that her cheeks were puffed up and flustered.

"Would you mind telling me what exactly is going on?"

As she asked this question, the pinkette's carefree demeanour had vanished, as a more serious expression appeared on her face.

"Alright then," she finally responded with a sigh. "First though, let's find a place where we won't be overheard."

Yes, Siesta was worried, really worried, about her friend's well-being, and actually wanted to do everything she could to help her, not only because she felt guilty about what she had done, something which had been haunting her dreams, but because she truly liked her. She knew she was just a commoner, she knew she could not perform magic, but if she knew the situation, perhaps, there could be something she could do to be of aid.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"So you're actually..."

"Yes I am. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you sooner."

It was noon. And currently, I was sitting inside my room, having a serious conversation with Siesta over lunch. And the topic of our discussion was of course, my true identity. I was planning to tell her about it, the truth about myself. However, I had been hoping to do so in better circumstances. Still, it wouldn't matter much now anyway, as the truth was basically out, so the least I could do was make sure that I told her personally, before she figured it out by herself.

And now there were two people, two people, who not only knew who I am, but who also knew, that I remember, that I had not forgotten. Yes, my real name is, or was, Louise Francoise le Blanc de La Valliere, the third daughter of that noble family.

And my sister, Cattleya was one of them.

To be honest, I was actually upset, of the way she went about it. The moment I regained my reason, I realized exactly what happened. My sister, my kind-hearted and loving, favourite big sister, had actually set me up, creating a situation in which I would lose control over my emotions, which would leave me vulnerable.

And succeed she did.

For she was the one person I would never have expected to do something like this. To make me believe that she was dead, to make me believe that I was the one responsible for it, to make me feel helpless, so that my true emotions would surface, I have to admit what she did was downright underhanded.

Still, despite all these, I just could not find it in my heart to hate her for what she had done. For whenever I look at her eyes, all I see there was love, hope, and longing. After all, I was the one who started it in the first place, and the pain I must've caused her... them, when I pretended to not remember... I definitely deserved it.

Of course, that does not change the fact that what she did was mean, really mean.

All things considered though, it seemed as if more good came out of all this. At least now, I no longer have to pretend, to hide behind a mask, whenever I am with my big sister, at least when we were alone. Besides, she did promise me she would not tell anyone about my secret. She did, however, ask me to tell our other sister Eleonore about it, and although I was against the idea, I just could not deny a request from my favourite sister. Still, I will delay things for as long as I can, for knowing my blonde-haired elder sister, I needed to find the right choice of words when I tell her.

And aside from that, Siesta had taken the truth much better than I thought she would, when I told her that I was actually the third daughter of the Valliere family. I thought she might resent me for hiding it from her, but Siesta accepted it without much issue.

"Thank the Founder, they are related."

Still, for some reason, I could not help but feel disturbed. It was strange, but somehow, she actually seemed really happy when she confirmed that Cattleya was indeed my sister.

"Kyuuuu!" a voice cried, belonging to a giant blue flying creature.

"Siesta?"

The girl merely nodded in understanding.

"I'll tell you the rest later."

For according to my sister Cattleya, the headmaster had requested people, to go on a mission...

"**Requip,"** I whispered, as I switched into my 'Mystogan' outfit.

And that mission is...

To capture the infamous thief, Foquet the Crumbling Dirt, and retrieve whatever it was that he had stolen.

There were more pressing matters at hand.

**-BREAK-**

(Kirche POV)

In an area some distance away from Tristain Magical Academy, where people rarely pass through, a red-headed female nymphomaniac fire mage, whose name was Kirche von Zerbst, more commonly known in the school as Kirche the Ardent, currently found herself enveloped in flames. However, the flames that surrounded her were not the flames of passion. For as of present, the fire she had was that of anger and hatred.

And the reason behind her rage, was due to the fact, that there was a giant golem in front of her, and clutched tightly in one of its hands, was a petite, blue-haired female wearing glasses.

When they had set out for the mission, Kirche, admittedly, was excited. After all, aside from her love for passion, she also loved adventure, and in fact, she and her friend, Tabitha, had been through a number of them together. And now, they were on the trail of an infamous thief who they managed to get a lead on due to circumstances. For Tabitha, on her way back to the Academy after running an errand earlier that day, chanced upon a golem that was fleeing the Academy. According to the blue-haired female, said golem had been dispelled soon after, but thanks to Sylphid's sharp eyesight, they had been able to track the person riding on it.

Yes, Tabitha was her friend, and Kirche cared for her, much more than she ever, and perhaps ever will, with her bed partners. After all, the red head only ever saw them as just tools, instruments, for satisfying her lust, for her enjoyment. And if there was someone in the Academy who Kirche truly 'loved' in every angle of the word, that would be her best friend.

"KYUUUU!"

Suddenly, a large blue Rhyme Dragon flew, with incredible speed, towards the golem.

SLAM

Only to find itself caught in the neck by its unoccupied arm...

CRASH

Before being hurled like a rock in a sling, and was sent crashing through tree after tree, four in all, before finally coming to a halt once the momentum was lost, unconscious.

"SYLPHID!" shouted the Zerbst. Gritting her teeth, she immediately began casting a high speed fire spell in her arsenal, and was about to send it directly at the hooded figure on top of the giant rock creature...

Only for her to be forced to stop, the moment she saw that her friend, Tabitha, had been placed in her spell's intended path...

"Fufufu," mused the masked person, who had introduced himself as Foquet the Crumbling Dirt. "Having a hostage really is convenient. Though I must thank you for giving me the opportunity."

As he said these words, the red-haired woman could not help but grit her teeth in helplessness and frustration. For the current predicament her blue-haired friend was in, she was the one to be blamed for it.

If only she had not been so careless, they would not be in this mess. The moment they managed to acquire the item were tasked to retrieve, the moment she got her hands on the Staff of Destruction, she got lax, complacent.

And because of it, she was taken by surprise, by a large hand that set out to grab her, and while her friend managed to pushed her out of the way, she was the one who got caught by it.

"Nnnn..."

"TABITHA!" screamed the Zerbst, as she noticed that the hand of the golem which held her friend had tightened, and the blue-haired female was now finding it difficult to breathe.

"YOU FIEND!"

"Whatever you think I am, I don't really care. Now, if you don't want your friend to die, I suggest you hand it over," the hooded person declared, glee evident in his voice.

"How do I know you will let her go if I return this to you?" inquired the red-head, trying to keep her voice as calm as possibly.

"You don't" replied the hooded person smugly, to which the Zerbst could only clench her fist in frustration.

They had been through many encounters, and had faced dangerous situations together. And yet, thanks to her folly, it was the first time, that things had looked so grim. It was hopeless. For even if she could cast a precision fire spell to try and free Tabitha, it would be pointless, as even her most powerful magical flame attack had not even managed to deal the golem any damage.

Still, even though it was a gamble, even if there was no certainty, even though it was more likely than not that they would be double crossed, Kirche knew that it was the only way, and thus she began casting levitate on the item behind her to use it in exchange for her friend's life.

BOOM

"?!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

Suddenly, a flash of white light blinded her momentarily.

And as she regained her vision, the first thing which Kirche saw was that the golem's right arm was completely gone.

For a moment, the red-head could not help but feel dread and worry, as she realized that it was the one which held her friend.

Only for her fear to be replaced by relief and confusion in the next one. For as she set her eyes downward, standing in front of her, was a person wearing a dark blue cloak, carrying the red-head's petite female friend in her arms.

"Miss Tabitha, are you alright?" the newcomer, who was also wearing a mask, inquired, to which the blue-haired female nodded in response.

"TABITHA!"

Having recovered from her shock, the red-head immediately rushed forward, completely forgetting everything else, and pointed her wand at the stranger, who she now recognized as the person who had defeated Mott in a duel a couple of days prior.

"Let her go," she began in a threatening tone. True, she was glad that her friend was unharmed, but the person in front of her was just too suspicious, and thus she once again began to fear for her friend's safety.

"Not an enemy," the blue-haired female stated.

The red-head, however, was still not convinced.

_?!_

Suddenly, with incredible speed, said person had closed the distance between them, such that it left no time for her to cast a spell.

And at the point in time, Kirche the Ardent could not help but shake in fear, as she realized that she was defenceless, for all the offensive spells she knows were double edged swords at such a close range.

"Take her."

Instinctively, the Zerbst stretched out her hands, as to her astonishment, the man in bandages, instead of attacking her, placed Tabitha in her arms.

"Why are you helpi..." she began, still feeling confused...

"WATCH OUT!"

CRASH

Only for them to be interrupted by a large hand made out of rock which attempted to pound them into the ground. Had they only been a moment too late in dodging, they would have probably been turned into paste.

"Kirche, take your friend and get to safety," the man instructed in a muffled, yet commanding tone, before turning his back on them, to face the giant five-story golem.

"Not an enemy," the blue-hair female repeated.

In truth, she was still puzzled, confused, unsure of what exactly was happening, or why exactly he was helping them. Still, even if he wasn't an enemy, Kirche couldn't not help but think, that the person, no matter how strong he was...

...must've have been out of his mind.

Was he crazy? Did he just try to give her an order? Telling her to leave? Her, Kirche the Ardent, withdraw? After what the bastard did to her friend, there was no way she was going to follow.

The red-head, having regained her composure now that her handicap was gone, opened her mouth to argue, but then, she felt her blue-haired friend tugging at her.

"Sylphid," Tabitha stated.

"Right," the Zerbst replied after a moment.

If it wasn't for her friend's request, Kirche would never have backed down. However, as she saw that her friend was worried about her familiar, even though she was eager to resume battle, she allowed herself to give in. Supporting her friend, the two started walking towards the woods, where Tabitha's familiar, Sylphid, was shaking its head, the Rhyme Dragon struggling to get up to its feet.

**-BREAK-**

(Foquet POV)

"You are as good as they say you are, Foquet," stated a muffled voice, belonging to a person in a weird outfit, his arms and legs covered with bandages, and who she knew went by the name Zero.

In response to his praise, the person he was commending fired a barrage of jagged rocks at him...

Only for the target to evade it with ease.

And as the battle continued, the earth elemental mage, who was known throughout the continent as the infamous thief, Foquet the Crumbling dirt, could not help but curse her misfortune.

Yes, she was a master of stealth and thievery, and because of her exceptional talent, she had succeeded in stealing the Staff of Destruction that was kept in Tristain Magical Academy, despite the powerful magical spells that prevented entry to the vault, utilizing the fact that it was vulnerable to physical attacks to break through.

However, thanks to carelessness on her part, that particular item, which had taken her months of patient planning and preparation to acquire, had been taken from her.

Yes, she had managed to enter the Academy, having gained employment there as Osmond's secretary. True, the old headmaster was without a doubt a letch, and had actually spent some of his time fondling her assets, but the real reason why she was hired was something else. For in truth, there were those among the job applicants who, loathe though Foquet (or Longuevile, as was her alias as the secretary,) was to admit it, were younger, better-looking, and had better curves than her.

No, the real reason why she managed to land the job, was due to the fact that she had passed the headmaster's trial, a test, to prove her skill in handling paperwork, an enemy which, with good reason, was feared and dreaded by Old Osmond, just as much, or as Foquet guessed, even more than he did Elves.

And indeed it was a difficult task. However, not for nothing was Longuevile an infamous thief. To be able to penetrate into various institutions, she would not only have to be a good actress, but also, she needed to have the skills required by said organization for her to be able to enter. And indeed, aside from being a thief, she had taken several types of jobs in the past, just so that she could earn money. The only type of job she had never taken were assassination requests, and even then, it was not as if she had not killed anyone before. For in her entire career, while she did avoid it as much as possible, there had been times when she had been left with no other choice, and she can be cold hearted if need be.

Unlike the stories about her, however, Foquet the Crumbling Dirt was not evil. Well, she did have fun tormenting the nobles, as well as watching them despair when their precious items were taken from them. However, the real reason why Foquet lived her life as a vagabond...

Was in order for her to be able to support an orphanage, where her younger sister, was living.

And indeed, Foquet had a soft spot for children. In fact, aside from the one where her sister was, she, under different names and guises, would help out homeless children and nearby homes for the homeless wherever her travels had taken her, and that included the one in the city near Tristain Magical Academy.

And it had given her an excuse, a perfect alibi, and since she was literally a monster that could handle paperwork really well, as per the agreement with Osmond, she always had a day or two off work (with pay) to spare.

And it was also the reason why the Staff of Destruction got her attention. She did not really care who bought it, for if her calculations were correct, the item would undoubtedly be worth a lot of money, and if it really amounted to as much as she predicted it would, then she might finally be able to retire from her thieving days, and be able to settle down, and spend more time with her sister.

Which was why she was filled with rage, the moment she went to the shack she was using as an alternative hideout, and found two people, coming out of it triumphantly, with the item which had taken her, stealing though it was, enormous effort to acquire, her ticket out of her miserable way of life, being taken from her.

BOOM

Now, however, she was no longer merely fighting to retrieve the item.

In her years in her infamous career, Foquet had always had the upper hand over her target, and it was possible that good fortune may have to do with it. Now, however, it seems as if her luck was running out.

_How the hell did he do that?_ the infamous thief thought to herself in shock. For having calculated her opponent's speed, Foquet, rather than uselessly fire multiple spikes at her opponent or use her golem in a futile attempt, created a giant, wide-radius boulder, with which to crush her opponent, one which was large enough to leave no room of escape.

Instead of the target getting flattened however, the rock she hurled, despite being extremely durable like her golem, that even triangle class offensives of other elements, even water, would have done no damage...

...was obliterated into tiny little pieces...

"Impressive," the man in the strange mask muttered, as he stood his ground, in his monotonous muffled voice. "To create something that enormous, if I were to guess correctly, I'd say that you're already a square class mage. I must admit, it was fun fighting someone as strong as you. However..."

Suddenly, the infamous thief could not help but feel nervous, as she felt a sudden shift in the air which only an experienced fighter would be able to notice...

"It is time to end this..."

Reacting instinctively, Foquet, realizing the mortal danger she was in, decided to leave behind her prize and retreat, ordering her golem to withdraw...

Only to find that she couldn't control it. Then, to her horror, she realized that she herself couldn't move, as she saw, having her head down, that a yellow circle with strange writings had appeared on her golem, right underneath her.

"**SLEEP. FIVE LAYERED MAGIC CIRCLE: SACRED SONG!"**

And the last thing the infamous remembered was being bathed in a bright purplish white light, before her world faded into blackness.

**-BREAK-**

(Kirche POV)

"I think I'm in love," a red-haired woman declared, as she stared at the person in front of her.

A while before, she had been worried, too worried, about Tabitha, to think of anything else. Now that it was over, now that danger had passed, however, Kirche von Zerbst, the Ardent, was back to her old self, and was now staring hungrily at the masked person in front of her.

True, she did not know what he looked like, but the way he handled himself, the way he fought, had somehow 'touched' her. And in fact, if she hadn't been supporting her blue-haired friend, who had broken one of her legs when the golem squeezed her, she would have probably rushed forward and smothered the man's face in her breast, as well as unmask him, for she was convinced, that even though he wasn't really that tall, even though he was hiding his face, he was definitely handsome.

"KYUUUU!"

"?!"

And to Kirche's amusement, it seemed as if her friend's Rhyme Dragon liked the man, who, having been caught unaware, was now being tossed up and down the air by Sylphid like a ball.

"HELP!" the man shouted in a muffled, yet pleading voice, as he struggled to keep his mask on.

"Sylphid, stop," said Tabitha in her usual monotonous voice, but loud enough for the Rhyme Dragon to hear. Immediately, said Rhyme Dragon stopped what it was doing and moved towards its master, and as a consequence, the person it was playing with groaned, as he painfully hit the ground, rubbing his behind as he stood up.

_Strange,_ thought the Zerbst to herself, as the masked person started walking towards them. _Somehow, this feels kind of familiar..._

"Here," said the man, as he held out his hand. "This is yours, is it not?"

"Thank you," stated the blue-haired female, as she took the item that the man held, her staff.

"Oh my," whispered Kirche, as a malicious smirk appeared on her face. For while her friend's voice may have remained the same, she noticed that for the first time since she had known her, a red tinge which appeared on face. And the only times before that she had seen it was when she was teasing Tabitha, which could only mean...

...that her friend had found a crush...

And she could not have been more pleased. True, Kirche wanted to bed the man, but seeing as Tabitha seemed to have taken an interest in him as well, the passionate Zerbst, while feeling a sense of loss, decided to step aside to give her friend the opportunity to 'mature,' hoping that she would succeed.

"Your welcome," the man in bandages replied. "Anyway, it seems like... GET DOWN!"

Suddenly, the man turned his back on them...

BOOM

"What in Brimir's name..." muttered Kirche, as she and Tabitha started standing up, having reacted instinctively to the man's voice...

And saw the reason why. For in front of them, the other masked person, the infamous Foquet the Crumbling Dirt, was once again standing.

"You," Kirche began, pulling out her wand, as her passion once again turned to anger, while her friend Tabitha, readied her staff.

To their surprise, however, the man in a blue cloak gently placed his hand on their shoulder, shaking his head.

"Don't, it won't be necessary," he said, as he cautiously approached the earth elemental mage.

And it would seem that he was right, for the infamous thief, who had caused them a lot of trouble, had fallen to her knees, muttering to herself, before slumping to the ground, unconscious.

Reluctantly, Kirche lowered her wand, though she was still eyeing the Crumbling Dirt with intense dislike.

_?!_

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Kirche, in an almost growl-like voice.

"Ms. Kirche, Ms. Tabitha," the man in the dark blue cloak began. "Please take the Staff of Destruction back to the Academy. I will deal with Foquet personally."

And before anyone could utter a word, there was a flash of white light, and the two of them were gone.

"What in the Founder's name?" muttered the Ardent to herself, once again feeling confused and irritated, while her friend Tabitha merely stared with her usual blank expression.

In truth, after everything that happened, she would not have minded it, even if the masked person took all the credit for the deed. After all, he did come to save their lives. However...

To both her shock and irritation, the man picked up the thief, and placed him on his back...

... and the fact that he was being treated normally, even though he had been bound, instead of being dragged around the dirt like the criminal he was, had gotten to her nerves.

**-BREAK-**

(Foquet POV)

?

A green-haired woman awoke with a start, not knowing where she was, for the place was dark, and she could see nothing but pitch blackness.

For a moments, she was dazed and confused, not sure of where she was, why she was there, and what she had been doing. Then...

?!

It came back to her, and the last thing she remembered was being hit by a purple beam of light from above, before she lost consciousness.

"I see, so I must be in prison," the green-haired woman chuckled slightly to herself. After all, there was no other explanation. True, she was not bound, but her body felt too heavy to move, and aside from that, she did not have her wand, so it would not have made much difference.

"At least the bed is soft," she whispered to herself, as she tried to distract herself with little things, to keep her mind occupied. For she only knew to well the fate that awaited her. With the number of enemies she made, and nobles at that, there was no doubt that she would be sentenced to death. And if she were lucky, she would be executed quickly. However, she also knew how nobles treated their prisoners. And since she was a woman, they would probably torture and rape her before she was finally allowed to have her peace.

And soon, tears started falling down her eyes. For the first time in a long time, she was crying.

In truth however, Foquet the Crumbling Dirt, whose real name was Mathilda, did not really care about what would happen to her. Having lived a harsh life, the nobles could fuck her up for all she cared.

No, the real reason why she was crying, was not because she was worried about her own predicament, for what brought her grief and sorrow, was how her death, while she did not really care much for her own life, would affect the lives of those who were dear to her. The children of the orphanage, the few people she respected, and most of all...

Her sister. While she was sure that the girl was strong and would be able to go through any hurdle, the green-haired woman could not help but worry for her sake. For without her, she knew that her sister would now have to take the burden alone. And given what she was... the fact that she was different, would make things really difficult for her. All the thief could do now was pray, hope and pray that her sister would make it through.

Slowly, Foquet's eyes began adjusting to the darkness, as she curled herself up, looking downwards. The moment that her eyes had adapted enough for her to see her legs and sheets of her bed, she started looking around...

And was surprised at what she saw.

For instead of finding herself in a prison, with chains and bar doors, she found herself in a familiar room, the windows closed, the dark green curtains effectively blocking out the light.

She was in her room, in Longuevile's room, at Tristain Magical Academy.

For a moment she stared around in amusement, her mouth agape, confused and puzzled, without any idea what exactly was happening.

"So you're finally awake," stated a muffled voice.

"?!"

All of a sudden, Mathilda found herself brought sharply back to reality, as she realized who the voice belonged to, and while she was surprised, she was quickly able to recover herself. What she was seeing had been too good to be true after all.

Knowing that she had no chance at escape whatsoever, the thief decided that it would be best to get straight to the point, and before the man could say another word, she took the initiative.

"What do you want, Zero?" she asked in a mocking tone.

The man seemed slightly taken aback by her attitude, as he went silent for a moment, as if contemplating on what to say...

"Where is Tiffania?" the man in a dark blue cloak asked finally, as he stared at her straight in the eyes.

The moment he opened his mouth to speak, the moment he asked his question, the infamous thief, Foquet the Crumbling Dirt, was too shocked too speak, as she felt a wave of fear wash over her, which shook her to the core.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, another chapter out.

Yes, I finally managed to reach this chapter. Honestly speaking, while I was still on chapter three, I had been wondering on how I could twist canon scenes so that the following non-canon ones will be valid, so I hope I did well enough.

Now, as for the issue of whether or not Saito will appear, well, I decided to reverse my verdict. However, he will not be a major character, and he will only be a supporting one, and he would appear later, much, much later, and sorry to those who like him, he will not play a central role. Of course, I might still change my decision on this matter, but as of present, the chance he will appear later is at 60%.

As for the FT characters that will appear, well, I'm still thinking of who to send.

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Later then people...


	11. CHAPTER 10

**CHAPTER 10: THE THIEF AND THE VOID PART 2**

(Mathilda POV)

Foquet the Crumbling Dirt was an infamous thief who was well-known in her profession, and is able to steal whatever it is that she desires, no matter how well-guarded that item may be. She is cunning, cold, and if need be, she can be both cruel and ruthless, showing little or no mercy to anyone who attempts to capture her, to any who hinders her escape.

However, in truth, Foquet was only a mask. For deep down, Foquet was not Foquet the villainous criminal. She was actually Mathilda, Mathilda of Saxo-gotha, a kind-hearted person who cared for people, especially the poor, the defenceless and the innocent. And the person she loved most in the entire world, was her sister.

Tiffania Westwood, was the sister, or rather, half sister. of Mathilda. Due to certain events, which in summary, revolves around noble affairs, a certain nobleman fell in love, although Mathilda was sure it was lust, with two women, though of course she knew for a fact that it was more than two. It just so happened that said nobleman was rather fortunate, since he only ended up impregnating two. And since one of them was, in the terms of the word, the enemy, according to the faith they held, Tiffania was hated and discriminated upon, despite being a noble, the moment her hat literally fell of and her secret was discovered.

And it was for this reason that she, Mathilda, who loved Tiffania, decided to leave with her, and thus hid her precious sister from prying eyes, in an orphanage.

Yes, such things were normal among the nobility, who, despite being supposedly the role model of virtue and wisdom, normally abused the power and authority given to them, and had instead taken the position as examples of those who commit sin and folly, without getting punished for it.

And it was for this very reason that Mathilda had come to believe, no, know, that the Founder was no god, if the actions of his supposed chosen ones, the magical community, was testament. Well, if he is a sentient being, he was probably a demon, not a god, or else simply no longer had any influence or power left to guide or influence people to the right path.

Or perhaps, since six thousand years had passed, the beliefs and religion had been altered through time, that perhaps the teachings had been twisted. For if she remembered correctly, there was supposed to be a version which stated that the role of nobles are as protectors of the common folk, not abusers. Either way, it did not really matter much anymore, since arguments against it will probably lead to execution.

Still, if there was one thing which Mathilda hated above all else with their faith, it was the fact that a certain group of beings were feared, and considered monsters that should be destroyed, all in the name of the Founder. And this particular race, are called Elves. And according to their religion, Elves were evil.

"Where is Tiffania?"

And it was for this very reason, that Foquet the Crumbling Dirt, no, Mathilda of Saxo-gotha, was now trembling in fear and worry.

"Tiffania, who are you talking about?" the green-haired woman asked, keeping her voice as calm and innocent as possible, as she stared at the masked person's eyes.

"Your sister," the man replied.

_?!_

And as the man in bandages said these words, Mathilda of Saxo-Gotha, despite the fact that she had been exposed to the harsh realities of life, began losing her composure on the inside. Mathilda was actually quite glad that it was dark, for it meant that the uneasiness on her face would be hardly noticeable.

And as she quickly thought about what she should say next, she realized that there was only one way to go about things.

She decided to try and play it off.

"Sister?" she scoffed, as if she was spitting out something unpleasant. "I don't have a sister. Mother? Father? Friends? For your information, Zero, I don't have any family. Now, is there anything else you want to know?"

An eerie silence passed in the darkened room, as the man placed his hand up his chin, as if thinking of something.

"What a pity," the man said finally, sighing, sounding disappointed. "I really wish I knew where she went off to. For someone who formerly ran an orphanage, unlike other women, she really does give quite the service, and the best part is I was the first one to have her. I have never met anyone else like her. The taste of her flesh... she really is quite exquisite. Still, it was a shame she did not satisfy me enough for me to spare the place." He finished, with a longing tone in his voice.

As he said these words, the green-haired woman could not help but feel herself frozen, like a statue, as an unimaginable amount of chill ran through her veins. And the moment her mind registered the implication of his words...

Completely forgetting that she was outmatched, completely disregarding the fact that she could not perform magic, the enraged women, throwing all reason out of the window, launched herself at the masked figure, grabbing him by the collar, then slamming him to a nearby wall.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO TIFFA?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE CHILDREN?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!" She roared in fury, as she started moving her other hand towards the man's neck.

"?!"

Only for her to lose all of her strength at that precise moment, as she fell to her knees on the floor, which she knew for certain was the effect of a spell that had been cast on her.

"The Founder be damned," cursed Mathilda to herself, as she realized her helplessness. If she was the one who got hurt, if she was the one who was abused, she would not have minded it too much. Now, however, upon hearing about what happened, she felt even worse, much worse, than before.

For while it is true that like any person, she had at least a little concern her own well-being, it was nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to the fear and worry that she felt for her loved ones.

And before she knew it, tears started flowing in endless streams from her eyes, as she bagan sobbing and crying her heart out.

"Tiffa, I'm sorry. I couldn't...I never should have...I should have been there to protect you."

For she had failed. Failed to protect the children at the orphanage. Failed to protect her sister. Failed to protect the ones she loved. Still...

"LET ME GO!"

If what the bastard was saying was true, then her sister, her precious little sister, was still alive, and perhaps, the children were too. And with what happened, she, they, would need someone to support them. And she knew, that she was the only who will be able to help them.

With this thought in mind, Mathilda of Saxo-Gotha, overcome with worry, gritting her teeth in determination, putting aside her sorrow and her rage at what happened, focused her mind and body on what she had to do.

"LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD! LET ME GO! THEY NEED ME! SHE NEEDS ME! "

She knew it was useless, yet she knew she had to try to escape, and she fought tooth and nail against the masked person who was able to subdue her with little effort, thanks to whatever spell it was that he cast, tying her hands against her back, before throwing her to the bed, as he moved himself on top of her. Judging from his actions, it was obvious to Mathilda what was going on in his head.

"So what now?" she asked in a mocking tone. "You're going to do to me what you did to my sister?"

The man remained silent for a while, as looked at her straight in the eyes, while the green-haired woman stared back defiantly at him.

"You really seem to care a lot about them," the man whispered.

"Of course I do," she replied, as she glared defiantly at the person in bandages. "They're my family. I would gladly give up my life for them."

"I see," Zero said in a monotonous tone."I suspected as much."

To Mathilda's surprise, the masked person, instead of pouncing on her like she expected, began untying her.

"Here."

And if that was not enough, the man had actually placed something on her hand. He gave her back his wand.

"You're free to go."

The green-haired woman could not feel but feel shocked, confused, at what was happening. Having been given back her weapon, part of her was telling her to kill him, and since her wand was literally pointed at him in point blank range. Another part of her, the part of her, however, was telling her otherwise.

And that part of her prevailed, for she had seen the look the man wore in his eyes, which, as she now realized, did not have any malice in them.

"What in the Founder's name are you talking about?!"

"Like I said you're free to go."

"But why?" she asked, feeling very confused, unable to believe what was happening.

At this, the man sighed, before looking at her straight in the eyes. "It's because you're not a bad person." He stated honestly.

"What do you.." Mathilda began, but Zero cut her off.

"You may be a thief, Foquet the Crumbling Dirt, but the reason behind it is commendable. You steal, you rob, you pillage, but you have done so for the sake of the people you care for. You are not some evil criminal who commits such acts for personal gain. All you truly want is for your loved ones to be safe and happy. I just couldn't find it in my heart to turn in someone like you." He finished.

As he said these words, the female thief could not help but gasp, amazed, at how accurately the man had read her. Still...

"What do you want in exchange for letting me go?" she snarled.

"I suppose there is one thing you could do for me," the man stated finally after a while.

_I thought so,_ muttered the thief to herself in her mind. Despite everything she had heard, it would not be easy to make someone like her believe him. Given the circumstances, there was no doubt that he would want something in return.

"Don't die."

"What? Is that all?"

At this, Zero merely nodded in response.

Now she was even more confused. Before she could respond, however, the masked person began talking.

"I may not know everything about you, Ms. Longuevile, but I can tell, that whoever these people are, they are precious to you, and you would probably not mind giving up your own life to save them. And this why I am asking you this. Never see your own life as worthless, Foquet of the Crumbling Dirt, for if you threw away your life needlessly, the people you leave behind, the people who loved you, they will grieve, and a part of them dies along with you. Live for their sake, not die for them."

As he said these words, the infamous thief could not help but fall silent. For she realized, deep in her heart, that he was right.

"So right now you have plenty of options available to you. You can stay here at the Academy, but I assure you if you try and steal that again I will hinder you every single time. Or, you can go and visit your sister Tiffania and the children at the orphanage, wherever that is."

_But still,_ pondered Mathilda in her thoughts.

"So you're really not going to turn me in?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"No." The man replied casually.

"Then what about what you were saying just a while ago about my sister? What about the orphanage?"

"That was a lie," the man replied, his voice sounding sheepish and guilty, as he scratched his head. "To be honest with you, I don't even know where it is."

At the moment in time, it would have been possible for anyone to hear a needle falling on the floor, as the green-haired woman stood frozen, feeling as if she had just been sucker-punched...

"I see," she said finally. "In that case...:"

Crash

"?!" The masked person barely had time to dodge, as a floating book nearly hit him square in the face.

"Now, now, Ms. Longuevile, is that how..."

Clang

"Please, take a moment to..."

Crash

"Why don't you first lis..." the man pleaded, only for his request to be met by a table levitated towards him.

"You wouldn't want to alert the entire castle now, would..."

"LIKE HELL I CARE, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" she shouted, enraged, as she made an arm made out of stone appear from the floor, and sent it forward to grab its target.

BOOM

Only for it to be blown into smithereens.

"I see you are no longer in the mood to negotiate," sighed the man, as an aura emanated from him. "In that case, I'll just come back when you're calm enough to talk."

And before she could do anything, the man disappeared in a flash of light.

Yes, it was true that she believed hm. For some reason, there was something about Zero that Mathilda could not quite explain, that she could not help but trust words. And aside from that, she could not help but feel that the man was not as cruel or ruthless as she initially thought. He was certainly not the typical noble.

However, even though it was the case, even though it was true that she was feeling relieved, and her fear and worry had now begun to subside...

She could not help but feel enraged, furious, irritated, at the fact that she, the great Foquet the Crumbling, master of thievery and deception extraordinaire, had been fooled, played, manipulated, and the worse part was the way that it happened. Even though he did not seem to be an enemy, after all he had done. For there was one thing, one very irritating fact, which she was positive of.

"Pervert," grumbled Mathilda to herself, as took one look at her room, sighing, taking a deep breath, before starting to repair the damages which she herself had caused.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"Ms. Val-Meredy, could I borrow some of your shampoo?"

"Here," I replied, as I handed a bottle over to Ella, one of my fellow maids, before I went back to attend to my own business, which is taking a bath.

It had not been easy for me not to glare at my colleagues, thanks to a certain rumour about me being a noble that circulated. Still, it was not really their fault, not after everything that happened, and I was actually happy that they were now beginning to return to treating me normally, although there were some occasional-well, constant slips, which I must confess irked.

Still, my annoyance because of it was nothing, compared to the irritation which I felt, at the fact that I was once again having a really lousy day.

First, I almost had, well, I actually had an emotional breakdown, all thanks to the fact that I had been careless. My sister, Cattleya, managed to piece things together from whatever little slips I made, whatever they were, since I was sure that I managed to act out perfectly, though of course she had proven me wrong. Still, at least it ended nicely enough, and at least I now have another person around who I can be completely open to. I have not told her yet about my 'Zero' business, but intend to do so, since I'd rather not lie to her.

On the other hand, she probably already knew about it. After all, it was 'Zero,' who gave her the medicine to her ailment, speaking of which was, contrary to her little drama episode, was actually working well. In fact, Madam Emily, who was an expert medic, was impressed with it, and, just my luck, yet another person who may have had me figured out.

And more recently, just an hour after it all happened, I was once again compelled to immerse myself in business which I would rather not be attending to, had it not been for the pressing reasons, which of course involved the safety of people in general. After all, the Staff of Destruction, if the rumours about it were true, which they likely were, if it gets into the wrong hands, things could turn out nasty. Still, for some reason, it reminded me of one of the constructs that was created by a certain ice mage.

And indeed, it was difficult. The person who had stolen it was the infamous thief, known as Foquet the Crumbling Dirt, and indeed he was quite the opponent, for not only was he a skilled mage, he was also good at stealth. Fortunately for me though, I did not have to track him, and all I had to do was follow the ones who were sent to haul him in and retrieve the artefact he stole.

Yes, he was a powerful mage, of that there was no doubt, and he actually surprised me a lot. For he was powerful indeed, that if I were to hazard a guess, he was probably already at square rank. And aside from that, his battle tactics somehow reminded me of a certain potato head who also uses earth as his main element.

Still, if I were to compare the two, matching up Foquet with a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, there was just no comparison. After all, I did fight him before and well, while I did literally bite the dust when I did, at least I got a lot of experience from it. I'm not really sure where I stand now, but at the time, he was just too powerful for me, and he managed to take me down in less than a minute, despite the fact that I was using the same magic as my teacher.

However, another huge problem arose after I managed to defeat the thief.

In truth, I originally intended to accompany Tabitha and the Zerbst back to the Academy, with the Staff of Destruction and the one who stole it in tow, before leaving. After all, it would be best to let them do the talking, since allowing them to take all the credit for it would make me less conspicuous, though I have to admit, it was a waste of money. But then...

_..._

"_No matter what... I will... protect... Tiffania..."_

_... _

I have to admit, I was taken completely by surprise, the moment she launched a surprise attack on us when we weren't looking, and if it wasn't for my quick reflexes, Foquet's earth spikes would have probably skewered us.

What got to me the most of all, though, was not the fact that Foquet was a powerful mage. No, the real reason why I felt greatly disturbed was something else.

All the while that we have been fighting, I had never stared him in the eyes. While I did look at my opponent in the face to try and predict his movements, I had never been able to meet his eyes directly. The moment I did, however, I could not help but have second thoughts about turning him in.

The look he had in his eyes, was not some who wanted to hurt people, nor was it that of someone who was evil, or only cared about self interest.

No, the look in his eyes, was not one which belonged to a murderer.

It belonged to a protector, one who would do everything in his power to defend his family.

As I listened to her random, incessant ramblings in her barely conscious state, I could not help but feel pity, yet at the same time, respect for the person in front of me. Even when he was barely conscious, even when he barely knew what he was doing, he was set, not on stealing things for his own benefit, but for the sake of his loved ones. And perhaps, the reason why it turned out like this, was because he was barely conscious in the first place, as it is in this point in time that a person's true nature is normally seen in the open.

Which was why I decided to test him. I know that I am only human, and thus, I could have made a mistake in my judgment, as I have before. Besides, all the evidence pointed out that Foquet was nothing but scum. However, my heart, not my mind, was telling me, not to believe the rumours, telling me, to try and found out more, to confirm it for myself.

And that was exactly what I did. Instead of handing him over to the authorities, I decided to ask him/her for myself. For the moment his chest hit my back, I noticed that his chest was too soft, and when I took off his mask, it was revealed to me that Foquet the Crumbling Dirt was actually Ms. Longueville, Osmond's secretary. Having been in the school for quite some time, it was no surprise that she managed to find out the vault's weakness.

And thus I questioned her, using an unorthodox way, which I got from all the times which I spent with my nakama, though a large portion of what I used, especially the choice of words, was from what I learned from a certain womanizer.

And while I did not exactly like it, it was the only way I could think of to get her to open up.

And I succeeded. True, I could've tried delving in deeper, but I was not the kind of person who would like to snoop into other people's pains and privacy, unless it was really relevant, but even without these details, it was fine by me. For I got the answers I wanted.

Foquet simply wanted to protect her loved ones.

And in that sense, she was just like me.

"KYAAAA! I'M SO SORRY!" shouted a black-haired female, looking embarrassed, her face turning red as a tomato, and before I could say a word to her, she had stormed out of the bathhouse.

"What was that about?" inquired a female voice, belonging to Claudia, one of my fellow maids, who was wearing a puzzled expression on her face.

"No idea," I replied casually, although in truth, I was actually lying. Even though I don't want to accept it, I know exactly what it was about.

Yes, I already know, that Siesta loved reading novels, as proven by the fact that she always had two or three in her room. True, she never bought any, since she always saved up her money to send to her family, but she was in good terms with the school librarian, who allowed her to borrow them indefinitely. True, it was a school of magic, but not all of the subjects taught were about it.

However, just a few hours back, I chanced upon one of the stories she was reading.

_...the maid let out a moan, as her mistress engaged her in a passionate kiss, while one of her hands slowly slithered its ways downward, towards the delicate part between her thighs..._

And I have to say, it was disturbing, very disturbing. For while I knew that she did read such erotic literature, her choice had suddenly turned into one which I have to admit, made me shudder with fear, yet at the same time, tremble with excitement and anticipa...

?!

What the hell am I thinking?!

"Damn you, old man," I muttered under my breath, as I wiped myself with a towel.

Yes, this was most certainly his fault. True, I did learn a lot from the old man, especially when it comes to magic, but because of him, because of the exposures I had which were all his doing.

I admit, thanks to my travels with him, my ability at coaxing information out of people had improved,. However, because of it, I had been twisted, corrupted, and instead of being a normal sixteen year old who should be attracted to the opposite sex. It was a miracle that no one noticed that the occasional nosebleed I had when we took a bath was not because of the heat but due to the fact that... Brimir be damned, I'm a girl! What the hell is wrong with me?!

And if it wasn't enough, while my interrogation of Foquet was in general, a success, basically ended in disaster, and now, there is another person, and it doesn't matter if she is a thief or not, who has branded me as a pervert!

Still, at least Ms. Longuevile thinks I'm a guy, thank goodness for that.

At least she doesn't know the truth that I'm actually a girl.

(Meanwhile, somewhere in Fiore, a man with a prosthetic arm and leg was having the time of his life. Having just saved an entire village from the attack of an army of wyvern, he found himself being praised to the heavens by the people, and if that was not enough, he found himself being fawned over by four beautiful women. Unfortunately, for some reason, without any warning, his nose itched, and, unable to control himself, the man sneezed so hard, that he lost control of his magic for a moment. Fortunately, he managed to regain control in time before he could too much damage.

Unfortunately, the clothing of the girls that surrounded him were blown away, and while the women would not have minded it if they were behind closed doors, they did mind having their bodies exposed in public. And so, guilty and without an excuse, the man, who was being praised as a hero just moments before, was now branded as a pervert and criminal, and the people of the village began pummeling him, the women who had been fawning over him previously the worst of them all, before he was finally thrown out of said village.)

**-BREAK-**

(Multi-person POV)

"THREE WEEKS?! WE HAVE TO WAIT THREE MORE WEEKS?!" a young man with pink, spiky hair, was ranting. "CAN'T YOU MAKE IT EARLIER GRAMPS?!"

"I'm sorry, Natsu, but I'm afraid that is not possible," the short, balding old man replied, as he sat down in a crossed-position. "Travelling through dimensions is not as easy as you think. And while we may have the correct coordinates, it requires the use of a massive amount of magical energy..."

"Then what about me? What about the guild?" the young man demanded. "We have plenty of powerful wizards in the guild, why can't we just combine all our powers and be done with it?"

"It's not as simple as you think, Natsu," a female voice, belonging to a silver-haired individual, interjected. "While it is true that we may basically have enough magical energy to do exactly that, the relic that we have which opens portals can only be activated using God Slayer Magic. Orga and Shiela had agreed to help us out."

"Well, they're not doing it fast eno...OW! HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR, STRIPPER?!" the angered dragon slayer growled, angered at the large block of ice that was placed over his head.

"THAT WAS FOR ACTING LIKE AN UNGRATEFUL IDIOT, FLAME BRAIN!"

"What did you..."

"ENOUGH!" shouted the guild master Makarov, as he enlarged his hands, capturing and separating both would be combatants. "Gray is right Natsu. We should be thankful they are lending us our aid."

"That's only because they're..." the dragon sleyer began grumbling.

"Without pay," another voice joined in the conversation, belonging to the guild's lightning dragon slayer. Even though he had proven himself superior to the god slayer in battle despite being inferior in magic, he was actually upset at the fact that his own was useless in this situation. "Honestly, I thought you were a better judge of character than this, Natsu."

At this, the fire dragon slayer stopped struggling, as the Master finally released him.

"I'm sorry," the pink-haired mage muttered. "It's just that..."

"We know, Natsu," a female voice, belonging to a woman with long blond hair stated. "Don't forget though, you're not the only one who's worried about her. We all are."

"Thank you, Lucy," the dragon slayer replied, as he got back up his feet, but the look of impatience was still evident in his face. "BUT WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO IN THE MEANTIME?!"

"Oh, I think I have the perfect idea for that."

"Levy?"

The blue-haired girl smirked in response, as she held a pile of books in her hands. "Well, since you guys are planning to go, I think it would be better if you first learned their language."

"That's a great idea!" the blonde-haired celestial mage exclaimed, as the other girl started handing out Gale-Force Reading Glasses to the people in the vicinity.

"Ugh, I think I'll pass," began the fire dragon slayer, who was wearing a strange expression on his face, as he started walking towards the door.

Crash

Only to find himself slammed back into the hall, as strange writings appeared in the air, blocking his path.

"Communication is one of the most vital abilities a person must have," the man with long green hair stated. "And it only through words that they can be conveyed."

"Why you," the dragon slayer growled. "Hey, HAPPY!"

"Aye, aye, Captain," the blue cat said with a salute, as he started carrying his partner towards the window.

CRASH

Only to be once again sent flying back to hall, as someone burst through it from the other side.

"Kihihi, and where do you think, you're going, salamander?" sneered a tall, spiky-haired iron dragon slayer.

"You see, Natsu?" said the celestial mage in a gentle tone. "Even Gajeel and Laxus are..."

"And what exactly are you implying?"

"Wanna play, girlie?"

"Kyaaa! I'm sorry!"

Normally, such a scene would have made the fire dragon slayer laugh. After all, seeing Gajeel and Laxus wearing ridiculous glasses was a rare sight. Before his brain could even have time to process the thought, however...

"Don't worry," stated a stern voice, belonging to a red-haired female. "Since he does not want cooperate with you, I will be the one to teach him."

At that precise moment, the fire dragon slayer, completely forgetting everything else, could not help but cower in fear, as he recalled the 'wonderful,' times when that particular person had taught him how to read.

And as the day dragged on, screams of terror could be heard echoing throughout the guild hall, coming from of the rooms, where the fire dragon slayer was being taught and 'motivated' by his 'language instructor.'

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, another chapter out.

Now, first off, I would like to thank all the readers who think that my work is good, I really appreciate it, as well as the reviewers for their incites. Yeah, I know, I'm not perfect, but I guess that's just how things are. I'll try and improve my work based on your suggestions if I have time, but if I fail, then sorry about that.

Yeah, I'm glad that Gray is alive , although I'm not happy with fact that Ultear died, since she's become one of my favourites.

Honestly speaking though, I would probably be more pissed off if she somehow survives in the later chapters. Well, if it is revealed she is alive immediately after the dragon arc I won't, but if she is dead for at least a hundred chapters then poof! comes back, that's a different story.

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Later then, people...


	12. CHAPTER 11

**CHAPTER 11: AN UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTER  
**

(Osmond POV)

"So the infamous thief has finally met his end," mused an old man, as he stroke his long white beard.

It was now late in the afternoon, and inside his office, the old Principal could not help but sigh in relief, as he placed the letter back into the envelope. True, just a few moments before he was wincing, as for some reason, his secretary, Longuevile, upon her return from her day off, was rather edgier than usual, and thus when he tried to caress her behind like he always did, he found himself getting a hard slap on his face that almost sent him flying to a wall, but the content of the message he had just read was more than enough to make up for it.

Yes, he had been worried, really worried, when one of the most valuable items in the vault had been taken. However, the reason why Old Osmond had been on the brink of panic, was due to the fact that the item that had been taken, was not only the most valuable, but also the most dangerous, probably one of the most dangerous artefacts in the whole continent.

The Staff of Destruction, a wand which gives the user, as the name suggests, great destructive power. Ever since information about it leaked out, through means unknown to Old Osmond, since he could not outright accuse any of his confidants spreading it, rumours about it had started to spread. Some say that it had the power to destroy a powerful golem with one hit, others believed that if a mage wields it, he or she will be able to match an Elf, an extremely powerful being, as well as the enemy of the human race, in battle.

And while the rumours were varied, they were not exactly poor founded and far from the truth. For Old Osmond himself had witnessed it in action. After all, he himself had been saved from a dragon by the person who wielded it.

And indeed it was powerful. The unknown mage who owned it, and was wearing a strange attire had been able to kill the dragon with ease. It was really quite a pity, that the man, having been severely injured for reasons Osmond knew nothing about (though he suspected it must have been a confrontation with Elves, or else, something that he himself found hard to believe or explain), died soon after, despite the attempt to try and save him. He never knew who he was, where he came from, or what his purpose was, for he spoke a completely different language.

As for the staff, or staves, since the man had two with him, one of which was buried along with him while the other was kept in the vault, Osmond never learned how to use it. Still, the old Headmaster thought that it was probably for the best, that no one was able to learn how, even if it included him. Otherwise, there was no telling what would happen if the relic, as well as the knowledge of how to use it, fell into people who were fuelled with greed and ambition.

And indeed, it was a close call. For just the night before, someone managed to break in to the vault, and stole that very item, the perpetrator of course, based from the evidences they gathered, was without a doubt, the infamous thief, Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt, and almost got away with it.

Well, almost.

"Ms. Zerbst, Ms. Tabitha, the school owes you a depth of gratitude," the old man addressed the two students, who had just recently entered his office. "Not only have you managed to defeat and eliminate the thief known as Fouquet, you have also done all of Halkegenia a great favour by retrieving the item he stole. The Staff of Destruction is a powerful artefact which must never be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. Therefore, in recognition of the services you have..."

"Pardon me, Principal Osmond," a voice interjected in a rude tone, belonging to the busty red-headed student, more commonly known as Kirche the Ardent, due to her amorous nature. "But I believe you are mistaken."

"What do you mean by that, Ms. Zerbst?" the old Principal inquired in a slightly raised tone, not happy at the fact that his speech has been interrupted.

"To put it bluntly, Principal," the red-headed female began."It was someone else, not us, who defeated the Crumbling Dirt. We are only here to return the item which he had stolen."

As she said these words, the office of the Principal fell silent.

"Someone else?" the Principal said finally. "But according to the letter you sent, you were the ones who..."

"Letter?" the Zerbst once again interrupted. "I don't remember sending a message. Tabitha?"

At this, Old Osmond brought out the letter in question, and handed it to the blue-haired female.

The girl, however, upon inspecting it, merely shook her head.

Now, the confusion that the principal was feeling has increased even further. For according to the letter, the two students were the ones who had done it, and from the way it was written, being aware of Tabitha's background, Osmond thought that she was the one who wrote it.

"Ms. Zerbst, Ms. Tabitha," began the old Principal slowly, as he eyed the two students with curiosity. "If what you are saying is true, then could you please tell us who it was who could have possibly written this? Could you tell us your account of what happened?"

And as the Zerbst began telling her story, the Old Principal listened intently, hanging on to her every word, knowing how vital it was.

Even though the person who sent the letter, whoever he was, did not seem to mean any harm, and had in fact returned the Staff of Destruction, the fact that he seemed to know about such vital information was disturbing.

For as years of experience had taught the old Headmaster, an unknown, no matter how insignificant it may have seemed, had time and again, been proven to be one of the most dangerous factors in the battlefield known as life.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"Ha... ha... ha... ha... do you really do this every morning?" a black-haired female asked, panting, as she slumped down on the ground, panting.

"Yes," I replied.

It was morning, and currently, I was busy with one of my daily routines, a routine which is more commonly known as exercise. Keeping one's body fit is, after all, a must for any person, be he a noble or commoner, magical or non magical, and the only way to do so is by keeping it active. In my case, due to the perilous nature of most of the missions given in my guild, staying physically fit was certainly a must.

Unsurprisingly, my friend Siesta found it difficult keeping up. After all, the kind and amount of workout I engage in is something which is far beyond what most people, even the most health-concerned ones, would do. Still, she was not really that weak, that much I'm sure of. After all, she was fit enough to do the heavier part of the kitchen, and aside from that...

She did manage to carry me for a considerable amount distance, all the way up to the Academy.

"If that's the case, how come your skin is as white as it is?"

"I have no idea," I answered her honestly.

Now that Siesta mentioned it, however, she had a point. For no matter how much I exposed myself to the scorching sun, my skin had remained unchanged. True, it was no longer dull and lifeless, but it was still as white as it has always been. If I had been conscious about it like some people I know who are dissatisfied with their skin color, I would have probably used magic to change it by now, or at least get a tan. Still, it doesn't really matter to me. For unlike some of the girls I know, even though I am one, I can't help but not be too conscious about the way I look.

Not that I do not practice proper grooming and hygiene but really? Taking it too far does not interest me. Using earrings, makeup and jewelry? They will only hinder me when fighting against monsters. And while I don't have anything against taking a diet, I never really needed one, since no matter how much I eat, my chest never gr... okay, well maybe I was conscious about that part.

Regardless, as long as I'm clean and look presentable enough, I'm good to go.

"Anyway Siesta, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," my black-haired friend told me as she tried to get up, only for her to fall back to the ground again.

Nope. She was definitely not alright. Seeing the exhausted state she was in, I knew there was only one thing I could do.

"Here," I told her, as I knelt down in front of her.

"No, I couldn't possibly," she began.

"Just get on," I told her firmly.

Probably realizing that I would take no for an answer, Siesta accepted my offer, and slowly, clumsily, got on my back.

"Ummm, M-meredy."

Well, it seems like she noticed the strange smile that appeared on my face.

"HERE WE GO!" I shouted cheerfully.

"KYAAAA!"

The both of us screamed in the same high-pitched tone. The only difference is, while Siesta was screaming in terror, I on the other hand, happened to be screaming in delight. After all, I always find it fun to run like the wind, as it brings back a lot of memories, fond memories, of the travels I've had with my friends, and even though plenty of them were in a way terrifying, since monsters and enemies were chasing after us, the fact that I did so along with my nakama made it fun nonetheless.

Still, as I looked behind me, I could not help but notice that the shock and fear on Siesta's face was slowly fading, and soon enough, her lips, which had been quivering nervously, had curled up into a genuine smile.

SPLASH

Which was why it was such a shame, that the moment we were having so much fun was ruined, thanks to the fact that I had once again been careless and ran straight into a nearby pond, and since I once again acted like an idiot by not looking where I was going.

I only had myself to blame.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"HELP!"

"IT'S THE MOSS MONSTERS!"

"KYAAAA!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

On the other hand, perhaps falling into the water wasn't so bad after all.

Recently, it seems as if horror stories of a monstrous aquatic plant which was created by Elves, had somehow become popular among the students recently, and, since Siesta and I were soaked, and covered in weeds, coupled with our perfect timing of bursting into the dining hall, since it was the shortest way to our quarters from our direction, created pandemonium.

Honestly speaking though, while I was enjoying myself at the sight, I was also a bit nervous, since panic-stricken stuck-up noble students have the tendency to fire spells at random.

"DON'T TRY IT! MAGIC IS USELESS AGAINST THEM!"

Fortunately, it seems like it was included in the rumours that the monsters were immune to magical attacks.

"Having fun, you two?"

"Good morning, Mr. Marteau," I gulped nervously, as I found myself by the head chef.

Unfortunately, our actions, while not intentional, displeased our boss, Marteau, who had his arms crossed, and for the first time since I've met him, was eyeing me with anger and disapproval in his eyes.

Then again, it was understandable, and in fact, I already suspected this much. After all, he was the cook, and therefore, since our entrance caused the students to flee, there were those among them who left the dining hall with their breakfast untouched, something which the one who prepares the food will definitely resent.

"Haa-chooo! Excuse me!"

"I believe you two better get changed before you catch a cold."

Still, his eyes softened the moment he noticed that we were soaking wet. After all, if we were really trying to pull a prank, there would have been no need for us to get ourselves drenched if that had truly been our purpose.

"Yes, sir." The two of us replied at the same time, as me and Siesta started walking off.

"Meredy."

"Yes, Mr. Marteau?" I responded politely.

"After you get changed, please go to the infirmary. Ems would like to see you."

At this I nodded my head in response, before we continued on our way.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"…and then you let it simmer for four hours, after which the mixtures is placed into a mould to bake."

"Hmmm," the old lady mused. "Still, I wonder, how do you counteract the effects of the snake venom?"

"With this," I replied, as I showed her the contents of one of my pouches. "These leaves come from a rare plant not native in Tristain, and while I never did find out where they came from, I do have seeds which we can grow. Aside from that, according to the one who taught me, the condition here is ideal to cultivate the plant."

And as I continued with my explanation, the old medic, Madam Emily, was listening intently, asking questions from time to time, as she continued writing down the important details into her notes.

During my time in Fiore, aside from magic, I had also learned and gained a bit of knowledge, on the art of healing and the use of medicinal plants. I had never been able to learn any healing spells, since I am not compatible with them, but I did manage to learn quite a bit on human anatomy, as well as medicine and the use of different substances, as well as their sources.

Yes, I had studied it, and in fact, whenever I had free time, I would always use it to read books on healing and medicine, a process which was sped up, thanks to the special reading glasses which enable the user to read really fast. And aside from what I learned from the books, the guild's medic, the old h- Madam Porlyusica, actually helped me out, although she always chased me out of her house with broom once my visit was over, or whenever I do something stupid enough to snap her already thin patience and tolerance with the presence of humans in her house.

True, I still had a long way to go and my knowledge was still nil compared to her, but at least I know enough on certain aspects, which include treating the ailment of my sister, Cattleya, who was actually the reason why I studied it in the first place. And even though it was not me who made the medicine she was currently taking, I am knowledgeable enough on it for me to be able to reproduce it perfectly if necessary. Only time will tell for how long, but eventually, I'm certain, no I'm 100% sure, that my sister will be completely cured, and then she will no longer have to take them.

"LOUISE!"

That voice.

"MMMMPF?!"

Before I could do anything, I found my head being smothered by a couple of large mounds which I wish I also have at a respectable size, mounds which are more commonly known, as breasts. And thanks to their size, as well as the way they were being used, I was slowly dying, both from the lack of air and from the…

?!

Brimir be damned. This cannot be allowed to continue!

Mustering my strength, I pushed the woman away from me before I lose my consciousness.

"Louise?" inquired the woman nervously, looking hurt and dejected at my action.

It was my sister, Eleonore, and as I continued to stare at her, I could not help but feel conflicted.

"Louise, do you know who I am? Do you recognize me?"

One part of me was actually feeling really pissed off at her right now just looking at her face, because of all the torment that I had to endure through the years because of her.

Yet at the same time, another part was actually overjoyed, feeling happy, at the fact that my sister, despite everything that happened between ones, seemed to genuinely care about me after all. For my sister Cattleya, during our conversation the day before, told me about what happened while I was away, and if they were true, which I could not help but believe that they were.

No, even if they were true, it still does not excuse her for what she had done.

And because of my mix of emotions, I was unsure of how I should react, about what I should do next.

Then again, I did promise Cattleya that I would tell Eleonore, and since now was as good a time as any, I guess I will.

"Of course I do," I replied in a snappish tone. "What do you take me for, stupid big sister Eleonore?"

Then again we never had an agreement on how I will do it, and since I need an outlet for both my pent-up emotions, this was undoubtedly the best way to go about it.

"You..."

Yes, there was no reason for me not to enjoy, and I could not help but watch in amusement, as my sister's eyes narrowed, a vein visibly popping out from her forehead. Still, now, I braced myself, feeling a bit nervous, for I knew exactly how my sister would re…

"THANK THE FOUNDER!"

"MMMMPF!"

And before I knew it I was once again finding it difficult to breathe. For instead of slapping me or pinching my cheeks furiously, my elder sister Eleonore had once again wrapped herself around me, burying face in her chest.

Not the reaction I was expecting.

"ENOUGH!" shouted an elderly female voice.

Fortunately, before my mind had enough time to process what was happening, I was saved from my current situation by Madam Emily, who was undoubtedly not amused by my sister's antics. My sister, taken by surprise, had let me go.

"OUT!"

Unfortunately, the price I had to pay from being spared from my sister Eleonore's fawning was...

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

At the point in time, the fear I felt was great, for there was the old medic, broom in hand, holding it like a club, and with incredible speed for someone her age, she lunged towards.

And as I saw the expression on the kind medic's face, I was unable to stop myself from trembling in fear and, in a state of panic, knowing what was to come, I fled from the room as fast as I could.

No stopping. No looking back, until I'm out of the infirmary.

If I stop, she will catch me.

If she catches me, I'm dead, that was for sure.

"AND STAY OUT!"

SLAM

Which was why I could not help but feel thankful for the fact that I managed to get out just in time.

"LOUISE!"

"OWWW! THAT HURT! SISTER ELEONORE!" I groaned in pain and annoyance, as a pair of identical hands found their way to my face and started pinching it furiously.

"WHAT-THE-HELL –DO-YOU-THINK-YOU'RE-DO-ING-LEA-VING-ME-BE-HIND-LI KE-THAT?!"

Despite the fact that her onslaught was painful, despite the fact that pain came long with every word that she spoke, I was relieved, for some reason,that she's finally acting like she normally would.

"Talking back to your elder sister like that, how disrespectful" my sister told me with a snarl, as her hands let go of my cheeks. "But then, you've always been like that towards me." At this, her lips curled up into a smile, a gentle smile.

And before I could react, my blonde-haired elder sister had once again pulled me into a hug.

"I'm just glad alright," she whispered in my ear.

This time, however, I just couldn't find it in my heart to break away from her, for my elder sister, was crying loudly, tears flowing from her eyes. So instead, I returned the embrace. I knew that people were staring at us, but I could care less what they think.

I had tried to be indifferent, tried not to notice it, tried not to acknowledge what was obvious. Due to the resentment I felt after everything I've been through with her, I would never have believed that my sister Eleonore cared this much for me, that she had been stricken with grief, so much so that according to sister Cattleya, she had even gone so far as to defy our parents because of me. Yet no matter how much I attempted to ignore it, it was just not possible.

And before I realized, my vision had begun to blurred, as warm drops of water started trickling down my own cheek.

For I could feel it, I could sense it, the warmth and affection that I felt from her, was genuine, as I finally realized, that sister Eleonore loved me just as much as sister Cattleya cared about me, as I felt my blonde-haired sibling gently stroking my hair.

**-BREAK-**

(Mathilda POV)

"Thank you for all your hard work, Ms. Longueville, you may take the rest of the day off. I'll take it from here," stated an old man with a long white beard, Osmond, the Headmaster of Tristain Magical Academy.

It was afternoon, and everyone in the school were preparing for the upcoming Familiar Evaluation Fair, not so much because of the activity itself, but due to the fact that some high ranking noble who is a member of the Royal Family was going to attend and take the role of judge for said contest, something which did not please, and somehow irked the school secretary, Ms. Longueville, whose real name was Mathilda of Saxo-Gotha, and who was more infamously known as the master thief, Foquet of the Crumbling Dirt. Still, in her entire life, she had seen far worse forms of feet and ass-kicking which were, half of the time, literal, so it did not really garner her interest. Besides, as of the moment, her mind was focused on something else... on someone, who had caught her attention.

Zero, was the mysterious person who wore a strange outfit that consist of a dark blue cloak, bandages covering his body, and a strange mask which covers his entire face except for his eyes. The man was a formidable person, who outclassed her, both as a mage and as a fighter, as he had proven when he had thoroughly beaten her when the two of them engaged in battle against each other. In fact, as she listened, while taking care of the papers, to the account of events of the two students who attempted to take her down, namely Tabitha and Kirche, as they told Osmond, Mathilda was only slightly surprised when they reported that the masked person had used a Pentagon Class spell to defeat her. For while mages of such calibre are rare and few, that does not mean they do not exist.

The only part which made the earth mage disturbed was the fact that unlike most triangles or squares, who usually combine only one specific element or two to form their spells, Zero, according to Tabitha, was using five different elements for his spell, a detail which made the old Headmaster jump out of his chair. For magic, as far as they knew, was divided into five different types, the first four of course are fire, earth, wind, and water.

But if the blue-haired girl's observation was correct, which it likely was, that the man had used five elements, that would make him a really, dangerous individual. For a wielder of the fifth element had not been seen in the past six thousand years, and the last person who was known, or at least said, to have it was none other than the Founder, Brimir.

And having been on the receiving end of the man's wrath, as well as seen him in battle first-hand as well, Mathilda could not help but agree with the blue-haired female.

However, what got her attention the most was not this detail. For up till now, her filled with questions, not on the person's magic, skills, and abilities, but on the person himself.

For she, Mathilda, had been spared. True, she may have believed the man when he told her that he would let her go, but the moment he left the room, all her doubts returned almost immediately. After all, it may have all been simply a ruse to get more information out of her, and since the man had proven himself capable at that particular aspect, the possibility cannot be ruled out. Besides, after the way she had treated him, by literally driving Zero out of her room made it even more likely. True, Mathilda knew that what she did was foolish, but after all the things which the man told her, she had a justified reason to.

The only part which made her feel relieved about the entire ordeal was that the man did not know where her sister was, and it only solidifies her belief that the man was trying to get the knowledge out of her.

And yet, the man had proven that he was sincere. For not only did he not turn her in, aside from that, the man had actually tried not to take credit for what happened, by trying to give the honour to the two students. Yes, green-haired woman knew that this may all just be part of some ploy by Zero, probably so that he would not put much attention on himself.

However, the fact that the man actually tried to make it seem that Foquet was killed, proved that it was not the only reason behind his actions.

"_Never see your own life as worthless, Foquet of the Crumbling Dirt, for if you threw away your life needlessly, the people you leave behind, the people who loved you, they will grieve, and a part of them dies along with you. Live for their sake, not die for them."_

And as Mathilda recalled the words he spoke, words that had touched her to the deeply, she realized, exactly what his true purpose may have been.

Zero, was trying to give her a second chance.

For if the word spread out that the infamous thief was dead, the people, or at least most people who had been attempting to track her down would cease their operations. Yes, she may have been expert in the art of stealth, but Mathilda knew that there were also people who had the skills necessary to follow her, and while they had never been able to catch her or know her identity, since she was always steps ahead of them, having them off her back would be a great relief indeed.

Yes, Mathilda owed Zero, that was something which she acknowledged. True, she may not be able to change her thieving ways, but the fact alone that he had done so much to help her, whatever his true intentions may actually be, was something which she was truly grateful for.

"?!"

It was fortunate, really fortunate, that Mathilda, through her years of experience as a thief, had gained reflexes, as well as an enhanced awareness to what was going on around her, which enabled her to get out of the way. Otherwise, things could have been worse, especially for the young maid, who had been carrying a tray of tea.

"SORRY!" A girl with pink hair shouted, as she stopped for a moment, bowing before her, as she spun around and was about to start heading off again when...

"Wait." Mathilda stated, as she grabbed the girl by the arm.

For a moment, there was silence, as the infamous thief stared at the girl straight in the eyes, while the girl stared back at her with a questioning look.

Mathilda knew who she was. She was the girl who had the topic of one of the recently popular rumours going around, the girl who was a failure at magic, the girl who was supposed to have died after committing suicide, the girl was believed to be the third daughter of the prestigious Valliere family, Louise Francoise le Blanc de La Valliere.

Yes, it was quite a gossip among the people in the school, especially among the students. However, the infamous thief paid it no heed. For to her, it was irrelevant, since it was just another petty noble affair, and all that it had been useful for, was a diversion, which she, an infamous thief, Foquet utilize to her advantage.

Now, however, it was different, for the girl had now caught her full attention, not because of the rumours and stories that were circulating about her, not because she was supposed to be a noble, but because of...

"Where did you get this?" she asked the pink-haired girl, gesturing towards something on the girl's arm: a small cut.

"Oh," the girl replied absentmindedly, as she scratched her head."I must have cut myself when I was peeling potatoes, I really don't remember. Anyway, Madam Longueville, is there anything I can do for you?"

"No," she replied to the female, as she let go of her arm. "Just be more careful next time, okay?"

"Thank you for your concern," the girl responded, as she once again bowed before her, before heading off.

To most people, the pink-haired girl may seem normal enough, and in fact, even to someone like her, the infamous Foquet, she would seem like the typical commoner from the distance. Yet now, as she had met her for the first time, the green-haired woman could not help but notice that it was not the case.

For the way she held herself, the way she spoke, even though she seemed like a respectful and likeable person, she was certainly not your every day common folk. But what caught her attention the most...

Was the wound on her arm.

For unlike what the girl told her, the wound could not have come from a knife or a sharp cutting object. True, it was not a deep wound and was just a bit more than a scratch, which was probably why the girl hardly noticed it, but based from its shape and size, it was more likely, as far as Mathilda could tell, that the wound could have come from contact with a shattered glass, a rough edged object...

...or a jagged rock.

And now the infamous thief could not help but feel curiosity going ablaze...

For she recalled, she remembered, the tear on his bandages. Even though she was in a distraught state at the time, she could not have been mistaken, that Zero...

... had the exact same wound, on the exact same spot.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, another chapter out. Finally, I had been able to start out with this chapter.

Now, for the balance of power between the different classes from dot to square. Well, I did a bit of research on it and I found out something interesting about dots, lines, triangles and squares.

Well, it is true that a square class mage is normally more powerful than a dot. However, this is just something I will personally add, the void element aside, what if a water mage casts a square class spell, but then fought against a dot class water mage, but the dot class mage placed an enormous amount of power to that one dot spell? Well, since it is putting together spells and elements, the amount of willpower and magic into counts. At least I hope this would be a good enough explanation to why squares like Karin were extremely powerful. Anyway, I'm still working on it, since I have to balance things out with the magic of Fiore.

So yes, a dot spell can beat a square one depending on the amount of magic used, I think.

As for Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song, from what I understand, it is a pentagon spell, since it needed five elements, except that lightning, not void, is the fifth one used. Of course, I could be wrong, but based from the color of the circle when Jellal and Mystogan used it, I think it works that way.

But enough about that.

And like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Later then, people...


	13. CHAPTER 12

**CHAPTER 12: A PLOT BEHIND THE SCENES**

(Louise POV)

"… then, they found some kind of relic, and with it I managed to return..."

It was currently nine in the evening, and as of the moment, I am in my room, together with three people, completing a task, the task, which was one of the most difficult I have had to do ever since I returned.

Telling them about what happened during the time I was gone.

It certainly had not been easy, telling my tale. For starters, what I had been through was farfetched and insanely near to impossibility. Even from the magical point of view, my story would be hard to believe, that most people, even those who wield magic, would think that it is nothing but fictional, that they were probably nothing but pigments of my imagination.

And as I told them about, I could tell, that neither of my sisters, neither Eleonore, nor Cattleya, believed me. True, they had remained silent and did not interrupt me during my retelling, something which I considered as a new record made by the blonde-haired elder sister, but from their body gestures, as well as the expression on their faces, not to mention the air that emanated from them, it was apparent what they thought about what I had been telling them. Even my sister Cattleya, who was already aware of certain things I had been keeping from them, looked sceptical about what I was telling them. Only Siesta seemed to believe me, yet even she, despite all that she had seen me do, also had a doubtful look in her eyes, as she helped me served another round of tea.

In truth, I had actually been contemplating on what to tell them. One way would be to tell them that I have no recollection of what happened during the year that I was gone, but that likely would not work. True, sister Eleonore might accept the amnesia-trauma excuse, but the problem is, I already told sister Cattleya and Siesta that I was just pretending to have lost my memories, so it was out of the question.

Another way would be for me to make things up, tell a lie, or a half-truth, since fabricating things from what really happened would easier than creating one from scratch. And indeed I knew that it was a good course of action, for I would be able to manipulate the details in such a way that the possible damage caused would be brought to a minimum.

However, even though I knew this was the case, in the end I decided not, and dropping all the plans that formulated in my head, I went right ahead and told them the truth.

I knew that it was risky, especially since telling such things might make me appear like I'm a lunatic.

Guilds? Liberal monarchy? A magic council? Having countless magical elements instead of the traditional five? And more importantly, the fact that commoners or non magical people were considered as equals? Any noble would probably scoff if they were told that such a place existed. Then again, in my opinion, they, the common folk, were not equals, since it is actually us mages who ended up getting bombarded with complaints, which actually made them more powerful than us mages in a way in the society, though not without good reason. Truth be told, with the unique affinity of the mages of the guild I belong to to the unique magical element known as 'destruction of property,' it was not really much of a surprise that we end up getting sued and fined for the damages which we normally cause.

And indeed, there were so many. To top the cake, however, was the fact that in Magnolia the place where I have been two, there was only one moon, a notion which, if anyone had been told of such a thing, would probably come to believe that the one talking was insane. For to sum it all up, what I was saying was that I had been to another world.

Still, despite the fact that my mind was telling not to tell them, my heart was telling me otherwise. And this time around, I decided to follow my impulse. After all, what kind of person would I be if I did not trust my friends? What kind of person would I be if I did not believe in my sisters, in people, who obviously cared about me.

Besides, the negative possibilities were just theories that formed in my mind, and it will not be the first time that I was proven wrong. And now that I have finished telling them my tale, all I can do is wait, as the room fell silent, my three listeners pondering in their own thoughts.

"Louise, we understand..."It was my sister Eleonore who spoke up first, as she stood up an patted me on the shoulder, as she placed me into a hug.

As I heard her say these words I could not help but feel relieved. At least it seems like...

"...the terrible ordeals you've been through must have affected your mentality. Do not worry, we'll make sure that you get the proper medical atten..."

Brimir be damned. It seems like I was mistaken.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" I shouted in retort to the belief, forcefully wrenching myself free from her grasp. Damn it. What the hell would it take for me to make them believe me?

"But," my blonde-haired sister began, as she looked at me with a worried expression in her eyes, worry that was sincere yet unfounded.

"I believe you." A voice interjected, belonging to Siesta, and while I was not exactly surprised, I could not help but feel lighter. At least there was one person who did not think I was nuts.

"YOU, WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SPEAK YOU WORTHLESS COMMO..?!"

In truth, when my sister had shown openly that she did not believe a single word I said, while it was true that I was irritated at her suggestion, I was unable to feel angry at her. For I knew, that it was simply because she was worried about me.

However, shouting at my friend and moving towards her with hands outstretched to strangle her, was not something I could tolerate.

"We had an agreement, sister Eleonore," I regarded my elder sibling coldly, who stopped charging towards Siesta, a shocked expression on her face, her hand clasped over her mouth, as she realized that no sound was coming out of it, owing to the fact that I had cast a Silencing Spell on her.

True, I could tell that the reason behind it was not so because of the tradition of nobles discriminating the common fold, for I knew that it was because of what happened to me that she was acting like that, but it did not matter, especially since I was the one at fault at the time. Siesta is my friend, and there was no way I would let anyone harm her, even if it was my own sister. Besides, she had already promised not to touch her again, and I was intent on making my sister keep it.

And aside from her, I also needed to have a chat with Siesta when we're alone. For according to the rumours, my friend had personally approached my sisters to apologize for what happened to me, a move which was obviously suicidal, and it was the reason why she got whipped in the first place. I'm going to have to talk to her later with this currently acquired tendency of her. For while my latest 'cutting my wrist then attempting to drown myself' episode was not deliberate and was more of a trauma-related-acquired-impulse, what Siesta had done was her own conscious choice. And personally, I might sound selfish, but I'd rather not be on the witnessing end of such an emotionally distressing act.

For now, however, I had to deal with convincing them that everything I told them was real, and that I was not simply deluding myself.

"Wandless magic," whispered my sister Eleonore whispered quietly. "Tell me, Louise, where did you learn."

And it seems like my little display had gotten their attention. After all, while casting magic without a wand was common in Fiore, such a feat, while I was sure could be done in Halkagenia, would be considered as rare and prodigious.

"Well," I began, and I could not help but smirk, for an idea had just popped into my head. "Perhaps it would be better if I just showed you."

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"Amazing... this thing is AMAZING!" a certain blonde-haired woman could not help but explain, as she closed the book which she had just finished reading.

And as I saw the impressed look on their faces, I could not help but smile wryly.

I knew that it would be a difficult, an excruciatingly difficult task, to try and make my sisters accept what I was telling them. After all, most of it, if not all, would actually made it sound like the person who was saying them was out of their mind. Which was why, I knew, that the only I would have any chance of convincing, them.

Was if I showed them proof.

And right now, it seems like my choice of support was working.

Studying, or to be more specific, reading, is one of the hardest tasks that anyone, magical or not, who wanted to learn and acquire knowledge, had to face. Books and reading materials, while they are indeed a good source of information, are not exactly easy to fully utilize, and in fact, there are many who get bored reading and end up giving up before they could even read ten pages. As for enthusiastic and serious scholars, while it is true that they are determined to learn more, the fact that reading takes up a time, a real lot of time, hinders their progress.

And this was probably why a helping magical item, known as the Gale Force Reading Glasses, were developed by the people in Fiore. For these eyeglasses were no ordinary accessories. By applying magical energy onto them, the user is given the ability to read at an extremely fast rate, and massive-paged books, which would normally take at least a week for an ordinary person to finish reading, would be covered by the one who use the glasses in hours, or minutes, depending on the natural speed of understanding of the user. And this handy eyewear is indeed devastatingly useful to one such as myself, for admittedly, I'm actually a bit of a bookworm, and it is for this reason that I brought ten pairs with me, along with my other things. In fact, if it wasn't for the special property of my knapsack which gives it a large amount of space, which is also connected to my Requip magic, I would have had a lot of trouble organizing my things.

And it seems like my companions shared the same sentiment, and all of them seemed to be impressed. Sister Cattleya, I knew, became fond of reading anything, owing to the fact that she was ill, and did not have the luxuries of those who are in good health, something which I intend to change.

Sister Eleonore, on the other hand, was the one who was the most enthusiastic of the three. After all, my blonde-haired sibling was working at the Magic Research Institute, and with the aid of the glasses, she had just finished reading one which had already taken her days to cover. The fact that she had eye problems was no issue, for the Gale Force glasses would not only allow for the input of knowledge quickly, it also adjusts itself to suit the eyesight of the user.

"Louise, tell me," sister Eleonore began quietly, with a look of ecstacy on her face. "Where did you get these things anyway?"

"I already told you, I bought them at a magical items shop in Magnolia," I replied to my sister in an irritated tone, for this was the third time she had asked me the same question.

"Do you know who invented them?"

"No," I told her bluntly. "Those glasses have undergone mass production from where I've been, and there are several companies who are making them."

"I see," my sister responded, sound slightly disappointed. "Then, would it be okay with you if I kept them? I mean, if you do..."

"Of course you may keep them," I replied to my sister, and at this I could not help but smile at the way she was looking at the pair of glasses in her hands. For my blonde-haired sister looked at them with the facial expression of someone who was having sexual pleasure, and if I were to hazard a guess, she was near the point of worshipping them. "So then, sister Eleonore, do you believe me now?"

"I'll think about it," my sister replied absentmindedly, before rushing out of the room as quickly as she can, that it was a miracle she managed to keep her poise. And based from the fact that she was faced left before she closed the door, she was probably heading for the library.

True, she may not have given me a straight answer, but I was slowly making a headway.

"Wow, I can't believe these actually work."

As for Siesta, reading novels was her hobby, and glasses had just allowed her to finish one which she had only been halfway through, in just ten minutes, a fact which I could not help but gasp at, partly because the novel she was reading was about female to fe... never mind, but it was more because of the fact that she actually managed to use it. For the only way for someone to be able to use the high-speed reading glasses.

Is if they possessed magic.

Yes, it is true that the magical system in Halkegenia is limited, for it is focused on manipulating the elements around them. In Magnolia, however, while this concept is applied by many wizards, there are also those who possess magical energy inside their bodies.

Many of the wizards I have met in Fiore have innate magical power. They use their own personal energy to create their spells. However, I have also met those, who, despite not having magic of their own, are able to, either through natural ability or extensive study of the art, use magic, either that which comes from lacrima, or energy held by the items, staves, books, themselves, or else, similar the concept used by Halkagenians, control the magic in the air around them, and even though I have never met him, Mystogan, according to what I was told about him, was probably one of the most adept when it comes to these two arts.

And there were also those who combine all of these concepts, such as Erza, who makes use of her own magical energy, as well as that which is possessed by the various items she uses.

Upon studying all these angles, I realized just how outdated the system of magic is in Tristain, for it makes use of a close-minded, traditional method, and people, as I was sure there were those who managed to, were afraid of openly sharing their innovations and discoveries, for fear of risking being persecuted for unjust accusations of blasphemy, a very backwards notion.

Either way, it may be risky, but it does not matter. Siesta, as I have just discovered, did have potential to learn magic, a potential, which would be a waste if not harnessed, and it would probably be for the best to teach her how to use it.

"Siesta," said a gentle female voice. "Could you please go and make us more tea?"

"Of course, right away, Ms. V- Cattleya," the maid replied, before she left the room, carrying the tray with an empty kettle and cups with her.

"Thank you," my sister, replied before she turned her attention towards me.

"Louise?"

"Yes, sister?" I replied.

"We need to talk."

For now, however, there is something else I have to deal with.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"We need to talk."

It was just one sentence, one sentence made out of four words. And yet, for some reason, with that one sentence, I could not help but feel nervous, really nervous, at the current situation I was in. The moment I looked at the face of my sister Cattleya, however, I fully understood why I was having such an uneasy feeling.

Yes, her voice did not contain any threat, and was kind and friendly as it had always been. Yet, this time around, things were not the same, for there was something in the tone of her voice, which I could not quite explain, that made it different. And aside from that, the look on my elder's sister face, was something which I had never seen before. For instead of the usual gentle demeanour she had.

The expression was serious. Her face, unlike usual, was slightly contorted, her eyes, cold, harsh, and calculating, without their usual warmth in them, her lips curled downwards into a frown. It was scary, I must admit, to think that it was actually possible my sweet and loving sister to look this initimidating.

"What is it, sister?" I asked, trying to keep the uneasiness out of my voice. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

A moment of silence passed, as my sister closed her eyes, apparently thinking of what she was going to say next. Finally, she opened them, looking at me intently.

"Did you really kill him?"

And spoke a question that I would have never expected her to say.

"What do you mean... I don't..." I began, trying to sound disoriented. "Are you saying that you don't believe what I told you?"

"I believe you, Louise," my sister told me honestly, and for a moment I thought her expression softened, only for it to return to its present chilling one in the next. "However, I know for a fact that you are not telling everything."

"I don't understand," I mumbled, and I tried to make it seem like I was confused.

Even though I knew it was futile.

"You know exactly what I mean, Louise," my sister told me flatly. "Or perhaps you would prefer it if I called you Zero?"

In truth, I already had a feeling that it would come to this. Then again, I only had myself to blame for it, for whatever slip-ups and errors it was that I made despite the fact that I acted carefully, someone was able to put the pieces together and realized that they all pointed towards me. The only part of it all that I could not help lament about is why, as I thought about it, did it have to be my favourite sister to discover what I was hiding. True, it was possible that there were others who suspected me, yet why was it that sister Cattleya, of all people, had to be the one to connect the dots?

And from the way she spoke, it was apparent that she knew what I've been up to the day before.

"So you found out about that as well, huh, sis," I chuckled nervously. "How did you figure it out? Did Siesta tell you? "

"I have my ways," my elder sister replied in a cold voice. "How I managed to is not relevant. Now answer my question. Did you kill Foquet? I know for a fact that you were the one who defeated him."

As I contemplated on how I should respond, I could not help but laugh inwardly. I have to admit, it was terrifying, yet amusing, in a way, that the gentle pink-haired woman could be this menacing if she wants to, that I almost feel like that I'm talking to mother.

Then again Karin, happens to be her mother, so it should be no surprise, even though I was actually shocked, if sister Cattleya also had this side to her, even if she rarely showed it.

Back to the problem at hand, if Cattleya knew about what happened, it could only mean that my plan to divert attention away from me had failed, thanks to the fact that I misjudged two people, namely Tabitha and Kirche. I had tried, to keep my involvement in the affair, hidden, my writing a letter to Osmond, telling him that it was those two who had done it, who had taken down the infamous thief, and I was actually leaning on the hope that the two would jump at the chance to take the credit for themselves, a miscalculation for my part.

Unfortunately for me, it seems like those two had more characteristics of a true noble than I originally thought. So there were a number of people from who my sister could have gotten the information, which of course include the letch of the headmaster Osmond, Kirche, Tabitha, ironically, the thief herself, Ms. Longueville.

Or perhaps, if my suspicion is correct, it was possible that it was someone else who told my sister.

Either way, it did not really matter that much. For as of the moment I was facing a crisis, with no way out.

If I told my sister a lie, that I did indeed kill Foquet, she will undoubtedly be furious with me, and while I was certain she would forgive me, I was afraid of the possibility, that the bond that we just mended, might get broken again.

If I told her the truth, on the other hand, it would the same as admitting that I was an accomplice to the thief, regardless of what truly happened, for I allowed Foquet the Crumbling Dirt, the infamous criminal, to escape.

If I stayed silent, it would probably the worst thing I could do, for doing so would in turn make my sister thing of various possibilities that could be even worse.

Dumb if I do, dumb if I don't, every single option I have will have repercussions. Having no other choice available, I decided for the one which would probably cause the least damage, as well as the one which would not add weight to my already guilty conscience.

I decided to tell her the truth.

"No, I didn't kill Foquet," I said finally.

"And in case you're wondering," I added quickly, as my sister opened her mouth, knowing what she was about to say. "No, I do not have him as my prisoner. I, erm, I actually, kind of let the thief go."

And as I finished my statement, I braced myself for what was to come next, for I did not know how my sister would take it, ready to accept any punishment she might dish out on me. After all, Foquet, while I discovered that she was not an evil person, almost killed my sister, and while I also held a grudge against her because of it, I still let her go.

"So Foquet is alive?" my sister asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," I replied.

"And you helped him escaped?"

"I did," I told her, unable to hide the guilt in my voice.

"I see."

To my surprise, however, instead of getting angry, instead of lashing out because of what I have done, my sister Cattleya, sighed in relief, the warmth returning in her eyes.

?!

And before I could do anything else, I found myself wrapped in her arms, in a tight embrace.

"Thank the Founder," my sister was muttering, who, as I realized, was sobbing, a portion of my skirt becoming wet, from the tears that were falling down from her eyes.

At first, I was lost, for I did not know why, did not have any idea, why she had reacted that way, as I returned her embrace.

As I thought about it more, however, I realized exactly why my sister had asked me those questions, and why she had seemed relieved afterwards. And it was something which I wish I did not deduce, for it made me feel even worse.

For sister Cattleya was glad, she was relieved, when she found out that Foquet had not died, or rather, when she found out that I did not kill her.

Yet she did not know, she had no idea, that I was no longer as innocent as she seemed to think I was, and I could not help but feel riddled with guilt and fear because of it.

For she did not know, even though the reason behind it was just and righteous, even though I only did it when there was no other way...

That my hands were already stained with blood.

**-BREAK-**

(? POV)

Inside of his room, a man with long blonde-hair, wearing respectable robes, was currently sitting on his throne, staring out into empty space, with a worried look on his face. And it was all because of the fact that a mirror, which was one of his most precious artefacts, was no longer working.

The particular relic, which originally belonged to the Founder, gave the ability, to whoever can use it, to see through time, to see the past, as well as the future. And it was with the aid of this particular power, that the man had been able to push through with his plans.

Overall, the man was a schemer, a weaver of lies, a manipulator, a master of deception. And also, he was a murderer, and in his time, he had killed countless many, not only guilty but also the innocent, and with the number of deaths that hung over his head, he could no longer distinguishes between them.

He had families destroyed, he had cities left in ruins. Not even kings can escape his judgement, should he desire to have them removed and eliminated, and even without the ability to see the future, he was cunning enough, to be able to achieve his goals, most of which without even implicating himself, which allowed him to maintain his image as a holy man, and even though there were those who suspected him, without solid evidence, they could not make a move. Other than that, he was the leader of their religion, and since it was a great part of the lives of the people in the continent, it gave him immense power. And he abused it, he was corrupt, cruel and merciless.

And admittedly, that was how he saw himself. The truth, however, was that he was not. For the reason behind his vile actions, the reason behind his schemes, was noble, and it was all for the sake of the people of Halkegenia in general, all for the sake of the human race. After all, the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

For he had seen, he knew, what was to happen in the future, thanks to the mirror. However, the future was not written in stone, and the atrocities he committed were actually intended to minimize the damage and avoid worse disasters. He had an entire city invaded and its citizens slaughtered, to avoid the death and destruction of twice that number. He had a village burned down, to force a certain someone to return a valuable item to his hands that was taken by a relative, and had he not given the order, three times that many people would have died.

And little by little, no matter how evil his means were, he was trying to the best of his abilities to alter things, to ensure that the people, would have a future, leading them to the Holy Lands, destroy their current inhabitants, and then they would be able to start anew, avoiding the calamity that was to befall their previous home.

Yes, his methods were worse than questionable, but he could see no other way to go about it, for all he cared about was following the Founder's will and saving the people as a whole, regardless of the sacrifices that needed to be made, which does not exclude himself.

In fact, if he saw that his own death would allow the people to be saved, he would chop off his own head without hesitation. For the man, despite his power and influence, considered himself as nothing but a pawn in his own game.

But ever since a year before, the man had been worrying greatly. For at the time, the mirror had suddenly lost its power. And without the ability to foretell what could happen, the man had been afraid, fearing, not for his own safety, but for the mission.

Yes, thanks to the mirror, he knew who the key persons were, and would be, for the crusade that was to come. Yet now, he was no longer sure, for he could no longer see, he could no longer predict, he could no longer plan things out.

And if that was not enough, one of the key individuals who was to lead, had unexpectedly died, committing suicide, by her own hands. He had tried to make amends to his plans, tried to anticipate, tried to find the person to who the power transferred to, without success. For without the book which allowed him to read in advance, he was as good as blind.

And now, that particular person, who was supposed to have died at the almost same time that the mirror had lost its power, had returned. According to the rumours he heard, the girl was actually alive, and was found by her sisters hiding as a commoner in the very place where she was thought to have taken her own life.

Even though he managed to maintain his hold and influence, so many things could be changing, so many things could be going amiss, without his knowledge. Even with the number of eyes and ears he had all over the continent, it was not enough. Still, they were all he had, for the power of foresight had not been returned to him.

"Your Holiness," said a young man respectfully as he knelt before his superior, which brought the long-haired person out of his reverie. "I have come with some important news. Cromwell and his rebel forces had succeeded in taking over a third of the floating country of Albion."

"I see, thank you for the information Julio," the man replied, as he gestured at his subordinate to stand up. "Now, my young knight, I would like to apologize in advance. I know you are tired after your mission to the floating countries, yet there is no one else I know I can trust."

"I understand, Your Holiness," the man with short blonde hair replied. "What is this task which you wish for me to accomplish?"

"Just the usual, Julio, you are to gather information," the man responded. "This time, however, I wish for you to focus your intelligence gathering on Tristain. I'm sure you know already, but it seems like a wielder of the Founder's magic who we thought dead have returned."

A moment of silence passed, as the two people, lord and knight, master and familiar, stared each other in the eyes.

"Do I have permission to draw my sword?" the blonde-haired young man asked finally.

"No," the man ordered his subordinate. "You are only required to observe for now. However, if you find yourself in danger, you may do so."

"As you wish," the young man named Julio replied. "I will depart once my friend has wrested enough. He had to fly a great deal of distance, and forcing him now might end up creating unnecessary delays."

"I understand," the leader replied to his most trusted man. "You may now take you leave."

At this, the person named Julio got up slowly, before making his way towards the door.

"Wait."

"What is it, Your Holiness?" the young man turned around, slightly surprised to find that his superior was no longer on his throne and had managed to sneak up on him, as he handed him a letter.

"On your way, please deliver this letter to Viscount Wardes. I also have a task for him, and his mission entwines with yours."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, another chapter out. I have to admit, it is getting really difficult to write the succeeding chapters, mostly due to the fact that my mind is not only busy with work and school, but whenever I write for fun, it already skips to thinking of later parts, which sadly, would make too little sense if I rush too much.

Anyway, I've read the latest chapter of FT manga, and from the looks of things, I could not help but get a nasty inkling and suspicion that Ultear might end up alive after all. Whew, luckily, I was convinced that eating Atlas' fire could have boosted Natsu's power enough to allow him to beat future Rogue. Otherwise, I would have gone WTF like when he managed to beat the twin dragons of Sabertooth in their Dragonforce mode with the so-called power of friendship, which I believe is powerful but still, would have been more believable if Natsu also went into Dragonforce mode or flaming lightning dragon mode, as well as the part when Acnologia destroyed Tenrou Island and I thought they were all dead until the next chapters came out and it turned out they were frozen in time for seven years, saved by Mavis' Fairy Sphere...

As for those who were wondering about the changes compared to canon, well, the death or supposed death of a student, especially one of a high ranking family, would have been a good reason, as well as a good excuse for the one who leads the institution to implement and enforce more strict rules and regulations against bullying and discrimination.

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Later then, people...


	14. CHAPTER 13

**CHAPTER 13: VISITOR IN THE NIGHT**

(Louise POV)

"...AND STAY OUT!"

SLAM

It was early morning, and right now, as I watched the spectacle that unfolded before me, I could not help but sigh in resignation, yet found it hard not to laugh in amusement at the same time. I did not know exactly why, but it seems like I always end up, although I was unsure whether it was a blessing or a curse, or perhaps both, near a place where something interesting is happening, or is about to happen, a situation which I was presently in.

Siesta and I were on our way to the fountain to wash the clothes, minding our own business, when all of sudden, a door flew open in front of us, through which a familiar blonde-haired woman was unceremoniously thrown out from, said flying person of course, was none other than my sister Eleonore.

Apparently, according to the librarian who was the one who threw her out, my elder sister, ecstatic about the fast-forward-reading ability she acquired thanks to the item I gave her, was probably so entranced in what she was doing, that she did not notice that she was making so much noise.

Still, she was in a somewhat pitiful predicament so I decided to help her out, and so I started to approach her.

"He... she forgot to take back the book... hehe, hehehe, hehehaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

On second thought, perhaps that would not be such a good idea as of present.

"Meredy?"

"Let's just take another detour," I muttered to Siesta, as we turned around and went for the longer route, the mad cackling of my sister echoing throughout the corridor.

True, Eleonore may be my sister, but even though we had already made peace, there was no way I would allow myself to be caught fraternizing with a raving lunatic.

And as we continued on our way to the fountain, I could not help but wonder, if giving my sister those reading glasses may have actually been a mistake.

Though of course, I already knew the answer, since it was painfully obvious. I just did not want to acknowledge it.

"No... ahhh... please... don't..."

"Come now, wench..."

?!

"B-MMM?!"

"Shhh," I muttered to Siesta in a quiet voice, not removing the hand I had placed over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

A few moments before, I thought that running into my sister in the hallway in such an awkward state was just another one of the unfortunate events that I had to endure for the day.

Now, however, I could not be more thankful that it happened, for if it had not been for that run-in, we would never have thought of changing directions.

And all I would have known is that one of my colleagues, no, my friends, had been assaulted, and I would have been too late to do anything about.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Well, whatever the bastard is planning to do, there was no way I'm going to let him get away with it. Not on my watch.

And unfortunately for him, who I now recognized as Guiche de Gramont, I have just the thing to deal with someone of his kind.

**-BREAK-**

(Guiche POV)

Ever since his disastrous attempt at dating multiple girls at the same time, things had been going downhill for a certain blonde-haired playboy, who was also known as Guiche the Bronze.

Yes, he was quite the player. He had the looks, the charisma, and the style, which was the reason why he was popular with the girls, and many of them wanted to date him. Of course, was was the key word, for while it was true that he was indeed popular with the girls, his charms were not enough to enable him to date multiple girls at once. Yes, he had read and studied novels on how to woe the opposite sex, and some of them were about a man who dated many girls at once, all of them aware of the existence of the other lovers, yet they loved the man just the same. Sadly for Guiche, his own appeal was not at the same level.

He already knew this, of course, which was why he had thought it was best for him to focus on just one girl, a pretty, blonde-haired female who he so fondly called Mon-mon. As time passed, however, he got tired and dissatisfied with having only one relationship, partly due to the fact that the girl, while they had been lovers for nearly a year, had never allowed him under her skirt, and the furthest they had ever gone was kissing.

Which was why, he finally gave in to temptation, to his urge, and thus attempted to woe two more girls, despite the fact that he was currently in a relationship, in secret. But then, despite all his attempts to keep it hidden, his playboy ways had still been revealed, and the moment he was discovered, his misdeed, unsurprisingly, backfired.

Now, despite the fact that he was attractive, each and every girl she tried to date rejected him, for most of them, having noble pride, did not want to share, nor did they want to be merely mistresses. To make matters worse, the three of them, namely Montmercy, his ex-lover, Katie and Julie, instead of hating each others' guts, had banded together, determined to make his life a living hell, thereby forcing him to flee every time class ended. And aside from that, the three, aside from hunting him down, were using black propaganda against him, and by now, a large part of the student population, were already against him.

Realizing that it was no longer possible to try and woe them, he turned his eyes towards the maids, and admittedly, there were those among them who were probably even more beautiful than the female nobles in the Academy.

Which brings him another problem. For the maids, despite being commoners, were protected by the laws and policies implemented by the school. In fact, the last time that someone attempted to harass one of them openly, said student ended up packing his bags, getting expelled, as well as bringing shame to his family.

However, not for nothing was Guiche the son of a military expert. Through careful observation, he noticed that the maids, in general, were passive, and submissive, when it comes to dealing with the nobility. Therefore, being the genius tactician that he is, he realized that all he had to do was catch them off guard, and corner them in a secluded spot where there will be no witnesses, and it was unlikely for them to tell or retaliate. All he had to do was use the right choice of words and this problem was solved.

Besides, if there were no other witnesses, he could easily protest his innocence and make up a believable story, in which he was the one in a positive light. After all, he was a good actor, and if it was only the two of them, even if the school had that cursed policy that the word of a commoner is just as valid as that of a noble, he would be able to get away with it without much of a problem.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he whispered to the maid.

And as the young man started moving his hands beneath his first victim's clothes towards the spot between her legs, the blonde-haired young man could not help but smirk in triumph. For the girl he had managed to pick was one of the meekest and least aggressive of the maids, who did not even seem to have enough courage to scream, and was therefore an easy fruit for the picking.

"MMMPH?!"

Or so he thought.

A moment before, he thought he was in control, pushing the girl against the wall, one of his hands slowly unbuttoning her skirt, while the other was busy groping her inner thigh. Now, however, he found himself being dominated, their positions reversed, as the girl, with surprising strength, grabbed him, slammed him into the wall, and pulled him into a kiss, a deep blissful kiss, their tongues moving in rhythm with each other. Finally, unable to take anymore, he decided to pull away to gasp for air.

"Fufufu," the girl mused maliciously, sounding slightly disappointed, as she wiped the saliva that formed around her mouth. "Tell me, is that really all you've got, Guiche the Bronze?"

_?!_

And before he could do anything else, without giving him time to recover, the girl, who he had formerly thought was a shy-type, knelt down, and unbuckled his belt.

"Here, let me show you how it's done," the girl purred, before she placed his piece of meat inside her mouth, and began her service.

"Ahhh," the young man could not help but moan in pleasure. Part of him was actually irritated, for it was apparent that the girl he tried to nab was likely no longer a virgin, given how good she was at it. On the other hand, she was so good that despite the fact that he, a noble, was being dominated by a commoner, it did not matter to him at the moment, nor did it matter that she was no longer pure. All he knew was that he was in a bliss, he was in heaven. And for his first time, an experience like this wasn't so bad.

"More gently please," the Gramont boy pleaded, barely aware of what he was saying, as he looked down towards the female who was currently sucking on his manhood, moving it in and out of her mouth in rhythm, while she held it with her...

"?!"

In an instant, the bliss, the arousal, the feeling of pleasure he was experiencing, began draining out of him, as he broke free from her grasp.

"Y-y-you... w-w-what are you?" the young man shuddered, as he saw that her hands, were made of nothing but bones.

He wanted to run, to escape, to get as far away from her as possible, yet to his dismay, he found that he was immobile. He was frozen, stiff as a statue, unable to move a single muscle.

"What's the matter, Guiche? Was it not satisfying enough for you?"

And as the girl stood up, to face him at shoulder level, the proud son of the Gramont family screamed, a shrill, scream of terror, which echoed throughout the abandoned corridor.

For her head, was nothing but a skull, her messy hair, as he realized, were made of serpents, and one of her eyeballs was popping out of its socket while the other one was empty, and instead worms were slowly coming out of it, as a foul smell filled the air.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"...so that is what happened. Thank you for the information. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and inform the headmaster."

And with that, the young female medic who is one of Madam Emily's assistants left the infirmary.

"Don't you think that was a bit excessive?"

"No," I replied to Siesta with a firm voice, as I continued watching over a brown-haired female around our age, who was currently lying on a bed, unconscious. "In fact, if you ask me, what he got is much better than he deserved."

It was almost noon, and as of the moment, every single person in the school was busy, in preparation of the upcoming Familiar Evaluation Fair, with the exception of the second years, who were free from the tasks, for they were given the time to train and practice with their familiars, who will be entering said competition.

Which of course, included cleaning up the mess that was created by a certain blonde-haired pervert noble brat who is also known as Guiche the Bronze, a student, or rather, former student, of Tristain Magical Academy. For he had been expelled from the institution, and would be sent home first thing the next morning. Considering the amount of destruction he created, as well as the number of people who saw him at it, he would probably still have been given the same verdict, even without our testimonies.

The moment I saw him attempting to ravish an innocent girl, I found it difficult to restrain myself, and at that point in time, I was actually ready to tear him apart, and it took every bit of self-restraint I have to control myself from doing so.

At first, I thought of using Sleep Magic on him. After all, it would be the quickest and most efficient way to escape the situation. However, I could also tell, that if he was not taught a lesson, he will only grow braver and braver, and continue with his lewd and unsavoury actions.

And it was at that time that an idea popped into my head. Life in Earthland, while I was never lonely there because of my friends, was not exactly easy, especially when it comes to financial matters. True, there were those in the guild who had plenty to spare and were happy to loan money, and there were times that said loan was actually forgotten, but while it was true that I did borrow jewels once in a while, I always made sure that I paid them in full as soon as I can.

Unfortunately, while the magic which I use is indeed effective, both for offense and defence, it was one which went side by side with destruction, and was therefore not preferable, especially in missions which involve battling other wizards in areas where there are buildings and abundant in 'breakable stuff," which of course, would in turn, decrease the amount of money I earned by a great deal.

Because of this, I indulged myself further into studying a type of magic which would not cause too much damage. And as I asked around for advice from my guildmates, despite the fact that they were also experts at creating a lot of mess without even trying, I ironically got what I wanted.

Mystogan had been among the wealthiest members of Fairy Tail, because of his method of fighting. In fact, the master, in a drunken state, actually showed and boasted of his money stores, which Mystogan, who probably knew he won't be coming back, entrusted his account to the guild. And his savings actually had a number of zeroes, only for us to be disappointed when the master said that it was consumed, as tribute to the damned Twilight Ogre guild, during the seven years that the guild was at its weakest. Overall, his method was quick, efficient, and most of all, unless he was faced with formidable enemies, caused minimal collateral damage.

Inspired with this knowledge, I immediately indulged myself into studying books which focused on the type of magic which he used, and not only was I able to learn it, I was also able to invent some of my own spells as well as add in my own improvements to the existing ones because of it. In fact, I could actually use his stave-dependent magic techniques without the need of a staff, although admittedly, I was never able to learn, no matter how hard I tried, how to turn my body into air.

The only thing I regret is that even though I learned magic which could not cause too much damage, it did not really make much of a difference unless I went on a solo mission, for the companions I always went with on jobs were, since we are Fairy Tail, it isn't really anything to wonder about.

Illusion was one of Mystogan's specialties, and it was this particular type of magic which I had used on Guiche, one which I call Pervert's Paradise, a move which I originally created as a form of revenge against the man who, while I was grateful for the fact that he taught and trained me in the magic arts, was also the one responsible for corrupting my psyche, even if it wasn't his intention.

Unfortunately for me, however, the man was thoroughly unaffected, and there were three plausible explanations as to why it did not work. One, which was the most plausible, his magic was so powerful that he is able to block magic aimed at him passively without even noticing it. Two, he was too drunk to notice. Three, which was farfetched though still possible, he was unaffected because he has experienced having affairs with demons, skeletons and zombie girls before, and was actually enjoying himself.

Given his personality though, I could not help but feel that my third theory is actually the correct one.

Gramont, on the other hand, was neither as lucky nor as experienced.

For the illusion I had cast on him, must have snapped something in his head. For had gone mad, and went berserk. I was not there to witness it, since my attention was focused on rescuing Bianca from his clutches, and thus paid no heed when he ran away screaming at the top of his voice. The next time I saw him, however, he was punching and kicking wildly, being restrained by four pairs of strong hands, as he was brought in the direction of the Headmaster's office, while a brown-haired woman in purple robes, who I knew though not by name, as one of the teachers, held his wand, while Old Osmond, the Headmaster walked slightly behind her.

And upon listening to the gossiping and whisperings of the students, I found out what had happened. Guiche the Bronze, had gone nuts, and had sent his Valkyrie to wreak havoc throughout the school, the evidence of his actions lying all around, in the form of broken chairs and tables, shattered windows, and other forms of destruction. And to top it off, he had been shouting and rambling in random, which of course was about how a girl he tried to rape suddenly turned into a monster. Unfortunately for him, his rabbles were heard by none other than the Headmaster Osmond himself, who, according to the conversation of the students, happened to be walking around, inspecting the different areas of the school for cleanliness and beauty in preparation of the arrival of someone from the Royal Family.

Of course, the only real problem which remains is the investigation which the lecherous boy's family will undoubtedly try to initiate. But since Biancha was not a magical, they will not be able to touch her. Even if nobles had every right to hurt and harm or even kill the common folk without getting penalized for it, given their strict military and honour code, the Gramonts would not dare touch her unless they could prove her guilty. Unlike people like Count Mott, the boy's family had a good reputation to uphold, and would not risk ruining it, which means that she was safe. On the contrary, the girls who had been targetting said playboy would probably end up taking the hotseat, owing to the fact that they could perform magic, and would probably be suspected of messing with the boy's head. And since I know that said girls, especially Montmercy, were discreetly bullying the maids through non-punishable means probably out of envy of their beauty, that made things all the sweeter.

Yes, it was all Guiche's fault, and I believe, with every fibre of my being, that he deserved it. Still, even though I knew this, I could not help but feel pity, even if it was only slight, at the fate which had befallen the swine.

"Ahhh... no... please, don't hurt me..." Bianca, the girl we just rescued, muttered in her sleep, in a terrified voice.

Then again, I do not regret what I have done, nor do I have any wish for things to have turned out differently. True, it was never my intention for things to go so far, but perhaps, what happened to him was fate's design, as a way of punishing him for his transgressions.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

It was evening, and right now, I was currently on my way to Louise's, to my old room, which was currently being occupied by my sisters, the reason behind it, of course, was due to the fact that I wish to apologize for shouting at one of them a couple of hours earlier.

_..._

"_...wandless magic, even I've never heard of such a feat before..."_

_..._

Basically, three, no, at least four people, already knew the truth about me, which include Siesta, my two sisters, and the head medic, Madam Emily, well at least they are the ones who I told anyway. There are others, of course, who knew and believed that I was indeed her, which probably include the headmaster, as well as a few others who I do not know about. However, I had pleaded with them not to divulge the truth, and since they agreed although reluctantly, my status as a Valliere has not been confirmed, and as of present, still only remains as a rumour.

The only problem was, while all of them granted my request, one of them was still adamant on convincing me otherwise. Namely, my elder sister Eleonore.

_..._

"_...you even managed to make a cure for Cattleya's illness ..."_

_..._

Yes, I knew exactly why my blonde-haired elder sister was trying to make me change my mind, and her intentions, I was sure, were well-meant. However, I simply could not agree with her requests, for revealing myself would have a number of unpleasant consequences.

For Louise Valliere, while still very much alive, is officially dead. And if it was confirmed that she was, that I was not dead, and that I was still in the land of the living, it could trigger a reopening of the case, and a full-on investigation. And if that happens, if everything that occurred so far was added to the mix, then my friends and colleagues might end up getting caught up in it. And since they were commoners, there was a high possibility that they would be given unjust punishment, and I would rather not have anyone involved in my mess.

As for my magic, while my sister may have been impressed, it is something which I would rather keep secret. The fact that I am using a different system instead of the traditional one, would probably get me into a lot of trouble, mainly because of the backwards way of thinking which was headed by the Church.

_..._

"_SHUT UP, STUPID SISTER ELEONORE!"_

_..._

Then again, it was wrong of to me to lose my temper at her because of something so trivial, shouting at her then leaving her without another word. After all, while she was trying to sway my decision, she had not, despite the fact that she had a big mouth, divulged any of the information I told her, and kept it to herself.

And now I have arrived at my intended destination. All that's left for me to do is knock and face the c...

"I am to marry the Emperor of Germania..."

"Germania?"

"That country of barbaric upstarts?!"

"Yes. But it can't be helped. It must be done to solidify our alliance."

At that moment in time, I felt my body stiffen, the tension within me beginning to rise.

For in the room four people were in conversation, two of the voices were undoubtedly my sisters', one of which I was unfamiliar with, while the other one...

"...we need someone to go to Albion to retrieve it..."

"Please, there is no one else I can turn to..."

"I understand..."

No, who she was is irrelevant. Even if she was a noble, even if she was a part of the Royal Family, even she is, well, used to be my friend, that was unimportant.

"Thank you so much," I heard the voice of the woman say.

All I know, is that she had come in secret to the Academy, seeking help from my precious sisters to clean up her mess, basically sending them into what could possibly be their deaths, since Albion was currently in a state of civil unrest, while all she had to do was wait, lying comfortably on her bed, while hoping and praying to the damned Founder, that everything would go well.

And as the door of the room opened, and I found myself face to face with the female who had a hood over her head, knowing what she had just done, it was just impossible to restrain myself.

"Good evening, Princess," I greeted sweetly, which made the female's eyes widen with surprise.

Before I slapped her in the face for all she was worth.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, another chapter out.

I have to admit, I am currently finding it difficult to push through with my chapters, due to the fact that there are plenty of things which I have to do. However, I still try.

Now, we all know how the system in Halkegenia is like, how the commoners are mistreated in the system, which was why I am actually tempted to include certain FT characters, aside from a certain red-headed swordswoman, who had had to work as a slave on constructing a certain tower, to supposedly revive a certain someone, though it turned out to be a farce, since said certain someone was actually alive. I mean, it might be interesting, how they would react to the social system in Halkegenia, although that's still up for debate.

Then, there's also the issue of FT canon. If things get too messy and confusing, while I will follow it, I'll probably have to add some extra elements, and while I was planning to write another fic of Louise's life in Earthland, I'm postponing it for now, first since I only have extra time to write one fic, second because I am not fond of writing a character-insert-then follow-canon- story.

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter...

Later then, people...


	15. CHAPTER 14

**CHAPTER 14: OF TRUTHS AND MASKS  
**

(Agnes POV)

Everything was silent, for it was evening, and most people, if not all, were already tucked comfortably into their beds, sleeping peacefully, without a care in the world.

Slap

Which was probably the reason why, the sound of a palm striking against her flesh, could be heard audibly, as it echoed throughout the corridor, which was vacant, save for five individuals, four of whom were stunned into silence and inaction, by the unexpected occurrence. Out of them, however, the purple-haired female, who was the one who got slapped on the face, seemed to be the one who was shocked the most.

Yes, it was not the first time that someone had hit her in the face, and in fact, she actually had to deal with it a lot during her life, mostly at the hands of her parents. For she was Henrietta de Tristain, the only child of Henry and Marianne, the rulers, King and Queen of Tristain, the heir to the throne, and, as Agnes, her faithful and loyal guard who had protected her through the years observed, was therefore subjected to training in the ways of royalty, which can be harsh at times.

Still, while it was true that she did get hit and punished at times, mostly by her mother and not her father, they had never done so in contempt, for it was probably done only to help prepare her for the future to come once they were gone, and in fact, her father had already passed away.

Throughout her years of service, Agnes had felt ill intent directed towards her superior, coming from the people who they mingled with. Most of them, however, hid it well under their masks, and while Henrietta was trained in the art of discerning enemies, while she was good, Agnes knew she was not yet a master at it. In fact, there was a time when an assassination attempt was made on the Royal Family, and it turned out that the culprit was someone who Henrietta had thought was friendly and good-natured.

This time, however, it was different, for it was the first time, as far as Agnes that someone had openly shown hostility against the Princess. What made it even worse, much worse, however, is the fact that the person who was gazing at her with cold fury in her eyes...

... was someone familiar, someone, who Agnes knew, was considered a friend by the Princess...

In truth, she actually had a half-mind to draw out her sword, and punish the perpetrator for her action, and had it not been for the fact that she was stunned by what happened, she probably would have done so, and it only meant that she still needed more training, for stiffening in front of a potential enemy could be fatal.

Slap

Slap

Slap

Or so she thought.

Whack

"GOT YOU!" the girl exclaimed cheerful voice, smirking triumphantly. "Y... NNN?!"

A moment before, she had been in shock and rage, unable to believe that someone actually had the nerve to hit her, a member of the Royalty. Now, as she watched the pinkette waving her hand in random, slapping left and right, it was replaced with utter confusion.

"WHAT IN THE FOUNDER'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" shouted the eldest daughter of the Valliere, Eleonore. "WHY DID YOU HIT THE PRINCESS?! DO YOU KNOW JUST HOW GRAVE AN OFFENSE WAS THE ACT YOU COMMITTED?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GRAVE OFFENSE?! DIDN'T YOU SEE THE MOSQUITO?! THAT FOUL INSECT NEARLY MARRED ANNE'S BEAUTIFUL SKIN! WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU HAVE DONE?!"

"MOSQUITO? YOU SLAPPED THE PRINCESS BECAUSE OF A MOSQUITO?!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"BUT YOU STILL DID!"

And as she continued to watch the scene before her, as the blonde haired female continued attacking her younger sister's face furiously, the female knight felt her jaw drop, for despite all the military training, and all the experiences in battle and politics she had been through, she no longer had any idea what exactly was going on, for it was her first time, dealing with such a situation.

"Your Highness?" the distraught female looked towards her purple-haired friend for answers, answers which she did not get, for the younger woman merely giggled in response.

Still, despite the disoriented state she was in, despite the fact that the air seemed to have lightened, despite the fact that her lady seemed to be at ease, the musketeer could not help but feel the same way. For even though it was only for a fleeting a moment, even though she was saying that it was unintentional, at the time the girl had slapped the Princess in the face, Agnes was sure that she had felt it, her intent, her emotion, and it was certainly far from being an honest and innocent reason like she claimed.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"...Six hundred and seventy-four..."

Thunk.

"...Six hundred and seventy-five..."

Thunk.

"...Six hundred and seventy-six."

Thunk.

Chopping firewood is probably one of the most essential tasks for a human being, and to be honest, I am actually glad that such a job exists. For aside from the essentially useful output created from said task, it is also an effective way to vent out pent-up energy, as well as stress and frustration.

And right now, I am really, really, really frustrated, which is why I am venting out said frustration on the wood I am chopping. For if I were not to release it and kept it inside me, it might accumulate to a point when I can no longer handle it, and if such a day comes... well, it was best to prevent it from happening.

Although to be honest, I would not mind it so much if it did happen when I am around certain people, and recently, another person had just made it into that list.

I knew, I understood, based from the conversation I heard, that her reasons were valid and justified. For what was at stake was the position of Tristain as a nation, and in turn, the safety and well-being of the people in general.

Admittedly, it was admirable, for her to have allowed herself to be used as a bargaining chip, to be married to a person who she does not love, for the sake of many. She was willing to be the tribute, to set aside her personal feelings, to be the sacrifice, so that the country's alliance with a neighbouring country of military might will be solidified.

And this, I can understand. However, while it is true that I did understand, I, honestly speaking, don't really give a damn.

Politics and negotiations, while it is true that I am knowledgeable and able enough with it, is not something which I would bother with unless I am left with no other choice, for it technically cause a lot of headache to the one who has to handle it, if the dead and lost look Master Makarov had on his face from time to time was any indication, since he was the one who had to deal with our guild's affairs, which of course includes the negotiations and cleaning up the mess the members cause, a number of which I was personally responsible for. Simply put, it is the bane of his existence.

And she, as the Crown Princess of Tristain, has to take up that role, and even if Cardinal Mazarin, who was the current acting king, was helping her out, I could almost sympathize with her, for I knew just how heavy weight she has on her shoulders.

Well, almost, since due to the anger and resentment I am feeling towards her right now, I could care less what kind of burden she has to carry, for in her efforts, she had committed an act, an act, which I would never condone with.

As the Princess of Tristain, there was no doubt that she had a lot of political influence, and hers, given her position was probably one of the strongest in the land. She probably had hundreds, no, thousands, of subordinates and loyal subjects at her beck and call, ready to do her bidding, willing to do whatever she wants, even giving up their lives for her.

Which is why, I simply could not understand why, of all people, she chose my sisters, particularly pleading with my sister Cattleya, to do that damned mission to Albion for her, when there were plenty of better choices and candidates to choose from. True, her family, through her mother, Marianne, were quite close to ours, but the Vallieres were not the only ones they held strong ties with.

Maybe it was indeed an honour to serve the country, to accomplish a task, which would probably save the lives of countless thousands. However, in my opinion, it was certainly not an honour to serve someone like Henrietta de Tristain, that much was for certain, when the hindrance was one which she had caused in the first place.

I may have misjudged, I may have been prejudiced, I might be being selfish, I may not be aware of all the fact surrounding the circumstances of the mission. But as far as I was concerned, all of it boils down to one question: Why did she choose my sisters?

Why did she choose my sister, Cattleya, knowing she would not be able to refuse, to take on the perilous mission to Albion, when she knew, she was aware, that my sister was of poor health, that my sister, was tormented with a disease, which she, the Princess knew, would probably not only hinder the mission, but would probably become even worse, if my sister was exposed to the conditions in Albion, which was a country of high altitude?

Why did she choose my sister Eleonore, who was a researcher, not a fighter? Why did she choose her, who she knew could easily be disabled, simply by removing her glasses?

Why them? Why, of all people, did she have to choose them, when she had plenty of choices available? Why not choose someone better, why not choose someone from her other more capable loyalist? Why not choose my mother instead, who was undoubtedly much more capable of handling such a mission? Even if she was strict and hard to approach, there may be some debate, even though she has a sharp tongue and very vocal about flaws she sees, but given her personality, it was unlikely for her to refuse such a request for the sake of the country, although not of the people. Did the Princess avoid her simply because she did not want to be given a lecture?

I am sorry asking this favour of you, but you are the only one I could trust? Blegh! When I heard her say these words, I actually felt like vomiting.

She may have been my playmate. We may have known each other when we were younger, but the her who I knew before, the her who I respected, who I grew to love as a friend and companion, she no longer exists, or perhaps she had never existed in the first place, and naive as I have been, I was deceived by the mask she wore on her face, the filthy hypocrite.

On the other hand, I don't really have the right to judge her because of it, for I too, am a hypocrite. I smile even if I am angry, I feign liking when what I feel is hate, I embraced and greeted her even though what I truly felt for her was contempt, I controlled myself from revealing my true emotions, I also wear a mask over my face, just like everybody else.

However, if there is one difference between us, is that I would never, ever, purposely put my friends, or someone I care for, in harm's way, which was the exact opposite of what she was doing. Or perhaps, she never really considered us as friends, and probably only saw us as tools, as assets, which she could use, which she could manipulate, by putting up the facade of a kind-hearted, soft-spoken, damsel who only wished for everyone's well-being, kindly requesting my sisters, with her sweetest voice, to stab a knife through their own hearts, while hoping and praying that they would survive, burdening them with something that was hers to carry.

Then again, if that were the case, as the saying goes in politics, there are no permanent friends, nor are there permanent enemies, there is only permanent interest, a saying which I knew, is the creed which the nobles truly follow, more than they do the teachings of the damned Founder, even if they won't admit it. In short, a noble rarely has, if ever there are, true friends.

Painful though it was to accept, this was the only plausible explanation for the Princess' actions.

"...Nine hundred and ninety- eight..."

Thunk.

"...Nine hundred and ninety-nine..."

Thunk.

"ONE THOUSAND!"

Thunk.

Which was why I knew, I had to be grateful, to the logs, to the pieces of wood, for thanks to their nobles sacrifice, I had regained the ability to think rationally.

And now that I have a clear enough head, it was time to think of what I'm going to do next.

For regardless of how I felt about it, it does not change the fact that the success of the mission was vital to the safety and security of Tristain, and in turn, the safety and well-being of the ones that I care for.

**-BREAK-**

(Eleonore POV)

"Are you sure it's fine to leave like this?" a blonde-haired woman in her twenties asked.

"It's for the best," the pink-haired woman, who was her younger sister, replied.

And indeed, the both of them knew this to be true.

It was two o'clock in the morning, and two shadows, whose heads were covered in hoods, had slipped silently away from Tristain Magical Academy. And as they did so, the two of them took one last glance at the school, where they knew their youngest sister was probably still tucked in her bed, sleeping peacefully, or so they hoped.

For just a few hours prior, a person who they least expected had come for a secret nighttime visit, who of course turned out to be none other than the Princess of Tristain, bearing with her a request.

She knew, that what the Royal brat, as Eleonore thought of her in her mind, was asking for was a lot, especially since the problem which had arisen, was one which she, the Princess, had caused in the first place, and would never have even existed, if only she had been careful enough with keeping her secret relationships truly secret by not leaving any kind of evidence whatsoever. Still, even though this was how she felt, she and her sister agreed to take up the task, for the fate of their country depended on it. Besides, even if she did not like taking orders or requests from someone younger than her, though she was had a gentle voice, Eleonore knew it was best to be careful not to cross her, since by her experience in life, those who seem kind on the surface may actually be the opposite on the inside, and since the Princess clearly outranks them, and in a position of power, she, along with her sister Cattleya, accepted it.

True, Eleonore does not completely understand what true love is, at least with regards to marriage and coupling, and this was the reason why she was not really that affected when her own engagement was cancelled, and in fact, her parents were the only ones who were upset, something which she was not happy about, since she knew that her father and mother were acting selfishly, for their own marriage, as far as she knew, was more out of love, even though both were in love with someone else before they were wedded, than it was out of political reason.

Still, even if it was the case, since she was also a woman, she could understand just how the Princess must feel about having to marry someone she did not love or have any feelings for, even if it did not turn out to be the barbaric German Emperor, as was the case. It may be for the sake of the stability of the country of Tristain, but Eleonore could imagine just how horrible the Princess must have felt, and she was sure that her sisters Louise and Cattleya shared the same sentiment.

Speaking for Louise, however, Eleonore had to admit that she was shocked by how their youngest sister reacted to seeing Henrietta, for she had thought that the girl would be happy to see her childhood friend. Instead, however, she slapped her on the face as a greeting, an extremely foolish move.

For to insult or hurt someone of her position, even if it was by accident, was asking for a death wish, as had been proven so many times, and in fact, Eleonore had not forgotten, the rumours of how a commoner's house mysteriously burned down and killed everyone in it, one week after bird droppings fell on the Princess' head, when she was still six years old, travelling together with the King and Queen. If it wasn't for the fact that they were nobles who were close to the Royal family, Eleonore would have probably immediately started packing and fled for Germania with her sisters.

Yes, Louise may have managed to make up for it, but the blonde-haired woman, and she knew that Cattleya as well, could see through her. The two of them did not know exactly why, but it seems as if their youngest sister held a grudge against her. In fact, Eleonore could not help but feel relieved that the Princess had a tight schedule, for she was not sure how long Louise would have been able to keep up her facade.

Somehow though, they could not help but suspect that it had something to do with the task that had been given to them. They did not know how it was possible, since Henrietta had cast a Silencing Spell around the room as a precaution against eavesdroppers, but judging from the circumstances, it was the most plausible explanation, since there was always the chance that it has not been used correctly.

And it was for this very reason that they decided not to tell her anything and left discreetly, leaving behind a message that they will be gone for some time, without any of the important details, not because it was a Royal order, but due to the fact that they could guess how their sister would take it. Still, what they had to do was of vital importance to the country's security, which is why they could not allow any dis...

BOOM

_What in the Founder's name?! _thought Eleonore to herself, as a large explosion suddenly occurred, and when the white light that accompanied began to clear, to her surprise, she noticed that a crater has formed in front of them, where a large boulder used to be...

"A pleasant evening to you, ladies of the Valliere family," greeted a muffled voice. "Or should I say morning?"

As she heard the voice speak, the blonde-haired woman felt a feeling of dread and nervousness rise within her, as she instinctively pulled out her wand.

For in its place, a man, who was draped in a blue cloak, and whose arms and legs were covered in bandages, his face covered by a strange mask, was standing.

And if it were true, if the description which she had heard, both from the rumours running among the students and the stories which the headmaster told them, the person in front of them, was none other than the one who had defeated the Palace's Messenger, the triangle class water mage, Mott the Wave, in a duel, as well as the mysterious person, who was responsible for defeating Foquet and retrieving one of the most prized artefacts kept in the vaults of Tristain Magical Academy.

"Anyway," the man stated, as he scratched his head from outside his mask. "I suppose it would be better if I cut to the chase, since I am currently pressed for time."

"My name is Zero, and I have been ordered by her Highness to retrieve the items which she has entrusted to you. I will be the one to take over the mission which you have been given."

**-BREAK-**

(Eleonore POV)

"...I will be the one to take over the mission which you have been given."

The moment he had appeared, the man who called himself Zero, if Eleonore were to be honest with herself, she was actually feeling relieved. True, she was surprised, shocked, at the man's sudden appearance, but the fact that he was taking over their mission, meant that the heavy burden which had been put on their shoulders, one which could potentially take their lives, had been lifted.

However, she was not one to trust someone she did not know easily. True, she had heard of what the man had done, and the recent service he had rendered, but given the situation, and the fact that the mission was vital, made the masked man's actions really suspicious.

On another note, however, Eleonore could not detect the trace of a lie in the man's words, strange and peculiar was his sudden appearance. Which is why she decided to test him.

"I see," she replied to the man finally, as she stared him in the eyes. "Then, if you were really sent here by her Highness, can you tell me, exactly what were the two items which she had entrusted us with, and what purpose they serve?"

"That much I cannot divulge, for we are out here in the open, and there is the chance that there are ears who are listening in on our conversation," the masked person replied, as he walked towards them.

"So in other words, you don't know?" she responded to the man's answer, as she raised her wand higher until it was pointing at his chest, while she took a sideward glance at her sister, who had also pulled out her own wand.

"You really are stubborn, aren't you, Ms. Valliere?" the man mused in a teasing tone, stopping a few yards away from them. "Fine then, the first item is something which will be used for a trade, as a bargaining tool to retrieve your objective. The second item is simply an added travel convenience."

"You are correct, sir Zero," Eleonore replied to his vague answer. However, she was not yet thoroughly convince. "Now tell me, what are the color schemes of the two items you mentioned?"

At this the man grew silent, as he put his hand on his chin, deep in thought.

"Well," the man began. "One of the items you mentioned is dirty white, with a red blotch on it. The other one is crystal blue in color."

"Hmmm," the blonde-haired mused, as she nodded her head.

"So then, Ms. Valliere," the man intoned, as he once again started walking towards them, his hands outstretched. "I take it that was enough to prove my intention?"

"Indeed they were," Eleonore replied, as she smiled at the man. "All of your answers were correct..."

"...almost..."

Whoosh

"?!"

"What do you think you're doing Ms. Valliere?" the man inquired, having just dodged a block of air that was hurled at him.

"You know, sir Zero, what you have told me were indeed all true, and I have to admit, you almost had me convinced," she told the masked figure, as she readjusted her glasses. "However, the item which you said had a red blotch on it, was light blue, not dirty white, in color." She finished, as she started firing multiple spells at the man.

Yes, the man had indeed answered all her queries satisfactorily. There was no doubt that he knew about it, about their mission to Albion, as well as the items they carry. However, he had made one mistake, and did not know the colour of the envelope, which contained the letter from the Princess, which would be used in exchange for the crucial letter which is in the Prince's possession.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"CATTLEYA, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JUST STANDING THERE?! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

My pink-haired sister, however, merely continued standing where she was, with a lost look on her face, unsure of what she was supposed to do next.

I had failed. My attempt to try and take the responsibility off my sisters ended in failure.

Yes, I knew it was a risky gamble on my part, to try and take over the mission that has been given to them, but still, I had to try, for I knew just how dangerous was the task that was given to them.

Yes, I overheard their conversation with the Princess, about what they intended to do, enough of it, for me to be able to fool my sisters, or so I thought. For there were specific details, that my clever sister ask, which would only be known to someone who Henrietta trusted personally, and not a mere eavesdropper. Yes, I knew what the colour of the seal the Princess usually used on her letters, as well as the colour of Ruby of Wind, which was lent to my sisters to help protect them from the harsh winds of Albion. However, I did not know the colour of the envelope, so I merely took a guess at the standard which people normally used.

Unfortunately for me, I was wrong.

"**WIND BLADE!" **my sister shouted, as several gusts of air, shaped in curves, went flying in my direction at incredible speeds, which I have to admit, were much faster than I anticipated, and thus I failed to completely dodge the first one, as part of the blade nearly sliced through my arm. Had it not been for the fact that I have air circulating around me, my clothes and my flesh would have already been torn, for my **Cloak of Wind** not only enhances my speed, it also serves as a defensive barrier.

And now I was in a really tight situation. Yes, it would have been an easy task for me to retreat, to leave. However, it was not option. For if I left, my sister Eleonore would undoubtedly recount her encounter to others, and if word gets out that 'Zero' was not an agent of the Palace as many people had come to believe, although I never stated that I was, it would bring a lot of trouble, not just for me, but also for Siesta, especially if Count Mott found out about it.

Yes, Cattleya already knew who I am, and it was probably the reason why she was not attacking. However, I had not yet told my sister Eleonore about my identity. In fact, I never really had any intention of telling them, and the only reason why my pink-haired sister knew was because she figured it out, for I was unsure of how they would react. And the fact that I had just tried to 'sabotage' a crucial mission, as it would undoubtedly seem to them, made things even worse.

However, it was now too late for me to regret it, as I am already in this predicament, there was no changing that fact.

Which is why the only option left for me is to face it.

And as I continued dodging my sister's onslaught, I could only hope and pray, that the plan I had formulated in my mind, would work.

For as I thought about it, I could see only one possible way, to deal with the situation at hand.

BOOM

"I see," I stated calmly. "Then I suppose I have no other choice. I will have to take it away from you by force."

**-BREAK-**

(Eleonore POV)

BOOM

_Impossible,_ thought the blonde-haired woman, unable to believe what happened, as she panted heavily.

Through the rumours and through what she had heard, she knew that she shouldn't have been surprised. After all, the person in front of him was believed to be an agent of the Palace, and had actually proven himself capable, by defeating two powerful triangle class mages, which include a womanizing boar and an infamous thief.

Still, even though she had heard about what happened, Eleonore had not been there to witness it, and since rumours were at more times than not, exaggerated.

Now, however, as she engaged the man in battle, she knew now, with certainty, that it was not one of those times.

For the man, was undoubtedly powerful. She had fought him, using everything in her arsenal, to the point of exhaustion that she was now presently in.

And yet, her efforts had been futile. Despite everything she had done, she had not been able to hurt the man in any way. And what made it worse, was that the man had not even used a single spell against them, and was merely dodging with incredible agility, tiring her out, as he had undoubtedly planned.

Even one of her most powerful wide-range spells, **WALL OF AIR**, which she had fired as a last ditch effort, with every intention of crushing the man, did not work, and was easily countered and stopped, by whatever spell he had used.

To make matters worse, her sister Cattleya, for some reason or another, did not seem to be able to find the will to move, unable to do anything to help.

_This isn't good,_ thought the blonde-haired woman to herself.

"I see," Zero stated calmly. "Then I suppose I have no other choice. I will have to take it away from you by force."

Realizing the grave danger they were in, Eleonore knew, that there was only one option left available to them.

"RUN!" she screamed at her sister, as she immediately grabbed her hand and tried to lead her away. Unfortunately, her sister just stood there frozen, her feet planted firmly on the ground.

"No," the pink-haired woman whispered quietly. "I will stay here."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" the elder sister could only shout in panic and exasperation, as she tried to use more force on her sister, only to find that she would not budge. She could not understand why her sister was acting this way.

However, she did not have any time left to think, for the next moment, she too, had lost the strength to move her limbs.

She had never thought it was possible, she had never thought it could happen, but for the very first time in Eleonore's life, she found herself immobile...

For in front of them, the man had begun emitting a white glow, a powerful, white aura dancing around him, which illuminated the early morning sky, releasing such immense pressure, that it made her limbs, her arms, her knees, her entire body, tremble, an instinctive reaction, to the sheer power and force of will that was being imposed upon them by the masked person.

"Tell me the reason, ladies of the Valliere household," Zero began, his voice echoing with authority. "Why did you choose to fight? Why did you choose to obey her order, knowing it could be very well mean the end of your lives?"

As he said these words, the man started walking towards them, which made Eleonore step back in fear, one for each one the man took, until she finally lost all her strength and fell to her knees.

She wanted to run, she wanted to flee, however, she found that she couldn't. Yes, she was afraid, no, she was terrified of what was happening, and in fact, she had a half-mind to crawl away, to get away from him, as far as possible. However, she found that she could not, not because she was afraid, but because in doing so, she would be abandoning her younger sister.

"Is it for honor? Is it for glory? Is it for the sake of upholding the reputation of the mighty house of the Valliere? Tell me, is it worth the trouble, putting your lives on the line for something so trivial?"

And aside from that, what he said had the effect of freezing her on the spot, just as much as his show of power. For his words, every single one of them, they stung, and brought the blonde-haired woman into internal conflict.

Part of her wanted to rage at the man, for he was insinuating that fighting for the sake of such, calling them trivial, was an insult. However, she found that she could not, for deep down, as she thought about it, the real reason why they accepted was the mission was not in the list of choices that the man spoke.

"Of course not, you know us better than that," a gentle female voice stated softly.

Before she could lash out response, however, her attention was diverted towards her younger sister who, to her horror, had not only beaten her to the punch .but was now walking towards the man that was surrounded in white light, walking towards her doom.

"CATTLEYA! WHAT IN THE FOUNDER'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Eleonore shouted in terror. "HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!"

And there was nothing she could but watch in horror, as...

?!

For a moment, Eleonore had been afraid, utterly terrified, certain, of the fate that awaits her sister.

Now, however, she was shocked, even more than before.

But it was not out of fear...

It was because of confusion...

For the man, instead, of ripping her younger sister to shreds, had done nothing, and in fact had not even moved.

But what made Eleonore even more confused was the fact that her younger sister...

Was now actually hugging the man, who Eleonore now noticed, was actually quite short, holding him in a tight embrace.

"Why sister? Why didn't you tell me about it? Why did you leave without even saying goodbye? You're so cruel! I was afraid I'd never s-see you again!"

And if that was not enough, the man was actually crying, but what it made Eleonore's heart leap the most...

...was the change in his voice...

For she recognized it, she was familiar with it, she knew that there was only one person in the world who it could belong to...

"It can't be," she whispered.

Her limbs having regained a bit of their strength, the blonde-haired woman slowly approached the two people who were locked in an embrace, one of which, was her younger sister, Cattleya, while the other, who was currently crying on her sister's chest, and whose masked had fallen off, her short pink hair now clearly visible.

"Louise?" Eleonore asked weakly in disbelief, unable to believe what she was seeing, even though the truth was staring her straight in the face.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, another chapter out. Now, I understand why you were bothered by that cliffhanger, I'm really sorry, but I believe it's necessary to add to the tension. Besides, plenty of the fics which are written by authors who are just as cruel, or maybe even crueller than I am in their choice of cliffies, and unlike me, they do it with the cruel intent in mind (maybe, but honestly, I don't have such intention). Heck, even tv series gain high rating because of those damned cliffhangers.

Now, on to the story. I have to say, I am having a bit of trouble thinking of how to move forward with this, due to the fact that I am already imagining and wanting to write about a part which is still several chapters away, and instead of helping, it's actually causing a nuisance. As for Guiche though, I am certainly kicking out from the main storyline. Maybe there will be mentions of him later, either in a positive or negative light, but it is highly unlikely that he will make an appearance again, or maybe he will if I feel like it, but it's more like than not, since I really wanted to sideline him.

As for a certain someone, while I am not directly bashing her, I may have some plans for her, and one of you people actually P-Med me with a rather nastily delicious suggestion, in which a certain blonde-haired noble, if he lives, would fall in love with a certain pinkette, who, despite not reciprocating, was caught in a compromising position by a certain purple-haired female, and something like that, but that's still up for debate.

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Later then, people...


	16. CHAPTER 15

**CHAPTER 15: UNEXPECTED DEPARTURE  
**

(Mathilda POV)

"Just as I thought," whispered a green-haired woman to herself, currently disguised as a statue, as she watched three people vanish in a flash of white light.

Even though she tried to keep her voice calm, however, she was unable to mask the tone of shock of fear that came along with it. For she had seen it, she had felt it, the girl's true power, one which she had not felt even when the two of them had fought.

Due to the trouble that was brewing at Albion, Mathilda of Saxo-Gotha, who was known in the Academy as Ms. Longueville, had made her decision, and resigned from her job, or at least tried to resign, from her line of work, as the secretary of Tristain Magical Academy, since Old Osmond, who admired and undoubtedly had great need for her ability with paperwork, refused to accept it, and decided to allow her to leave indefinitely with pay for every day she was gone as long as she returned, and in fact, she was even offered a pay raise should she ever choose to return.

She was concerned, she was worried, about the well-being of her sister, as well as the children of the orphanage her sister tended to, for she loved them, and cared for them greatly, and thus, she decided to leave Tristain, to go and check up on them. Normally, she would not have bothered, for even though she loved them, she was sure, she was confident, in her sister's magic ability, to keep them, as well as herself, safe.

Thanks to a certain masked person, however, her perspective had changed, and she decided that it would be best to check up on them, believing it was for the best, for ever since their encounter, she had been having dreams, nightmares, which involved her sister, and thus she decided that it was for the best.

In truth, the fact that she was there to witness what happened, was actually just a mere coincidence. For even though she was an infamous thief, and thus was excellent in the art of stealth, she was, in all honesty, simply passing through at the time. True, she was interested in knowing the man's true identity, but that was not her priority.

Now, however, she had confirmed it, she knew now, she was sure, who he... who she was. For Zero, as it turned out, was actually...

The third daughter of the Valliere family, Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere.

In truth, she already suspected that it was her. After her encounter with the girl, who has disguised herself as a maid who called herself Meredy, for the first time, Mathilda had noticed the wound on her arm, which was eerily identical to the one which the green-haired woman had inflicted on Zero when she threw him, or as she now knew, her, out of the room that one time, undoubtedly due to the fact that he, or rather, she, had lowered her defences.

Which was why, as of present, she was conflicted on the issue, for an idea had popped into her head. A part of her was actually telling her to make use of it, to take advantage of what she had learned, to gain favours, and indeed there were many ways for her to utilize it. One way, would be to expose her and her identity, as well as her attempt to sabotage a mission which had been given to her own sisters, and if she did so as Mathilda, the noblewoman from Albion, she would definitely be rewarded. Another way, would be to use said information to blackmail the Valliere family, by holding it over their heads. Or, she could sell the information to some glory-seeking nobleman who would pay a handsome sum for it. There were so many to utilize it, and she would come out on top of all of them. And, if she played her cards right, she would probably be able to deny that she was actually the infamous Foquet, for as far as experience goes, the first one to blab is the one who is believed, and if the girl was incriminated, her words would become invalid, even with the backing of her family.

However, another part of her, the dominant part, her conscience, was screaming at her to refrain from taking such an action, and the green-haired woman, upon hearing it, dropped the idea altogether.

Despite of their conflict, despite what happened between her and Zero, despite the anger she felt at the way she had been manipulated, Mathilda could not find it in her to hate the girl.

For she knew, she understood, underhanded though her methods have been, the reason behind the girl's actions. All she ever wanted, was to protect her sisters, to protect the ones who were to her.

And in a sense, the infamous thief could not help but feel sympathy, as well as kinship, towards the pink-haired female.

Having made her decision on the issue, the green-haired woman readjusted her glasses, before continuing her journey towards her homeland, making a promise to herself, that should they ever cross paths in Albion, she would return the favour which she owed, for letting her go, and giving her a second chance.

Unknown to Mathilda, however, there were others, aside from her, who had seen what happened.

**-BREAK-**

(Multi-person POV)

"It can't be her, it can't, there's just no way..."

And one of them, was a red-headed triangle class fire mage who was also known as Kirche the Ardent, muttering incessantly in disbelief, from high up in the sky, for she, along with her friend Tabitha, watched the event through the sharp eyes of the latter's Rhyme Dragon Familiar Sylphid, by means of a spell.

In truth, when the third daughter of the Valliere had committed suicide a year prior, the fiery red-head had actually felt bad about what happened. She may have tried to make it seem like it was nothing on the surface, and in fact, she was actually laughing at the girl's stupidity and weakness, openly insulting her whenever the conversations turned to her, but in reality, the Zerbst actually felt guilt and regret, that what she had done had contributed to pushing the girl off the cliff of rationality, which eventually made her take her own life. True, she had never shown it on the surface, but deep down, this was how she truly felt.

Yes, Kirche was actually glad that the midget was alive. True, a Zerbst was supposed to be mortal enemies with a Valliere due to certain disputes of their ancestors which involved romance, but that did not really concern Kirche. For she was technically a self-made outcast, someone who ran away from her own family. Then again, if your own parents tried, and actually successfully, due to the laws in your country, married you to someone who was not only your choice, but was several years older than you, and to sum it up, was a dirty military-oriented old man, who wouldn't run away? Still, at least she was proud of the fact that even though she was not a virgin, and had in fact, had several affairs already, the vile creature had never been able to touch her. She may be a woman of passion but there were still exceptions that even someone like her couldn't stomach.

The real reason why she had started picking on the third daughter of the Valliere, was less because of her family name, than because of her stuck-up, arrogant attitude.

Yes, the red-head had not forgotten, how the pinkette reacted to her on their very first day of classes, had insulted her. Being the cheerful person that she was, all she really wanted to do was greet everybody. Instead, when she approached the midget, without giving her time to speak.

...

"_You're a Zerbst, am I correct? What do you think you're doing defiling this Academy by your presence, Germanian trash?"_

...

And that was the start of their conflict. The Ardent, who disliked arrogant pricks, immediately saw her as an enemy from that point, and, her good-will not only rejected but insulted, became hell-bent on making the midget's life miserable.

However, even without her joining in, it would not have been necessary, and things would have probably still gone the same way. After all, a sharp tongue together with a lack of talent was never a good combination. True, the girl was a hardworker, but she was too proud, which, as far as the Zerbst could tell, was at a level higher than the other students. And because of it, the Valliere girl was eventually isolated and bullied, for she could not back her words with her actions. Yes, there had been cases, as far as Kirche knew, wherein a student had been unable to cast magic, and had to leave, but in their case, they at least, had not been as arrogant, and while they were looked down upon, they had been pitied, not hated.

Although the fact that their spells simply do not work and do nothing, without causing explosions that destroyed the clothes and things of their fellow classmates may have also been a factor.

Either way, things just got worse and worse for the girl, and when she could not take it anymore, she killed herself.

And now, after what she had witnessed, the red-headed female still found it hard to believe.

She was certain, logically, that it was without a doubt, the truth. Having pink hair and eyes, it was actually a wonder how people had hardly noticed, not to mention, that most students in the Academy still believed it as nothing but a farce, although Kirche had an inkling suspicion, that the blue-haired female beside her, her best friend Tabitha, already knew about it, and had simply refrained from telling her.

However, no matter how she tried to put things together, she simply could not fully accept the obvious conclusion.

For the two of them, the Louise from the past and the one in the present, were too different, that she could hardly believe, that they were actually one and the same.

Because Kirche had seen, she had witnessed, just what kind of person the present Louise was, both when she postured as Zero, as well as when she did not, when she lived her everyday life as a maid, and when it boils right down to it, the two were nothing alike.

For Zero, as far as Kirche could tell, was a good person, who probably got along with everyone. True, she too, had not paid her much mind, but the red-head was there, she had seen, how the pink-haired maid, not only managed to befriend Sylphid, Kirche's best friend's familiar, but also Tabitha herself, and she seemed kind to everyone. In fact, even her own familiar, Flame, had taken a liking to the girl, and would, as Kirche knew because of shared vision, would visit the pinkette now and again to ask for food.

And aside from that, whenever she wore her mask, even though her personality shifts, she still had the same unoppressive air about her. For as Zero, she was calm, cool, and collected, that the Zerbst, aside from being conflicted on believing that she was really Louise or not, was also hard put to believe that she was actually a she, and not a he, for he was simply too hot.

_Is it possible? Does she actually have twin brother?_ thought Kirche to herself, feeling the heat rising within her at the picture that appeared in her mind, as she squirmed. _Could Louise the Zero a..._

"?!"

"Kyuuu!"

"Are you alright?" asked her best friend in a monotonous tone, with a look of concern on her face, although to most people it would seem as blank as ever.

"I'm fine," the red-haired female replied, holding on to her friend's staff, who helped lift her up, for she had nearly fallen off Sylphid, having slid unknowingly to one side.

"You look pale," the blue-haired girl stated in response, as she shook her head.

"I told you I'm fine," the tanned woman told her, putting as much enthusiasm in her voice, as she could, before looking away.

In truth, however, contrary to what she said, she not feeling alright, for as she pondered on her thoughts, she realized the truth.

And as she continued to ponder in her thoughts, the red-haired female, for the first time in a long time...

"AAAARGH! MY HEAD HURTS!"

Found herself screaming, not because of pleasure, but because of utter confusion.

For Kirche felt dislike towards the girl for being the person who she once was.

Yet at the same time, she liked her for what she had become.

Hate, for what she had done in the past.

Love and admiration for what she had done for them recently.

But most all, at the moment, she could not help but feel utterly disoriented, guilty and wonder intermingled together.

And it was because of one simple word.

"ZERO! SHE CALLED HER ZERO!" screamed the red-haired female, as she found herself in a whirlwind of emotions, hardly aware that her hands were moving on their own, unaware of the fact that they were currently messing up her own hair, or that her blue-haired friend shook her head in sympathy, as she handed a letter to a bat like creature which left the moment it received it, before burying herself in her book once more, as Syphid continued flying towards the horizon.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"... so basically, what you are trying to say, is that you are Zero?"

"Yes."

"That you were the one who fought against and defeated Count Mott to rescue that d... maid?"

"Yes."

"And that you were pretending to be a noble that outranked him?"

"That's right."

"That you are the one who tracked down and pretended to kill Foquet, though you actually let him escape because you believed she was a good person?"

"Well, actually, I was not the one who tracked her, but yes, I took her down."

"And then you had those two wenches, which include that damn Zerbst to return it to the school?"

"U-huh."

"And then, you go out of your way to slap the Royal b-, your childhood friend, Princess Henrietta, because you overheard sending us on a mission that could very well take our lives, then tried to take the mission for yourself?"

"Yep, that's just about it." I told her cheerfully.

"I see," my blonde-haired elder sister Eleonore stated calmly, as she took a deep breath.

Having noticed her take in plenty of air, if the bulging of her chest and stomach and the popping of one of the buttons on her skirt was any indication, I immediately cast a wandless Silencing Spell on my sister as a precaution. For the one which I had cast on the room to prevent eavesdroppers will not prevent anyone within the target area from hearing each other.

"HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY?! WHAT IN THE FOUNDER'S NAME DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"

Or tried to at least...

Unfortunately for me, my sister, probably noticing what I was trying to do, moved sideways to avoid my curse, before she shouted at me at the top of her voice, and since I was confident that she wouldn't notice, I forgot to place my hands over my ears as a last resort, and to my misfortune, I received the full blast of her attack, that I feared that I may have a shattered eardrum.

Still, I should have seen this coming. After all, telling your sister that you are actually a mask-wearing psychopath who slapped the heir to the throne of a nation, regardless of anything else you might have done, would definitely merit this kind of reaction.

Damn it all. I really wish I gave more time to studying that Temporary Deafness Spell I read from one of my books.

"...acting like an idiot..."

And as my blonde-haired sister continued on her with her rants and lectures, my other sister Cattleya, could only shake her head in sympathy at my current predicament.

"...making so many enemies..."

Then again, on another, perhaps it was better this way, for the look which appeared momentarily in my pink-haired sister's eyes indicated that she too, wanted to lecture me, although she gave the floor to sister Eleonore.

"...worrying us to death..."

And personally, I would rather take sister Eleonore's rant-like scolding than sister Cattleya's, and I could not help but gulp as I remembered her cold sermon.

Even if my eardrums, as well as my cheek, had to suffer because of it.

It was now five o'clock in the morning, and currently, me and my sisters were currently resting and relaxing, if you can call it relaxing, inside a room in the Goddess' Temple, the fanciest hotel in La Rochelle, the Port City built between two cliffs, where flying ships that travel on a regular basis to various places, including Albion, are docked, the place illuminated by dazzling lights, which slowly dimmed, as the sun rose from the horizon.

Personally, I would not have chosen this particular lodging, since doing so was the same as squandering and wasting money, but since I had never actually gone to explore the other possible lodgings in this city when we were here before, as well as the fact that I had no time explore, add the fact that Eleonore immediately dragged us to this place when we appeared, I did not really have much of a choice. Then again, picking the most expensive place and renting three of their most expensive single bed rooms, since the bigger ones are already occupied, does have an advantage, as it helps solidify the 'we're nobles on a vacation,' alibi which we used.

Normally, if one were to travel on foot from the Academy to this place, it would take at least five days to do so on foot, or if one were to do so by horse, two to three days. And yet, it actually only took us less than ten minutes.

So how did we manage to get here in such a short span of time? Well, that's because I used **Teleport**, a technique which I learned from a friend of mine back in Fiore.

And indeed, it was a convenient way to move around. For instead of hours or days of tiring and exhausting travelling, it would take a shorter, much, much shorter, amount of time, ranging from less than a second, to mere minutes, depending on the distance, to arrive at the intended destination. It does, however, have weaknesses.

First, the caster must have absolute concentration on a particular spot for it to work, and having an specific object or landmark as a focus helps. As for my case, this particular spell is one which I could not yet utilize in battle, for unlike Mest, whose focus and years of experience with using it allows him to teleport almost without thinking, it takes me at least a few seconds to cast it, as well as a few seconds of reorganizing myself afterwards, making it more of a hindrance than an advantage in a fight.

Second, aside from the delay, this particular spell can take a heavy toll on its user, since, depending on the distance travelled, it can consume large amounts of magical energy and willpower, and taking people along for the ride would have the same effect. And since I just Teleported nearly a hundred leagues while bringing along my sisters, despite my large reserves, I am actually really, really tired.

"...YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED, YOU KN-?"

"ENOUGH!"

Which is why I decided to put an end to my elder sister's ranting. Thankfully, adding a little bit of pressure was enough to silence her, and it worked even better than a Silencing Spell, that I actually wish that I had done it sooner.

"I'm going to bed," I told my sisters, and without waiting for a response, I left the room and started heading for my own, where I will take a nice warm bath, before giving myself up to the welcoming embrace of a nice and comfy bed, where I will rest for a few hours, before I start heading out again.

For I need to rest, and regain my energy as quickly as I can, for the mission which lies ahead of us, is a perilous one, and requires all haste. There is no time left for me to think of anything else, or allow myself any distraction, for the task at hand, was one, in which the lives of many, including my loved-ones, depended on.

And with the stakes this high, I knew, that I have to succeed at all costs.

Failure was not an option.

**-BREAK-**

(Cattleya POV)

"Is there really nothing I can do for her?" a pink-haired woman asked herself, as she looked up at the two moons in the sky through the window of her room, which were gradually becoming brighter, the orange clouds slowly fading into the darkening sky, as the sun began to set in the horizon.

Upon their youngest sister's request, the three of them decided to stay and rest in the hotel for a day, so that they have time to refresh and prepare themselves, before they start heading out again first thing the next morning, which they did, and in fact, they spent the entire day either resting or sleeping. Well, Louise, at least, since Eleonore spent another three hours interrogating her before going to bed.

_..._

"_...you knew it was her all along, didn't you? You knew what she's been up to, didn't you? Yet you never even bothered to tell me!"_

_..._

And she wasn't exactly happy when she found out that her two sisters had been keeping secrets from her. Then again, with the kind of reaction she had, Cattleya could understand why Louise opted not to. Sometimes, she even wondered if her elder sister was actually older than her, since between the two of them, Eleonore was usually the one who goes into a fit or tantrum, just like a child.

The only good thing about what happened, as far as Cattleya was concerned, is that Eleonore had come to terms with the fact that their younger sister had told them before, reluctant though she was to do so.

A different world. If anyone were to speak about such things, it would be considered as nonsense, and the one who spoke would either be considered insane, or someone who is merely telling a tale. However, she and Eleonore, the two of them, were now certain that Louise's story did not belong to this category, and what she told them, had actually happened.

Another world. Another dimension. A land, a place, that has been unexplored, and would have been out of reach for anyone, even the most powerful of mages and the most diligent of researchers. Well, nearly at least, for ironically, unlike Eleonore who the one who delved in research and studies, Cattleya had heard about such an event related to a different dimension before, one in which a certain member of the Zerbst family, who was a researcher himself, and had actually managed to find solid, or at least convincing enough proof of the existence of other dimensions. And the pink-haired female knew about it, since she when she younger, she attended the party when that particular man was also present, and boasted about his achievements, showing them the 'unique item' which he had acquired from his experiments, an item which for some reason, several men had tried to bid for, yet no matter how much they offered for it, the one who owned it simply would not budge.

And indeed, she had shown them enough to back her claim, one of which was the cure which her sister has acquired for her, which Cattleya was very grateful for, not only because it was working, but because it showed just how much Louise loved her.

However, despite the fact that her sister was finally with them, safe and sound, Cattleya could not help but still feel worried. And it was not because of what her little sister had told them. but rather...

What it was that she had refrained from telling them.

When she had told them about the system in the place she called Fiore, the part about the guilds piqued the older woman's interest, especially when Louise mentioned that she herself, was a member of one, and proudly declared that she was a mage by heart and by profession. However, when Cattleya tried to pry further, and asked her about what kinds of mission they undertook, she could not help but notice that her little sister's talking pace increased considerably, giving a very minimal description, before jumping towards another topic. And this only confirmed her suspicion, that Louise was not being entirely truthful to them, and was hiding something.

For in truth, Cattleya knew, that mage guilds also exist in Halkegenia. However, they were believed to be a disgrace, since they were mostly comprised of nobles stripped of their titles, and lived their lives as mercenaries, taking various jobs in exchange for payment. They were a shady bunch, who lurk in the shadows, and were considered a part of the underground society.

And most these tasks usually include putting one's life on the line. Escort jobs, deliveries, and even... assassinations...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"CATTLEYA!"

"What's the matter sister Eleonore?" inquired the pink-haired woman, trying to keep her voice calm, as she opened the door, where a blonde-haired woman stood with a panicked looked on her face.

Normally, seeing such a reaction from her elder sister no longer affected her that much. After all, she was used to the blonde-haired woman suddenly going into an outburst from time to time because of trivial reasons, that she had gotten used to it, that she was no longer fazed, even though anyone who did not know her would panic, or even have a heart attack.

However, for some this time around, Cattleya had a bad feeling about it, and could not help but feel nervous, dread and worry beginning to rise from within her.

"It's Louise," her blonde-haired sister breathed, panting heavily, her face covered with sweat, as if she had just ran a great distance, a note clutched firmly on one of her hands. "She's gone..."

"...and she brought the ring and letter along with her..."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, another chapter out. Now, I have to admit, there were times when I write that I have a lot of trouble writing, due to the fact that I'm running out of ideas. This time, however, the reason why I have problem getting my hands to the type on the keyboard, is because of the exact opposite. There are just so many things to choose from that it's actually getting really difficult.

Currently, I am spending any free time I have from work and studies for this fic, and I'm doing my bit of research on the plot and characters of the two stories I'm using for this crossover, and I'm especially watching out for Fairy Tail, since I could not help but feel that there would another timeskip, and personally, I'm hoping that there will be, since that will be of great help to me. Of course, with the way this fic is going, I will probably end up diverting from the canon plotline of FT at a certain point, perhaps I might even try for future Lucy's timeline, which might actually turn out to be a blank, but that all depends on how Mashima proceeds with his excellent manga. And yeah, I'll probably be updating my profile, since as of present, FT is now my number one favourite storyline, even if it's author is so much of a troll, no offense meant, he's really creative and imaginative and I'm looking forward to what will happen next.

As for Zero no Tsukaima, I have just finished watching the anime seasons from the first to the last for the second time, skipping a lot of parts of course, thank you fast forward button, and the main problem I'm encountering is that there are so many details missing, as well as differences with the light novels, but I'll try to what I can. I'm no expert and I only write for fun, so if I make mistakes in my writing and in the canon facts which you think are critical please mention them so I can fix them if necessary. It will be highly appreciated.

Oh, and before I forget, I've got another idea for a Zero no Tsukaima crossover, and this time it's with Yu Yu Hakusho, if you're familiar with it. You know, Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective, S-Class Demon, son of Raizen, this anime is actually one which I grew up with, and I've been watching it since I was a kid, and I never get tired of watching it again and again.

What if Youkou Kurama, when he was ambushed in Demon World, instead of escaping to the human world, merging with Minamino Souichi, met a freak accident and was transported to a world with two moons, with no connection whatsoever to the Demon World, the Human World and the Spirit World he was familiar with, and instead, ended up merging with a newborn child, namely the third daughter of the Valliere family? How will the continent of Halkegenia deal with the kitsune?

Of course, you can go for Kurama was summoned by Louise during the cliché Familiar Summoning Ritual as well, but I wouldn't recommend it. I mean, really, why almost all of the ZnT fics I read focus on that damned Summoning Ritual Scenario. No offense, but even if the story is good, I have to confess, because of it, I usually begin reading at Chapter Four or Five, and I only take a glimpse of the X-Familiar vs Guiche scene, which I believe is what is done by most readers. Exceptions to that of course, would be if the story does not go through the duel scene, and everything is different from the very beginning, but even if it's like that, the Familiar Summoning Ritual Scene is one which, I confess, I'd really rather not read, and it's why in my fic I did not focus on it.

Yeah, this is a challenge, and I will be posting this in my profile later. Of course, I'll write one as well if I have the time or interest.

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Later then, people...


	17. CHAPTER 16

**CHAPTER 16: FOREST ENCOUNTER**

(Agnes POV)

"I will strive hard to fulfill your expectations."

"Thank you so much, Viscount," a female voice stated gratefully. "I'm counting on you."

At this the man took off his feathered hat, kneeling down before the purple-haired woman, before getting on his mount and taking his leave.

"Are you certain we should be let ting him handle this?" the Princess' personal guard, Agnes, asked her superior.

Henrietta nodded her head slowly in response. "That man is a competent warrior and a model of nobility. His runic name is Lightning, and it is said that there are very few who can match him in battle."

"...and he is trusted by Cardinal Mazarin," the captain of the musketeers added.

Silence passed between the two women, as the knight and the princess she is tasked to protect, looked each other in the eye.

And as the knight continued to stare at her superior, she could not help but feel worried, for she saw, she could tell, that her friend was worried and distressed, for even since her father had died, and her mother, Queen Marrianne, refused to step up as the leader of the country, the burdens of Henrietta had greatly increased, the shadows, while still few, beginning to form around her eyes. And once she takes the throne, Agnes knew, that the Princess' stress problem would only become worse.

However, what worried the captain of the musketeers the most was not this fact. For she knew that her friend and superior, was a strong woman, and had the the bearings and the qualities, which a leader of a nation should have.

No, the main problem which the female knight saw, was because the Princess, despite her potential, as well as the proper education necessary, still had something crucial lacking.

"Look, Agnes," the Princess began after a while, probably noticing the venom that was laced her voice, the message she was implying clearly stated. "I can tell you are uneasy being around him, but please do not judge Wardes simply because he is trusted by that man. He is, after all, the Captain of the Griffin Knights, and he and his men had been serving and protecting our country for years."

"How I feel is irrelevant in this matter, Your Highness," Agnes stated in response. "After all, the decisions are yours to make. I am merely asking you to be careful whom you trust."

At this another moment of silence passed between them.

"Anyway, Anne," the female knight stretched her arms as she stifled a yawn. "I believe it is time for us to retire. It is getting late, and you still have a meeting to attend to in the morning."

"I guess you're right," the purple-haired Princess answered, looking slightly amused, as her friend and subordinate escorted her back to her chambers, the best one in Tristain Magical Academy. "Still, it's such a pity, I missed the opportunity to talk to her before she left. She would have undoubtedly enjoyed watching the Fair, the familiars that entered were indeed interesting and diverse," Henrietta sighed, her lips curling upward into a sad smile.

"Do not worry, Your Highness," the female knight responded. "There are plenty of other opportunities for you to do so. What is important is that we now know for sure that she's alive."

The moment she had brought her to her room, the female knight bade her goodnight, and stepped out of the room, to take up her position and guard the door to the Princess' quarters, and continued pondering in her thoughts.

Yes, she already knew, that Henrietta was no simple pushover, nor was she merely a flower that can easily be picked up. For hidden underneath her kind and friendly nature, she had thorns, thorns, which would prick and destroy any predator who dared touch her, any enemy who dared to underestimate her.

However, as Agnes noticed, while her knowledge was vast, as well as quick-witted, she was still greatly lacking in experience, and when it comes to a psychological warfare between equals, all of these factors count.

And aside from that, the Princess had another weakness: she tends to let her emotions get the better of her. She had a knack, for giving people the benefit of the doubt, despite the rumours against them, unless she is given solid enough evidence to have her convinced. And contrary to this, she is easily swayed, and believes, positive stories and rumours about the people around her. The female, who had always been by her side, had been able to make up for this weakness most of the time, by giving her useful advice, which came from her own experiences , and was gradually helping the Princess change, but even then, there were those who are still able to get past these defences.

And one of them, was the Captain of the Griffin Knights, Viscount Wardes.

Yes, Agnes was aware of his reputation, as well as of his achievements, not just through the rumours, but also because she had crossed blades with him in the past. It was just a friendly spar, without the use of magic, but even then, the man was still able to best her each and every time, even though Agnes herself had competent fighting skills.

But then, for some reason, even though she knew of what he had done, even though he had proven his worth to Tristain, despite his great prowess and abilities, Agnes simply could not trust him.

For there was something about the man, which always kept her on edge, and thus, she always had her guard complete up when he was present. On the surface, he may seem like a noble captain who is loyal to his country. Agnes hoped she was wrong, but for some reason, the captain of the musketeers could not help but feel that it was just a facade, that it was nothing but a mask, and that underneath his skin and his hawk like gaze, lurked a snake, a traitorous snake that was full of nothing but lies and deceit.

"Captain?"

"What is it?" Agnes replied curtly, which belonged to one of her most trusted subordinates.

"It's the Headmaster," the knight responded. "He wants to talk to you in private. He said he has found a lead."

"I see," the female captain responded, as she started walking in the direction of the man's office. "Then you are to watch over the Princess in my absence."

Yes, the mission to Albion was indeed a perilous one, and the fate of Tristain hangs on the balance, and depended on its success. However, there were also issues, closer at home, which also need to be settled.

And one of them, was the existence of a mysterious masked person, an unknown variable, who had recently appeared., one who called himself, Zero.

From what Agnes had heard, the particular person, according to the rumours, was considered an idol and a hero by many among the students, for his defeat of Count Mott, a man who was disliked by many, in a public duel. Not only that, but according to the rumours, he was also the one who was responsible for killing and defeating the infamous thief, Foquet, bringing justice upon him, as well as returning the item which was stolen.

And it was for this very reason that the female knight was worried. For the man, despite his feats, was an unknown, and since she had not yet had the pleasure of meeting him, Agnes could not yet make out a vague impression of him. Everything about him was a blank, a mystery, for the most part at least.

For from what she had heard, the man, who called himself Zero, had placed a servant under his wing, one which he had one from the Count as the prize for winning their duel. To a normal noble, such an information would have been considered irrelevant. However, Agnes was no ordinary noble. She was a soldier, and it was part of her job to predict, to guess, to formulate plans and tactics, based on the information available.

For as far as she could tell, the servant was not merely a trivial factor. According to the Principal, the girl, whose name was Siesta, had left the school earlier that day, in the company...

Of none other than the third daughter of the Valliere family...

And the female knight could not help but find the timing strange and peculiar, as if they were deliberately avoiding something. She may not yet be able to view the entire picture, but the captain of the Princess' personal guard was slowly piecing things together.

Yes, she did not want to believe it, or at least she did not want Henrietta to know that she believed it, for Agnes could not help but feel that something, some sort of conspiracy, was going on, and that the girl, who was the childhood friend of the Princess, was somehow involved in it...

And in turn, possibly even her two sisters, who were the very people that had been entrusted with the crucial mission...

Which was why the female captain decided to investigate the matter seriously, going around for information, as well as asking the headmaster of the school for help, without informing the Princess, for she already had enough in her mind, and Agnes did not wish to increase her friend's worries.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"If I remember correctly, then Leeds should be that way, which means that New Castle must be in this direction, or was it the other around?"

Night has fallen, and as of the moment, I am sitting on top of an old wooden bark, near a fire I conjured, camping out in the middle of the woods, as I set about on planning my next course of action, drawing on the ground with a stick, as I tried to recalled the geography of Albion. After all, me and my sisters had been here to visit quite a few times when it was still peaceful, and because of it, I am quite familiar with the geography.

"No, wait, wasn't it Manchester, and not Leeds? OH WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING?!" I cried out in irritation, as I threw the stick I was holding away, and began stomping on the ground in frustration.

Yes, it's true that I have been to this country quite a few times. However, the truth is, I was asleep most of the time, and since I was with my sisters, I did not exactly bother to see where exactly I was, and now, even though it's been a year since them, with the situation am I currently in, I could not help but wish that I paid more attention then.

However, it was too late for me to regret. And now, there was no way for me to deny, that I am, as of present, truly, without a doubt, officially.

Lost.

Brimir be damned. I am lost, and I have absolutely no idea where I am.

Just a few hours before, I stole, well, borrowed, the two items which the Princess has entrusted to my sisters, before I left, but since I tore through my sister's things to find it, I guess it's probably more like stealing than borrowing.

Yes, I know that they were probably shocked and hurt by my actions, but I knew that it was for the best. Albion was not the peaceful country it was once, and was in the middle of civil war. The thought of them in mortal peril is just too much for me, which was why I decided to leave, and handle the mission alone.

Still, I could have bought a map, or at least asked my sisters for direction, before I left them.

"Stupid. Stupid. STUPID! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?!" I shouted, feeling angry at myself, unable to stop myself from banging my head on the nearest tree-trunk in annoyance. If it wasn't for the fact that I was hearing a head protector, I would have probably been bleeding by now.

And now it was too late for me to regret it. Teleporting, while it is useful for long distance travels, requires that the person has a clear vision or focus of the place where he wants to transfer to. Unfortunately for me, an old tree in a forest was the only focus which I have a clear memory of, ironically, thanks to the fact that I had hidden inside of its hollow trunk at the time, because my parents were once again scolding me. Besides, I needed to reserve my strength for enemies I could come across with. So far, I have not yet run into anyone, but given the tenseness I could feel in the air, that could change at any given time. The smell of gunpowder, the smell of burnt and ashes, the smell of war, was in the air, which came along with the gentle breeze that blew eastwards.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

And it seems like I was right. Even here, in the forest which was far from the populace, there were soldiers who were roaming about, and thus, I decided to leave immediately.

"**Cloak of Wind,"** I whispered, and immediately, the familiar mass of air began swirling around me, putting out the fire and burying the ashes while I was at it.

With the situation I was in, I knew that leaving was the best choice, for I was not sure exactly which direction the voices came from, and it was possible that their companions might be scattered around the area.

Yes, it was time for me to retreat. After, all, I'd rather not get involved with such...

"KYAAAA!"

"STOP BULLYING BIG SISTER!"

At that point in time, I was already on top of a tree, and having scanned the surrounding area, and a group of people with their torches alight, was already preparing to move towards the safest route to take.

As I heard the screams, however, I found myself rotted to the spot. A part of my mind, the more logical one, was telling me to ignore it, that I should just leave, and be on my way, to avoid trouble.

However, the other part, the less rational one, was telling me otherwise, and before I knew it, I was already jumping from tree to tree, towards the direction from where the scream had come from, and where the people carrying lights were, to get a closer look, to get a glimpse of was happening.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

"PLEASE DON'T HURT THE CHILDREN!"

SMACK

And what I saw made my blood boil.

In truth, this was not the first time that I was faced with such a scene, and in fact, I have had these kind of encounters a number of times. However, it was just impossible for me to get used to seeing them.

It is true that in Fiore, most people were a decent bunch. True, the wealthy can be bossy at times, but as far as I could tell, the people who work for them love them, and were in fact, quite happy with what they were doing. However, just like in this world, there were also people who were abusive, and revelled and enjoyed in the misery of others.

And now I was once again faced with such a scene. For in front of me, such despicable individuals were currently doing their work. Three of them were currently a holding blonde-haired woman wearing a hood over her head, who was struggling in vain, but froze, her eyes widening in horror, her eyes strayed upon the other three, who were busy beating up two children, while a third was being held by a priest with a dagger in his hands, as the woman's mouth was jammed shut with a piece of cloth.

"By the order of his Holiness," one of the men in priestly clothings declared in a solemn voice, who I recognized as Cardinal Benedict, who had once attended a party that was held by Queen Marianne, where I myself was present. "You, Tiffania Westwood, are required to come with us to Romalia. Of course, his Holiness has given us permission to use whatever method, either by force or by persuasion, which we deemed necessary, to compel you to come with us. And since you are not human, it would be better if we purify you first."

As the man said these words, his face twisted into a malicious smirk, he slowly approached the female, one of his hands holding a staff, the other one outstretched, making groping movements, as he approached the blonde-haired female, his intent clear as day.

At this point, I was already at my limit. There was no way I was just going to stand by and watch as it happens.

To me, it did not matter who it was who sent them, or how much power they might hold, or even if their pathetic little mission was supposed to be for the greater good. Honestly, I don't really care if it really was Romalia who sent them. For all that I see in front me, were corrupt individuals who are taking advantage of the innocent.

And this was something which I simply could not allow to pass.

"Now then," the old man chuckled wickedly, while his fellow priests joined in the laughter. "Let the fun b..."

"?!"

Thud.

Cardinal Benedict however, was unable to finish what he was saying, as before he could do so, he found himself flying, having received a powerful punch in the face, before he slammed into a nearby tree trunk, unconscious.

"BEGIN!"

So I finished the sentence for him.

"Who the hell..."

"What in the Founder's...?!"

And without wasting a single second, I immediately took advantage of the confusion, and sent three more holy men to heaven, breaking the jaws of one with an uppercut, while I butted the head of another.

One of them was attempting to cast a spell, but before he could do so, I immediately kicked his staff out of his hands, while I twirled around and went for a roundhouse kick, meeting one of the worst fates possible. For instead of getting hit squarely in the stomach, the man had jumped up in panic, and it was something else that ended up in my attack's receiving end. The man then fell to his knees, howling in pain, as he clutched on to his precious jewels.

BOOM!

"WHO DARES ATTACK THE EMISSARIES OF ROMALIA?!"

Unfortunately, the other three recovered from their surprise quicker than I anticipated, and were now in a battle position, their staves pointed in my direction.

Normally, this would not have been much of a problem, since the magic I wield is able to negate most kinds of magical attacks sent my way, literally crashing them into nothing. However, this time, I was in a fix.

For in between us, were three children, two of whom had been rendered unconscious by the beating they had received, while another one was crying, shaking in fear, and was unlikely to be able to move any time soon.

Which also means that I will be unable to fight at my full capacity, for while I can fully disperse what is sent directly at me, if some of their attacks go towards another direction, there was a possibility that it might hit them. It was only with a stroke of luck that the kids did not get hurt by the first strike. Damn it all.

And as I watched the three simultaneously begin casting their spells, I did the only thing I could think of, and rushed forward, placing myself between the spellcasters and the children, as I prepared to block their combined attack with everything I've got.

"You will not hurt the children," a female voice declared.

Suddenly, a bluish-white light shone brightly from behind the priests, and before anyone could do anything else, the three immediately slumped to the ground, still and unmoving.

?!

_What the..._ I could not help but think in shock and panic. For the spell that had been cast, whatever it was, seemed to have been used, not only on the priests...

But also on me. Unfortunately for me, there was nothing I could do, for I was under the influence of the spell, which I now recognized as some form of numbing and sleeping spell, and for it to affect me could only mean that it was powerful. To make matters worse, I could not find a way to dispel it, which could only mean that I've exhausted myself more than I originally thought.

Whatever the reason, however, it did not really matter. For I was caught, and there was no way for me to escape. I was trapped.

And I as I fell to my knees, and started to lose consciousness, the last thing I saw was a gentle face, with a pair of clear blue eyes, before my world was enveloped in darkness.

**-BREAK-**

(? POV)

In an unknown location, a plateau that was rarely explored by people, two persons, a handsome young man with blonde hair and different colored eyes, and a man in a hood, wearing a white mask over his face, were having a secret meeting.

"So His Holiness wants me to assassinate the Crown Prince of Albion?" the man in the mask inquired, as the letter in his hand burst into flames, which he had no doubt was a precaution made by the Pope to ensure that there would be no evidence that would connect him to the incident. "I must confess, I cannot understand why he wants me to kill the man. With the way the war is going, he's as good as dead already."

"My Master wanted to make sure that he dies and does not escape by some miracle, if there were miracles," the blonde-haired young man replied calmly. "He will only be convinced if one who he trusts were to deliver the finishing blow, or at least, witness the death of Wales with his own hands."

"Then why don't you go?" the man in a white mask inquired, curiosity in his voice. "You are his right hand man after all, as well as one of the familiars of legend."

"Unfortunately, my hands are tied at the moment," the young man sighed in response. "Even if I wanted to, I cannot, for His Holiness has sent me on another errand."

"You mean the one concerning my fiancée?"

The young man nodded in response.

"I guess that confirms my suspicions about her," muttered the masked individual to himself before turning his attention back to the person he was talking to. "If you must know, however, she is no longer at Tristain Magical Academy."

"Hmmm?" the young man mused in a carefree tone, yet there was a note of surprise in it. "What do you mean she is no longer in school?"

"According to my sources, she is currently travelling to Tarbes together with a maid. For what reason, however, I do not know."

"I see," the young man stated curtly, before he placed his hand near his mouth, as he created a whistling sound.

"ROAR!"

And soon enough, a large, white dragon appeared in response to the call of its master, lowering its body and its head, to allow the young man to mount it.

"So are you coming with me?" the blonde-haired young man asked the man in a mask.

"I would if I could, but unfortunately, my hands are also tied at the moment," the hooded figure replied, amusement evident in his voice. "Besides, it would not be a good idea for me to appear in two places at once. It would raise too much suspicion. After all, Princess Henrietta did send me to go and aid the Valliere sisters who incidentally, are also on their way to see Prince Wales upon her order."

"The Princess did what?" the young man asked as he raised his eyebrows. "Hmmm. Then that means I may have misjudged her. She's more ruthless than I originally thought."

For a while the sound of the blowing wind could be heard clearly, as the two men fell silent, and only the growling sound of the dragon could be heard together with it.

"Speaking of your fiancée," the blonde-haired young man said finally after a while. "Don't you want to meet her? I mean, it's been years since..."

"As I told you, it would not be a good idea for me to be in more than one place at a time," the masked person interrupted, sounding irritated, as he noticed the mocking tone that the person he was talking to was using. "I believe it is not your place to meddle with my personal affairs. Now if you have nothing else to say, I'm taking my leave." As he said these words, the man jumped off the edge of the plateau.

Normally, if any other person had attempted such a feat, even a calm and collected person like the blonde-haired young man would have been affected, at least slightly. However, the man who had done such a feat was an incredibly formidable mage, that such an action would not endanger his life in any way.

Knowing this for a fact, the young man shook his head, muttering something about show-offs, his cool person facade falling off the moment he was all by himself, before he left, riding on his mount, and began heading in the direction of Tarbes.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, another chapter out. I must admit, it took a while for me to piece this one together, but what's important is that it's done.

Now, I've been reading and rereading a bit in the wiki as well as the translated light novels and I noticed that Reconquista is actually a movement of rebel nobles, and I'm glad I read it, because I came up with a totally different idea to the one I had in mind. Yes, I had actually thought that it was a mix of nobles and non-nobles, but I guess I was wrong, and it could only mean that the rebels , since they were nobility, also looked down on the common folk just the same, and from there I thought of something. I won't give out clues just yet, but with what I now have in my mind, this fic will soon make another big shift away from canon.

And with this, I will probably use a diversion point in Fairy Tail before I also divert from Canon, for it seems like the perfect diversion point will soon be on its way.

Oh, and yeah, I need a bit of help. If anyone here has a rather handy map of Halkegenia, not the ones commonly found in the wiki the name of the towns, cities, etc, of the different countries, if there was one, I would really appreciate. As you can tell, since I have no access to such details, if one really did exist, I was forced to make up names of places, basing them, of course from that of the places in the real world. And with the way I'm taking things, i will probably be forced to add more, so if there really is such a complete map, I would really like to read it. If there's none then it's also fine.

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Later then, people...


	18. INTERLUDE 1

**INTERLUDE 1: ARRIVAL**

**Magnolia, X791**

(Makarov POV)

Outside of an old house, somewhere in the East Forest of Magnolia town, two people, an old lady with ruby red eyes, and a short, balding old man, were currently deep in discussion.

It had been a week, no, to be more precise, seven years and one week, since their return from Tenrou Island. Having faced the wrath of the infamous black dragon, Acnologia, even though they gave it their best effort, they did not really expect to survive. However, thanks to the intervention of the guild's first master, Mavis Vermilion, who had cast Fairy Sphere on Tenrou, they had been protected from the mighty dragon's roar, and had thus survived. The only setback, depending on perspective, of the spell is that anyone who is caught up in it becomes frozen in time, and in their case, it was a full seven years. For in their long time of absence, so many things had happened, and the members who had been left behind had to struggle through the hard times, as the guild, having lost their strongest members, had fallen prey to others, particularly Twilight Ogre, who had found enjoyment in tormenting the members of Fairy. Naturally, they would be made to pay for it, and Makarov was determined that the particular guild be made to suffer pain and humiliation equivalent to the pain they had caused his children during his seven years of absence.

Soon, Fairy Tail would rise again. With the determination and courage in the hearts of its members, the former Guild Master knew that they would succeed, of that he had no doubt.

And among the many issues he had to address since his return, was about a certain pink-haired female. The girl, who looked like she was in her early teens, for some reason, had appeared, seemingly from nowhere, right in their midst.

Normally, it would not have come as a surprise, since Teleport and its variants, while not used by many due to the dangers that could come with an inexperienced user, was not exactly a rare ability.

However, what made her appearance truly surprising, was because according to Mavis, their first guild master, the girl had suddenly appeared just a few days priors, when Fairy Sphere was still in activation. And according to the blonde-haired ghost, Fairy Sphere was an ultimate protection magic, and supposedly, there were very few spells in existence that would have been able to penetrate through it, not even dimension-related magic, which could only mean that whatever magic brought the girl into their midst must have been really powerful.

Still, this was not what caught their attention the most. After all, with magic, anything is possible. No, the real reason why Makarov, as well as the rest of the members of Fairy Tail, were shocked, was due to the fact...

...that the girl had deep cuts on both her wrists, which were bleeding profusely, a scissor held tightly in one of her hands...

If it wasn't for Wendy's healing magic, even with the Blue Pegasus Guild's flying ship, Christina's speed, the girl would have probably died before they could get her help.

"How is she?" the old man asked his old friend, his voice full of concern.

"Physically, she's fine," the red-eyed woman replied, which made Makarov sigh with relief, before his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Physically?"

"Her mental state has not gotten any better, Makarov." The woman looked down at the old midget and locked eyes with him. "She doesn't eat. She doesn't drink. She is unresponsive to everything around her. This isn't the first time I've had to deal with traumatized idiots, but her case is one of the worst ones I've had. I think you should see her for yourself."

At this the small man fidgeted slightly, remembering how the woman in front of him, with the exception of the wounded, treated people who 'trespass' into her private space. And as if to confirm his suspicion.

"You have exactly fifteen minutes before I throw you out." the woman stated curtly, as they entered her house.

BOOM

And were met by a powerful blast of magical energy. If Makarov had not been fast enough to flare up his own aura, judging from the strength of the blast, they would probably have received serious damage.

Not that nothing of the sort happened, since the entire area which once held the door, including the door itself, had been blasted away.

And as he looked inside, he noticed that the pink-haired female, who was undoubtedly the one who caused the blast, was sitting on her bed, curled up into a pitiful trembling ball, her nails digging into her arms, which were wrapped around her knees, her breathing heavy, tears falling from her eyes which had a blank look in them, like endless tunnels without end, leading to a bottomless pit.

"_...MOTHER! I'M SORRY FOR NOT LIVING UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!"_

_?!_

Noticing the sudden mass of energy that had once again began forming the pinkette, the former guild master immediately used a powerful Sleep Magic on the girl, who immediately fell asleep.

"Cough. Cough. I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT SHE WAS UNRESPONSIVE?!" The old man yelled angrily, as he turned around to face the old medic.

"Yes, she was unresponsive," the old woman replied calmly, although she also looked slightly shaken, as she quickly approached the unconscious girl to check on her condition. "Until now, that is. This is actually the first time I've seen any reaction from her."

"Hmmm," the old man mused, as he closed his eyes, and sat down to meditate, while Porlyusica started brewing a potion, who he could tell was honest about what she said.

But then, if that were, true, if it were indeed the first time that they got any kind of response from the girl, then what was it that triggered it?

?!

_Could it be?_ The old man used to himself, as he opened his eyes, and placed his hand on his chin. _Is it because I possess innate magic?_

Yes, that was the only logical explanation he could think of. After all, the girl, no offense to his old friend, had been around one of the scariest people he knew in decades, and despite this fact, she had not been seen as a threat, probably because she was a Holder Type, not a Caster type mage. He, on the other hand, held an enormous amount of magical energy.

And since he had been feeling slightly irritated at the time, his magic must have leaked out somehow, and then, his emotions lingering together with his magic, ended up recognized as a threat by the girl's own, which must have lashed out to protect its wielder.

However, while Makarov was certain that his theory was correct, he could not help but notice the words which the girl was saying unconsciously.

"I'm sorry for not living up to your expectations, huh?" the old man muttered to himself, who had understood the girl's words, even though it was one of the less commonly used languages. "Girl must have some family issues."

And he could not help but sympathize her, as for some reason, the old man could not help but note similarities in the girl's current situation to the one that his own son and grandson had been previously in, both of whom have strayed from the path of light because of it.

Yes, the both of them, being related to one of the most powerful and well-known wizards of his time, as well as a member of the Ten Wizards Saints, they too, had experienced the pressure, of trying to live up to the family name, and in fact, had actually tried to do everything, using every means possible, even the wrong ones, not only to live up to it, but also to go beyond it.

And while he knew in his heart that Laxus was not a lost cause, he could not say the same for Ivan.

Still, even though the girl seemed to believe herself a failure, Makarov could tell, that she had a lot of potential. For the amount of magic she possessed, as far as the old man could tell, was huge, and with some proper training, once she learned how to control it, she would definitely become a force to reckon with. And with the amount of power she had, the former guild master knew that it had to be done. Otherwise, without control, the girl would not only be a danger to the people around her...

...she would also be a danger to herself...

Which is why the first thing that has to be done is restore the girl's mental health, and since even the best medic guild was having a hard time trying to heal her, it was easier said than done.

"This is definitely a problem," muttered the old man to himself, as he used his Titan Magic to make himself moderately larger, Requipping himself with the tools and clothes of a foreman, and began working on the door.

"HEY GRAMPS!"

To make matters worse, as if he did not have enough problems on his plate already, circumstances seemed to find it fit to bring him some more, in the form of a spiky pink-haired individual.

"What is it, Natsu?" the former guild master asked wearily, as he immediately swatted the young man aside with one hand, before he charged head on into Porlyusica's house, which would probably cause more collateral damage to said building, which will in turn, give the old lady enough resolve to kill him for the transgressions made by his children.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THE OLD HAG?! WE NEED HER..." the dragon slayer was shouting, but the old man, having had enough, cut him off.

"STOP IT, NATSU! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO GET US KILLED?!"

Fortunately, Makarov had enough presence of mind to cast Silence around the building, which prevented the old hag in question from hearing what the young man said, which would in turn, lead to another fatal scenario for the poor old man.

"Ugh..." a voice groaned in agony, which made the old man turn his head, and saw a muscular white-haired man clutching his stomach, while two females, who were the man's sisters, were supporting him.

"Elfman, hang in there!"

"What happened?" the old man inquired, as his anger dissipated, his voice now filled with worry.

**-BREAK-**

(Porlyusica POV)

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" an old lady was showing, as she continued waving her broom dangerously through the air, before slamming the door shut, which unfortunately, due to the fact that the repairs were not yet complete, fell off its hinges.

Still, her action had been enough to drive out her targets, namely the members of Team Natsu, who were just too noisy for their own good, and given Porlyusica's already very short patience with the presence of humans in her abode, it was not really much of a surprise. Even the mighty Titania, who was well-known for being well—disciplined, stern and fearless, cowered in fear, and was actually the first one to flee, using her Flight Armor to get out of the broom's line of fire.

Unfortunately, Makarov, who was the one doing the repairs, also fled in terror, leaving his work unfinished.

Still, for the old woman, that was a good enough exchange for some peace of mind, even if it was just a little, since she had not driven them all off, since Porlyusica had reluctantly allowed Mirajane and Lisanna, who were immediate family to the patient, to stay. And she had also allowed the sky dragon slayer Wendy, as well as her exceed companion, Carla, to remain, since unlike the rest of Team Natsu, she was a shy and quiet individual, and was sufficiently within her tolerance level.

In fact, despite not being a human, she had also driven out the fire dragon slayer's companion Happy, who was just too noisy and irritating for his own good. Of course, she would also do to them what she did to the others, once the patient was cured of his food poisoning, or rather, his bloated stomach, since it wasn't anything life threatening in the first place, although if they behaved themselves well enough, perhaps she will only throw the patient out, while asking the rest to leave, as kindly as someone like her could do, since it was necessary.

It was not a pleasant thought, but if Makarov's theory was correct, then their presence could put all of them, or at least her house, in danger. She will never admit it to anyone, but Porlyusica was actually feeling nervous, afraid that her home, along with her precious medicines and researches, would end up destroyed because she made the simple hermit mistake of being hospitable, which almost happened just a few moments earlier, when a certain shameless ice mage and a hot-headed dragon slayer were about to duke it out on one another.

Still, the old lady could not help but be amazed at the courage, as well as foolishness, of the victim in question when she heard about what happened. For the reason why he was in such a predicament in the first place, was because he joined the equally stupid "Worst Food Eating Contest," and even though he did win the first prize of 200000 jewels, it does not change the fact what he did was idiotic, since he joined it, not because of the prize money, but because he saw it as a chance to once again prove himself as a real man. In fact, even Happy, who initially wanted to join to impress Carla, backed out at the last minute when he saw that Flying Fish were included in the menu.

"Ummm... Porlyusica-san?"

"Hmmm?"

"How is she?"

"She's fine," the old woman replied curtly to the sky dragon slayer, as she poured a potion, which contained nutrients to a day's worth of meal, into the mouth of the person in question. For some reason, even though she was just asked the same question a while earlier, she simply could not get angry with her like she normally did with other people. "But she will still need some time to recover."_ As for how long, even I'm not sure of the answer to that_, she added in her thoughts in worry.

Yes, she may not be a friendly person, nor did she enjoy the company of other people. However, even if that was the case, she still cared about her friends, and the members of the guild she belonged to. She preferred to be alone and isolated, but if anyone were in need of her help, she would never turn them down.

The girl, however, was a special case. Basically, her condition was already stable. However, no matter how hard the old medic tried, she knew all along, that it was just impossible to wake up someone who did not want to wake up. For Porlyusica's expertise was in healing the body, not in healing the soul.

And now, the red-eyed woman knew, that it was up to the girl to decide, to her strength of will, whether or not she will be able to return, whether or not she will be able to recover, to stand, and get up again, from whatever torments and ordeal she had to face.

**-BREAK-**

_..._

"_Hey, look who it is."_

_..._

_The world was dark. Everywhere, wherever she looked, everything was black, and there was nothing visible, in that vast, empty space._

_And through that blackness, she was running. Whether it had been minutes, hours, days, weeks, or months, she did not know for how long, nor did she know where she was going, nor where she was supposed to go. All she knew, was that she had been running for a very long time. And now, she was tired, exhausted, every single part of her body was aching, and she would have wanted nothing more than to stop, to rest, to be at peace._

_..._

"_You have brought shame to the family name," said her father angrily._

_..._

_She had tried covering her ears, yet it did not block out the sound._

_..._

"_A failure is certainly no daughter of mine," declared her mother._

_..._

_She had tried closing her eyes, yet even that was not enough to block the image of people, people, who should not have been visible in that pitch blackness, yet they were there, clear as day, as if in mockery of her situation, simply to add to her torment._

_..._

"_Teaching you is just a waste of time," her blonde-haired sister stated._

_..._

_For wherever she went, wherever she turned to, everything was the same, nothing had changed. No matter how much she ran, no matter how much distance she covered, she could still see them clearly, she could still hear them clearly, the disappointment, the insults, the betrayal, there was no way for her to escape, their voices continued echoing around her, from every direction._

_..._

"_Louise the Zero."_

"_Zero Louise."_

"_The failure."_

"_Couldn't even perform Silencing Magic."_

"_A Valliere? Pfft. Is that some kind of joke?"_

"_She's probably just a commoner that got adopted."_

"_You think she dyed her hair?"_

"_Pathetic."_

"_Worthless."_

"_Useless."_

"_Waste of space."_

_..._

_She hated it, she hated living. And since she couldn't stand it anymore, she decided to take her own life. Yet even in her death, it did not end. She killed herself so in the hopes of finally having some peace, but the torment, the hurtful words and memories, seemed intent on following her, even to the grave._

_Which was why, she continued running. For even if there was no way out, even if there was no escape, at least the fatigue which she felt from it, distracted her, even if only partially, from what it was that truly caused her anguish. Eventually, however, she had reached her limits, and thus, fell to her knees, the fatigue finally taking its toll. _

"_You've lead a lonely life, haven't you?" mused a familiar voice._

_?!_

"_Who are you?" the girl asked, as she began to look around, for she thought that she was alone..._

_And could not help but feel shocked, for she found herself staring straight into a familiar face, a kind female, with pink hair and eyes._

_The girl, still unable to believe what she was seeing, opened her mouth to speak, but soon closed them again, for she did not have any idea as to what she wanted to say._

_Suddenly, the world which was once pitch black in darkness, became brighter, as glowing orbs of white light appeared._

"_It wasn't all that bad, you know."_

_And as the girl looked at the orbs, she noticed, that they contained memories, memories of the good times she had with her family, of the wonderful moments that she had spent with them. _

_For a while, she continued watching them, and she eventually found herself convinced, that indeed, not everything she had experienced was suffering and agony, and thought that perhaps, life was worth living after all. She now wanted to live. She now wanted to continue moving forward once again._

"_I see. So you have not given up after all."_

_Then, as if in response to her decision, the orbs of white light began fusing together in front of her, and formed a path, a path made out of white marbles. _

_For a moment, she simply stood there, mouth agape, unsure of what to do, but before she could make a decision on whether or not to take it._

_She found her companion grab her hand, and clasped it tightly._

"_Let's go," the pink-haired female said cheerfully. The girl did not know why, but somehow, it made her feel safe and secure._

_Giving her full trust to the pinkette, she began walking forward through the path that was bathed in light, gradually increasing their pace, until they were in a full-on sprint, never stopping, and before she knew it, all the pain, all the sorrow, were slowly left behind, the echoing voices growing fainter and fainter, until they were nothing more than inaudible whispers, her companion guiding her every step of the way._

_Eventually, they reached the end of the road, where a door, which seemed to be made of white crystal stood waiting. _

"_We're here," the pink-haired female stated simply, as she let go of her hand, walking forward a few steps, as she turned the knob and opened the door, from which a bright golden-white light emanated._

"_After you," offered the pink-haired female with a courteous gesture._

_Slowly, the girl began walking forward, one step at a time. The moment she was right in front of the door, she decided to look back._

"_What about you?" she asked her companion._

_To her dismay, however, she saw that the pink-haired female was glowing._

"_NO!"_

_Without a second thought, the girl immediately grabbed the pinkette, who was slowly fading._

"_PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" she cried, as she embraced the girl, who was beginning to disappear, clinging on to her in desperation. "I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!"_

_The pink-haired-female, however, merely smiled at her, as she began stroking her hair._

"_Of course I will never leave you," she stated serenely, as she returned the embrace of the girl, who was crying in her arms. "In fact, even if I wanted to, that would be impossible."_

_As she said these words, a white light shone brightly and engulfed the entire area, as the pinkette faded away._

_And when the light finally dissipated, the girl who was left behind, found herself holding something in her hand..._

_A mirror..._

"_After all," she said quietly._

"_... I am you..."_

_For a moment the girl stood there in shock, unable to avert her gaze from the item she was holding in her hand, as realization struck her, trying to think of a logical explanation about what she had experienced, still unable to believe it._

_As she thought about it some more, however, she found that it did not really matter that much. Because of the girl, she has finally managed to move on, to break free from her chains. _

_Thanks to her, the hope in her heart has been rekindled, and was burning brightly once more._

_And as she clutched the item closer to her chest, she muttered two words, that were filled with her emotion._

"_Thank you," she whispered, as the mirror disappeared, becoming part of her once more._

_And now, with renewed determination, the girl, her eyes showing her resolve, bravely stepped forward through the door and into the light, leaving the darkness behind her._

**-BREAK-**

(Multi-person POV)

"You're good to go."

In a small house, located in the East Forest of Magnolia City, a tanned, white-haired muscular man, who looked formidable and intimidating...

Was currently trembling, cowering, shrinking in fear, feeling as if he was nothing but a bug, a small insect, under the gaze of a predator, namely the owner of said house, Fairy Tail's best medic, Porlyusica, who was currently glaring at him, like a dragon who was ready to tear a puny human to shreds, holding a broom menacingly in her hand.

Even the other people in the house, the man's two siblings, the sky dragon slayer, and her companion exceed, were also feeling nervous and uneasy. For the man, who was the patient, has now been declared by the old medic to be back in good health, which could only mean one thing.

They have now outstayed their welcome.

Realizing this, the group wordlessly agreed that it would be best for them to politely thank the old woman, before taking their leave. After all, even if they didn't they would probably end up forcibly dislodged from the building anyway, and they would rather not end up getting traumatized.

Unknown to them, however, the old medic was actually thinking along the same lines, and was actually doing her best to extend her very, very short patience when it comes to humans, just so that she would not end up causing them nightmares, although admitted, the patient she just healed, was actually an exception. And thus, she patiently waited for their response.

The girl with white-hair, who was the eldest in the group, as well as the most approachable, although just a few years back she was the exact opposite, decided to take on the role of mediator, and opened her mouth to speak, to thank the elderly woman, who they knew was a kind person deep down, though it was not enough to stop them from fearing her, for her help when...

"KYAAAA!"

CRASH

If any member, or former member of Fairy Tail, since the old group had now formed their own guilds, were to hear the scream coming from the house, they would have been two hundred percent sure, certain, without a doubt, that the scream had come from one of the poor fools who, for whatever reason, decided to pay the old lady, who was a terrifying person, a visit.

And normally, they would have been correct.

This time around, however, in that very rare occasion, they would have made a mistake.

For the scream of terror did not come from one of the visitors.

But rather, from the terrifying person herself, who fell to the floor on her behind in surprise.

Normally, such an event would have been considered as record-breaking, especially in the case of those who had been, even though they had been assisted, oppressed at the same time, as perfect blackmail material.

However, none of them had been able to take notice of this, because they too, were shocked, only in their case, they were too affected to even be able to utter a single word.

For the cause of this particular incident, was a pink-haired female who was around fifteen years of age.

It was her. The mysterious girl, who they had first seen back at Tenrou Island, right in the middle of the defensive circle they had formed against the black dragon of chaos, lying in a pool of her own blood, who had been treated by their friend Wendy, and then brought to Porlyusica to help her recover.

Seeing her standing in front of them, the group fell silent, unable to move, for they had not expected her to be up, nor did they expect the old medic who was taking care to scream in terror when she gently touched the old lady's shoulder, her hair a mess, looking like she had come out of some horror movie, that her looks at that moment even rivalled Mirajane's Take Over: Satan Soul form.

And now, the girl took a step forward, wobbling slightly, undoubtedly because she was still weak, and had not used her legs for while, which made the other people in the house, gulp nervously, as the girl gazed at them intently.

"_SISTER!"_

"?!"

Without warning, the girl suddenly lunged towards them. And before any of them could even move a muscle, the girl had charged straight into the white-haired female who was infamously known as the Demon, and held her in a tight hug, burying her face in her chest, as tears began to fall from her eyes.

And this action made the group even more confused, and did not know what to make of their current situation, and everything around them no longer made any sense.

"There, there."

Still, even though that was the case, even though they still did not understand what was going on, the white-haired female on whom the girl latched on to, returned her embrace.

She did not know exactly what the girl was saying, but she knew, she understood, that the girl must have mistaken her for someone else. Still, she did not push her away, for she could feel her sadness, she could feel longing, she could sense that the girl felt safe in her arms.

She may not be the person who the girl seemed to think she was, but Mira, who was well-acquainted with pain and loss, simply could not turn her away, and deny her the warmth and comfort, which she knew the pink-haired female desperately needed...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, another chapter out. Now, due to the suggestions from the reviews and pm's, as well as the fact that the Grand Magic Games Arc had finally ended, I decided to write the first part of the side stories, which would more or less depict Louise's life in Earthland. These interludes, though, will probably be told more from the point of view of the members of Fairy Tail, as well as the people who she interacted with.

Now, I have to thank people for their honest reviews, even if they were a bit on the downside. I may not have time to improve my chapters, but comments like that will help me to improve, or at least try to improve the succeeding ones.

As for the person who gave his suggestion about a Yusuke is reborn into Halkegenia or Yusuke is reincarnated as Louise fic, I'm sorry, but I must decline your request to post your challenge. The idea is yours, and I will not take it for myself. Of course, if you really insist that I do, then please PM me or if you don't have an active account, post it in the reviews again. I have to admit, it's really good, but I was not the one who came up with it. Besides, you were saying that you are not a good writer, but from what I could tell, you will probably be able to successfully write your own fic. After all, it is easier to manipulate an idea if you're the one who cooked it up, even if it came from borrowed ones, like all crossovers and fanfics are, since you have the motivation to write them.

Oh, and as for the language thing, well since the names of people, as well as the guilds and places used in FT are mixed and came from different vernaculars, then I think it's fine to assume that most of them, including something similar to French or in this case, Halkegenian is there. So I also assumed, hopefully I'm right and hopefully it works for this story, that while all languages exist, just like in the real world, there is one which is used as the international or general language, which would probably be similar to English or Japanese.

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Later then, people...


	19. INTERLUDE 2

**INTERLUDE 2: DAYS IN FIORE: PART 1  
**

**Magnolia, June 27, X791, 4 Days Before The Grand Magic Tournament**

(Multi-person POV)

"**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"**

BOOM

"**FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"**

BOOM

"**FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"**

BOOM

Somewhere in the forests of Magnolia, away from the populace, two individuals, a spiky-haired young man, and a person with short, sleek hair, the colours of which were both pink, were currently in the middle of a clearing, their magic auras flaring, as they engaged each other in combat, throwing kicks and punches against each other, the destruction around them a testament, as to how powerful these two really were.

And like always, he, Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's Salamander and resident fire dragon slayer, was the one who started it, and had challenged him, or rather, her, to a duel. For with his sense of smell, the fire dragon slayer could tell, even though he was dressed like a guy, the person was, without a doubt, female.

Normally, Natsu avoided confrontations with the opposite sex as much as possible. While he never stated it aloud, the fire dragon slayer, basically, refrained from hitting girls, with the exception of a fair few, which of course included a certain Requip mage who to him, even though she was a close comrade and companion, was too much of a monster to even be considered female, let alone human, though of course he was careful of saying it out alive when she was within earshot, for fear of losing his life.

However, the girl he was fighting was also an exception, for Natsu...

_..._

"_Gildarts? Tch. He's really strong I must admit, and it would not be an understatement to believe that he is the strongest mage in our guild. But he's also pretty darn irresponsible, and a womanizing old geezer to boot! He may be powerful, but don't you think Master Makarov went too far when he tried to make him the guild master?"_

_..._

...had overheard the conversation she was having with Mirajane. And the spiky-haired pinkette was enraged at the fact that the girl was badmouthing the man who he saw as a father figure, second only to his dad, Igneel...

_..._

"_FIGHT ME!"_

_..._

Which was why, with a simple, two-word sentence, he challenged her to a fight.

Well, at least that was how things started anyway, since as of present, the anger which he felt was almost completely gone, and it was now replaced with thrill, the adrenaline pulsing through his veins, overjoyed at the fact that he had found a strong opponent.

For warriors, as Natsu knew unconsciously, are able to get to know each other better, not with the use of words, but through battles, by fighting against each other. And now that he was facing her, the dragon slayer could not help but feel, that she might not be so bad after all.

And he had to admit, that the girl was a strong opponent, a very, very strong opponent, and he could not help but notice, that the way the girl fought, as well as the magic she was using.

Was the exact same one that was used by GIldarts, the strongest mage in Fairy Tail.

Which was why he could not help but roar in excitement, completely forgetting everything else, as he once again charged towards his adversary, no longer frowning, and was now wearing smile on his face.

"I'M GETTING ALL FIRED UP!" the spiky pink-haired boy cried happily, as he activated his **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode.**

"**LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

A powerful beam of combined lightning and fire magic erupts from the dragon slayers mouth, moving at an incredible speed towards its target.

"**SIX CIRCLE ARRAY: MIRROR FORCE!"**

"?!"

BOOM

To the dragon slayer's surprise, the spell was ineffective. However, not only did it fail to do any damage...

"WOAAAAAHHH!"

It was hurled right back at him. Had it not been for his reflex and agility, he would have been directly in its path, and gotten a full blast of his own magic. He may be immune to fire, but since lightning was not his base element, even though he could control it, it would certainly cause him some damage.

Still, he could not help but notice that the girl was trembling...

...as well as the fact that she was now wearing a smile on her face, which was identical to his own, and it could only mean one thing. The girl was also enjoying the fight.

As for the girl, it was indeed the truth. She was actually also having fun, for the same reason that the young man was enjoying fighting her: he was, indeed, powerful. And as she analyzed the situation, she was, as of present, at a disadvantage.

Yes, when it comes to the amount of raw magic power, she knew she had the upper hand. True, the dragon slayer may have an enormous amount, but her own reserves were probably larger than his.

However, when it comes to stamina and endurance, he was ahead of her. True, she had trained diligently in the past few months, a cruel and harsh routine that could be compared to a living hell. However, even though she had given much more effort than anyone else, even though she almost went back to being insane with the training she endured just so she could catch up with the rest, it still could not make up for her lack of experience. Yes, she had sparred against very powerful opponents who were much stronger than her, which included Gildarts and Jura Neekis, a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, both of whom literally beat her up in no time at all, as well as faced off against many competent mages during her missions, but a few months is still nothing compared to years of experience in the field when it comes to building stamina and endurance, even though that was not all that she relied on.

She was hiding it really well, but in truth, she was actually already really exhausted, and if their fight were to drag on, she would probably lose. Which was why...

"I have to admit you almost had me there," she stated calmly, as she stared at the dragon slayer straight in the eyes. "However, I believe..."

"... IT IS TIME TO END THIS!"

As she said these words, the girl's aura suddenly spiked, her body becoming surrounded with white light, emanating sheer pressure that was enough to make even someone like Laxus feel nervous.

"I COULDN'T AGREE MORE!"

At least, that would have been the case before. Now, however, after training for a few days (since Natsu, along with a few others, were tricked into attending a celebration in the Celestial Spirit World, which cost them three months' worth of time), as well as having unlocked his Second Origin thanks to Ultear, he wasn't as intimidated, and instead countered by flaring up his own energy, his body now engulfed in flames, while electricity crackled around him.

"LET'S GO!" the two fighters shouted at the same time, as they charged towards each other.

"**CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING LIGHTNING BLADE!"**

Yes, even though she was strong, as far as Natsu could tell, she was probably nowhere nearly as powerful as Gildarts, and the dragon slayer was confident that with his new powers, he would be able to beat even him.

Or so he thought...

"**CRUSHING DRAGON: SPREADING THE TRUTH: EMPYREAN!"**

In an instant which seemed to last for an eternity, the son of the Fire Dragon, Igneel could not help but feel shocked, in awe, watching his powerful attack dissipate into nothing, before he found himself lifted painfully, the girl's fist making contact with his chin, as he was hurled forcefully upward by a powerful uppercut.

Still, even though he was upset, realizing that he had lost, Natsu was unable to stop himself from smiling, for the pain of defeat, was nothing compared to the fun he had.

"She's really strong," the fire dragon slayer could not help but smirk to himself, the last thing he saw was the clear blue sky, towards which he was flying, before he lost consciousness.

Realizing that the spiky-haired teenager was starting to fall, the pink-haired female, despite her exhaustion, immediately sprung into action, to catch him and break his fall, lest he injured himself further.

Before she could reach him, however...

"NATSU!" the dragon slayer's exceed companion cried, as he caught his partner for life before he reached the ground.

Seeing that the fire mage was safe, the pink-haired female, without another word, immediately hid behind a large rock. For in the distance, she had seen Rune Knights, who were probably patrolling near the vicinity, heading in their direction, probably because of the commotion they caused, not to mention the fact that the forest was on fire, and she would rather not get herself into trouble.

"I'm sorry, Natsu," she whispered to herself, as she watched the law enforcers arrest the dragon slayer, before **Teleporting **herself away from the location.

"...your sacrifice will not be in vain..."

**-BREAK-**

(Porlyusica POV)

Inside of a house, which looked so much like a tree than anything else, due to the fact that it was constructed from a hollowed tree trunk, a slim and tall elderly woman, cloaked in a crimson-colored cape, was wearing a gentle expression on her face, as she placed a blanket over a young, pink-haired female, who had fallen asleep while sitting, having spent the past few hours reading a book, or rather, numerous books, about magic.

Or at least pretended to have been reading. Based from the injuries she had which Porlyusica, who had just returned to her house half an hour before after gathering herbs (wounds which the old medic had just healed without the girl knowing), seen, she could tell that the girl had recently been in a fight. In fact, she also knew that the girl had been pretending to slumber, and that she had only just fallen asleep.

Being a withdrawn and misanthropic person by nature, Porlyusica, the Medicinal Advisor of Fairy Tail, hated the presence of humans, and thus, while she did indeed care for her comrades, she had chosen to live life as a hermit, isolated, from the rest of the world. And in fact, she actually had a hard time being in the presence of the people who she were closest to, and in her long life, there had only been very few, who she could stand staying in the same place with for more than a day, lest things were critical, and it was necessary for her to remain with them for a longer period of time.

However, the girl, whose head was slumped on the desk, and who was currently snoring loudly, was one of the few exceptions. For unlike with most people, not only could Porlyusica tolerate her, she actually felt at ease with her around. For the old lady had become accustomed to her presence, who had somehow grown on her. And now that she was back after her one month training trip with Fairy Tail's strongest alcoholic and womanizer, the old lady could not help but feel glad because of it, the fact that she was back, not who she had been travelling with. She will never admit it openly, but the medic felt as if there was something important missing during the time she was gone.

For the young girl was one of the rare few who had managed to completely break through her walls. True, the medic still acted irritable towards her, and would occasionally chase her out of the house from time to time whenever she had a fit, but in truth, Porlyusica actually enjoyed her company, which was also the reason why, despite the fact that she was already well enough to stand up on her own two feet, she had allowed her to stay, and because of it, the old lady could no longer be considered a hermit.

For now, instead of one, there were two people living in her abode. Of course, that did not mean that she was allowed to be a free-loader, and was required payment for her stay. Instead of monetary fees, however, since the girl did not have any money, Porlyusica required services from her instead, like running errands, which the girl accepted without question, though she seemed especially motivated when the medic tasked her to help out with her medicinal researches.

And as she began to walk towards her room to get some rest, her ruby-red eyes, for a moment, locked on one of the items on top of the table the girl was using.

The girl's diary.

In truth, Porlyusica was not the kind of person to delve and invade other people's privacy, since she greatly valued her own. However, it so happened that the girl's diary, was exactly identical to one of the notebooks in which the healer wrote down her medicinal formulations, one which she had misplaced, and thought was missing.

Angry at the fact that the girl had delved into her private things without permission, the medic kicked her out of the house at the time, only to find out later that she had made a grave mistake, the moment she read its entries.

_..._

_Dear Diary,_

_Finally! It took a while, but today I had finally managed to master the language of this land, which means I will no longer need to rely on Juvia to translate everything for me. I have to admit, I don't know why, but she doesn't seem to like me much. Not that I'm accusing her or anything, but considering the others' reaction, she seems to be twisting some of the words I say._

_And I could not help but feel grateful to Porlyusica-sensei for helping me out. Many may see her as an old hag (though to be honest, with the way she acts towards people, even I do sometimes, though unlike some idiots, I'm not stupid enough to say it to her face), but get to know her better, and you'll realize she's actually a really nice person. Even if she is an old hag, I still wouldn't mind having her for a mother._

_Mother... do I even have one? Well, I know that my name is Louise, and that I have a sister._

_Come to think of it, I guess that's just about everything I know. Must be that amnesia thing Porlyusica-sensei is telling me about._

_Hopefully, I'll get my memories back, though guess I should worry about it later. It's already getting late and I still have some things to do tomorrow._

_Over and out,_

_Louise_

_..._

"I suppose I could leave her alone for now," muttered Porlyusica to herself, as she turned off the lights, before slumping on her armchair.

Yes, she thought that it would be best to first let the girl some rest. After all, she had just returned from her long journey, and was still exhausted from it.

However, she still had a lot to answer to in the morning. Porlyusica may have been happy to see her, but she was certainly not pleased that the young pinkette had burns on her arms and face, as well as covered in bruises.

Though of course, the scolding she would give the girl, would be nothing compared to what she was planning to do to a certain dragon slayer who she knew was responsible for her injuries, as well as the person who had, without the medic's permission, kidnapped her assistant and taken her with him in his travels...

"Mira... ahhh...please don't ... I'm sensitive there..." the girl was muttering in her sleep.

...who was responsible for the disturbing change in her ward...

She was definitely going to make them pay.

**-BREAK-**

(Multi-person POV)

"You have some guts showing your face to me," a short, balding old man said venomously, as he glared at an orange-haired muscular individual with a prosthetic arm and leg. "To tell you honestly, I was actually thinking of expelling you from the guild."

"Whoa, take it easy old man," the middle-aged person began soothingly, as he raised his arms in surrender. "Don't you think that's goi..."

Before he could finish his sentence, however, the aged person he was talking to snapped, shouting in fury, the staff in his hand breaking in half, as a powerful yellow aura surrounded his small body.

"TAKE IT EASY?! AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! YOU WANT ME TO TAKE IT EASY?!"

Knowing he was too late, he also flared up his own aura in a defensive state as a precaution, putting his hands over his ears as he did so. Unfortunately, it was not enough to block out the ear-splitting, echoing sound that his guild master was making.

"NOT ONLY DID YOU RUN AWAY FROM YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES AS GUILD MASTER AND DUMPED IT BACK TO ME, YOU WENT RIGHT AHEAD AND ELOPED WITH A GIRL WHOSE NOT EVEN HALF YOUR AGE..."

"Hey, I wasn't..." he began, trying to defend himself, but it was futile, for his voice was easily drowned out by the titanic booming one of the old midget.

"THEN NOT EVEN A DAY AFTER YOU RETURN YOU IMMEDIATELY CAUSE PROBLEMS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE'RE IN WITH THE COUNCIL BECAUSE YOU AND NATSU SET THE FOREST ON FIRE?"

Realizing there was no point arguing, the tall wizard bowed his head in defeat, sighing, deciding to wait for the old man to vent out his frustration before trying to talk to him.

"So what do you have to say for yourself, Gildarts?" Makarov inquired, panting, as he stared at the supposed best mage of his guild, and while his voice was calm, the aura he was bathed in had not yet completely disappeared.

"Yeah, I suppose I should apologize for that Master," the S-Class mage began sheepishly, as he scratched his head on the back. "Still, you know what kind of person I am, irresponsible and non-dependable when it comes to your kind of affairs. I love adventure, and being a guild master, well it just doesn't suit me. As for the girl, weren't you the one who told me to train her in the first place, Master?"

"I did," the old man replied glumly. "But I told you to train her in magic, not take her along with you and train her in..."

"I'm not a pedophile, Master," the middle-aged man declared, faking hurt in his voice. In truth, he actually did not care what age the women he slept with are in as long as they fit his standards, and they don't look too young or too old physically and have the right assets (and the girl, whatever her real age is, was definitely a no-no). "I did not touch her, just as Cana is my daughter."

"Hmm," the old man mused, as he closed his eyes. "Anyway, do anyone else know you are here?"

"No," Gildarts answered.

"I see," replied Makarov, as he let out a deep sigh. "Then I suppose it's better if we keep it that way."

As the old man said these words, the strongest mage in Fairy Tail could not help but gulp nervously, understanding exactly what he meant. Very few people, but Gildarts, while he was a frontal assault fighter, knew that he was also capable of using magic that conceals his presence.

And as he found out, he knew there were people in the guild who, after the pinkette told them where she had been, were now after his blood, which of course include two female S-Class Mages, and a certain old medic. And while he was sure that he could handle them easily one at a time, if he took them all on at once in their enraged state, even Gildarts wasn't sure if he would survive, especially from the assault of the third one. Powerful though he was, even he was weak against certain methods of attack, and Gildarts had not forgotten the time when said old medic, who was an expert in the use of chemicals, through means unknown to him, managed to slip something into the beer he was drinking and the consequences... he certainly did not want it to happen again...

Though with all the racket they were making, well, he can still hope and pray that it does not happen...

"You still haven't given an excuse for what you and Natsu did to those poor trees," the guildmaster continued. "I know you wanted to test him out and see for yourself how much stronger he had become, but couldn't you have at least tried to minimize the damage? Do you know how hard it was to face and convince the Council just so that I could get him and Happy out of there? Fairy Tail has never exactly been in good terms with them, and with our current status as one of the worst and weakest guilds in Fiore, it certainly wasn't easy."

"They were arrested?" the strongest mage of Fairy Tail asked incredulously.

"Mmmm-hmmm," Makarov answered. "They're still being detained there as punishment but they will be freed first thing in the morning. As for you..."

"It wasn't me."

"What's that?"

"I said it wasn't me, Master," Gildarts repeated quietly. "I wasn't the one who fought Natsu."

"Wasn't you?" the guildmaster asked, one of his eyebrows twitching. "ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL MY LEG?!"

"I'm not."

For a few seconds, Makarov once again flared up in anger, thinking that his best wizard was trying to fool around with him. The moment he saw the grave expression on the man's face, however, the guild master realized, that Gildarts was serious.

_But if it wasn't him,_ the old man contemplated in his thoughts. _Who?_

_?!_

"It was her?" Makarov asked in a quiet voice, to which the S-Class mage nodded in response.

"You taught her Crash?!" the guildmaster whispered, feeling aghast, as the realization struck him. "Isn't that going too far?"

"It wasn't my intention in the beginning," the orange-haired man admitted. "I was actually only planning to help her improve her physical condition and find out what type of magic would fit her best. But when I did, I changed my mind."

"Just as I thought." the old guild master muttered in a serious tone. "She's the same type as you, isn't she?"

"Not exactly," the man replied, as he scratched on the part where his prosthetic arm is connected to his shoulder. "Like me, that girl posses an enormous amount of magic, and is naturally attuned to Eternano. However..."

BOOM

Their conversation, however, was suddenly interrupted, as the front door of the guild was blasted off its hinges.

"?!"

For a moment, the two powerful wizards turned around, spiking up their magical energy, preparing themselves for an attack.

"MASTER, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"Oh, it's just you, Erza."

The next moment, however, the guild master could not help but sigh in relief, as he noticed that the ones who entered the guild hall were not enemies. Apparently, his burst of energy a while before had not gone unnoticed, and the members of Fairy Tail who felt it, thinking the guild was under attack, immediately rushed in to help. It was all just a misunderstanding.

"GILDARTS!"

Or not...

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the Crash User, who now found himself sweating beads, at the presence of the two female S Class Wizards of Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss, who was in her **Take Over: Satan Soul: Halphas** form, and Erza Scarlet, who was in her **Purgatory Armor**, both of whom were looking at him with murder in their eyes.

"Despicable..."

"Forcing Louise to experience that..."

"To think that I once looked up to you..."

"Enemy of women..."

"If Cana knew, she would be very disappointed..."

"How dare you do something like that..."

Realizing the danger he was in, the man decided that it was time to leave.

"DIE!"

Giving a quick goodbye gesture to Makarov, he immediately rushed towards the exit, blocking a barrage of swords and a dark beam of light along the way, and continued running as fast as he could with two vicious women hot on his tail.

"GET HIM!"

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

"Master?" a confused Jet, who was one of the wizards who responded, inquired.

The old man, however, did not respond, for he was once again in an abyss of his own thoughts.

For the front door of the guild house, which had just been repaired two days before, had once again been destroyed, along with several tables and furniture. And aside from that, he could hear explosions occuring in the distance, knowing full well who were the ones causing them...

It is true that any person, or guild member had to pay for any damage caused by his actions, to pay for his crimes, to atone for his sins. A leader, or guild master, however, is the head, the one who takes of everyone in the group, and thus, is held responsible, not only for his own misdoings, but also those that were committed by the members.

Unfortunately for Makarov, it so happened that he was the guild master, and was therefore, accountable for all their actions.

"Why? Why me? Why does it always have to be me?!"

And as he continued to ponder in his thoughts, the old man could not help but despair, regretting the fact that he had once again taken up the mantle.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, another chapter out. Now, this is the second interlude of my fic. I hope you like. I won't be writing too many of these though, and I will be going back to the main story in the next chapter, though I would probably be making at least two to five more of these side stories, but that will be done much later.

Yes, I have to admit, I'm actually having a bit of fun writing this story. However, I have no intention of giving too much focus to Fiore, since it will only be an insert-type, and unlike with the Zero no Tsukaimastoryline, I will be following the Fairy Tail canon.

Oh, and before I forget, I've come up with another Fairy Tail- (Kyo Kara Mao) God Save Our King! crossover idea, and I will probably post this in my profile later.

* * *

**Summary:**

Grey Fillbuster was just a normal Fairy Tail wizard. Well, being wizard, and more specifically, a Fairy Tail wizard, is already far from normal as it could get. What if, he wasn't really Grey Fillbuster. What if his mother and father who were killed by Deliora, were just his adoptive parents? And now that he finds himself in world were people call him the Demon King, it was time for him to discover his true heritage.

**Conditions:**

First, Grey, or Yuri Shibuya, must be himself. In other words, while the soul of Julia was placed into him when he was an infant, it did not merge, and instead, the soul went to Mirajane Strauss, as to when or how it happened, that's for you to decide. By the way, both of them are summoned together

Second, minimal to no bashing. All characters must act as they are in canon, at least in the beginning, since changes in their attitude will probably vary since their Demon King is different.

Third, when they are summoned, due to an accident of some sort, they appear in human land, not in demon land. In other words, it must not follow canon. There are plenty of scenarios you could follow of course, but it should be in such a way that the Demon Kingdom is desperately searching for their king, knowing he is in their world but not knowing where.

Fourth, as for the pairing, it's up to you to decide, though of course, I would prefer if it were not a harem, and GreyXMira also sounds good. As to the year it is in Fiore when they are summoned, it's up for you to decide.

* * *

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Later then, people...


	20. CHAPTER 17

**CHAPTER 17: THE ORPHANAGE IN THE WOODS  
**

(Louise POV)

"Hmmm?"

When I opened my eyes, the sight which greeted me, even to my still dazed mind, was somehow puzzling.

I was lying on a bed, in a small yet somehow cozy room. As I looked around, I noticed that there was a window on one side while on the other was a door. Near the centre of the room was a small round table, with two wooden chairs near it.

Not that I'm complaining about my situation or anything, but I have to admit it is strange. The last thing I remember, I was lost in the woods, separated from my companions. I was starving, and not knowing where to go, I eventually lost my strength and lost consciousness, collapsing on the forest floor.

Yet, whatever it was I was lying on right now, it certainly is not the hard ground.

The main issue, however, is not where I am, but how I got here in the first place. Then again, on another note, what exactly was I doing in the forest anyway? Wait... if I recall correctly...

?!

What in the world... why can't I remember? What was I doing out there? Where exactly am I? Who was I travelling with?

?!

Who am I anyway?

"Wha..." I could not help but groan in confusion. Darn it, I can't even remember my own name!

I can't recall anything and I have no idea where I am. I've even forgotten my own identity.

This isn't good. This definitely isn't good. Everything is a blur. To make matters worse, I could not help but get the feeling that what it was I was doing was of crucial importance, as if there was something critical on the line, it was as if, it was as if, it was as if...

**Memory Release**

?!

All of a sudden, my vision turned white, feeling as if my head was split apart, as a flood of thoughts entered my mind.

Were it not for the fact that I was used to pain, and had endured much worse, I would have probably been screaming right about now.

As it all came back to me, in a whirlwind of thoughts, I did everything I could to reorganize myself. It was painful, as well as confusing, as my thoughts were still jumbled. Still, I could not help but feel grateful to a certain mage, who was also the one who helped me recover my memories when I had lost them the first time, for teaching me how to counter such an enchantment. He may not have taught me the offensive forms of his spells, however, he did teach me how the ones to defend against it. And right now, having to face someone who use a similar type of magic as him, his lessons and advice were proving to be quite useful.

Memory manipulation magic, as he told me, have three basic types. One, the most common form, was memory sealing, in which the spellcaster is able to prevent the memories of the target, either in its entirety or, if the user is quite knowledgeable with how it works, can opt to seal only specific memories.

Two, is memory modification, a type of magic in which the user is able to implant false memories into the target, to create confusion in their minds, and this was the particular type of magic which he had used when he tried to infiltrate Fairy Tail seven years ago.

Of course, these two types of magic which he uses have their own limitations, and there were ways in which to break them. Usually, most users would employ a combination of these two, sealing and modification to make it more effective, for whatever purpose the user may have.

.

However, the third type, which is the most dangerous one, was different, for reversing it was an extremely difficult task.

Memory erasure, the most terrifying of all types of memory magic, for in this case, the spellcaster not only seals, but completely removes specific memories from the victim's mind. While its use and purpose may be the same as memory sealing, it is dangerous in the sense that instead of preventing access, a part of the person's mind, or its entirety, is wiped clean. And the worst part is, due to its nature, memory erasure, if its usage is abused, can do permanent and irreversible damage.

And from what I could tell, whichever one it was, it was this type of magic that had been cast upon me, for the defensive fail-safe spell I have cast upon myself, **Memory Globe**, has been passively activated, a spell which effectively blocks any attempts to alter my existing memories.

However, even though it worked, the one who had used an enchantment on me had been able to effectively insert a false memory into my mind. I may not be aware of the true purpose behind the action, and I was not sure if the person had simply added something or tried to erase or seal my memory, but one thing is for certain. The fact that the spell had been able to affect me, despite my Crash Magic, which normally negates any magic which comes into contact with me, means that either the spell, or the caster, or both, were powerful enough to penetrate through my defences.

"So you're finally awake."

The door of the room I was in opened, and a familiar person entered.

Well, she was not exactly familiar, since I've only seen her for the second time, but there was no way I could be mistaken. It was the girl. The blonde-haired female who was attacked by Romalian mages in the forest. The girl who I tried to rescue from getting abused and captured by the corrupt priests who had the gall to declare that they were doing it all in the name of the Founder.

Though apparently, it seemed like I was the one who got captured instead.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"Yes," I replied, deciding to feign ignorance. "Ummm... could you please tell me where we are? I don't where I am, and my memory's kind of fuzzy at the moment."

The girl was silent for a while, and I could not help but notice that she went pale, as she twitched guiltily.

"BIG SIS! THE EGGS ARE BURNING!"

"?!"

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" the blonde-haired female stated, with a look of panic on her eyes. "By the way, would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Sure," I replied after the girl who had rushed out of the room.

Crash.

"BIG SISTER!"

And I could not help but wince slightly. From the sounds of it, she seemed to have met an accident.

Looking at her at first glance, she seemed like a nice and kind girl around my age, who had, darn it, I hate to admit it, assets and curves that were much more appealing than mine. I have to admit, her busts, despite her clothes, were showing, and I was torn between admiring them or getting jealous of them.

Still, even though she seemed innocent enough, I knew I have to be wary. For there was no doubt about it. She was the one who had cast that powerful spell which managed to place even someone who uses my type of magic to sleep. Not only that, but she was also the one who had used that particularly strong enchantment which inserted a false memory into my mind.

For a moment, I contemplated on my next course of action, as I started gathering my magic. On one hand, the girl, regardless of how she seemed, after trying to help her, attacked me. And not only did she put me to sleep, she also tried to meddle with my memories.

On the other hand, if she really meant harm, she had plenty of opportunity to kill me during the time I was unconscious. Then again, it was possible that she meant to keep me alive, but for what pur...

?!

Quickly I fumbled through my clothes, and to my horror, I realized that I was no longer wearing my blue cloak and bandages. Instead, I found that I was wearing a white sleeveless nightgown, the insignia of my guild on my left shoulder clearly visible.

In an instant, my mind went into overdrive, as I thought about what could have possibly happened, and I immediately inspected my body, to which I could not help but sigh with relief. It seems like no one had taken advantage of me while I was asleep. On the other hand, that leaves the question as to how I got into these clothes in the first place, for logically analyzing things, there could only be one person who could have done so, and I could not help but blush at the tho...

?!

No, that wasn't important right now. And I slapped myself on both cheeks to keep my mind back on track.

The main issue here, was not the clothes I was wearing. No, it the main problem is that the items I needed for my mission where nowhere to be found.

"**Requip,"** I whispered, and summoned my knapsack, which was nowhere in sight.

"**Requip,"** I muttered again, and to my dismay, my suspicions were confirmed.

Yes, it looks like an ordinary bag from the outside, but in fact, it was not, and it actually had a lot of space, and it was, as well as the items within it, which include my clothes, books and other equipment, linked to my Requip Magic. True, I was a bit anxious that I could not see it, but not by much, for no matter how anyone tried, no one would be able to open it, and I could summon it to my side at any time.

For some reason, however, which I could only attribute to the state of hurry I was in, the ring and letter that were critical for my mission, were not among the items inside the pouch, and this was one of the times when I really wish memory did not serve correctly.

The two items, I left them in the pocket of my cloak. Unfortunately, my Reqiup Magic only works on items which are either on my person or inside the knapsack. Otherwise, I would not be able to summon them.

This definitely isn't good. My clothes are gone, and...

"Oh no," I could not help but groan.

It was bad enough, that my mission could get compromised. Now that I think about, I was not faced by one, but two, grave problems. For now, I realized it.

I was seen! The girl had seen my body. No, the girl had seen my face! And to make matters worse, I have no idea just how many more know that I was the one wearing that mask.

It was a small chance, since I was in Albion, but not in the Academy, but if there was someone who recognized those clothes and bandages, it certainly would not bode well for me.

"Ummm... excuse me," a girl with dark blue hair, around ten years old by the looks of her, shyly poked her head through the door.

"Hmmm?"

"Breakfast is ready."

"I'll be coming right up," I replied, as the girl ran off.

For now though, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to keep my thoughts to myself and play along, at least for the time being. After all, my theories, as they stand, were only just that, theories. Aside from that, even though I was knocked out by her spell, if the ring and letter were indeed her purpose, the blonde-haired female brought me to her home, a complete stranger, when she could have just killed me and taken it, or at least left me at the mercy of the wild animals.

And as I saw their faces, the faces of cute children, who were seated, waiting excitedly at the dining table, my decision was made. Yes, it was a risky move on my part, and all of this could just be part of some elaborate trap. I may not like the actions of the Romalians, but with so many things obscure, the possibility that this place was part of some faction, even the rebels, was there.

However, I could not feel any hostility, nor could I feel any ill intent being sent my way, and my instinct was telling me, that I have my logic all wrong.

Which was why, I will watch, I will observe, I will wait, and my next move will be based from what I find out.

Besides, honestly speaking, I was starving, and it was better for me to get something to eat first, and my stomach, which was growling, seemed to be in full agreement with me.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"Wow..."

In my career as a mage of Fairy Tail, I have been taken many different missions, many of which involving different tasks, which range from simple delivery, cleaning the house, or, in many cases, fighting monsters, as well as other mages And through them, I have gained plenty of experience when it comes to handle various things, even the most dangerous ones. However, there were still some situations which I find really difficult to deal with.

"You're pretty..."

And sadly for me, being praised is one of them.

"I... I...t-thank you..." I stuttered, feeling flustered.

Well, it's not that I do not like it, and to be honest, I am actually really happy to hear the children calling me pretty. Unfortunately, even though I was pleased, I am not used to being complemented. In the past, I had done everything I could to be praised, to be acknowledged, to be given the thumbs, to be told that I've done well. However, I have never succeeded in any of these endeavours. The only person, as far as I could remember, who had ever done so, before I joined Fairy Tail, was my sister, Cattleya. And even then, even though I had received the thanks of praises of people, although half of the time mixed in with it were complaints about the damage we create, I was still not used to it.

And now, I found myself losing control, stuttering, simply because I was called pretty. What made it worse for me, however, was the fact that it was a child who said it.

Which was why I found it difficult to speak, for I was shocked into silence, by the wide honest eyes that were looking at me in pure admiration, as the little girl beside me reached out with her small hands to touch my face.

"Stop that children, you're being rude to our guests," a female voice said in a gentle yet scolding tone, and the children immediately turned away from me and continued eating.

"And please refrain from talking when your mouths are full," the blonde-haired woman added. "Now, apologize to our guest."

"Yes, Sister Tiffania," the group answered in chorus, though I could not help but feel amused, since some of them still had food stuffed inside their mouths, as they turned towards me. "We're sorry, Ms... ummm..."

"Meredy," I stated automatically, as I noticed that the children were starting to mutter in confused tones. Apparently, while they were taught table manners, they were not used to addressing someone when they did not know their name, so I decided to make things easier for them.

"We're sorry Ms. Meredy," the children echoed together.

Still, I have to admit, getting flustered aside, that it was lucky that the conversation turned towards this direction, for it has helped me to test something.

And from the corner of my eye, I could not help but notice that the blonde-haired female, who the children called Tiffania, sigh in relief, and I could not help but lighten up when I saw it. Perhaps, I had been mistaken after a...

_..._

"_No matter what... I will... protect... Tiffania..."_

_..._

?!

Wait. Tiffania?

_..._

_Tiffania Westwood, are required to come with us to Romalia._

_..._

Clang

"Ms. Meredy, are you alright?" the little girl beside me asked with her cute beady eyes.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine," I replied in a sheepish tone, picking the spoon I was using that fell on the floor, while the blonde-haired female went to the kitchen, I think, to get me another one. "I'm just feeling a little dizzy." I told her, before I began gathering the utensils I used.

"?!"

Unfortunately, it seems like I gave the wrong answer. For instead of leaving me alone, like I intended, the girl, to my surprise, had jumped onto my lap, and with her small palm, reached out to touch my forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever, Big Sister," the girl was saying innocently. "Hey, can I also call you Big Sister?"

"Huh-what?!"

It was already bad enough that I found myself stranded in the middle of nowhere, not knowing where I'm supposed to go next, when I have an important mission at hand. Now, however, as I thought about it, I would rather be fighting an army of Vulcan right now than to deal with something like this.

"HEY, QUIT HOGGING HER TO YOURSELF!"

Just my luck, and now the children have left their seats and started crowding around me, pushing and ogling at each other.

It is not that I dislike children or anything, it's just that I'm not used to being around them, or to this amount of their affection. Besides, the last child I met who acted this way around me...

?!

No. I refuse. I won't allow it.

"CHILDREN, STOP IT!"

And as the blonde-haired female, whose name was Tiffania, came out of the kitchens, dropping the spoon which she had brought with her, as she scolded the children for literally surrounding me, I could not help but smile weakly.

Personally, I am actually a peace-loving person. Well, when I mean peace, with the exception of missions, I try my best to avoid scenarios that cause a lot of stress as much as possible, and basically, for someone like me, fighting and sparring is one way for venting out my negative emotions.

Unfortunately, as if fate, and I could not help but feel that the damned Founder also had a hand in this, would have it, it seems like the situations I wish to avoid are the very ones that I end up encountering,

And right now, I was torn. I know, that there is a mission, a crucial mission, which I have to accomplish, for the life of many, my sisters, Siesta, and the other people I care about included, depended on it, as the alliance to Germania, admittedly, would help solidify Tristain's position and in turn, make any opposition reluctant to wage war against it.

However, my heart was holding me in place, for I simply could not leave these children alone to fend for themselves. The fact that they were in danger, if the presence of Romalian soldiers with every intent to harm them nearby the night before was any indication, was not something which I could turn a blind eye to, as it could also mean that it was possible there were also others, who were keeping an eye on them, no, on her.

Yes, for now, I will focus my attention the girl, Tiffania. Setting my priorities though, the first thing I needed to do is retrieve the ring and the letter which had been entrusted to my sisters by the Princess, before I worry about anything else.

Somehow though, I could not help but feel that getting them back would probably be the easy part. And normally, whenever what I had originally felt was a difficult suddenly seem light, it did not bode well, for by experience, it could only mean that a heavier burden was on its way.

The blonde-haired female, as far as I could tell, was a kind and good-natured person, and it seems as if the children saw her as their sun, as their light of hope. And if my suspicion was correct, she was Ms. Longueville's sister, and I was probably at the orphanage that she was talking about.

However, even though I could not feel any ill will from her, I knew that I could not keep my guard down around her. She may seem like a nice person, but from what I could tell, she is a powerful mage, and perhaps, even more powerful than her sister, I cannot tell for sure. However, the fact that she managed to break through my mental barriers, I must admit, was disturbing.

Perhaps, she had only used it, because she was defending her home. After all, she was even willing to sacrifice herself, just to keep the children safe.

Still, I must be certain. I needed to be sure, that it truly was the case, and that what I am seeing is not simply some farce, some facade, some part of a conspiracy, to throw me, or whoever the intended person, or group of people were, off. For even though my instincts were telling me that she can be trusted, there were still a lot of things which I don't understand. And the last time, lack of information...

No, there was no way I will allow something like that to happen again.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"Here they are," said Tiffania, as she lead me to a table, where all the items in the pocket of my cloak, which include a few receipts and a pack of old biscuits which I did not know were there, as well as the ring and letter that I was going to deliver to the Prince of Albion. "By the way, thank you for your help."

Sadly, I sometimes for get to check the pockets before washing clothes. Fortunately though, it seemed as if she had more of a presence of mind than I do, and thus my mission would not end up getting compromised ironically due to such a simple error.

"Think nothing of it," I told her firmly as I smiled at her, as I gratefully took the items and placed them into my knapsack. "It's the least I could do to thank you for your hospitality. You've been kind to me even though I'm just a stranger."

It was now late in the morning, and the sun was now high in the sky, the warmth from it will be utilized to dry the clothes which we have recently washed, mine included. All throughout this time, I had been trying to find the opportunity to get her alone so that I could talk to her in private, though I had not been so lucky. For the children had been flocking around us, tugging here and there, left and right, demanding that the adults, well almost-adults, play with them, and so far, the only things I've been able to talk to Tiffania about while we were performing chores were the general ones.

Still, it was not exactly a waste of time, for I managed to find out a few things. For one, it did not seem as if the blonde-haired female knew what her sister had been up to. According to her, her sister had been travelling to different places doing various jobs, although she would send one of her earth creations from time to time to deliver money. For now as I've noticed it, Tiffania, contrary to what I had initially thought, unlike me and her sister, seemed innocent and carefree, and I could not blame Ms. Longueville, or rather, Mathilda, her real name, which I found out when I decided to describe her sister and her abilities, since Longueville apparently wasn't her real name, keeping her life of crime a secret from her sister. Still, even though Tiffania did not know she was Foquet, the blonde-haired female did not seem that surprised that her sister had been using different aliases. Apparently, this was a detail, probably to decrease her sibling's suspicion, which Mathilda did not hide form her.

And now that I thought about it, it seemed as if there was some secret to their family which Tiffania did not want to talk about, since the moment I asked her who her parents were, she immediately changed the subject and began asking me questions instead.

So I told her, that my sisters and I were Tristainians who were on a vacation to Albion, and that we unfortunately, not knowing about the war that was going on, got separated on our way back, and I ended my story by telling her that I was lost in the woods, starving, before she found me, the false memories that had been implanted into my mind.

And as expected, despite the fact that I told it as well and as convincing as I could, the girl looked at me questioningly, her eyes filled with doubt, although I could not help but notice that for some reason, she was also sighing in relief. The war, as far as I've heard, had been going on for months now, after all, and it was unlikely that word about it had not spread throughout the continent. Still, despite the shadow of scepticism that appeared on her face, Tiffania nodded at the story I told her. After all, the both of us were lying to each other, masking our lies with smiles and sweet words.

"MMMMM?!"

"Shhhh..." I told the blonde-haired female, as I grabbed her, one of my hands firmly covering her mouth, while the other held both her arms behind her back, making sure she could not move away.

I know that it is difficult, but I must somehow get over that wall. Personally, I do not like to meddle in other people's private affairs, but this time, it was necessary.

Besides, she was the one who started it, by casting a spell which meddled directly with my memories.

And as I realized, the only way for me to be able to get into a proper conversation with her is if we were out of the children's earshot as well as reach.

Taking advantage of the fact that the children were exhausted from playing and taking a nap, I **Teleported** Tiffania and myself to the nearest location where they were unlikely to find us, namely, the roof of the house. Thankfully enough, the trees around covered the area from the sunlight.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tiffania asked, her nervousness noticeable in her voice.

Instead of answering her directly, however, I decided to ask a question of my own instead.

"Tell me, Tiffania," I began in a monotonous tone. "What happened to those men who attacked you yesterday? What does Romalia want with you?"

-BREAK-

(? POV)

"Romalia? Who is that?"

"Interesting."

Somewhere in the forests of the White Country, a woman in black garbs, whose face was hidden under a hood, and who was riding a flying creature which looked like a cross between a bat and a mantis, found it hard to contain her glee, as she looked down on the pitiful creature in priestly robes that was bound by invisible bindings beside her, while his other companions were dumped on top of her other familiars, having come across them by chance, while she was flying on her way to one of the meetings of the rebellion, a rebellion against the Royal Family of Albion, which was secretly supported by her master from the shadows.

The old man she captured was once one of the respectable and benevolent leaders of the country which was the centre of religion in the continent. True, the woman knew that the man was actually an abusive creature who, unlike his reputation, preyed upon the weak, especially lusting after beautiful maidens, but he was cunning and intelligent. He had wisdom, although he never used it for anything righteous. Then again, it was not her place to judge the old fool. After all, she too, committed despicable acts with the vast knowledge she wields, and will continue to do so in the future, to comply with the orders of her master.

Not that she is complaining of course. After all, she loved him, and even without their contract, she would probably continue to obey him, to try and help him fulfil his desires, or rather, his desire. For the man's one true wish, despite all his scheming and manipulation, was not dominion over the continent. All he really wanted, was to be able to feel emotions again. And she too, wished for it to happen, in the hopes that one day, he too would return her feelings, which was why she was willing to do anything to help him achieve his goals.

As one of the legendary familiars, she knew that she was capable of doing something like this. To brainwash, to manipulate, to erase the memories of people, was something she could easily do.

However, her ability would only work on those who were weak-willed, and required a lot of psychological pressure before she could weave her way in, and the old man was certainly not among them. True, she could probably still do the same to him with the use of a potion, but if she tried using her magic and willpower to try to bend him to his will, it would be useless, and it had been proven useless, for she had once tried discreetly controlling him, yet it did not work. Despicable though he was, his mental defences were too strong.

But now, as she looked at him, she knew that he was no longer that man, and was now nothing but a husk, a shell, of what he once was. For his memories had been completely erased, save for one, though based from the fact that his memory was the same as that of his companions, whose minds were also wiped, she knew that it was simply fabricated.

And this was a feat which not even someone like her would be able to do without the aid of a potion.

Yet this person, whoever it was, managed to do exactly that, using a spell which even she, the Mind of God, did not know about.

Still, regardless of whoever it was that they encountered, the fact remains that Romalia was on the move, as it sent one of its best mages to Albion on a mission.

And this was something which will definitely get her master's interest.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, another chapter out. Now, there are plenty of ideas which I'm currently choosing from with which to continue this story, and I must admit, it is really difficult to choose, so it will probably slow down my updates together with other factors.

Now, for those of you who read FT manga, I have to say things are picking up. I will try and follow canon as much as I can, but if worse comes for worse, I'll divert at a certain point. Of course, time and dimension-crossing issues can be easily remedied, since there are plenty of ways to explain them. The only problem I will probably have is if there are more character deaths. However, if one happens, and it so happened that I'm using that particular character, I will be using that as the FT canon diversion point.

I really am beginning to wonder what the relationship between Zeref and Mavis is. Are they lovers? Are they brother and sister? Or are they actually the same person, with Mavis as white and Zeref as black. Man, I really can't wait to see what happens next. Yeah, like some people, I was dissatisfied with how the last arc ended, though hopefully the current one will be more exciting.

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Later then, people...


	21. CHAPTER 18

**CHAPTER 18: THE ELF AND THE VOID**

(Tiffania POV)

"...What does Romalia want with you?"

"R-romalia?" she stuttered nervously. "I d-don't know what you're talking about."

?!

At that moment, the blonde-haired female found herself trembling in fear, as the pink-haired female gazed at her with chillingly cold eyes. For she could see it, the aura of power emanating from the pinkette.

Sensing danger, she immediately placed her hands together and began chanting, to cast a spell which would remove her memories...

"**Skyscraper."**

But before she could finish it, the blonde found herself flung skywards, until she was so close to the two moons, it was almost as if she could touch them, the stars clustered in the heavens clearly visible.

She was stunned, shocked, not sure exactly what was happening, but before she could even begin to process what was going on.

?!

Chains suddenly started appearing from nowhere, binding her arms and legs, completely hindering her movement.

"**ROAAARRRR!"**

Suddenly, she heard a beastly cried echoing around her, and in the next moment.

"KYAAAA!"

She could not help but scream in horror, as the fabric of space in front of her ripped open, through which a giant, hideous, monstrous creature appeared.

"**Tiffania Westwood,"** it rumbled in a terrible voice. **"Were you the one who tried to brainwash my master?"**

"N-no, I didn't," the girl tried to replied, her voice trembling.

"**YOU LIE!"** the monster echoed angrily. **"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CAST THAT SPELL TO TRY AND ERASE MY MASTER'S MEMORIES! AND NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIME!" **At this, the creature roared in fury, as it extended its huge arms forward, its sharp claws clearly visible, ready to rip its victim to shreds.

Realizing the mortal danger she was in, the blonde-haired female did the only logical thing she could think of, and screamed at the top of her voice.

"ALRIGHT, IT WAS ME! I DID IT, BUT I DIDN'T MEAN TO! IT WASN'T MY INTENTION!"

The girl knew it might not save her life. Yes, she had noticed, she was aware, that she was probably under an illusion spell. However, she was trapped, and while she was trying her best to dispel it, she knew that she was at the point in time helpless in the real world. Yes, she was already prepared for the worst, and if it was only her, she would not have minded dying.

However, her life was not for herself alone.

She had to try, more for there were people who depended on her. The children needed her. Her sister would grieve over her death. Even if it was hopeless, she would do everything in her power to try and stay alive.

?!

Suddenly, the monster had stopped moving, and the twisted world around her began to shatter like breaking glass. What surprised the blonde-hair female, however, was the fact that it was not her who had undone the curse.

Rather, it was the caster who had voluntarily dispelled it.

And before she knew it, she was back in the real world, on top of the roof of her house, finding herself face to face with the pink-haired female who was looking at her with a unreadable expression.

"I believe you," the girl stated emotionlessly, while she slowly retracted her hand, which, as the blonde now noticed, was only a couple of inches away from her neck, and the girl was probably planning to strangle h...

?!

Suddenly, a feeling of panic overwhelmed her, and tried to run away, as she noticed that white aura that was encircling the girl whose name was Meredy, the aura of power which she had seen leaking out of her the night before.

"Where do you think you're going?"

To her horror, however, she realized that she could not move, for she was bound. Apparently, while the nightmare world was an illusion, the chains were not, and now, she was trapped, helpless, unable to defend herself. Desperate, the blonde-haired female tried to cast a spell, yet to her dismay, it did not work. For while it was true that her brand of magic did not need the use of a wand, with her level of experience, she still needed to have both of her hands together to be able to cast them, which unfortunately, were chained apart from each other.

"I believe you," the girl repeated, her voice monotonous, yet her eyes were icy cold, without the warmth that Tiffania had seen in them when she was playing with the children. "However, I still need you to answer a few questions."

And the blonde-haired female could not help but curse her own naivety and helplessness, blaming herself for her current predicament.

It was true. She was the one who had cast her spell, Mind Wipe, the night before. However, the girl, who she originally thought was a man, who was apparently helping her and the children, was not one of her intended targets , and she had only been aiming at the three Romalian mages. Unfortunately, the masked figure was also caught up in it. Feeling guilty about what she had done, Tiffania, after wiping up the memories of the remaining mages who had been taken out by the man, decided to take her along with them to her house, where to her surprise, she found out that the man was actually a girl.

She knew exactly what her spell did. After all, it was not the first time that someone had tried to attacked her, although last night had been the first time she had been caught off guard, and thus she knew full well the extent of the damage her spell had caused. Permanent memory erasure. True, she felt unpleasant whenever she had to use it, but she had to, for the sake of the children.

Destroying the mind of someone who did them no harm, however, was another matter, and it was for this reason that she decided to take her in. She knew that it was not enough to make up for what she had done, but it was all the she could do. For sadly, while she had the ability to remove memories, she did not have the ability to restore them

At first, she had felt somehow relieved, when her Mind Swipe spell did not work as it was intended. However, she still could not help but feel guilty, for it seemed that the spell she had case had partially worked, and she was not sure just how much damage it had caused.

Now, however, as she found herself chained and helpless, she could not help but regret her decision. Perhaps it would have been better if she had just lost her memories like the rest of them. Maybe she should have just left her out there with the rest of them. She had thought, based from her recent actions, as well as her instinct that was beyond human, that the girl was a good person.

Yet now, as she looked at her eyes, which no longer held warmth, but had that cold, calculating look of a killer, she knew that she had made a grievous mistake.

Realizing that she was once again in a similar position to the one she was in the night before, Tiffania knew that there was only thing she could do.

"Please, ask anything you want. Do anything you want with me. Just please, don't hurt the children."

Beg and ask for mercy.

?!

She knew it was uncertain, she was not sure if it would work, but it was the one and only thing she was capable of doing in her state.

"I see."

To her surprise, however, the moment she said these words, the pink-haired female's eyes softened, and returned to how their kind and friendly demeanour.

"I think I understand now, what those children saw in you," the pinkette began quietly. "You are just like your sister, always prioritizing others before yourself."

And as she said these words, the blonde-haired female could not help but gaze in wonder, for the girl was now wearing a sad smile on her face, as she turned her gaze toward the forest, as if to let her mind wander.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"Okay, that's enough for today!"

"AAAAAAWWWWW," the children echoed, looking rather disappointed, who were having fun enjoying the show. Not happy with the fact that it was about to end, they decided using their strongest arsenal against me.

"Just one more?"

"Pretty please?"

"I promise I'll be good."

Their cute pouting voices and the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, fine," I sighed, as I cast an Illusion Theatre, while the children yelled in delight. This time, it was about how Prince Jellal rescued Edolas from the claws of the Great Demon Lord Dragneel and his minions. Unlike the true events which transpired, however, my story was an altered version, in which he and his minions were truly evil, and while I have no qualms with portraying the fire and iron dragon slayer in this way, I could not help but feel slightly guilty about doing it to the sky maiden.

The Founder be damned. Why the hell am I sucker for this kind of thing?

It had been three days since I first arrived in Albion, two of which I spent here in the orphanage, getting pushed around by the monsters who were disguised as cute little things.

Well, they weren't really monsters, and I have to admit I'm growing quite fond of them, but during one of the missions I had taken which involved babysitting the sons of daughters of some rich people comprised of ten boys and ten girls for three days, and I have to admit it wasn't easy, even with six mages and two exceeds on the job.

For whenever one of them went into a tantrum, it was torture, if two began complaining, it was like a living hell, if three began throwing a temper, it was worse than hell.

And it was all because we failed to pull off that damn play, courtesy of a dragon slayer being too fired up literally burning everything in his sight, and a certain weapons expert scarlet-haired female who, no offense, was being a wannabe actress who is really good at practice but has stage fright and performs like crap in front of an audience. It was no wonder the pay for that particular mission was equivalent to an S-Class one.

Sadly, we did not get paid, since the amount offered was exactly the amount needed to pay for the property damage we caused, most of which coming from our fiasco of a performance. It was actually a miracle that nobody was hurt, well, too badly.

Not that we got nothing out of it of course, since we did receive for a reward a complaint which had been forwarded by the council, accusing us of child abuse and other crude things, thanks to the ice mage stripping in front of the kids, which was what triggered me to cast the spell which wrecked the place in the first place, effectively bringing down the house, in a desperate effort to stop him from corrupting their minds.

Unfortunately, not only was I too late to stop it, he did so at the exact same moment that the children's parents came home, and witnessed the mess we made, as well as saw him in all his naked glory.

Still, all of it, was my fault. Well, not really, but I was the one who initiated it.

If only I had listened to Mira, who told us of how their theatre-related missions end up, I would never have suggested performing a play to try and please the children in the first place.

Still, at least now that I have a fair grasp of Illusion Magic, there is no need for me to fear, since everything is under my control.

"GO GET THAT MONSTER, PRINCE JELLAL!" one of the children cheered.

"YEAH, BEAT HIM TO A PULP!" shouted another voice cheerfully.

?!

"OW! THAT HURT! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"DIE, GREAT DEMON LORD DRAGNEEL!"

"Alright, children that's enough for tonight!" a blonde-haired female stated without shouting, yet in a voice that was loud enough to be heard over the din, as she clapped her hands."Bedtime!"

On second thought, perhaps it wasn't such a good idea showing them this particular tale, and I could not help but feel relieved for Tiffania's timely intervention, who unlike me, seemed to be immune to their puppy dog eye attack. True, she rarely raised her voice on them, but she was still able to keep them in check all the time.

"AWWWW!"

Well, most of the time. This time though, the children were being more unruly than usual.

Knowing what it is that was compelling them to be rebellious, I immediately lifted my illusion.

"UWAAAA!"

?!

Instead of my action causing them to behave, however, it did exactly the opposite, and now I found myself surrounded by cute little monsters whose magical beady eyes were so powerful it was really difficult to say no to them. Still, it was already getting late, and little children needed sleep if they want to grow up tall and strong.

"They're really quite a handful, aren't they?" I asked Tiffania, after we finished sending the children to bed, which, I might add, wasn't easy, considering that the adrenaline from what they just watched was still there, and I was actually forced to cast a gentle drowsing spell on them to calm their nerves.

"Indeed they are," the blonde-haired woman replied with a sigh.

"Have you thought it over?"

As I said these words, I could feel that the air around us had become tense, as I stared at her straight in the eyes, her smile fading away, knowing full well what I was referring to.

"Not yet," the girl replied after a while, as she turned away from my gaze. "Anyway, I believe it's time for us to turn is as well. Goodnight, Meredy."

And with that, the blonde-haired female immediately hurried off to retire to her room.

Yes, I know I might be being harsh, trying to force her to make such a decision, but I did not really have any other option. Much as I wanted to, I know that I couldn't stay here. However, as far as I could tell...

The same could be said for them.

Which was why I was giving Tiffania a few days to think about it, before I set out once again. The choice was hers to make, and whatever she decides to do.

Well, she still has one more day to make her decision.

**-BREAK-**

(Tiffania POV)

Click.

Inside of her room in the orphanage, the blonde-haired female who was in charge of the place, threw herself into bed, to get some rest, yet sadly, even though she was exhausted, sleep did not seem to want to claim her.

And as she moved her body to face the ceiling, she could not help but worry, the words which Meredy told her during their conversation on the roof still echoing in her head.

_..._

"_You cannot stay here."_

...

She still had some doubts about her motives, but now, she was much more certain than not, that the pinkette was in all honestly, simply trying to help them. She may seem harsh and cruel when she wanted to be, but as Tiffania noticed, the girl had a soft spot for children. It was definitely the reason why she wanted them to leave. Meredy was concerned about their safety. And aside from that...

_..._

"_You're half-elf? What about it?"_

_..._

She was the first person Tiffinia had met, aside from her mother, her sister, and her children, who did not hate her for being what she was the moment they discovered. She was half-elf, which, in the opinion of the society, was worse than being a full one. Elves are feared as well as hated, but in her case, it was even worse. Because she was half, she was an outcast, unwanted, shunned, despised, by both humans and elves alike, and it was for this reason that her parents were killed by their own kind when the affair was discovered.

Yes, Meredy was different. When she had first conferred the truth to her, and showed the pinkette her ears, she had a look of surprise on her face. However, there was no trace of fear, nor was there any hatred.

_..._

"_You know, you remind me of some friends of mine who had ears just like yours, although one of them only has them when she's really pissed off."_

_..._

In fact, she actually seemed nostalgic when they delved on the subject. And when it came right down to it, she was not really bothered by it, and did not view her differently because of it.

_..._

"_I checked the tracks they left, and what I found is not to my liking. Their trailed showed that they were heading in this direction, in the direction of the orphanage. They know where you are staying, Tiffania."_

_..._

Yes, she already knew this, that her enemies have knowledge of her location. So far, however, she had been able to fend off all of their assaults. She may not be fully knowledgeable with magic, but she knew enough spells, that would allow her to defend herself, as well as the children, from anyone who tried to harm them. From bandits who simply chanced upon the place, to nobles who came with the intent of getting rid of the taboo, to simply travellers who go rogue out of necessity.

And it was for this reason that she had not her sister, Mathilda about it. For Tiffania knew that her sister was a busy person, and she did not want to be a burden, did not want to add to her worries. After all, she had been able to effective fend them off by herself in the past few years with her Mind Wipe Magic.

Until a few days ago that is, when she and the children had been caught off guard while they were out gathering firewood.

And now, she has become more nervous and unsure than ever. Before, her skills had been enough to protect the orphanage, to protect the children, who were precious to her, and who she considered as her family. Now, however, she realized just how lucky they must have been.

Which was why the half-elf was finding it difficult, really difficult, to make her choice.

She knew that Meredy was right. If they stayed, someone skilled and powerful enough to negate her magic might come, and in fact, the pinkette herself was such a person. Sadly, even though she was half-elf, Tiffania did not know much magic, either Elven or human. All she had, was her Mind Wiping Magic, and the ability utilize a ring to heal people. She had no knowledge whatsoever of any other forms of magic, which, unfortunately, leaves her, as well as the children, exposed, vulnerable.

However, what would they get if they left? The orphanage had been where they were staying for a long time, and thus, the children would be quite attached, and it would be very difficult to convince them not to leave.. The trees around them, as well as their small farm and livestock in the middle of the forest had been providing them with their daily needs.

And if they did choose to leave, where would they go? Tiffania did have an old horse-driven hay wagon, but the question is, where to? While Meredy's argument was definitely valid, the half-elf, unfortunately, did not know any other place where they could find shelter. True, there were other orphanages present, but with the current state of Albion, no place was safe. True, there were other orphanages around, but Tiffania was not sure she could entrust the children to people she did not know. And worse, what if someone recognized her? What if they chanced upon some noble who knew who she was and told either the Royal Family or the Reconquista. Either way, it would not make a difference, since both sides were prejudiced to those with pointy ears and they were more likely than not going to try and kill her.

As well as everyone who was associated to her.

"What am I supposed to do?" the blonde-haired woman muttered to herself, as she curled up on her bed, unsure of what should be her next course of action.

**-BREAK-**

(Eleonore POV)

It was early morning. The clouds which seemed to be almost on level with the land, was starting get an orange tinge, from the light coming from the eastern portion of the sky.

And the sun slowly rose from the horizon, two hooded figures on horseback, had been riding since the previous night, riding as swiftly as they could, yet stopping and slowing down from time to time, taking detours, treading carefully, to avoid encountering soldiers who, based from the flag they use, were not part of the royal family, but members of the rebel force. Of course, when they had no other choice, or had to cross checkpoints, they would tell the guards that they were simply travelling merchants of noble lineage. Normally, they would have been considered as suspicious, but with a combination of Cattleya's gentle personality, as well as some tip for the exhausted guards, they had so far managed to get by.

Just as the Princess had told them, Reconquista had already conquered most of Albion, and the Tudor family and their loyalists were bound to fall soon.

"Cattleya?"

"Yes, sister Eleonore?"

"Are you sure that Louise went in this direction?"

"Yes," the pink-haired woman replied calmly.

"How can you be sure?" the older of the two asked sceptically.

"I can feel it," the younger sister answered simply.

Yes, the two of them, had been given an important mission by the Princess of Tristain, to retrieve a letter which she had written to Prince Wales of Albion, who was her secret lover, and given its contents, if the Germanians got wind of its existence, which the rebels would undoubtedly make sure of, it would be a heavy grounds for cancelling the marriage of the bratty Princess to the Emperor of said country, and thus, the alliance between the two nations would not be solidified, which would of course, leave Trsitain vulnerable to an attack from Albion, which as of present, has been almost completely conquered by Reconquista.

As of the moment, though, their priority, was not the mission, but rather, it was finding their little sister, who had ran off with the letter and ring from the Princess, and without it, they would not be able to prove their claim to Prince Wales, and would thus render them unable to get the item they were tasked to retrieve.

Yes, Eleonore was not sure how Cattleya could tell, but she knew her well, and the blonde-haired woman, although sceptical, decided to trust her younger sister's instincts on this matter. After all, she had been the first one to say that she could sense that Louise was still alive, and she was right.

They knew, that the direction they were heading to, was in the opposite of the direction in which New Castle was located. And Eleonore could not help but suspect that their youngest sister had some other agenda in mind.

Was it possible? Could she actually be trying to compromise mission? Was she actually helping the rebel forces. Or even worse, was she actually part of Reconquista?

Eleonore did not know for sure. However, to her, as well as to Cattleya, it did not matter much to them, what they're youngest sister's true objective was. To them, her safety was what was most important. It would indeed be painful, and it would certainly hurt, if her theories were found to be true, but they were willing to accept it, they were willing to forgive her for it. All that mattered to them, all they wanted to make sure of, was that she was safe and sound.

"Curse the Founder."

?!

Still, as the two of them continued on their journey, the eldest daughter of the Valliere family could not help but look nervously sideways, not at the possibility of an ambush or an enemy springing up on them, but rather, at her younger sister. For as she stared at her at the moment, Eleonore could not help but be reminded just how much Cattleya resembled their mother.

And just a while before, she realized that it was not just in appearance.

_..._

"_DIE!"_

"_AAARGH!" a group of bandits screamed, who soon found themselves facing a large wave of mud that was about to engulf them._

_..._

And it was not exactly a pleasant experience.

For she had seen it. She had witnessed it. For the first time in her life, Eleonore had seen a side to Cattleya which she would never have even thought existed. For beneath her gentle smile and appearance.

Was a cruel persona. Hidden within, was her sadistic nature which was comparable to the one which their mother, Karin the Heavy Wind, had.

Yes, Eleonore knew, that she too, had some of her mother's traits when it comes to harshness. Yes, she had maimed and injured people before, mostly commoners who annoyed her, and sometimes other nobles, although most of the time it was justified. Still, she had not yet gone so far as, nor does she think she ever will be able to, to kill someone. Cattleya, on the other hand...

Had just buried a group bandits alive, ensuring their deaths. True, Eleonore believed they deserved it, yet she could not help but feel shocked and terrified at the fact that her sister went all the way, without remorse or hesitation, when the blonde-haired woman had been planning to spare them.

She knew that this was not the time to think about it. What was of utmost importance, was that they find their youngest sister.

Still, as they rode quietly up a hill, she could not help but wonder, about what happened six months before. For at that time, on their way to a city to try and find clues on their missing sister, they had also been ambushed by bandits, for she had been knocked out during the confrontation. And when she was awakened by Cattleya, they were already at their destination, who had simply told her that everything was alright, that everything has been taken of. And with the recent incident, the blonde-haired woman could not help but feel that that situation has been handled in that exact same fashion.

**-BREAK-**

(Louise POV)

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am."

It was early morning, and as of the moment, I was once again wearing my 'Mystogan' outfit, having packed all the things which I need for my journey, ready to depart.

And as I looked at the blonde-haired female in front of me, I could not help but smile sadly, for I was not sure if I would ever be able to see her, to see them, again.

I had always known that this would probably be the decision Tiffania would make. After all, it was in this place that she, that the children, had been living in for years. This place was their home after all, and it was unlikely that they would want to leave it, or exchange it for staying somewhere else, and I have to admit, I know how they feel. For even though I enjoyed the comfortable environment of this place, or of Tristain Magical Academy, even if I were offered a castle, I would never accept it. For like them, I too, have a place which I consider home. And my home, is in Magnolia. My home, is Fairy Tail.

Had she decided otherwise, that they leave this place, I was ready to help them, to escort them through their journey. I know that it would not be easy, looking out for many children, but I am sure that we'll somehow manage. It will be difficult to move around, especially since Tiffania was a half-elf and it will probably cause me a lot of delays, but it would not have mattered, for I would make sure that no one would find out, even if I have to knock some people out or fight my way to do so. I made a promise to her that if they decided to leave, I would stay with them until they find a new home, regardless of where it is, and I am someone who keeps her promises.

However, she had already decided, she had already made her decision, and as I saw the determined look in her eyes, I knew that there was no convincing her otherwise.

"I understand," I told her, and I could not help but sigh.

Still, even if there was no way to convince her, I simply could not leave her house undefended. Which was why, I had discreetly cast some defensive spells around the house. It was not much, just a few illusion spells, since this kind of thing was not exactly my specialty, but at least these would hopefully buy them enough time if ever they were attacked, which sadly, I knew for sure would happen. Perhaps, once I was done with my mission, I could come back here, but for now, there was a task which I needed to accomplish.

"Farewell, Tiffania Westwood," I stated, bidding her goodbye, as I controlled my emotions, to stop the tears from flowing from eyes, for I would miss her, I would miss them. This was exactly the reason why I decided to leave while the children were still asleep. For if even one of them was awake, it would make things even harder for me to leave, and I might not be able to control myself, I might even decide to stay. It was a situation which I knew I had to avoid. "Until we meet agai..MMMP?!"

In truth, I was actually feeling gloomy, for a part of me, a part of my heart was telling me not to leave. However, as of the moment, I could no longer focus on my own heart, for currently, I could hear Tiffania's heart beating. And the reason why I could hear it.

Was because the girl had moved forward and embraced me, burying my head in her chest.

Still, I have to admit, it felt warm. Somehow, even if it was just for a moment, I could feel my problems going away.

"WHAT IN THE FOUNDER'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

?!

Sadly, it seemed as if it really was meant to last for just a moment.

And as Tiffania and I broke from our embrace, we both turned around towards the direction where the voice came from.

"Sister?"

And found ourselves staring at a green-haired female with glasses, who was glaring at me with fury in her eyes.

"You..." she growled.

?!

Without warning, a large rock, about the size of a chair, was sent flying at incredible speed in my direction. Still, dodging this was nothing compared to lightning or multiple attacks at the same time.

"KYAAAA!"

Unfortunately, due to the panic I felt, I had reacted instinctively by dodging to the right, completely forgetting that a certain blonde-haired half-elf was standing at that exact same spot.

Thud.

"MMMPH!"

Had such a thing happened to me under normal circumstances, it would have been embarrassing enough. However, even though I was in the middle of a crisis, even though I knew that I had crucial task to perform, even though I knew that there was an angry woman out to get me, at that moment in time, I couldn't care less, feeling the heat rising to my face, as I felt the heart in my chest thumping wildly.

_Tastes like sunshine,_ was the only thought that registered in my crumbling mind, as Tiffania's lips pressed against mine.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, another chapter out. I must admit, it was not easy writing this chapter. I was actually tempted to go immediately to the war part, but scenes like this simply could not be excluded, and I had to keep my pace.

Anyway, as of the moment, I was thunking pieces of information about ZnT universe. First, was the presence of Jossette, Tabitha's twin sister. I don't think she made an appearance in the anime, just a passing mention I think, but she was significant in the novels, so I'm actually contemplating on giving her a significant role on the story.

Also, as for the pairings. Well, who knows. This chapter was actually already finished, when a friend of mine passed by and gave a rather interesting idea, which, I think you've noticed, I've already incorporated.

Just to add, based from what I've read from the light novels, Cattleya could use water healing spells, so I'm assuming she's a line level when it comes to water. So if she's a triangle earth mage and a line water mage, she's beyond square. Of course, Karin was officially written down as square class, but based from the devastation she could cause, I'll be assuming in my fic it's only the official record, and not her true level. She'll be making an appearance later, but as friend or foe? I won't reveal just yet.

This story is definitely going to divert from canon, and it will not be following either the anime or the light novel routes.

Now, to those who insist that Fairy Tail Mages do not kill, that is not true I believe. Mashima toned down the violent parts and hyphed up the ecchi and comical parts of his story, but while he doesn't imply it directly, it's a fact of life. And remember what Erza said when she used Purgatory Armor against Ikaruga, that no one has ever seen it before and lived to tell the tale? That's already a clue there. They may refrain from killing as much as possible but it doesn't mean they don't if there was no other choice.

Now, I am actually planning to make another Fate/Stay Night-Harry Potter Crossover fic which is to be a sequel to my first one, A New Fate. Yes, I know it's not yet finished, but the idea keeps bugging me, so there's a chance that I might write a couple of chapters, or at least it's prologue, in the next few days. So to those who are following it, I hope you like this one.

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter...

Later then, people...


End file.
